Mine Again
by Bindy417
Summary: After a set of unexpected twists and turns, Haley James Scott's life is finally coming together. She's at the height of her career and is about to marry the man she loves. But before she can fully take her place in her new life, she must first face her
1. Chapter 1

**Mine Again**

By Bindy417

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill_. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and The CW. This story is based on the movie Sweet Home Alabama and the title is inspired by a song sung by Mariah Carey, both of which I do not own.

**Summary:** After a set of unexpected twists and turns, Haley James Scott's life is finally coming together. She's at the height of her career and is about to marry the man she loves. But before she can fully take her place in her new life, she must first face her past and the one man standing in the way.

**AN:** Hey everyone, so I'm sure many of you are surprised that I'm coming out with another story. But I've had the idea for this fic in my head for over a year now and couldn't wait to start it. It is based on the movie Sweet Home Alabama. I know that there are already many other stories out there that have been based on this movie. But it's one of my favorites, and I've always had my own version that I've been dying to write. So while some things will be like the film, a lot will also be very different. As usual, I'm adding my own creative twist to things.

However, unlike most of my stories, this fic is not pre-written. I have everything planned out, but I will be writing it as I go along. It also means that I won't be able to update as often as I usually do. I've been super busy this semester, and I don't see things slowing down any time soon. But I'll try my best to update for you guys. I'd like to say a special thank you to Ashly815 for giving me feedback and expressing her excitement for this story. I hope you all will enjoy it, too. So please read and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The sky was dark and cloudy over the horizon. All traces of the bright sun that had been present most of the day were now gone. The once calm and peaceful water below had transformed into an array of tumultuous waves. Everything pointed to a big storm brewing. _

"_We should go."_

"_We haven't been here that long."_

"_Well, we won't be for much longer if we get stuck in that," said the petite blonde as she pointed towards the ominous sky. _

"_I think we'll be fine."_

"_You know what it said on the news. There's supposed to be torrential rain and severe thunderstorms. And like a couple of idiots, we're standing out in the open next to a tall metal lamp pole and a large body of water." _

_The tall, dark-haired young man next to her just smiled. "You worry too much."_

"_You don't worry enough." _

_A small rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance._

"_That's it. I'm going."_

"_Just wait a minute." He grabbed her arm and halted her. "Just take a minute and look at it." He pulled her back to the railings of the dock and wrapped his arms around her from behind._

_Despite her instincts telling her that they should make a run for it, the blonde leaned her head against his strong chest. She had this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. The one she always got when she was with him. It was gloomy and windy and looked as if the sky was about to open up and pour all over them. And yet, she couldn't remember a time when she'd ever felt safer. _

"_There's beauty in chaos, too, you know?" he whispered into her ear after a moment of silence passed between them._

_And he was right. There was something almost picturesque about the scene before them, regardless of the danger it foretold. _

"_Since when do you pay attention to beauty?" Without looking, she could feel his intense gaze on her._

"_I didn't used to. But I guess you could say I've been inspired lately." _

_She felt herself blush at his words. "Is that so?"_

_He turned her around to face him, and she instantly found herself mesmerized by a pair of piercing blue eyes. They stared at one another for a long time until a rain drop landed on her cheek, breaking the spell._

"_It's raining," she pointed out as more drops started to fall steadily._

_He continued to watch her. "I know." _

"_We're going to get soaked."_

"_A little water never hurt anyone." He then added, "Besides, you love the rain. Remember?"_

_She smiled. "I do." _

"_There's no rush."_

_A brief flash of lightening was followed by another rumble._

"_It doesn't seem that way."_

_He smirked before his expression became serious. He raised his hand to her cheek and caressed it. She closed her eyes at the contact. It was such a simple gesture and yet her whole body was tingling. She was just about to open her eyes when she felt his lips press against hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, but that didn't stop her heart from quickening. God, what was he doing to her? How was it possible to feel this strongly for someone? And so soon? _

_The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close. She tilted her head a bit to the side and opened her mouth for him, allowing the kiss to deepen. She moaned low in her throat as soon as she felt his tongue slide against her own. _

_The rain was coming down in full force now, but she hardly noticed. She was so wrapped up in the young, handsome man in front of her that she didn't even care that she was wet and shivering. She wasn't even sure if she was shaking because of the dampness or his kisses. But she had a strong feeling that it was the latter._

"_God, I love you," he mumbled when they broke apart, breathless. Although they'd stopped kissing, they remained tightly wound in the other's arms. _

_She looked into those amazing eyes and found her heart pounding all over again. "I love you, too," she replied, her voice filled with just as much emotion. _

_He leaned in to kiss her a second time just as the large lightening bolt flashed in the sky, along with a resonating boom. "Always and forever."_

Haley James Scott's eyes flew open as she jolted back to consciousness. She lifted her head from her desk and stared out at the giant window a few feet in front of her. It was still raining and thundering outside.

Haley checked her watch and noticed that it was three o'clock in the morning. She quickly shook away the thoughts of her dream, gathered together her designs, and stood up. She glanced around her studio and, like before she'd fallen asleep, noticed her staff working diligently.

"Millie," Haley called to her assistant.

A woman of medium height with wavy black hair and glasses came rushing towards her. "Yes?"

"Why did you let me fall asleep? You know how big tomorrow is and how much work I have to do."

"I'm sorry. I tried to wake you up, but you said you would only rest your eyes for a minute."

"Yeah, well, one minute turned into a few hours," she griped.

Millie cringed.

Haley ran a hand through her wavy, long brown hair and sighed. "I'm sorry, Millie. It's not your fault. I don't mean to take it out on you. I'm just under a lot of pressure. That's all."

It was New York Summer Fashion Week, and Haley was one of the numerous designers going to be featured in the show tomorrow. Everyone who was anyone would be revealing their new summer clothing lines. The only difference between Haley and the others was that the rest were fashion royalty, and she was one of the most anticipated newbies.

Her clothing company Halo had practically been created from scratch. It had taken huge amounts of hard work and dedication over the last six years for her to get where she was today, but it had paid off. She'd attracted a lot of attention last fall when her mentor had featured a few of her designs in his major fashion show. Now she was headlining a show of her own, ready to finally carve a name for herself among the elites.

That is if the critics actually liked her new line. A few bad reviews could send it all crashing and burning. Needless to say, she had to deliver and be at the top of her game tomorrow.

"I know. And don't worry. You're going to be great," she encouraged.

Haley gave her a small smile. "Thanks." Millie may be her assistant, but she was more like a friend. They'd known each other for a few years now, and she was one of the only people Haley knew that, without a doubt, she could trust.

"I'll get you some coffee. How does that sound?"

"Great. Thank you."

"I'll be right back."

While she waited, Haley circled the room to check on everyone's progress. "That dress looks great, D.J. The stitching is perfect," she complimented.

D.J. grinned widely. "Thanks, boss."

"So, I heard you're finally awake."

Haley turned to see one of her models, who also happened to be another friend, Solaris. She was tall, thin, blonde, and absolutely stunning. She would be opening Haley's show tomorrow.

"I didn't intend on falling asleep."

"And I didn't intend on getting drunk at the bar and sleeping with some loser last night. But I guess we can't win them all," she joked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "As long as you're not drunk and are looking fresh for the show tomorrow."

"Hey, you know how important fashion is to me. And since I will be modeling for one of my closets friends, you know that I won't let you down, right?" she said in all seriousness.

"I know. And thank you," Haley replied. "I'm just so nervous."

"I told her she's going to be great," Millie interjected as she returned with a coffee.

"Haley, you've got this."

"It's just that you know how fast they took down that Gina Rayis girl last fall."

Solaris frowned. "Who's Gina Rayis?"

"My point exactly. They buried her, and now nobody knows her name."

"Okay, look at me," Solaris instructed and took her by the shoulders. "You are Haley James Scott. You are young, sexy, and the most talented new designer of this generation. If your clothes were ugly and outdated, do you think I'd be wearing them?"

"No," Haley mumbled.

"Not just no. That'd be a hell no. So toughen up and show those stupid critics who's the h-b-i-c in this town."

"I think you've been watching too much _I love New York_."

"That doesn't matter," she dismissed. "You get my point."

"Okay, I've got it," Haley assured her. "We've only got so much time, and I've got a thousand-and-one things to do. I've got to get back to work. Millie, I need my design book."

Millie nodded. "Got it." She took off.

"Well, I'm going home. I need my beauty rest," Solaris declared dramatically.

Haley laughed. "Lucky you."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right. Bye."

Solaris was almost to the door when she halted. "Hey, Haley?"

Haley looked up from the book Millie just handed her. "Yeah?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you sleep like the dead?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Okay, everyone, we're up next. I need all of the models dressed with their make up and hair done. Let's move, people," Haley called.

"Haley, we have a problem!" Millie exclaimed with two models in tow. "The zipper on this dress broke and this top is all wrong!"

Haley looked at the first model. "All right, have Cassidy take her place. Meanwhile, bring her to D.J. and see if he can get that zipper fixed. If not, bring her back to me, and I'll figure out something." She glanced at the second model. "And the reason that shirt looks wrong is because it's on backwards."

Millie stared at the shirt in surprise. "Oh."

Haley smiled at her before taking off to make sure the other models were ready.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here."

Haley's head whipped around to stare at the familiar voice. Another grin quickly spread across her face. "What are you doing back here? You're competition," she teased.

Chris Keller was one of the best fashion designers in the world, as well as her mentor. His company Keller Instinct was always coming out with the latest trends that were featured in numerous fashion magazines from _Elle_ to _Italian Vogue_, which led them to being sought after by many celebrities.

Haley had met Chris six years ago, and they had become quick friends. He was the person who originally inspired her to take her sketches off of the paper and make them into a reality. She'd never been into fashion growing up, but now she couldn't ever imagine her life without it. Haley lived and breathed it, just like Chris did.

"Chris Keller can go anywhere he wants. And if he wants to check on his protégé, then he can." He took a look around. "My, my, we've certainly come a long way from the tour."

"I know. It's kind of crazy."

"And yet totally fabulous. Ooh, hello," he mumbled as a shirtless male model walked by. "How come you get all of the cute ones?"

"I guess I'm just lucky."

"Send him to my room after the show, will you?"

Haley laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

"And ooh, I love this," Chris complimented as he stared at a few outfits on a rack next to him. "I think Chris Keller might have to steal a few of these." He lifted up a shirt. "You think this will fit me?"

"Seeing as though it's for a woman, I don't think so," she joked.

"Are you calling Chris Keller fat?"

"Haley, D.J. fixed the zipper," Millie announced, running towards her.

"Great."

"Do you want me to switch her and Cassidy back?"

"Yes. Thanks, Mille." She faced Chris again. "You know you're not fat. You're just a guy and built differently."

"Don't remind me," he muttered.

"Miss Scott, you've got ten minutes," the director called.

"As happy as I am that you came to check on me—"

"I know, I know. You've got a show to put on."

"Yes."

"Knock 'em dead, girl."

Haley smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

"Big smiles, everyone."

Haley did as instructed and smiled at the photographer. The show was finally over, and the press wanted to take some pictures. Haley posed with her models and Chris for a good twenty minutes before she finally got a break.

She walked towards the runway and looked out at the dispersing crowd.

"Who are you looking for?" Mille asked from behind her.

"Um, no one," Haley quickly dismissed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's nothing."

"Well, a couple of reporters would like to meet you. One journalist was interested in doing an interview with you this week."

"That was fast. The reviews of my show haven't even come out yet," Haley muttered, biting her lip. It was a nervous habit of hers.

"And yet everyone is talking about it. I heard all of the celebrity stylists gushing over which outfits they want for their clients," Millie informed her. "I think it's safe to say it was a hit."

Haley took a deep breath to get a hold of herself. She'd always been a bundle of nerves. But Millie's words were slowly starting to calm her down.

"Excuse me, is there a Haley James Scott here?" someone shouted.

Haley glanced ahead of her and saw a delivery man. There was a huge bouquet of white roses in his hands. "I'm Haley James Scott," she called to him.

"These are for you," the delivery man said. He placed the bouquet in her hands as Millie signed off on it.

"Thank you." Haley inhaled their sweet scent and smiled. She noticed a card sticking out at the top.

"Who are those from?"

Haley opened the card and read it. Her grin widened. "Nobody."

Millie smiled knowingly at her. "Uh huh."

"Miss Scott! Miss Scott!" a few members of the press began calling for her again.

Haley kept the bouquet in her hands as she approached them. She answered more questions and took a seemingly endless amount of photos before she could leave. Chris gave her a ride home to her apartment in his stretch limo. It felt good to sit down after being on her feet for hours. They opened a bottle of champagne and toasted to their success.

When they finally arrived in front of her building, Haley already felt a little buzzed. It was nice to feel the earlier tension leave her body. She'd survived the show, and now she could relax for the rest of the night.

"Good evening, Miss Scott," Bernie, the doorman, greeted.

She smiled brightly at him. "Good evening. How are you?"

"Very well, Miss Scott," he replied and opened the door for her. "Thank you for asking."

Haley made her way to the elevator. Her apartment was on the fifth floor. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was just the right size for someone like herself who lived alone.

Once she was off of the elevator, Haley walked to her apartment door and unlocked it. She took about two steps inside before she froze completely. There were tons of white and red rose petals scattered on the floor, lined with small candles on each side. Haley dropped her tote bag and bouquet by the door. She followed the path leading down her hallway and into her living room.

Her eyes began to water when she saw the amazing sight before her. Her entire living room not only had rose petals and candles scattered everywhere, but there were also dozens of bouquets in beautiful vases dispersed throughout the room.

Haley gaped at the amazing man standing before her. He was wearing a nice black Armani suit with a white dress shirt and tie. Instantly, she thought he looked handsome.

"Surprise," he said after another moment of silence. He walked towards her and gently kissed her lips.

"What is all of this?"

"This is a celebration of all of your hard work and success," he declared. "Your show was amazing."

"I didn't know you came. I was looking for you."

"Of course I was there."

"Why didn't you come and see me afterward?"

"I had to be back on time to put the finishing touches on this. Did you get the bouquet I sent?"

"Yes. It was beautiful. Thank you." It was then that Haley noticed the bottle of wine and assortment of food and desserts on her coffee table. "How did you do this? How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways. Millie let me use her key earlier to get in and set this up."

"Millie knew?" She was the only other person who had a key to Haley's apartment, since she was her assistant and sometimes had to pick things up from home for her.

"Don't be mad at her. I swore her to silence."

Haley shook her head. "I'm not mad. I'm…stunned. This is all so beautiful and unexpected." She brought her hand to his face and caressed it.

"There's more."

Her eyes widened in surprise again. "What, did you get me a puppy or something?" she teased.

He smiled and reached into his pocket. "Not exactly."

Haley gasped when he opened the small black box in his hand, revealing the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. It had a square cut diamond with small diamonds surrounding its sides. Along the platinum band were three more rows of tiny diamonds. It was absolutely exquisite.

"Oh my God," she whispered as he got down on his knee in front of her.

"We've known each other for a long time, Haley. You're such a beautiful, strong, kind, and talented woman. You've been everything from my best friend to my girlfriend," he declared. "And when I think of my future, I can't picture sharing it with anyone but you. You're my family, Haley, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So…will you marry me?"

The tears were sliding down her cheeks in earnest now. She tried to wrap her head around his words, but the shock of it all was still present, clouding her thoughts.

"Haley?" he prodded when she didn't say anything for another minute.

"Are you sure?" she blurted out.

He frowned. "What?"

"Are you sure? Because if you're not then we can just forget this and pretend like—"

He shushed her and stood up. "Of course I'm sure. Haley, I love you. You're everything to me."

She nodded and took a deep breath.

He cupped her face in his hands. "Do you love me?"

Haley stared into his eyes and felt her heart constrict. "Yes."

"Do you picture a future for us?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "So I'll ask again. Haley James Scott, will you marry me?"

She brought her own hand to his face before leaning in to kiss him. "Yes," she murmured against his lips. Haley then pulled back to meet his gaze. "Of course I'll marry you."

He grinned widely and picked her up and twirled her around. She squealed in surprise before he placed her back down on the ground. "I love you," he repeated and kissed her again.

A beaming smile of her own spread across Haley's face. "I love you, too, Andy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I just want to thank you all for the reviews last chapter. I truly appreciate your feedback. I know that many of you were surprised and some bothered about Andy being Haley's fiance. Yes, it is Andy Hardgrove from the show. I did want to try a different pairing, but I've also had this story in my head for a long time and he's always been the perfect character who fit the role of Haley's fiance. I could've made up some other character, but I prefer to include ones from the show when possible. So I hope you'll at least give Andy a chance.  
**

**Also, I've been getting some questions from people regarding the sequel to MTA. I want to assure you guys that I'm You is definitely **_**not**_** on hold or being postponed. I'm still in the process of writing it, and it is my top priority. My other story, Stand By Me, that is posted right now is already written. MA is going to be another one of my fun side projects.**

**So last time you guys got to see Haley's life. This chapter is all about Nathan and where he ended up. I hope you enjoy it, and please review! Thanks!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Nathan Scott groaned as he heard the loud beeping of his alarm clock. He quickly reached over and slammed his hand on the button to silence it. Some days he just really wanted to break the damn thing. Today was one of those days. He made a mental note to buy a new one that didn't sound so annoying.

He flipped over on his back and stretched with a loud yawn. He then stood up and swung his legs over the bed. He heard a low yelp as his feet came into contact with something furry rather than the hardwood floor.

"Damn it, Duke, how many times have I told you not to sleep there?" Nathan grumbled.

The Chocolate Labrador Retriever stared up at him with a wounded look.

"Don't give me that face."

He whined in response.

Nathan just smiled and shook his head. He could never stay mad at him for long. "All right, you're forgiven," he relented. Duke was a very friendly dog. He hated being alone. And since he wasn't allowed on the bed, he settled for sleeping on the floor next to it.

Nathan rubbed Duke's head and back before stepping over him. He headed for the bathroom and took his routine shower. He shaved when he got out, dressed, and headed for the kitchen. Nathan made himself a quick breakfast and ate before going back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He never understood how people could brush their teeth before they ate. Didn't that defeat the whole purpose of cleaning them in the first place?

Afterward, Nathan grabbed Duke's leash and took him outside to go to the bathroom. When he was finished, they went back inside. Nathan filled up Duke's bowl of food and petted him one last time before picking up his gym bag and heading out the door. He would look like a total hypocrite if he was late again.

Nathan got into his truck and headed towards the high school. He arrived in a matter of a few minutes and walked straight into the gym. He smiled in approval when he saw the group of young men already there.

"Coach Scott," a tall, dark-skinned boy named Quentin called while looking at his watch. "It looks like you're finally on time today."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "It was one time, and my alarm clock had died."

"I thought we weren't allowed to make excuses."

"You're not. But seeing as though I'm the boss around here, I'm special," he said, smirking.

Nathan was the varsity basketball coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. It had been the same team he'd played for when he was in high school here. His jersey, which had been retired, still hung up on the wall. It was funny how things turned out. Never in his wildest dreams had Nathan ever expected to be a coach. He'd been a ball player through and through. But life didn't always turn out like you planned.

"So, why are we here so early?" another guy spoke up. "The season's over."

"And school," someone added.

"We have some things to discuss," Nathan declared. "And school isn't over for another two weeks. So if I find out that any of you have decided to blow it off and cut class, I'll make sure you pay the price in practice next season."

He eyed each of his players before continuing. "Now I know that we had a pretty good season this year. But I know that you guys know we can do better. So even though the summer is almost here, I want you to stay in shape during your time off," Nathan explained. "It's not the off season. It's pre-season for the fall. Got it?"

"Yes, Coach," they replied.

"Also, for those of you who are interested, I'm going to be running the basketball camp for Junior Leagues this summer. We still need a few people to help out with the kids."

"Is it paid?" a guy named Brandon asked.

"Yes. The job offers minimum wage. There are some applications in my office if you want to apply."

"How many positions are left?" Quentin questioned.

"Only three. So make sure you get the paper back to me as soon as possible. It starts in a few weeks, and there will be a training session for counselors," Nathan stated.

"So what's the big news?" another kid named Garret spoke up.

Nathan frowned. "Big news?"

"Why else did you call us here?"

"That was it."

"What do you mean that's it? You called us here to talk about training and camp?" Quentin asked.

"What did you think I was going to tell you?"

"I don't know. Something exciting. Like how we're getting new uniforms or that maybe one of us broke your old scoring record." The rest of the guys laughed and bumped fists at that.

Nathan folded his arms and smirked. "The new uniforms are still being discussed by the school board. As for the scoring title, none of you even came close to breaking it. And you won't unless you get your asses into the gym this summer. I didn't become the best player in this school by sitting on the couch everyday watching _Sports Center_ and snacking on cheese puffs. Got it?"

A few nods and grumbles erupted from the group.

"Glad we have an understanding." He motioned towards the door. "Everyone except Quentin can go now."

Everyone looked at Quentin.

"What for?" he asked.

"We'll discuss it in my office. And like I said, you guys are free to go. Enjoy your summer."

The guys started murmuring to themselves as they headed for the exit. Meanwhile, Nathan led the way into the boy's locker room and to his office. Quentin was following close behind him.

"What's this all about?" Quentin questioned once they were inside.

Nathan shut the office door and motioned for Quentin to take a seat. Afterward, he sat down in his chair at his desk. "What are your plans for the summer, Q?"

He stared at him, confused. "I thought we just talked about this."

"I'm not interested in what the other guys are doing. I want to know about you. You are our best player, after all."

"Can't argue with that," Quentin chuckled.

"Well?" Nathan prodded.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I'll probably help out with the Junior League kids and hit the gym, like you said."

"Is that it? You don't have any trips planned or anything like that?"

"I wish."

Nathan nodded and opened his desk drawer. He pulled out an envelope. "Do you know what this is?"

"Why don't you just tell me and save us both the time."

"Well, it is something that concerns you. But since you're in such a hurry, then I guess it can wait."

"All right, tell me."

"I will once you stop mouthing off."

Quentin sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Quentin was Nathan's best player. But he'd also been his most difficult one. The kid had a major attitude problem when Nathan first took over the team after his old coach retired two years ago. It had been a struggle in the beginning to get Quentin to shape up and realize that basketball was a team sport. The kid was always running his mouth during practice or games and hogging the ball.

Eventually Nathan managed to get through to him. He'd been like that himself once—probably even worse. So he could understand where Quentin was coming from. But he also understood where he could end up if he wasn't careful. It took a lot of effort and patience but after a while, Quentin actually started to listen to him. His behavior was much better. But there were some times, like right now, that he tended to be a smart ass. Nathan didn't put up with that.

"Please tell me," he urged when Nathan remained silent.

"It's a letter from the director of High Flyers."

High Flyers was a basketball camp located in Florida. Only the best high school players in the country were invited to go down there and train for the summer. It was a very important and prestigious honor to be selected. Nathan, in fact, had been invited to attend the summer before his senior year began. It was a tough program, but he loved every minute of it.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What's it say?"

Nathan's serious expression soon transformed into a proud smile. "You got in."

"No way!" Quentin exclaimed in disbelief.

"You did," he confirmed. "I told you that if you worked hard this season and gave it your all that you'd have a shot. The scout from the camp definitely noticed. That coupled with the recommendation I wrote for you got you this spot."

"You wrote a recommendation?"

"Yeah. It's a great opportunity, Q, and you're more than qualified to be at that camp. You've earned it." Nathan passed him the envelope. "The acceptance letter is in there. You have until next week to call them and secure your spot. It starts next month in June."

"I…I…I can't believe this," Quentin mumbled to himself. "Yeah, baby!"

Nathan laughed at his enthusiasm and stood up. He walked around his desk until he was in front of Quentin. "Talk it over with your mom first and let me know what you guys decide."

Quentin stood up, as well. "Are you kidding? My mom's going to be thrilled. I'm definitely going! Thanks, Coach Scott!"

Nathan smiled. Quentin's excitement was contagious. "You're welcome, Q." The pair did one of their man hugs and bumped fists.

Nathan checked the time on his watch. "Class starts in ten minutes. You better get going before you're late."

"Sure." He glanced at the letter one more time in his hands. "Damn! I gotta tell the guys. Later, Coach!"

"Bye, Q." Nathan chucked to himself, once again. He knew that Quentin would be thrilled by the news. Hell, Nathan had been happy for him as soon as he learned that he'd been accepted.

Nathan returned to his desk. He sat down in his chair, leaned back, and put his feet up. It had been a rough year, but he was proud of himself and the team. They'd survived another season. The Ravens had gotten close to making the playoffs but had lost the determining game. They were much better than they used to be.

Nathan's coach Whitey had been great at his job. He didn't take crap from any of his players and was very knowledgeable about the game and what plays would work. He'd led the Ravens to the championship during Nathan's senior year. It had been the town's first win in over two decades.

With all of his experience, you'd think that any team after Nathan's had graduated would've been just as good. That, unfortunately, wasn't the case. Nathan and his friends had been amazing players. But once they left, it all went downhill. Whitey could only do so much with what he had. None of players stood out or really excelled.

After high school, Nathan had played college ball at Duke for four years. They'd won the NCAA Championship a couple of times. Everyone knew that he'd be a sure fire pick of the NBA draft when he graduated. Unfortunately, Nathan had suffered a serious knee injury during the playoffs of his senior year. That was it for his playing days. He'd taken the loss really hard. Basketball had been his life for so long. It killed him to lose it.

Once Nathan graduated from Duke, he returned to Tree Hill. He visited Whitey, and that's when he got his first look at the new Ravens. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He knew the team had started to suck, but he never knew it was that bad. Whitey had mentioned his plans to retire and before Nathan knew it, the old man was asking him if he'd like to take over. Nathan was completely stunned at first. He'd never coached before. He was only ever a ball player.

But Whitey had faith in him—like he always had. The old man had promised to stay on a little longer and show him the ropes. Nathan had been hesitant in the beginning to take the position. He didn't know how he'd feel about watching other guys play and striving for their dreams when his had been completely taken away. But at the same time, he couldn't picture his life without basketball. And coaching would still allow him to be involved in the game, even if he wasn't playing.

His love for basketball ultimately won out, and Nathan decided to take the job. To this day, he knew it was the best decision he could've made. Even though he wasn't playing, he was happy. That's what mattered.

The Ravens continued to suck and the job required long hours, but it was worth it. And by that time, Quentin was on the team. He was rough around the edges, but Nathan immediately saw the potential. He knew he could turn it all around. Whitey, however, was too old and too tired to deal with another problem player. Nathan didn't blame him.

Nathan had been a pain in the ass for Whitey in his early years on the team. They were close now and could laugh about it, but back then it had been a struggle. Despite the fights, though, Nathan always admired and respected his coach deep down. Being one himself, he knew that all of the times Whitey had yelled at him or pushed him were only to make him better. He truly appreciated that. And now he was doing the same for his players. It was funny how some things could come full circle.

The phone rang, interrupting Nathan's thoughts. He quickly sat up and grabbed the phone. "Coach Scott."

"Hey, Nate."

"Hi, Luke," he greeted his brother. "So what's your excuse?

"I know that I missed the meeting with the team this morning, but I had a good reason."

Nathan smirked to himself. "I'm dying to hear it."

"I had to meet with my editor," Lucas stated.

Aside from being an assistant coach to the Ravens, Nathan's brother was a writer. He'd finished a book and gotten it published a couple of years ago, and it had done well. Now he was trying to write his second novel.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

"Dude, your editor is your wife," Nathan laughed.

"So?"

"So you actually think I'm stupid enough to believe that you two discuss literature or whatever it is that you talk about at seven o'clock in the morning?"

"Hey, we are complete professionals when it comes to our jobs."

"Uh-huh. Sure," Nathan replied incredulously.

"Okay, so maybe things got unexpectedly heated afterward, but when we were discussing the book it was all business," Lucas admitted.

"I knew it," Nathan gloated.

"My point is that I'm sorry I bailed. But duty called, you know?" he joked.

"It's okay. I'm just screwing with you, Lucas."

"Gee, thanks, little brother. So how did it go with the guys?"

"It went well. I told them about the camp this summer and all that. They asked about the new uniforms."

"I haven't heard anything yet."

"Me neither."

"We probably won't until September. With school ending soon, all of that stuff tends to get pushed aside for later."

"I figured as much."

"And did you tell Q about High Flyers?"

"Yup. You should've seen his face. The kid was practically bouncing off the walls," Nathan joked.

"Damn, I wish I could've been there."

"Well, if you'd have showed up like you were supposed to—"

"Okay, I get the point," Lucas huffed. "Now that we got that out of the way, how did last night go?"

Nathan cringed at his brother's question. He'd been hoping to avoid the subject all together. Of course he wasn't that lucky. "How do you think it went?"

"Please tell me you actually got through the whole date," Lucas pleaded. "Nathan?"

"I got through it."

"And?"

"And it was fine."

"Are you gonna see her again?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because," Nathan answered, trying to avoid the question. He knew he was going to get it from his brother. He always did.

Lucas sighed loudly. "Okay, tell me. What was wrong with this one?"

"Nothing," he dismissed.

"Don't give me that. I know you."

"Lucas—"

"I want to hear it," he pushed.

"Fine," Nathan relented. The jackass wouldn't stop until he found out anyway. "She had this eye that twitched."

"That's it?"

"It was creepy."

"You are unbelievable."

"I could barely eat my dinner."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I told you all that I didn't want to go."

"You know that Brooke and Peyton are going to be pissed when they find out."

Nathan scoffed. "Let them. Maybe they'll get the message and stop fixing me up on these lame dates."

"Or maybe you're just being too damn picky."

"Luke, I gotta go. Unlike you, some of us actually have work to do." He did not feel like hearing another lecture.

"Don't think that I don't know what you're doing."

"I'm going…"

"Okay, wait! Before you shut me off, Brooke wants us all to go to Tric tonight and hang out. Are you coming?"

Nathan thought about it for a moment. If Lucas was already getting on his case about the date, he could picture what Brooke and the others would say. "I don't know. I've got to—"

"Let me rephrase that: we'll see you there at eight," Lucas said and hung up.

Nathan stared at the phone in shock before placing it back on the receiver. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He loved his brother, but he could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

* * *

Nathan, much to his reluctance, arrived at Tric later that evening. He parked his car and made his way to the main entrance. The line to get into the club was out the door and wrapped around the building. Friday nights were always busy.

Despite the long wait, Nathan made his way to the tall, built bouncer manning the front door. Bear instantly recognized him and let him pass. Nathan could hear the people in line complaining behind him. He didn't care. He was used to it. Nathan always got right in. That was a perk of knowing the owners.

Once inside, Nathan searched the club for his friends. The place was packed, making it hard for him to see much of anything.

"Hi, Nathan."

He turned to his right and saw Lucas' mom Karen approaching him. "Hey, Karen," he greeted.

"Lucas and the others were asking for you."

"I'm sure. I'm technically late."

She laughed. "Oh."

"I'm trying to find their table, but it's so crowded."

"I know. We've got a new band performing tonight, and everyone's excited for it. Lucas and the others are over there." She pointed to the left.

Nathan spotted the table. They were right between the stage and dance floor. "Okay, thanks. Have you seen my mom around?"

Karen and his mother Deb were business partners. Nathan and Lucas were half brothers. They shared the same father but had different mothers. It was probably the most talked about topic around town for years.

Dan, their father, had been dating Karen in high school. He'd gotten her pregnant at the end of their senior year. He'd then abandoned her in order to take a basketball scholarship to UNC. While at school, Dan had met Deb during freshmen orientation. He'd gotten her pregnant, as well.

Unlike Karen, Dan had married Deb a few months later and the couple had returned to Tree Hill to raise Nathan. It was an awkward situation to say the least. Dan wanted nothing to do with Karen or Lucas. And Deb hadn't even known about them until they were living in their new home. The tension between the two families was palpable, and many in town thrived off of the juicy gossip it created.

Nathan had grown up knowing about Lucas. But under his father's influence, he'd been taught to hate him. The brothers didn't get along or even acknowledge their connection for the longest time. It wasn't until their junior year of high school that that had all changed.

He and Lucas were both stubborn at first, but they ultimately realized that they had more in common than they thought. They slowly became friends, which led to them finally recognizing themselves as brothers. They'd been close ever since.

As they'd gotten closer, so had Karen and Deb. Neither woman had ever talked to each other, which changed when Lucas and Nathan became friends. They both realized that they'd been misled by Dan over the years and had bonded over that. Although his parents were married, Nathan knew that they weren't happy. It didn't surprise him at all when they got divorced. He was glad that they had. The fighting between them was getting out of hand, and Nathan just wanted it to stop.

Karen and Deb became fast friends after Dan was out of the picture. Some time later, Deb invested in Karen's café that she owned. They became business partners. Not too long after that, they opened up Tric. The club was still doing great to this day. The rest was history.

"She's getting some supplies from the back. I'll tell her you're here."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Nathan made his way over to his friends. He noticed Lucas and his wife Lindsey sitting next to him. Their other friends Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Tim, and Skills were all at the table, as well. They'd all gone to high school together. They went their separate ways for college, but it was nice how they kept in touch. Now they were all back in Tree Hill just living their lives and still remaining good friends.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence," Peyton shouted teasingly over the loud music.

"I couldn't find you guys. The place is packed," Nathan excused.

"Just sit your sexy ass down, Scott," Brooke ordered. She waved over a waitress. "We'll take another round of shots. And bring two for our friend over here. He needs to catch up."

The others laughed as Nathan just shook his head.

"So, I heard you didn't like your date last night…_again_," Peyton commented.

"And there is nothing wrong with her eye. I know Jackie. She comes into my store all of the time," Brooke added with her hands on her hips.

Nathan rolled his eyes and glared at his brother. "That didn't take long."

"I thought she was pretty," Lindsey spoke up.

Lucas frowned. "You know Jackie, too?"

"We're always in Brooke's store at the same time shopping."

"I can't wait to get that bill," Lucas muttered, causing the guys to snicker.

"Look, like I told my tattletale brother—" Lucas scowled at him. "—you guys should just stop setting me up on dates. It's a waste of time."

"But—" Brooke began.

"And if you guys keep hassling me, I'm just going to leave." He didn't feel like hearing this right now.

"Nathan—" Peyton started when Jake put his hand on her arm.

The waitress showed up soon after with their shots. Nathan took his first one and knocked it back. Much to his relief, Tim started talking about some crazy guy he'd encountered at work earlier. Tim was always good for distractions. They'd been best friends since elementary school. He never shut up, even then. He was practically like a woman.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Brooke exclaimed, cutting Tim off mid-sentence. "Let's dance, girls."

Lindsey and Peyton stood up to follow her.

"By the way, Nathan, that blonde at the bar has been checking you out ever since you sat down," Peyton told him.

"You should totally go talk to her," Brooke encouraged and winked.

Lindsey just patted his back and followed the pair to the dance floor.

"Damn, she is hot," Skills noted.

Nathan looked to the bar and noticed that the woman was, in fact, staring at him. He shrugged to his friend. "Go ahead and talk to her. I don't care."

"Come on, man. How can you pass that up?"

Nathan took another look at her and shook his head. "Not my type."

"What's the problem this time?" Lucas inquired with a knowing look.

"I don't see anything wrong with her," Tim said.

"Please, do you see how big her feet are? She could give Bozo a run for his money."

The guys all rolled their eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jake chuckled. "They're not that big."

"I'm telling you, I could lose a toe dancing with her."

Skills sighed. "You have serious problems, dogg."

"What? Big feet creep me out."

"Big feet, twitching eyes, long fingernails, fat calves, big hands—"

"Hey, that girl Jan was like a guy. She could be a linebacker for the Panthers." Nathan felt himself cringe just thinking about her. Her build was more muscular than his. That was just wrong.

"My point is," Lucas continued, "everything creeps you out. None of the women are good enough for your standards."

"I just know what I like."

"Screw that," Skills interjected. "When was the last time you got laid, man? Seriously."

"It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is," Tim jumped in. "If you don't use it, you lose it."

"That's not even true, Dim."

"How do you know? If I were your dick, I'd be bored to death, too."

"I'm not even going to get into how wrong that analogy is," Nathan said with a shudder.

"I think what we're all trying to say is that we're just concerned," Jake stated.

Lucas nodded in agreement. "It's been hard. We all know that. But there comes a time when you've got to move on, Nathan. You can't go on like this."

Nathan hesitated for a moment. "Look, I appreciate the concern. I really do. But it's my life, guys. And how I choose to deal with things and the decisions I make are my business. You can't keep forcing things that you think I need on me."

"Nathan—" Lucas began when he was interrupted.

"Hey, look who we ran into at the bar," Brooke announced. Between her and Peyton was the blonde from before.

Nathan shot a pointed look to Lucas and took his second shot. He knew he should've stayed home tonight.

* * *

Nathan unlocked his front door and walked into his house. He'd barely turned on the lights when Duke came bounding towards him.

"Hey, buddy. You miss me?" Nathan ruffled his fur and played with him for a couple of minutes.

Afterward, he took his wallet and keys out of his pockets and threw them on the side table. He turned the lights off again before going into his room. He got undressed and went to get ready for bed.

It was late, and he was exhausted. It had been a long day. Nathan was glad to finally be home. Tric had been the final straw. After Brooke and Peyton had brought that woman over, the rest of the night had passed by in a torturous blur. He'd made the standard small talk with her as Brooke and Peyton watched with probing eyes. They just wouldn't quit.

An hour and a half later, Nathan had enough of being watched like a fish in a bowl. Not to mention that Kate's—that was the woman's name—feet kept hitting him under the table. Not that he was surprised. He knew they were big. Where else was she going to put them? So Nathan had made up an excuse about having to get up early tomorrow morning and quickly left.

_Good riddance_, he thought. He couldn't deal with anyone else coming at him today. Sure, Nathan was used to it. His friends had been meddling in his life for years now. But that didn't mean that it didn't frustrate him.

The girls were bad enough. But when Lucas and the guys started in on him, he just couldn't take it. So what if he didn't like to date? He couldn't help it if none of the women they liked were his type. What was wrong with having standards? Nothing. That's what.

Nathan left the bathroom and walked into his bedroom with Duke trailing behind him. He was just about to get into bed when he paused. He glanced over at his closet. He shouldn't. Nathan knew that he shouldn't. It's what Lucas and the guys had been talking to him about earlier.

But like all of the other times before, Nathan couldn't resist. He opened the door to his closet and reached up on the top shelf. He pulled down a box and brought it over to his bed. Nathan removed the lid and looked inside. He felt his heart pull at the sight. But that still wasn't enough to stop him. Nathan's fingers touched the book. He took it out, sat on the bed, and thumbed through the pages. His eyes were riveted to the pictures even as the anguish and regret shot through him.

Lucas was right. He should let go of the past. Too bad it was easier said than done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you all for the reviews last chapter! They really made my day. I hope that you'll like this next one. So please read and review. Thanks!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

"So, why can't I come with you?"

"Andy, honey, we talked about this."

"Not really. You just said that you were going."

"I have to go."

"But why haven't you asked me to go with you?"

Haley searched through her travel bag. "Where the hell did I put my ID?" The pair was standing in the airport. Her plane was set to board in an hour, but she still had to go through security. And with it being so strict these days, it could sometimes take a while—hence why she was here so early.

"It's in your billfold."

"Where's that?"

"You put it in the outside pocket," he reminded her.

Haley checked the pocket and, sure enough, he was right. "What about my plane tickets?"

"They're in your hand."

"Oh. Right."

Andy took her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Haley, I know that something is bothering you. The only time you're this frazzled is when you have a deadline or a show. And seeing as though neither is happening at the moment, I think I have a pretty good idea about what it is."

Haley felt her nervousness heighten. "You do?"

"You haven't told your parents about the engagement yet, have you?"

She felt a small wave of relief wash over her. "It's only been a couple of days."

"And yet you're getting on a plane to Tree Hill right now when all you have to do is call."

"I can't tell them something like this over the phone."

"I understand that. I do. But what I don't understand is why you won't take me with you. In all the years we've known each other, I haven't met them once."

"I know that. I've invited them up to New York, but they've never been able to come," Haley explained.

"So let's both go down to North Carolina and see them. I'll book my own flight right now."

"Andy, I know how badly you want to meet them." She brought her hand to his arm and rubbed it soothingly. "And you will eventually. But right now it's complicated, and I have to do this alone."

"Haley—"

"I won't be gone long. A day or two at the most," she told him. "And I'll see if I can get them up to New York this time to visit."

He stared at her for a moment with inquisitive eyes. "Is there a reason you don't want me to go to Tree Hill?"

Haley swallowed hard and tried to think of something to say. She hated lying to Andy. She really did. But if she wasn't careful, this whole thing could turn into a bigger fiasco than it already was. And that's the last thing that she wanted or needed right now.

"Of course not," was all she came out with.

Andy was silent for a few more seconds before he shook his head and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm being paranoid, aren't I?"

"It's okay."

"No, I am. It's just that…in all the years we've known each other, sometimes I can't help but wonder what's going on in that beautiful head of yours." He ran a hand through her hair.

"Andy—"

"I know your past and family is a touchy subject. So you go do what you have to do. I'll be waiting right here when you get back. We can talk then."

"You're too good for me. You know that?" Haley said, meaning every word. He was definitely one of the most kind-hearted men she'd ever known.

"I know. But I'm willing to overlook that," Andy teased with a grin.

"Well, don't let it go to your head," she quipped back.

"Don't worry. I won't." He checked his watch. "You better get going. You don't want to miss your flight."

"Okay." Haley leaned in to give him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Haley grabbed her other suitcase. "I'll see you soon. And I'll have my cell phone if you need to get in touch with me."

"Okay."

She gave him one more kiss goodbye before heading towards the security line. Haley took a deep breath. She wasn't even on the plane yet and already she could feel her hands shaking.

"God, help me," she mumbled.

* * *

Nathan turned up the air conditioner in his truck. It was early in the afternoon and already the humidity was terrible. It was always hot in the spring time, but never like this. He could only imagine how unbearable the summer was going to be.

He wondered if a barbecue was such a good idea for today. Karen and his Uncle Keith were throwing one at their house, and everyone was invited. Keith was Dan's older brother. He'd been in love with Karen ever since high school. He'd been there for Karen when Dan had abandoned her. Keith had helped her through her pregnancy and with raising Lucas. Nathan really respected his uncle for stepping up. He was more of a man than Dan could ever hope to be. He was also the only father figure that Lucas had ever known.

Karen and Keith had remained friends for the longest time. It wasn't until Lucas and the rest of them were juniors in high school that the pair started dating. They got married at the beginning of their senior year. Nine months later, Keith and Karen's daughter Lily was born. She was one of the cutest kids Nathan had ever met. And that said a lot seeing as though Nathan had never really liked kids to begin with.

Nathan pulled up in front of their house a few minutes later. He got out of his truck and walked around to the passenger's side. After letting Duke out, he grabbed the two cases of beer he bought and shut the door. He didn't even bother knocking on the front door. Nathan knew that everyone was in the backyard already. He could hear their voices.

"Hello," Nathan called as he rounded the corner.

"If it isn't my favorite nephew," Keith shouted from his spot next to the grill.

"Hey!" Lucas objected.

Nathan chuckled. "You always say that when I bring beer."

"It's not a real barbecue without it."

"Keith, are you watching those burgers?" Karen asked as she came outside with a bowl of potato salad in her hands. In tow were the rest of the girls with more food. They placed it on the long table situated on the deck.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Lily exclaimed as she came barreling out of the house towards him.

He caught her in his arms and picked her up. "Hey, how's my favorite girl?"

"Better now that you're here," she said. "Lucas won't play tea party with me."

"He won't?"

"That's not true," Lucas denied. "I said I couldn't right now. Later we can."

Lily shook her head in defiance. "Not uh."

"I did to."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

Lindsey walked up to her husband, laughing. "Honestly, Luke, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were Lily's age."

"I've come to learn that no matter what the age, there's no way siblings cannot fight," Karen added with an amused smile.

"That's for sure," Nathan threw in, earning him a glare from Lucas, as well. He returned his attention to the tiny brunette in his arms. "Of course we can play. But I think it's almost time to eat right now. So why don't you go back inside and get everything ready. I think tea will taste better with dessert, don't you think?"

Lily nodded, pleased by the suggestion. "Okay."

Nathan placed her back down on the ground.

"Ooh, you brought Duke." She walked up to the Chocolate Lab and started to pet him. She giggled when he licked her face.

"Make sure you set a place for me, too, Lily," Brooke added. "And I want to sit next to Mr. Giraffe this time. He's a much better talker than Mr. Bear."

"Okay. Be right back, Duke." She patted the dog's head one more time before racing back into the house.

"That girl is one little ball of energy," Peyton mused.

"Poor thing. She's bored without Jenny around to play with," Keith stated.

Nathan looked over at Jake. "Where is Jenny, by the way?"

Jenny was Jake's daughter. He'd had her with his girlfriend, Nicki, during high school. Jenny was seven years old—one year older than Lily. Nicki was a couple of years older than Jake and had claimed that she didn't have time to take care of a baby. She needed to go back to college. It ended up being a lie. Nicki never went back to school. She just took off without a word and left Jake to take care of their daughter.

Luckily, Jake had Peyton. She babysat for Jenny often. The two had become close, as well as Jake and Peyton. They started dating after Jenny's first birthday. The couple had been together ever since.

"She slept over her friend's house last night and wanted to stay for the day, too. I'm picking her up at five."

Nathan nodded and opened the case of beer. He passed one to Jake, Peyton, Brooke, and Lindsey. When he came to Lucas, his brother shook his head. "No thanks."

"Come on, you're not still sore about the tea party, are you?"

"What is it? Bag-on-Lucas day?"

"Don't mind him," Lindsey interjected. "He had a case of writer's block this morning and has been in a bad mood ever since."

"On second thought, I do think I need that beer," Lucas muttered.

"Who wants a burger and who wants a hot dog?" Keith asked the group. They all started to place their orders.

"Nathan, honey," Deb greeted as she emerged from the house.

Nathan kissed her cheek and took the large bowl of fruit salad out of her hand. "Hi, Mom." He put it down on the table.

"I'm sorry I missed you the other night at Tric. We were so busy."

"Don't worry about it." He shot a look to Brooke and Peyton. "I was detained anyway."

Deb smiled. "Why do I get the feeling that this has to do with a woman?"

"Don't you start that, Scott. Kate was hot and you know it," Brooke asserted.

"Once you get past her feet."

"Her feet?" Deb questioned, confused.

"They were huge."

"They were not!" Peyton argued.

"She kept stepping on me under the table," he fired back.

Deb put a hand to her mouth to hide another smile. His mother was well aware of his dating preferences.

"Well, I—"

"How about we don't get into this now," Jake suggested.

Karen nodded, and Nathan was thankful for the distraction. "I agree. The food's all ready. Let's eat."

"Good. I'm starved," Brooke declared. She glanced at Nathan once more. "But I will find the perfect girl for you yet, Nathan Scott."

Nathan just rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. It was just Brooke being Brooke. The girl was stubborn as hell. That would never change.

Everyone grabbed a plate and filled it with the delicious food on display. Afterward, they sat at the table located on the patio. It had an umbrella to block out the blaring sun.

"God, it's hot out," Lindsey commented. She took a big gulp of her beer and started to fan herself.

Brooke took a hot dog off of her plate and fed it to Duke. "Here you go, boy. Are you hungry?"

"Brooke, you do know that you're not supposed to feed dogs from the table," Lucas pointed out.

She shrugged and smiled. "It's not like he lives with me."

"Thanks," Nathan muttered.

"Mommy, can I play with Duke?" Lily asked.

"Take one more big bite of your hamburger. Then you can go."

Lily did as instructed. "Thank you!" she replied with her mouth full. She took off before Karen could scold her.

"Jenny does the same thing," Peyton commented. "I'm always afraid she's going to choke."

"When you have kids, all you do is worry," Deb said.

"Amen to that," Karen agreed.

"I'd like to have kids someday," Lindsey stated. "What do you think, Luke?"

"Sure."

"What about within the next two years?"

Everyone smiled and snickered when he almost choked on his burger.

"You know what? I think I need some more potato salad." He quickly got up.

"Keep working on him," Keith encouraged as Karen rubbed her shoulder.

Lindsey stabbed at the fruit in her plate with determination. "I intend to."

* * *

Haley watched the road intently as she drove. Her flight had landed a little while ago. She was now in her rented car, continuing her journey to Tree Hill. Haley had a map beside her on the seat. It sat unopened. Haley had thought that she would need it. She hadn't been to North Carolina in years. Not since she left.

But somehow she was doing just fine without it. The fact that she remembered the layout so well was both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, at least she wasn't lost. On the other, if she could remember the intricate roadways so well, there was no telling what else she'd recall once she arrived in Tree Hill.

The thought caused a shiver to run up Haley's spine. She exhaled, trying to release the mounting tension in her body. She could do this. She had to do this. Haley had worked too hard and come too far in her life to fall apart now. She was just going to go to Tree Hill, get what she needed, and then return to New York as soon as possible. This was a long time coming, she had to admit. But it was necessary. Haley was done putting her life on hold.

Her phone rang next to her. Haley pushed the button on her Bluetooth to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Haley, it's Millie."

"Hi, Millie."

"Where are you?"

Haley glanced around at the scenery passing by. "Miles from normal."

"What?"

"Nothing. What's the problem?"

"You were supposed to do that interview today with that journalist from _Glamour_. Remember?"

"Oh crap!" Haley exclaimed. She'd forgotten all about that stupid interview. Who schedules an interview on a Sunday afternoon? Really. Didn't the guy have a life? Why did she agree to even do it in the first place?

"He's already here at your office. He's been waiting for an hour now."

"I can't make it."

"Why not?"

"I'm not exactly in the state right now."

"Where are you then?" Millie questioned in an apprehensive voice.

"North Carolina."

"What? Why? How come I didn't know about this?" she panicked in a hushed voice.

"It was a spur of the moment decision."

"Haley, you're a big designer now. You can't go places without at least letting me know. What am I going to tell this guy?"

"First of all, relax. I won't be gone long," Haley instructed. Millie was usually more put together. But when she was under too much stress, she tended to freak out. "Second, just tell him that I'm very sorry about not being there. Let him know that I had a family emergency that needed my immediate attention. Then reschedule the interview for later in the week."

"What kind of an emergency?" Millie asked. "Is everything all right?"

Haley sighed softly to herself. "No. But it will be."

* * *

"I can't have anymore. I'm stuffed."

"Are you sure?" Lily questioned.

"Positive," Nathan answered. "That's the best tea I've ever had."

"I have to agree," Brooke added.

Lily beamed with pride. "Thanks!"

Nathan checked his watch. It was getting later, and he knew that he should probably head home soon. He had work early tomorrow morning. There were still a lot of preparations to be made for the basketball camp.

"I've got to go, Lily. We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Okay."

Nathan hugged the tiny brunette before following Brooke back outside to the patio. "I'm going to head out," he told the group.

"I'll make you a plate to take home," Karen said.

"You don't have to do that," he objected.

"Nonsense. Someone's got to feed you."

"I can actually cook, you know."

"Just not well," Lucas quipped.

"I can see now why Lily didn't want to have tea with you."

"Hey, I—"

Lindsey put her hand on his chest. "Babe, let it go."

Nathan held back a laugh when Lucas slumped in his seat with a pouty look on his face. His brother was always brooding. It's why Brooke had nicknamed him "Broody" in high school. She still called him that to this day.

"Thank you," Nathan said when Karen came back outside with a plate of leftovers for him.

"You're welcome. I'll give you another plate on Friday. There's going to be so much food we're not going to have anywhere to put it."

"What time is Lily's birthday party again?" Brooke asked.

"It starts at four o'clock." Karen glanced at Nathan. "You're coming, too, right?"

"I'll be there."

"Good."

Nathan gave Karen a hug. "Thanks again." He hugged and waved goodbye to the rest of his family and friends. Afterward, he called Duke and made his way back to his truck. The drive home was fairly short. There wasn't much traffic on the roads on a Sunday evening.

Once home, Nathan took Duke for a quick walk before entering the house. He went to the refrigerator and put away the plate of leftovers before grabbing another beer. He hadn't had that much over Keith and Karen's. Besides, it wasn't like he was going anywhere else tonight. He could afford to get a little buzzed.

Nathan plopped on the couch moments later and turned on the TV. ESPN was already on, showing the highlights from the NBA playoff game he'd missed earlier. Duke jumped up next to him and spread out along the rest of the couch. Nathan rubbed his neck and back. It wasn't long before Duke was snoring softly. Nathan chuckled quietly. Jake and Lucas had been playing with him earlier. It had probably worn him out.

Nathan settled more into the couch. He lifted his feet onto the coffee table and rested his head back. He tried to watch the game highlights but found his own eyes growing heavy. Maybe Duke had the right idea. He could use a little nap himself. After all, Lily's tea parties were always intense. Nathan smiled, amused at the thought.

He'd just started to drift off when he felt Duke shift next to him. Nathan opened his eyes and noticed that Duke was sitting up and looking towards the front door. He barked once before jumping off of the couch. He looked out the living room window and ran towards the door, barking loudly some more.

"Duke, what's the matter?"

Duke was scratching at the door now.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" Nathan muttered to himself and got up. "You want to go outside? Is that it?" He started to open the front door. "Did you hear something?"

Duke started barking all over again. Nathan followed his line of sight to see a petite woman standing in the driveway. His eyes raked over her figure. She had chocolate brown hair and wore a sleeveless black top, dark blue skinny jeans, and black heels. A black tote bag was slung over her shoulder. Overall, she looked like one tight little package—a thought that surprised him. He gave her the once over again and couldn't find anything wrong with her that jumped out at him.

Nathan tried to get a good look at her face. But with the distance and sunglasses she was wearing, it was hard. The woman's stance tensed, and she crossed her arms. It was then that Nathan realized that Duke was still barking.

"Quiet, Duke," he ordered. He glanced back at the brunette. "Sorry about that. He doesn't bite. I promise."

When she still didn't say anything or move, Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes," she finally answered. She removed her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head. "For starters, you can get your stubborn ass down here and give me a divorce."

Nathan blinked a couple of times in shock. It couldn't be. "Haley…?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thank you all for the reviews last chapter! I'm really glad that many of you liked Haley's last line. It's one of my favorites from the movie, and I just had to put it in. I will be using some other quotes as the story progresses just because I love them so much. I hope that you'll enjoy this next chapter. Please read and review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Haley had felt her nerves go into overdrive when she pulled up in front of the small house. It hadn't changed. Not one bit. The siding was still a light yellow with a white front porch and shutters. The grass was a vivid green and the flowerbeds were all in bloom. There was also that little dip in the bottom right corner of the driveway that had never been fixed.

As Haley had stared at it, she didn't know whether she was more relieved or bothered by its stagnate appearance. She supposed it was the latter. Time moved so fast up in New York. In Tree Hill, not so much. It was the complete opposite. Nothing ever changed. And if it did, then it was a slow process.

Suddenly, Haley had been reminded of why she was there. Time was something she didn't have. Not anymore. This had to be taken care of now. She owed it to herself, as well as Andy. Haley stepped out of her car with a newfound determination. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. This was going to be settled today no matter what.

Haley had grabbed her tote bag and then shut the door. She took a step forward and halted. She glanced down at the sparkling diamond ring on her left hand. Maybe if he saw it then he'd finally grasp the seriousness of the situation. Maybe he'd finally give her the freedom that she needed and stop playing this game. Or maybe seeing the ring would make him that much more obstinate. He'd inconvenienced her so many times up until this point that she lost count. What was another week or two for him? Especially if he knew that she was in a rush.

Making a snap judgment, Haley had removed the ring from her finger and placed it inside her tote bag. Better safe than sorry in this case. Taking a deep breath, she had steeled herself for what she was about to do. Haley made it to the driveway before she heard the loud barking. The next thing she knew, the front door was opening.

A Chocolate Lab walked out onto the porch, followed by a tall, dark-haired man. Her heart quickened as soon as Haley had seen him. She'd expected this. It'd been so long. But she had to be strong.

Haley noticed his eyes roaming over her up and down. She rolled her own but knew that he couldn't see, since she still had on her sunglasses. Haley crossed her arms, waiting for his blatantly obvious perusal to stop. He didn't seem to recognize her. She figured he wouldn't. She looked so different now. But that didn't mean that she was comfortable with his wandering gaze.

"Quiet, Duke," he ordered to the dog before glancing back at her. "Sorry about that. He doesn't bite. I promise."

Haley remained quiet. For all of her practicing on the way over, none of it seemed to matter now that she was on the spot. What was it she had planned to say again?

Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets. A sign that she knew meant that he was uncomfortable. "Is there something I can do for you?"

In that moment, it hit her. Haley felt all of the anger and frustration she'd experienced over the years build up inside of her. Why should he feel uncomfortable? He was the one putting her through hell. He was the one who wouldn't let her get on with her life. He was the one holding her back.

Yes, there were quite a few things he could do for her.

It was then that Haley found her voice. "Yes," she finally answered. She removed her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head. "For starters, you can get your stubborn ass down here and give me a divorce."

Nathan blinked a couple of times in shock. "Haley…?"

"Yes, it's me." She reached into her tote bag and pulled out the papers. "Now that we've got the basics down, you can sign these and get this over with."

"Sign what?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb, Nathan. The divorce papers." She approached the porch but halted when she noticed that the dog was sitting on the stairs.

"I told you he doesn't bite."

"Can you just come down here?" Haley requested. She'd only been there for a few minutes and already she felt like her patience was about to snap. Although, in reality, she'd been waiting years for this. So she had a right to be a little less than cordial. "Nathan."

He rolled his eyes and walked down the steps. "Happy now?"

"Not really." She walked over to his truck and placed the papers on the hood. "Not until you sign these. There are three copies. One for me, you, and the lawyers," she informed him.

"You don't waste time with greetings, do you?" He smirked.

"This isn't a social call."

"Seeing as though I am your husband, Hales, the least you could manage is a polite hello. Maybe even a kiss or a compliment on how much more devastatingly handsome I am. I mean, it's been six years."

"Nathan, I mean it. This isn't a game."

"I'm just making conversation. You look good, by the way." His eyes raked over her body again. "You been working out?"

Haley took a breath to calm herself down. She couldn't let Nathan get her all worked up. It's what he did best, and he sure as hell knew that. "Nathan, please. I really don't have time for this."

"What's the rush? Are the women wherever you're living now always this high maintenance?"

"I live in New York, Nathan. You know that. And 'what's the rush?'" she repeated. "You've got to be kidding me. I must have sent these papers to you a hundred times over the years, and every time you sent them back. My lawyer charges $350 an hour. Do you know who got charged for that every time you didn't sign?"

Nathan smirked. "I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"I did! So just cut the shit and sign the damn papers so I can go home!" Haley exclaimed, getting irritated by his nonchalance of the whole situation. "I've got a plane to catch."

"Technically, you are home."

Haley sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "This isn't my home anymore, Nathan. And I'm not your wife. Please just sign the papers."

Nathan's gaze wandered from hers to the hood of the car. He picked up his copy and stared at it silently for a moment. "No matter how far you run, this place will always be your home. Everything and everyone you used to care about is here. Or have you forgotten?"

"People change."

"Not always for the better."

She placed her hands on her hips. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm willing to bet that you haven't even visited your parents since you came into town."

"I'm not staying. Like I said, this isn't a social call."

"So that makes it okay to forget your family?"

"I haven't forgotten them. I talk to them on the phone all of the time."

"It's not the same as going to see them, which I know they would prefer. I'm sure they miss you."

"What are you doing?" Haley questioned, slightly panicked when she saw Nathan snatch up the folder and papers. He started to walk back towards the house.

"I'm going to hold onto these for a little while. In the mean time, you can pay that long-awaited visit to your parents."

"Nathan! Nathan, get back here! You can't do that. I'm going to miss my flight!"

"Then I guess you're going to have to make other arrangements," he declared. "Family comes first."

"You stupid, stubborn jackass! The only reason why you won't sign those papers is because I want you to."

He whipped around to face her. "No. The reason I won't sign them is because you've become a self-centered and conceited New York bitch. Now Lydia and Jimmy are the only parents you have. I don't think it's too much to ask that you at least go and see them. It'd probably make their year."

"Nathan!" Haley shouted.

Nathan walked up onto the porch. "Come on, Duke," he called, ushering the dog into the house.

"Nathan!" She ran up onto the porch after him but was too late. He'd already slammed the door in her face. Haley banged on it incessantly. "Nathan, come on. The joke's over! Open this door. NATHAN!"

* * *

Haley clutched the steering wheel of her car so hard that her hands were turning white. She'd had a plan. She'd had a schedule. She'd had a clear idea of how her encounter with Nathan would go. Unfortunately, it had all been shot to hell pretty quickly.

Haley wished she could say that she was in complete shock or disbelief about what had happened. But she couldn't. How many times prior had Nathan sent back the divorce papers? Did she really think he would sign them if she hand delivered them? A part of her, the naïve one, said yes. The other part, the one that knew Nathan, seemed to be laughing at her monumental and totally predictable failure.

She gripped the wheel tighter and groaned in irritation. She must've banged on his door for a good half hour before she gave up. If there was anyone more determined than her, it was him. It looked like she would be missing her flight later that evening. Luckily, she'd purchased a special kind of plane ticket. It allowed her to change her returning flight home at any time. It had cost extra but was a necessary option. She supposed she wasn't that naïve, after all.

But now she was stranded in Tree Hill for the night. Haley thought about just going to a hotel. Nathan had mentioned that her parents would love to see her. However, she wasn't staying long. She didn't want to get them all excited, only to leave them the very next day. But Tree Hill was a small town. And if Nathan or anyone else mentioned that she'd been in the area, Haley knew that word would spread and get back to her parents. They'd be hurt if she didn't take the time to go and see them. She also didn't want to give Nathan any excuse not to sign the papers.

So Haley scrapped her initial plan to stay at a hotel and headed down the road to her childhood home. Albeit she was still fuming from her disagreement with Nathan, but she did her best to appear less frazzled. By the time she reached the house, Haley had managed to get her breathing and emotions under control.

Haley parked her car and readjusted her shirt. She then made her way up the front walkway and towards the porch. Unlike Nathan's house, hers had a few changes. The color was no longer cream with black shudders. It was now light gray with dark red shudders. The old swing on the porch had been replaced with a newer and probably sturdier model. Even the front door was different. Instead of it being made of plain old wood, this one actually had a fancy glass window. Haley thought it looked really nice. She was surprised. Her parents were usually into simpler things.

Haley took off her sunglasses and placed them inside her tote bag. She raised her hand and paused for a moment before finally knocking. She mentally prepared herself for the second time that day. Lydia and Jimmy weren't your typical parents. They were good people but also highly eccentric and laidback. It took most people a little time to get used to their unique sense of humor and outlook on life.

A blond woman of medium height answered the door a moment later. She glanced at Haley and did a double take. "Haley Bop?"

Haley smiled. "Hi, Mom."

"Haley," she repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it's me."

Lydia suddenly let out a loud, sharp squeal, causing Haley to cringe at the sound. "Haley!" The older woman launched herself at the petite brunette. "I can't believe you're here! Oh my God!"

"Lydia, what's all the commotion out there?" called an approaching male voice. "Haley Bop?"

"Hi, Dad," Haley managed to greet. It was a little difficult with the death grip her mother had on her.

"Lydia, let her breathe. I'd like to get a hug in, too, while she's still conscious."

Lydia's hold tightened for a second longer before she released Haley. "I'm sorry. I just had to make sure she was real. For a moment there I thought I'd inhaled a little bit too much hash."

Haley rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She knew it wouldn't be long before her parents busted out the drug jokes.

"You and me both," Jimmy muttered before opening his arms wide. "It's so good to see you, Pumpkin."

She stepped into his embrace. "You, too, Daddy."

"It's such a wonderful surprise. Come on inside. I'll make us some tea," Lydia said and ushered them into the house. Haley noticed that unlike the exterior, the interior was relatively the same. "And maybe some cookies. You look like you lost weight, Haley Bop. You're too thin."

"I weigh one-hundred-and-fifteen pounds, Mom. It's normal."

"Just as well, I won't feel better until I feed you something."

"I think you look great, Pumpkin. You changed your hair."

"Dad, I changed it two years ago. You know that."

"But I haven't seen it in person. Brown suits you. Of course, I thought you looked just as beautiful blonde."

"Thanks," she replied while following him into the kitchen.

"You know, we probably would've seen this new look of yours a lot sooner if you'd come visit us every once in a while."

"Well, I've been busy with my fashion line. It's really taken off."

"So I've heard. Quinn says you've been doing great."

Quinn was one of Haley's older sisters. They were four years apart in age but had always been close. Quinn was a photo journalist and often did the fashion shoots for Halo. Of Haley's five siblings, Quinn was the one she talked to on a regular basis.

"I haven't talked to her in a week. Where is she now?"

"Africa. That magazine she works for is doing an article about African culture, so she had to go and get some good shots."

"Well, that explains why I've had some trouble getting in touch with her. And why she had to miss my Fashion Week debut."

"I'm sure she would've loved to have been there."

"You know, I would've liked you two to have been there. I sent you those plane tickets at Christmas for a reason."

"Oh, Haley Bop," Lydia chided, "you know how I hate flying. Besides, your dad would've had to take off work. Not to mention that I had this church event I was organizing. We just didn't have the time."

"Well, he's retired now. It's as good a time as any" Haley suggested.

Jimmy sighed. "We're not exactly city people anyway. Even if we went, it's not like we'd know our way around."

"But I'm there. I'd be there with you."

"Oh, let's not waste time talking about that right now," Lydia cut in as she passed a cup of tea towards Haley. "We need to catch up."

Haley knew that they were trying to change the subject. She let it go. She'd been trying for years to get her parents to leave Tree Hill and come to New York. But for some reason she just didn't understand, they never seemed interested. Sometimes it hurt that her parents didn't want to come see and share in her new life. Other times, though, she thought it was better that they stayed away. She liked living in New York without having any reminders of her past.

Haley made small talk with her parents and filled them in the other things going on in her life. She kept the topics simple and vague. Haley knew that all of the fashion stuff would be lost on them. Fashion wasn't exactly an intricate part of their lives in Tree Hill. It wasn't that long afterward that her mother started sharing some town gossip. Her mother always loved a good, juicy story.

"So, Haley, are you still dating that guy?" Jimmy questioned once Lydia finished telling her about the mayor's latest sex scandal. "What's his name…Randy, was it?"

"It's Andy," Haley corrected.

"Andy. Right. Are you still seeing him?"

"Yes."

"That's…good," Lydia commented.

Haley braced herself for what she knew would come next.

"Does Nathan know?" Jimmy questioned. "As much as I'd like to think you came to town to visit your beloved parents, he's the real reason. Right?"

"Yes, he is why I'm here," Haley admitted. "And as for him knowing, I don't know. He could."

Lydia frowned. "You didn't tell him?"

"It didn't really come up in our topic of conversation."

Jimmy stared at her in surprise. "You've already seen him, then."

"Yes."

"What for?" Lydia asked.

Haley stared down at her cup. "You know why, Mom."

"Honestly, I don't know why you're in such a rush to divorce him, Haley Bop. Nathan's a good guy. In fact, I ran into him the other day. He's—"

"Mom, I'm not interested in the details of Nathan's life," she interrupted. Her parents would sing Nathan's praises all day if they could. They'd always loved him. But she'd asked them a long time ago to respect her wishes and not mention him to her. Just because she was in Tree Hill didn't mean that she wanted to know these things. "And I'm not rushing into anything. It's been six years. I can't keep putting my life on hold."

"If you ask me, you've made quite a life for yourself—divorced or not."

"It's not just about my career, Dad."

Her mother watched her intently for a moment. "Did something happen with Andy? Has it gotten serious?"

"It's been serious for a while now, Mom."

"That's not exactly what she asked," her father pointed out.

Haley resisted the urge to reach into her purse and pull out her ring. The engagement was good news. Any other parents would be thrilled. But she knew that her parents probably wouldn't see it that way. No matter how much time passed, they still seemed hell bent on her getting back together with Nathan. Of course that wasn't an option. That chapter of her life was closed. She loved Andy, and she was going to marry him.

Aside from her parents' disapproval, Haley didn't want the news of her engagement getting out just yet. Not until she at least got Nathan to sign the papers. Her mother was never very good at keeping secrets—which was probably why she loved to gossip. If Haley told her now, who knew how many people would find out? Or how long it would take to get back to Nathan? No, she didn't need to give Nathan anymore power in this situation than he already possessed.

"It is serious with Andy. I love him. You never know what will happen in the near future," Haley finally answered.

Her parents glanced at her with curious eyes but didn't press the issue further. They changed the subject soon after and talked about more casual topics. The time passed quickly. Before they knew it, it was late and completely dark outside.

"So how long will you be staying in Tree Hill?" Lydia inquired.

"Hopefully just another day. I've got to get back to New York. I've got a lot of work to do."

"Didn't you just have that big show?"

"Yes. But I've got to do press for this one. And I've got to start planning my fall line."

"That's rough," Jimmy commented.

"It takes a lot of time and effort, but I love it."

Lydia patted her hand and gave her a small smile. "Then I guess that's all that matters."

"You can stay in your old room for the night."

"Thanks."

"That's what it's there for. Jimmy, why don't you go out to the car and get Haley's bags."

"It's not that heavy. I can get it," Haley spoke up.

"Nonsense. Let your father carry it. That's what I do."

"You see what I've had to put up with since you kids all moved out," Jimmy joked as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"You know you love me!" Lydia called after him.

Haley smiled at her parents' banter. Her father came back in the house a moment later and led the way upstairs to her room. It felt like Haley had stepped into a time machine as soon as she entered. The pale green and picture-clad walls, full-size bed, computer desk, and decorated bureau caused a slew of memories from her childhood and teenage years to come flooding back.

"Is there anything else you need?" her father questioned.

Haley shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Okay then. See you in the morning, Pumpkin."

Haley kissed her father goodnight on the cheek. Once he shut the door behind him, she changed into her pajamas. She then used the bathroom a few doors down and finished getting ready for bed. Already the events of the day were catching up with her. Haley could feel her eyelids growing heavier with exhaustion.

She returned to her room and turned on the small light she'd always slept with. Even at twenty four years old she still hated to sleep in total darkness. Haley pulled back the covers on her bed and got in. She glanced around the room once more. For a moment, she felt like the little girl she used to be—all safe and tucked in tight. That is until she was reminded of the reason why she'd come back to Tree Hill in the first place.

Haley couldn't afford to be set back again. She had to return to New York as soon as possible. Tomorrow, she decided, would be different. She didn't care what she had to do. Nathan was going to sign those papers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone. I really enjoyed reading your feedback. Here's the next chapter for you guys. Please read and review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Haley checked the clock as she threw a couple of things into her tote bag. She tried to be as quiet as possible. It was a little after six in the morning, and her parents were still asleep. Not wanting to wake them, she crept downstairs to grab something to eat before she headed out.

Haley hadn't gotten that much sleep last night. She'd tossed and turned the whole time with nightmares of what would happen if she didn't get the divorce papers signed. It only increased her determination this morning. She searched through the cupboards until she found a granola bar. She also poured herself a glass of orange juice before sitting down at the counter to eat.

Haley checked the messages on her phone. She had a few emails and texts from Millie asking about more interviews and some designs for the fall line. There was also a text from Andy. He'd had an early meeting and wanted to wish her a good morning in case he didn't have time later to call. Haley smiled. He was so sweet. Once she was finished, Haley put her dirty glass in the sink. She left a note for her parents on the counter. She knew they'd be worried if they woke up and found her gone. But her luggage was still in her room, so she figured that would at least keep them calm enough before they found the note.

Haley left the house and got into her car moments later. She drove straight to Nathan's house. She didn't care that it was early and that he was most likely asleep. They had some unfinished business to attend to. And this time he wasn't going to get away with avoiding her so easily.

It wasn't long before she was pulling up in front of his house. His truck wasn't in the driveway, but she figured that it was probably in the garage for the night. She ran a hand through her hair and mentally prepared herself for the argument that was going to ensue. Nathan never made things easy. Standing up straight with her shoulders back and head held high, Haley marched towards the front porch. She rang the bell once and knocked hard on the door. She waited a couple of minutes but no one answered. She rang the bell a couple of more times in row. Still nothing.

Haley peered in through the side windows. She could just barely make out the empty living room. She didn't hear any movement from inside. Could it be that he wasn't actually home? Haley cursed under her breath. Since when did Nathan get up earlier than her? He'd always been the type to sleep in. Except for when he was training for basketball. But those days were long gone.

Haley jiggled the doorknob. Of course it was locked. A thought then popped into her head. She left the porch and walked around to the back of the house. She made her way onto the tiny deck and lifted up a green plastic frog statue. It's where they used to keep a spare key in case one of them got locked out of the house.

"Damn it," Haley muttered in frustration when she saw that the key was no longer there. She just couldn't catch a break.

Haley left the backyard and started to walk towards the front when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The kitchen window was open. It wasn't that wide, but it was enough for her to open it the rest of the way. Haley glanced around to make sure that no one was watching before she removed the screen. Afterward, she lifted the window up higher. Haley smiled at her success. Finally there was a way in. If Nathan wasn't going to come to her, then she was just going to wait for him. The window was level with her chest. She would have to lift herself up in order to get inside.

This wasn't going to be easy. Physical fitness was never one of her strong suits. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled to herself. Haley threw her tote bag in first and then hoisted herself up. She gripped the ledge as hard as she could and leaned forward.

The next thing she knew, she was flying face first through the window. Haley groaned as she hit the hard tile floor. Grace had never been her specialty either. She was a born klutz no matter how careful she tried to be sometimes. She just thanked God that no one was around to see it.

Haley stood up after a moment and straightened out her halter top and jeans. As she looked around for her tote bag, that's when she noticed the large dog standing only a few feet from her. He was sniffing the air and staring at her curiously.

"Oh, crap." She'd forgotten about him. Haley tried to smile. "Nice, doggy."

The dog barked.

Haley stood absolutely still. She tried to remember what Nathan had called him. _Was it Derek? Dirk? Or…Duke? Yeah, that's it!_

"Hi, Duke," Haley said in what she hoped was a friendly voice. She'd had a dog when she was kid, so she was used to them. But she didn't know this one, and he didn't know her. There was no telling what he might do if he thought that Haley was going to harm him or maybe Nathan. She so did not want to be mauled.

"You're a pretty dog." She kept the same syrupy sweetness in her voice.

Duke barked again and came closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He came even closer. "Nathan said you don't bite. Please, God, don't bite," she whispered to herself.

Duke was sniffing her feet and legs. Haley placed a tentative hand on his head and started to pet him. He seemed to enjoy it behind the ears. "That's a good boy…whoa!" Haley jumped back when he stuck his nose in her crotch. "You're cute, Duke, but I hardly know you," she joked.

Duke rubbed his head and body against her legs again, begging to be petted. Haley obliged and started to stroke him. She bent down to pick up her tote bag, and Duke took the opportunity to lick her face.

"Um, thanks," she laughed before proceeding to wipe the spit off. Haley walked over to the kitchen sink and washed her hands and that small section of her face. She didn't feel like smelling like doggy drool all day. Once she was finished, she glanced around the kitchen, taking in her surroundings. Not much had changed. Aside from the furniture and some appliances, the color and layout were the same.

Haley noticed quite a few pictures on the fridge. She glanced over all of the familiar faces before looking away. She couldn't let herself go there and get distracted. She had to remain strong and unaffected. Since the papers weren't in the kitchen, Haley checked the living room. It also looked the same—except for the giant big screen TV and stereo. There were no papers on the coffee or side tables.

Next Haley made her way into the hallway. She went straight for the bedroom. Her eyebrows rose in utter surprise at Nathan's bed. "He actually makes it now?" she laughed. Nathan had never been much into cleaning. There were some clothes scattered on the floor, so she assumed that he wasn't completely cured yet.

Haley looked over at the bureau and spotted the envelop. "Finally." Much to her relief, the divorce papers were still inside. Unfortunately, they were still not signed.

Although Haley found what she was looking for, she couldn't stop herself from taking a peek at the rest of the house. Nathan's bathroom was even dirtier than his room. There was stuff all over the counter. The spare bedroom looked exactly the same. It was probably the cleanest room due to the fact that it wasn't used very often. The main bathroom also wasn't that bad.

_It could be worse_, she thought.

Haley returned to the living room and pulled out her cell phone. She could make some calls while she waited for Nathan to come back. The first number just started dialing when she heard a loud knock on the front door. Haley canceled the call and stood up.

She looked out the side window and gasped. _What the hell? _She quickly opened the door and plastered a smile on her face. "What seems to be the trouble, officers?"

"One of the neighbors reported witnessing a break-in at this house," the policeman stated.

"Oh. Well, as you can see, everything is fine. Thank you." She went to shut the door when the other officer halted her.

"The suspect was described as a petite woman with dark brown hair."

"Look, I wasn't breaking in. This is my house, and I lost my key. So I went in through the window."

"M'am, we're going to need to see some ID."

"It's in my bag."

The policemen stepped inside and motioned for her to get it. Haley hurriedly searched for her wallet. "Here," she said and handed it to them.

"It says here that you live in New York City."

"Technically, I do. But this is my house."

"Yeah, and I'm white," the dark-skinned officer scoffed.

"No, you don't understand. My husband—well, soon-to-be ex-husband still lives here and I was just—" she tried to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before. I'm going to need you to put your hands behind your back."

Haley was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"We're going to have to take you into the station."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"This is not your house."

"I'm telling you it is. Look, just call my husband. His name is Nathan Scott and—"

"M'am, don't make this difficult. Please put your hands behind your back," the other policeman ordered.

Haley opened her mouth to argue again when she was suddenly turned around. She felt the cold metal of the handcuffs being on placed on her wrists. This was definitely not good.

* * *

Nathan stared at the paperwork in front of him. He was supposed to be taking care of some last minute preparations for the summer camp. He must've read the documents over a million times and still he couldn't remember what they were about. All he could think about was Haley.

Nathan had almost died of shock yesterday when she showed up at his door. He'd pictured it a thousand times in his head over the years. And even then he still wasn't prepared for it. Needless to say, his fantasies usually involved Haley standing before him proclaiming that she still loved him and wanted to come home. Never once had the word "divorce" been uttered from her lips.

Nathan couldn't say that he was surprised by the purpose of her visit. Haley had been sending those divorce papers to him for years now. He knew that his sending them back had pissed her off. It was evident from her frustration with him. A part of him felt bad for putting her through a lot of stress with the waiting and lawyer's fees. But it was a very small part.

Looking at her for the first time again in six years made it all worth it. She'd been so beautiful the first time he'd seen her. It was the first thing that struck him. She had this natural, girl-next-door look. She didn't wear a ton of makeup or too tight clothing. She was just Haley.

She wasn't like the girls that he was used to. And there had been a lot of girls. Most of the others were either fake, dumb, or just using his popular status to lift themselves up in the social ranks. They did almost anything he wanted. But not Haley.

No, she was different. She was strong. Right from the start Haley didn't take any of his crap. She'd even scolded him during that first meeting. But it's what had originally intrigued and attracted him to her.

Despite all the time that had passed, she still had that fire burning in her. As soon as she'd taken her sunglasses off and placed her hands on her hips, Nathan knew it was on. He'd been right, too, since Haley had started to march right up to him and ordered him to sign the papers.

Even though she was pissed, Haley was just as stunning and sexy as ever. Originally she'd been a blonde. But her now long, brown wavy hair accentuated her creamy white skin. She was also a bit thinner than he remembered. She was never fat by any means, but Nathan could tell that she was in better shape. Her face also looked more mature—proving that she was no longer a young girl but a full-grown woman. Her clothes only enhanced her development. Haley's style had always been trendy yet casual. She was the complete opposite now. Haley looked sleek and fashionable in her designer clothes. She certainly had the New York fashion designer appearance down pat. It was a different look from what he was used to, but it still looked great on her. He'd had to literally force himself to listen to her instead of staring.

It didn't help that the more fired up she got the more it turned him on. He probably shouldn't have pushed her buttons like he did, but he couldn't help it. Nathan just loved riling her up. And it's not like he was actually going to sign the papers anyway. He'd waited so long for her to return to Tree Hill. Sometimes it felt like it would never happen, but eventually Nathan knew that it would. And he sure as hell wasn't going to waste the opportunity. He had a plan. Haley could say she changed all she wanted, but nobody knew her like him—and that included herself.

"Hey, little brother. Working hard?"

Nathan glanced up to see Lucas entering his office. "I'm trying to. I thought you weren't coming in today. Didn't you have a chapter or something to finish?"

"Yeah," Lucas sighed and plopped into the seat facing the desk. "But after seeing the cursor blink for a good half hour I gave up."

"Still stuck?"

"Yes, and it's driving me crazy."

"Well, it happens. It'll come to you eventually."

"I keep telling myself that, but the words never come out."

"Maybe if you stopped talking to your crazy self and actually focused on the story, then maybe they would," Nathan teased.

"Ha ha," Lucas deadpanned. "So what exactly are you working on?"

"I'm trying to assign the kids into groups and pair them with the right counselors."

"How long have you been here?"

"A while. I decided to get in a workout earlier." Nathan had woken up at quarter to five. It was extremely early, but it's not like he had really gone to bed. He'd been up most of the night thinking about Haley and his plan.

"That's good."

"Well, being the head coach gives me the privilege of having access to the gym. I figured I might as well make use of it." He didn't always use the school's gym. Most of the time Nathan would go for a run around town or play basketball at the River Court. He preferred to be outdoors rather than stuck in a sweaty old gym. But today he had suddenly felt like switching it up.

"At least you're staying fit."

"So when are you going to join me?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. I usually write in the mornings."

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah, that's working out really well."

"Whatever," his brother replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Maybe if you change it up, then inspiration will strike."

"Maybe." Lucas gestured to the pile of papers on the desk. "So, if you've been here for a while, how come you still have all that?"

Nathan looked away and down at the stack. "I don't know. I guess my head just isn't in it."

"Is something going on?"

"Um, yeah. You could say that."

"Did you want to be a bit more specific?" Lucas prodded.

Nathan hesitated for a moment. He knew that aside from himself, Lucas more than anyone would want to know that Haley was back in town. But Nathan also wanted a little more time to deal with Haley himself. There was no doubt in his mind that once everyone found out that she was back, all hell would break loose.

Nathan shuffled a few papers around on his desk to buy himself some time. "Well…uh…"

"Nathan."

"Look—" he began just as the phone rang. Nathan motioned for Lucas to wait a minute and quickly answered the phone, inwardly grateful for the extra time he had to figure out just what he was going to say to his brother. "Hello?"

"Is this Nathan Scott?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is the Tree Hill Police Department. We've got a young woman here who was caught breaking into your house. She claims that she's your wife."

"What?"

"We're going to need you to come down and identify her."

Nathan's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What's wrong?" Lucas mouthed.

Nathan shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts. "Uh, sure. I'll be right there," he answered and hung up.

"What's the matter?"

"Something's come up that I have to take care of. Do you think that you could work on some of this stuff?"

"Yeah. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"It's fine. I'll, uh, see you later."

Lucas was still looking at him curiously. "Okay."

Nathan stood up and headed for the door. "Thanks," he threw over his shoulder. And then he was gone.

* * *

Nathan walked into the police station and looked around. The place was busy. People in uniforms seemed to be coming and going at every turn. Not wanting to get mixed up in the shuffle, Nathan went straight to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" an officer questioned.

"Yeah, someone called me about a break-in at my house."

"Are you Nathan Scott?"

"Yes."

"I'm the one who called. Follow me."

"The woman you brought in, is she okay?" Nathan asked as he trailed behind the guy.

"She's fine. She's with Officer Smith at the moment in the interrogation room."

Nathan's eyebrows shot up. "Interrogation room?"

The man knocked on a door. Someone shouted for him to come in. Afterward, the officer motioned for him to step inside. Nathan did a double take when he entered the room to see Tim and Haley laughing.

"I didn't know you'd gotten married," Haley said to him.

"Yeah, it was a couple of years ago. I've got a son, too."

"Oh my God, no way!"

Tim reached into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out a picture. "This is him."

"He's so cute. What's his name?"

"Nathan."

Haley's eyes widened in surprise as she suppressed a laugh. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Interesting."

"Hello," Nathan interrupted.

"Hey, Nathan," Tim greeted mid-chuckle. "I was going to call you myself, but the guys beat me to it. And look who we have here. The famous Haley James Scott herself. I just about fell over from shock when they brought her in."

"Way to be professional, Tim. Shouldn't she be in a cell?"

Haley glared at him. "Tim was the only officer to listen to me and knew that I was telling the truth. He was kind enough not to lock me up. We've been catching up until you got here. Speaking of which, did you tell them that I'm your wife and not some burglar?"

"I thought you said you weren't my wife."

"Nathan, don't be a smart ass. You know what I mean."

"I'm only repeating what you said. What happened anyway? They told me you were trying to break into the house."

"Well, I tried to use the spare key but someone moved it." Haley gave him a pointed look.

Nathan just shrugged innocently. "They say you should switch up the hiding spot every couple of years."

"Yeah, well, I had to take other measures."

He folded his arms. "Meaning?"

"I went in through the window."

"You broke it?"

"No, of course not. It was open a little bit so I just lifted it the rest of the way."

"What about the screen?"

"I took it out."

"Great. Just great," he muttered. "Why did you need to get into the house in the first place? You ever hear of knocking?"

"I did knock, but you weren't home."

"That usually means to come back later, then. Not break in."

Haley stood up to face him. "You never do answer when I knock anyway," she argued. "Besides, it's still my house, too."

"You've been gone."

"So? It's not officially yours until you sign the papers—which is why I had to get inside."

"I told you we'd talk later."

"Look, I don't have time for later, Nathan. I have a life to get back to. And with your track record, I wouldn't be surprised if you put them in a paper shredder just to get back at me."

"Why do you always assume that I'm trying to get back at you?" he retorted.

"What other reason would you have for prolonging this?" Haley challenged. "Other than to make my life harder."

"Oh, it's always about you, isn't it?" Nathan fired back. "Did you ever think that maybe I have my own personal reasons."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's just to make my life a living hell."

"Look, I—"

"Whoa, okay, I hate to break up the love fest the two of you have got going on," Tim interrupted, "but we really need to settle this domestic dispute. Now, Nate, I need to know if you want to press charges."

"Press charges?" Haley exclaimed. "For what? It's my house, too, Tim. He never signed the divorce papers."

Tim turned to Nathan. "Is that true?"

Nathan paused for a moment. Meanwhile, Haley placed her hands on her hips, daring him to say otherwise.

"No, I haven't signed them yet," he finally answered.

"Shit, Nate, I thought you said you took care of that a long time ago," Tim replied.

"He hasn't. All I need is his signature, and then I'll leave."

Nathan ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't have time for this. I've got to get back to work."

"Nathan. Nathan!" Haley called after him as he left the room. She glanced at Tim.

"You're free to go."

"Thanks." Haley took off after him. "Nathan, wait up!"

"You're not the only one who's got responsibilities, you know." He continued walking towards his car.

Haley trailed behind him. "Fine, you have to work. We'll talk later. When do you get home?"

"It varies."

"Nathan, please don't try my patience."

"Patience? Is that what you call it?"

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so damn difficult? Just sign the papers!"

Nathan opened up the truck door. "No."

"You are unbelievable."

"So you keep saying."

"Well, at least bring me back to the house so I can get my car," she requested.

"Why do you need your car? Tree Hill isn't that big. Walking would probably do you some good. You can see the sights and reminisce."

"I don't want to reminisce," Haley practically growled. "And you have no idea what's good for me."

"Yes, I do. Take a walk, cool off, and maybe then we'll talk later," he stated and got inside.

"Nathan, come on. I don't even have my cell phone. It's in my purse back at the house. Nathan. Nathan!" Haley called but was too late. He'd already roared the engine and sped away.

Haley shrieked in aggravation and glanced around the parking lot. A few people and cops were looking at her. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Not only was she stuck staying in this God forsaken town, but now she didn't even have her car or cell phone to call anyone. Add the fact that she got arrested this morning for breaking and entering into her own house, and it just made it that much more surreal. This short visit was quickly turning into a long nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I wanted to thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter. I really enjoyed reading your feedback. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. Life has been crazy lately, and I've barely had any time to write. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter. Please read and tell me what you think.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

She was tired. Tired, hot, and completely lost. Haley sighed to herself. So much for Tree Hill being the small, unchanging town she used to know. Haley could've sworn that if she'd gone left from the police station and followed the main road that it would lead back to her house. However, somewhere along the way she must've taken a wrong turn.

There didn't seem to be any neighborhoods in this part of town. Only various stores and shopping plazas occupied the area. They had to be new. Haley didn't remember them being there when she was living in Tree Hill. One thing that she was sure of, on the other hand, was that she was going to kill Nathan when she saw him later.

He thought it'd be a good idea if she took a walk around town and cooled off. Well, she was far from cool at the moment. The sun was scorching down on her, causing a layer of sweat to form on her body. She really wished she hadn't worn jeans today. Haley had forgotten just how much hotter North Carolina was than New York. And it seemed that the more overheated she got, the more furious she found herself becoming with Nathan. Why did he always have to make things so much harder for her?

Haley glanced around, trying to find any kind of landmark that she might recognize. It was then that one store in particular caught her eye. Clothes Over Bro's didn't appear all that big, but Haley couldn't help but notice the summer clothes on display in the window. She looked down at her own ensemble. Her halter top was fine, but the least she could do was try to find a pair of shorts.

Swiping her hair away from her face, Haley walked inside the store. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a gust of cold air envelop her body. _Thank God for air conditioning,_ she thought. Haley glanced over at the various racks before finding the one she needed. She looked through the different selections and found herself impressed. The shorts were really cute. Haley checked the tags to see who made them and was surprised to see that they were original Clothes Over Bro's designs.

After picking out a few pairs that she really liked, Haley couldn't help but venture over to the next rack. There were a whole bunch of adorable halter and tank tops. Now this she could work with. Most of them looked like they'd come right off of the runway at Fashion Week.

"Welcome to Clothes Over Bro's, can I help you with something?" a female voice questioned behind her.

Haley turned around and was just about to ask if there was another purple ribbed tank top in her size when her words suddenly caught in her throat. She saw the other young woman stare at her curiously before the recognition passed over her face.

"Oh my God…Haley?" the brunette exclaimed.

"Brooke…hi. Um…" she trailed off, at a loss for words. What exactly could she say to the girl who had once been one of her closest friends but who she hadn't seen in six years?

Brooke continued to gawk at her. "I can't believe you're actually here! I mean, the last time I saw you was just before you—"

"Yeah. Uh, it's been awhile."

"Wow, this is so weird. I was just reading an article about you the other day in _Elle_ and now you're right in front of me. How are you?" Brooke asked and then interrupted before Haley could answer. "Never mind. You're probably great. I mean, you just launched that amazing summer line of yours. I've read the reviews. It's a big hit."

"Thank you."

"And you look great."

"You, too," Haley replied. Brooke had always been beautiful with her picturesque face and trim figure. And from what Haley could tell, she still was. Her dark brown hair was short and straight now as opposed to the long waves she used to have in high school. But other than her hair and more grown-up looks, she was still the same Brooke Davis that Haley remembered.

They stared at one another a bit awkwardly before brushing it aside and hugging.

"So, um, do you see anything that you like?" Brooke asked once they broke apart.

"Actually, yes. These clothes are fabulous."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. But then again, I probably shouldn't be surprised. This place must be great if you're working here. You always had amazing fashion sense." Brooke could babble on for hours about designer clothes and the latest trends. At the time, Haley would just smile and listen politely. It had never really been her thing. Now, though, Haley knew for sure she could keep up with the bubbly brunette.

"I did, didn't I?" Brooke joked, causing Haley to laugh. "But thank you. It means a lot—especially since I don't just work here."

"You don't?"

"I own the place."

Haley's eyes lit up in astonishment. "You do?"

"Yup."

"So you designed all of these clothes yourself?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow, Brooke. That's awesome."

"Well, I try," she said with a shrug. "I've been searching for a few years to find some buyers, but nothing ever really took off."

"It's tough," Haley sympathized.

Brooke nodded before changing the subject. "But forget about me. What I would like to know is why is a huge designer like yourself, with her own company, back in Tree Hill and shopping at my store?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I was just about to get lunch if you'd like to join me."

"Um, okay," Haley accepted after a moment. She must have been walking for at least an hour or two. She was starved.

"Great. Did you want to get those first?" Brooke gestured to the items in her hand.

"Yes, I—crap. Actually, no."

"Oh," Brooke commented with a smidge of disappointment in her voice.

"No, it's not that. I want them. I just haven't tried them on. Plus, I don't have my purse with me—among other things." It was then that Haley felt kind of stupid. Even if she was hot and wanted some new clothes, it's not like she could pay for them. She had no money on her at all.

_Smart move,_ Haley berated herself. It had to be the heat. She probably had sunstroke by now.

"What happened? Was it stolen?"

"No. They're at Nathan's."

"Nathan? As in your ex-husband Nathan? Nathan Scott?" Brooke questioned, her curiosity piqued.

"Yeah, but it's not what you're thinking."

"What exactly am I thinking?"

"I only visited Nathan because we have some business to attend to."

"So did you just come here from there? Is he around?"

"No. Actually," Haley began, feeling her anger rise at the memory, "I was at his house. Then he met me at the police station where he practically abandoned me—"

"Why were you at the police station?"

"Someone saw me breaking into his house."

Brooke laughed out loud. "Did you?"

"Well, not technically. He moved the spare key, so I got a little creative."

"So you broke in."

"No," Haley tried to object, getting flustered. "I, um…I…I'm not explaining this very well, am I?"

"No," Brooke replied with an amused grin. "But I'm having an awful lot of fun watching you try."

Haley sighed. "Basically, I took a wrong turn somewhere and have been walking for hours. I have no cell phone or car and decided to come in here to buy some shorts since I'm practically dying of the heat in these jeans."

"I see."

Haley ran a hand through her hair. "You know what? Just forget it. Can I use your phone? Maybe I'll just call my parents and have them—"

"I thought we were getting lunch."

"Oh, well, I thought that you wouldn't want to. Not with all of this and my lack of money—"

"No, I still do," Brooke interrupted. "I'm just dying to hear this whole story from the beginning."

"Oh."

Brooke flashed her a dimpled smile and put her arm around her shoulders. "But first things first: let's get you out of those jeans."

* * *

"Thank you for the clothes, Brooke. I promise that I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't let you melt to death in this heat." After Haley tried on a few pairs of shorts and tops, the two women were now in Brooke's car on their way to have lunch. "That halter top you've got on is totally adorable, by the way."

"Thanks. It's mine," Haley responded.

"I figured. Were the jeans yours, too?"

"No. They were designed by a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Chris Keller."

"The owner of Keller Instinct?"

"Yeah."

"God, I would kill to get a pair of his jeans!" Brooke exclaimed.

"You don't have any?" Haley was a little surprised. Back in high school, Brooke had tons of designer clothes. Her family was one of the wealthiest in town, so she was never without the latest trends.

Brooke shook her head, pouting. "No. It's not like I can afford them." She noticed Haley frowning and continued, "My father's company went bankrupt shortly after high school graduation. I was supposed to go to FIT in New York for college but without the money, my plans fell through. I didn't get a scholarship, and there was no way I could afford the loans."

"I'm so sorry, Brooke," Haley commented. "What did you do?"

"I went to Tree Hill Community College instead. They had a small textile program that I completed. I also took a couple of courses at UNC in fashion merchandising. That's about it."

"But you've got your store now. It looks like you're doing pretty well."

"It is now, but in the beginning it was really hard. I had to beg my mom to lend me the money to open it."

"I thought you said that your family lost its money."

"We did. But my parents eventually got divorced, and my mom remarried some other corporate bigwig. The only way she would lend me the money was if I made her my business partner."

"Did you?" Haley remembered Brooke's mom. Victoria Davis had to be one of the coldest and most emotionally detached women Haley had ever known. Needless to say, she and Brooke never had the best relationship.

Brooke shook her head. "No. I backed out at the last minute. It's always been my dream to own my own clothing store. I knew that if my mother was involved she would try to take over. So I did some research, worked a few different jobs, and saved up my money. Eventually I had a fair amount to buy the space and take out a loan from the bank to finance the rest," she explained. "Of course, I'm up to my ears in debt now, but it's worth it. The store has been gaining more buzz recently and sales are going up."

Haley gave her an encouraging smile. "You should be proud of yourself, Brooke. It takes a really strong person to take on a venture like that by themselves."

"I never knew I had it in me." Her tone was joking, but Haley could've sworn she heard an undercurrent of seriousness in the statement.

"I did."

Brooke glanced briefly at her with an appreciative grin before staring back at the road. "So, uh, what about you? How did you get into fashion, Tutor Girl?"

Haley's head whipped around to face her in surprise.

"What? You think I forgot your nickname?" she teased. "Come on. It's me."

"I suppose not. But nobody's called me that in forever." Haley had always been smart. At one time, school had been almost her whole life. She'd even started tutoring others who needed help with their studies and quickly became the best in the school. That's how she'd gotten her nickname, "Tutor Girl," from Brooke.

"I say we bring it back."

"Whatever you say, Tigger," Haley responded, using her own nickname for Brooke.

Brooke laughed out loud. "I haven't heard that in forever, either. But you still haven't answered my question. Why did you end up choosing fashion design as a career?"

Haley shrugged. "It was unexpected. I'll admit that. But I…"

"But you what?" Brooke prodded when she didn't finish.

Haley was too distracted by the building in front of them to finish. "What are we doing here?"

"Having lunch. I come here almost everyday." Brooke surveyed her carefully. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Haley finally answered, despite the knot forming in her stomach. "No, it's fine."

"Good. Because Karen always gives me a discount. Not to mention that her food just keeps getting better and better," Brooke declared and got out of the car. "I'm sure you remember that."

Haley followed suit and stared up at the large Karen's Café sign. Oh, she remembered all right. Of all the places in Tree Hill, this probably held the most memories. She'd practically lived there growing up. It's where she'd gotten her first job.

"Chop, chop, Tutor Girl," Brooke urged and held the door open for her.

Haley bit her lip and walked inside. Aside from a few modern pictures and various table arrangements, the café looked relatively the same. The walls were a light gray. Towards the back was the long, light brown counter and kitchen behind it. The small stage for open-mic nights to the left of the main door remained intact just how she remembered it. After walking around town that morning and not recognizing anything, Haley felt relieved that this place was the same. It was the one place she didn't actually want to be different.

"Hey, can a girl get a decent cup of joe around here?" Brooke called.

A middle-aged woman with medium-length, dark, wavy hair looked up. "Just a second, Brooke—" Her words choked off as her eyes moved from Brooke over to Haley. Suddenly, the coffee pot she was holding in her hands went crashing to the ground.

"Karen, are you okay?" Brooke questioned, concerned.

Karen's eyes were wide with sheer shock and wonderment.

"Hi, Karen," Haley spoke up, breaking the stunned silence.

Karen didn't reply in words. Instead, she stepped over the broken glass and headed for Haley, enveloping her in a hug. Haley held onto her tightly and closed her eyes. She could feel them watering as the emotions overwhelmed her. Karen was like a second mother to her. If she had a problem or was having a bad day, Karen was always there to offer her advice and comfort. Despite the hassles she'd been enduring since coming to Tree Hill, it was the first time that Haley was actually glad she'd stayed longer than intended.

"Haley, honey, I can't believe it's you. I wasn't expecting this." She pulled back a little to address her. "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday."

"My God, I had no idea. Your mother didn't mention anything to me when I ran into her the other day."

"She didn't know I was coming either." When Karen stared at her inquisitively, Haley added, "I mean, this trip wasn't planned."

"Just as well, I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm sorry for making you spill the coffee."

Karen flicked her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'll have one of the waitresses clean it up."

"It's so good to see you, Karen," Haley said sincerely.

Karen gave her arm an affectionate squeeze. "You, too, honey. It took me a moment to recognize you."

"I know I look different. It's been taking everyone a minute or two."

"'Everyone?'" she inquired.

"Um, just my parents, Brooke…and Nathan."

Haley's statement seemed to click in Karen's mind as she looked at her in understanding.

"Any chance we could get a seat while continuing this reunion?" Brooke jumped in.

"Of course." Karen snapped out of her stupor and led them to a table in the center of the room. "How's this?"

"Great," Brooke replied as Haley nodded in agreement.

"I'll get you both some menus."

"Oh, I don't need one. I'll just have the usual," Brooke told her.

"Okay." Karen turned to Haley. "Did you still need one, or do you know what you want?"

"I'll have my favorite," Haley said. "If you remember what it is."

The older woman smiled. "Like I could forget. I'll be right back with your food."

"Wow, I've never seen Karen become so unglued," Brooke commented once she was out of earshot.

"I seem to be doing that to everyone."

"Is that how Nathan reacted when he first saw you?"

Haley shook her head and snorted. "Nope. He was a stubborn jackass right off the bat."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Hasn't he always been that way?"

"Well, he has his moments. That's for sure," Brooke admitted. "But what I meant was why did you come down here to see him in the first place?"

Before Haley could answer, Karen returned with their food. "Here's your turkey club," she said and placed Brooke's order in front of her. "And your macaroni and cheese."

"Thank you," Haley replied. She inhaled its scent and felt her mouth water. She'd eaten tons of macaroni and cheese in her lifetime, but no one's was ever as delicious as Karen's. "This looks great."

"You're welcome." She glanced between the two. "I'll just let you girls catch up."

"Or you could join us," Haley offered.

"I don't want to intrude."

"No, it's fine, Karen," Brooke assured her. "You look like you could use a break."

"Okay, then. Maybe just for a few minutes." She smiled and took a seat. "What were you girls talking about?"

"Nathan," Brooke answered. "Haley was just about to tell me the reason why she came down to see him."

"So he's the focus of this trip," Karen clarified.

Haley looked down at her food, feeling somewhat ashamed. But it was the truth. She hadn't returned to Tree Hill for anyone else. "Yes."

Brooke and Karen waited for her to elaborate. Haley inhaled and steeled herself. She was sure neither woman would be happy once she told them. "I came down here to serve him with divorce papers."

Brooke frowned and exchanged a look with Karen. "He didn't sign them yet?"

"No. Why?" Haley questioned, picking up on their bafflement. "Did he tell you something else?"

"Yeah. He told everyone that he did sign them already," Karen spoke up.

"Oh. Well, he didn't. He's been sending them back to me for years now."

"That explains a few things," Brooke muttered to herself.

"Explains what?" Haley prodded.

"Nothing. Never mind. So what are you going to do now? I'm assuming that since you're still in Tree Hill, he hasn't signed them yet."

"No, he hasn't. He keeps making excuses and takes off. But I'm hoping to get him to sit down with me tonight."

"And what was the whole thing with the cops?"

Karen watched her worriedly. "Cops?"

Haley then launched into her tale about everything that had happened earlier that morning. She had to pause a couple of times when Brooke laughed. Karen was at least nice enough to hold it in. When she was finally finished, Haley observed them both carefully.

"It sounds like you had quite the morning," Karen said.

Brooke shook her head. "I can't believe you got escorted down to the police station. That was great."

"No, what I can't believe is that Tim Smith is actually a cop." If Haley remembered correctly, Tim hadn't always been the sharpest crayon in the box. He was a nice guy, but he often had the tendency to do or say stupid things.

"Me neither," Brooke stated. "I still don't know how anyone would trust him with a gun."

"He's done well, though," Karen added. "He helped stop this robbery over at the bank a few months ago. He got an award and everything from the city."

"I guess I can see that," Haley said. From the short amount of time Haley spent with him, he did seem to love his job. "At least he was nice enough not to throw me in a cell."

"Too bad. I was just about to ask you if you'd gotten any good stories from the inside," Brooke teased.

"Ha ha," Haley deadpanned, but laughed a moment later along with them.

"It looks like I better get back to work," Karen declared while checking her watch. "I sat down longer than I was supposed to."

"Me, too. I've got to head back to the store. How much do we owe you?"

"It's on the house."

"You don't have to do that," Haley protested.

"It's not everyday that Haley James Scott comes back into town. Think of it as a mini welcome home gathering."

Haley bit her lip nervously. "Look, um, I want to thank you both for today. I had fun, and it was nice to catch up with you guys. It's not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Brooke asked.

"Honestly, I thought that you guys would be pissed and probably shun me," she revealed.

Brooke sighed. "I'm not going to lie. Some of the others might have done that. The way you left…it hurt all of us, Haley. They, including myself, can't just forget that."

Haley nodded in understanding.

"But I also believe in second chances. And hurting you now is not going to erase the past."

"I agree," Karen said. "Besides, we never found out what actually happened. We never heard your side of the story."

Haley opened her mouth to reply, but nothing would come out.

"You don't have to say anything now. But I want you to know that if you ever want to talk, I'm here. I've known you most of your life, Haley James. You're a good person. I can't ever picture you taking off without some kind of reason."

Haley hesitated for a moment before speaking. "What if the reason doesn't make me a good person?"

"Then maybe being back in Tree Hill is your chance to make things right."

"I…I wasn't planning on staying here that long," Haley muttered, unable to meet their gazes. "My life is in New York now."

"Will you be here on Friday?"

"I don't know. Not if I can get Nathan to sign the papers before then. Why?"

"Lily's having a birthday party. I would love for you to come."

Haley's head snapped up at that. "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Nobody is going to want me there."

"I want you there," Karen insisted. "Therefore, you're invited."

"I don't know. I…" Her voice disappeared when she saw the hopeful look on Karen's face. Haley closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that she was going to regret this later. "Okay, I'll come."

* * *

Nathan returned home and pulled into his driveway. He'd only stayed at work for another hour or two before cutting out early. He'd then gone to the River Court to shoot around and clear his head. Haley's car was still parked in front of the house. She probably wasn't back from her walk yet.

_Good_, he thought. It would give him some time to prepare himself before she returned. She'd been livid when he left her at the police station and knew he'd be getting an earful as soon as she tracked him down again.

"Nathan. Nathan," his neighbor called to him. It was Mrs. Neary. She was in her early seventies and lived across the street from him.

"Hi, Mrs. Neary," he greeted.

"Nathan, I'm so glad I caught up with you. Did you know what happened at your house today?"

"Yes. The police called me. They said something about a woman breaking into my house."

"I saw the whole thing. It was awful. I just happened to be looking out my window when I saw her go around to the back of the house. Then, when I caught her going in through the window, I knew something suspicious was going on."

Nathan wasn't surprised to hear that Mrs. Neary was the one who called the police. She was a nice lady but also your typical nosy neighbor. There wasn't much that happened in the neighborhood that she didn't know about. "Well, there was a—" he started when he noticed Brooke's car coming down the road.

Automatically, Nathan knew that something was up. Brooke never randomly stopped over in the afternoon. She would just call if she had to talk to him. Nathan got his answer when he saw Haley get out of the passenger's side.

"Thanks again, Brooke," Haley said after she grabbed her shopping bags from the backseat. "I'll get them for you by Friday."

"Great. Thanks, Haley."

Nathan stared in shock at the two of them. A second later, Brooke stuck her head out of the car and addressed him. "Hey, Nathan."

"Hi," he replied carefully.

"Look who I happened to run into today."

"I see."

"Quite a coincidence, huh?" He didn't miss the pointed look she gave him. "Well, I've got to get back to my store. We'll chat later, okay?" Only her tone didn't sound like a question. Nathan knew he was in it deep now. Not only did he have to worry about being on the receiving end of Haley's wrath, but now he could add Brooke to the list. She sure as hell wasn't going to let this go.

Nathan gave her a curt smile in response.

"Later, Tutor Girl."

Haley waved. "Bye, Brooke."

"Nathan, that's the woman. She's the one who broke in," Mrs. Neary spoke up in a panic.

"It's okay," he assured her. "Haley's actually an…old friend."

"Are you sure?" She looked at him, unconvinced. "It doesn't seem like it."

Nathan followed her gaze and saw Haley standing only a few feet away, glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

She marched towards him. "Do you have any idea what I've been through today?" Haley demanded.

"Um, Mrs. Neary, Haley and I need to talk. I'll, uh, talk to you later." It was bad enough that the whole neighborhood most likely already knew about the alleged break-in. The last thing Nathan wanted was for Mrs. Neary to start repeating what she heard. There were quite a few people who would recognize Haley as his wife. Then the gossip would really start.

"But—"

"Come on, Hales," Nathan said, taking hold of her arm and leading her towards the house.

"Let go of me," she snapped once they were inside. "You've got some nerve, Nathan. I—"

A cell phone went off with a ringtone that Nathan didn't recognize. Haley stopped mid-sentence and lunged towards the couch. She searched through her bag and pulled it out. "Hello?"

Nathan noticed Duke walking down the hall towards him to greet him. He bent down and petted him as Haley continued talking on the phone.

"Millie, calm down. It's going to be fine…I'm sorry about that. I was without my phone for a while." Haley stared in Nathan's direction before looking away. "…Look, I can't talk right now…no, do not freak out. Just let me call you back in an hour…just give me one hour and we'll work something out, okay?...Good. Thank you. I'll talk to you later."

Haley sighed and threw her phone back in her bag.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked.

"My assistant."

"I couldn't hear that much but she seems high-strung."

"Well, it's not her fault. I'm supposed to be doing all these interviews and making appearances after the launch of my new line and yet I'm stuck down here."

"Everyone needs a vacation." Nathan stood up.

"This is not a vacation. This is a nightmare. How could you leave me there at that police station, Nathan? I got lost and ended up walking around town for hours!"

"I told you that you needed to get reacquainted with the town. They did change a couple of roads and areas, though."

"Gee, thanks for the warning," she bit out.

Nathan shrugged. "I figured you'd survive." He smirked. "And look at that. You did." He took in her appearance and noticed that something was different.

His eyes landed on the shorts exposing her petite yet shapely legs. _Whoa_. "Did you change?'

"It was really hot today. And after walking around in the sun for so long, I coincidentally went into Brooke's store looking for something cooler to wear. She was nice enough to let me pick out some things despite my lack of money."

"She gave them to you for free?"

"We worked out a deal. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is what you did was totally rotten and inconsiderate."

"I thought you'd enjoy spending the day looking around and seeing where you grew up," Nathan replied nonchalantly. "So sue me."

"No, that won't be necessary. All I need is a divorce."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Not this again. Can't we ever just talk like normal human beings?"

"You want to talk? Fine," Haley retorted. She pulled the divorce papers out of her purse. "Let's talk about why you won't sign these papers."

"Come on, Duke," Nathan said and tried to lead the dog into the kitchen for his snack. Instead, Duke walked up to Haley and started rubbing his head against her legs. Nathan stared at Haley quizzically.

"We bonded earlier," she supplied.

Nathan stared at the dog and mumbled under his breath, "Traitor." He then headed for the bedroom.

Haley was right behind him. "Would you stop walking away from me?"

"I'm sure I can listen and look for clothes at the same time."

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"Like I told you earlier, I have my reasons." He walked towards his closet and started searching. He pulled out a couple of shirts.

"This isn't a game."

"I never said it was." Nathan turned to face her. "Which shirt do you like better?"

Haley was confused for a moment before she looked at them in his hands. "I don't know. The gray button down, I guess," she answered.

"Gray it is," he declared and pulled off the shirt he was already wearing.

Haley's eyes involuntarily honed in on his toned chest and abs. Nathan had always been in great shape, but it was at a whole new level now. He'd certainly filled out since the last time she saw him. When she realized that she was staring, Haley quickly averted her gaze. She glanced down and noticed that he'd thrown his previous shirt on the floor.

_Typical_, she inwardly scoffed and bent down to pick it up. Haley noticed the Raven's logo and the word _Coach_ inscribed on the front. She hadn't been paying attention earlier.

"Are you coaching the Ravens now?" she questioned.

He was buttoning up his new shirt. "Yes."

"Since when?"

"Two years ago. Whitey offered me the job after I graduated from Duke."

Haley looked up and was relieved to see that he was now fully clothed. She opened her mouth to say something else, but then thought better of it. She wasn't here to ask him about his life and catch up. There were more important things.

Haley sighed and placed the shirt on the bed. "Nathan," she began in a much more composed voice. "What do I have to do to get you to sign these papers?"

"What are you willing to do?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She wasn't amused. "I'm serious."

Nathan took the papers out of her hands and stared at them. He was quiet for a couple of minutes before looking up at her. Their eyes locked. "Is this really what you want?" he asked in a soft voice

He was so close. And his blue eyes just seemed to be boring into hers. But she couldn't take a step back. She couldn't let him get to her. Haley cleared her throat lightly. "Yes."

Nathan held her stare a moment longer and then looked away. He placed the papers down on the dresser. "I'll think about it," he said and walked around her, out of the room.

Haley blinked a few times as his words registered. "What?" she gritted out and followed him.

Nathan checked his pocket for his wallet. "I said I'll think about it."

"What is there to think about? You've had years to sort it out, Nathan. Now is the time to suck it up and sign."

"I've never read it over. For all I know, you could be taking me to the cleaners."

"Trust me, there is nothing you have that I want. And of the two of us, I can guarantee that I have more to lose than you."

Nathan's hand hesitated over his car keys on the counter for a second as Haley's words hit him in a low blow. He quickly composed himself and looked at her. "Just as well, I think it'd be best if I got a lawyer of my own to look at them. It's not like I can understand that legal jargon."

"I promise you that there is nothing hidden in there. It just states that the marriage will be over. Then we can go our separate ways."

"I'm still getting a lawyer. And speaking of going our separate ways, you need to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Because I've got somewhere to be."

"Oh, no," Haley protested. "You said that we could sit down and talk tonight."

"We just did. Now I've got to go."

"Where are you going?"

"If you must know, I've got a date."

Haley's hands absentmindedly clenched. "A date?"

"That's what I said," he replied with a smile. "Don't forget your purse this time. I'm sure you'll need your cell phone and car keys to get back home."

"But…I…" she struggled for the words.

Nathan rolled his eyes and snatched her bag up off of the couch. He then took Haley's arm and led her out of the house. "Here." He handed her things to her. "Don't wait up."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nathan parked in the driveway of his brother's house and made his way onto the front porch. He was just about to knock when the door suddenly opened.

"Whoa, are you psychic or something?" Nathan joked at his brother's perfect timing.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that Haley was back in town?" Lucas demanded with a hard stare.

Nathan involuntarily flinched. "Jeez, that was fast," he muttered. "Who told you?"

"I've gotten calls from my mom, Brooke, and Tim," Lucas replied, "which are beside the point because out of everyone, you're the one who should've told me."

"Okay, look, I know you're upset right now. But I had a good reason."

"I'm just dying to hear it."

"Look," he sighed, "can I come in?"

"That depends. Are you gonna tell me the truth this time?"

"Yes."

Lucas' gaze was probing for a moment longer before he stepped aside to let Nathan in.

"Thanks." Lucas gestured to the couch, and Nathan took a seat. "Where's Lindsey?"

"Grocery shopping," he answered and took a seat next to him.

"Oh."

"So start talking."

"Well, first, how much do you already know?" Nathan questioned.

"Just the basics. Haley arrived in town yesterday and is staying with her parents. She visited your house a couple of times to talk to you, but it didn't go well," he recited. "Then earlier today she was arrested for trying to break into your house when you weren't home. Later on she accidentally walked into Brooke's store when you abandoned her at the police station, and the two went for lunch at my mom's café. And afterward Brooke dropped her off back at your house while you were home."

"That about covers it."

"I was also informed that you'd lied to us about the divorce papers. Apparently you didn't sign them. Is that true?"

"Yes," Nathan admitted.

Lucas ran his hands through his hair. "Damn, Nathan. What the hell were you thinking?"

"About what?"

"All of it!"

"I don't know. I didn't realize that I had to tell you guys every single aspect of my life."

"That's a pretty big secret to keep to yourself."

"What do you want me to say, Luke? That I didn't sign the papers because unlike her, I actually want to stay married? That I still love her? Is that what you want to hear?" Nathan retorted. "Because that's how it is."

"Nathan, I thought that you were ready to let go. I know that it's been hard, but—"

"No, Luke, you don't know. You have no idea what it's like to lose the one person who means everything to you. You don't know what it's like to try to date other women when you know that you've already met the one you're destined to spend the rest of your life with."

"But—"

"So spare me the self-righteous lecture. Maybe it might come as a shock to you and the others, but I've always known what I wanted and it's Haley," Nathan declared.

"It's just…fuck, Nathan! You didn't say anything. Not one damn thing to me. You just acted like nothing was different or out of the ordinary. And then you bolted out of the office today without any explanation," Lucas fumed. "You know how important Haley was to me, too. She was my best friend…"

Nathan stared at his brother as his words trailed off and he stared down at the coffee table. He could see the pain and anguish reflecting in Lucas' eyes. Instantly Nathan felt bad about leaving his brother in the dark about Haley's sudden arrival.

"You're not the only one who lost her," Lucas murmured, still not meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry," Nathan commented in a low voice a moment later. "I didn't mean to..."

Lucas still wouldn't look at him.

Nathan tried to formulate the right words. "I'll admit that when she first arrived, a part of me wanted to keep her to myself. It's been so long, and it was a shock when she showed up at the house," he explained. "But mostly I just wanted some time to gauge her. I figured she'd be different, but I just didn't know how much. I needed to know how I wanted to handle it before everyone else got involved. I'm sorry."

"I dropped the phone," Lucas eventually spoke up.

"What?"

"When I first got the call from my mom about Haley, I was so stunned I dropped the phone."

"I'm sor—"

Lucas shook his head to halt him. "It's not your fault."

"But I—"

"I didn't mean to come at you like that before," Lucas interrupted. "I'm just…I don't know. I guess I'm like you. I don't know what to think. And I guess I was pissed that you had some time to process it while I was just blindsided."

"Look, it's okay that you're angry. Besides not wanting a divorce, that wasn't the only reason why I didn't sign the papers," Nathan revealed after a short period of silence.

"You knew that eventually she'd have to come back," Lucas said in understanding.

Nathan nodded. "Yes."

"So you were expecting this." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

"I didn't know exactly when she'd come, but yes. I was waiting for it." He then added, "But it's not like I was any less surprised when she did show up."

"What's she like?"

Nathan smiled. "Well, she's beautiful. Her hair is a dark brown now instead of blonde, but it suits her. She's still fiery and passionate and stubborn. That hasn't changed."

Lucas seemed to grin at the memory.

"But…I can see the change in her, too. She's more bossy and direct. Fearless almost. A lot of her focus is on her work. She seems really busy."

"And…?" Lucas prodded.

"And, unfortunately, she's completely lost herself." A hint of sadness had entered his voice.

Lucas frowned. "How do you know?"

"It may have been six years, but she's still my wife. I can read her like a book. She's all about New York and her life there now. She's completely forgotten about Tree Hill and what it used to mean to her."

"So what are you going to do now that she's here?"

"I have a plan."

"Which is?"

"I'm going to help her remember."

"How?"

"I've got some ideas."

"And how are you going to keep her here? She's going to get restless." Nathan didn't answer and just let his brother put together the pieces. "You're not going to sign the papers, are you?" he realized.

"No. I'm not."

Lucas sighed. "Haley was practically my sister. We were best friends since we were seven. I know how amazing it was to have her in my life." He smiled softly in reminiscence for a second before it vanished. "But if she's so different, then I'm not so sure there is anything more you can do."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? People change, Nathan. You can't undo the past."

Nathan looked his brother in the eye. "I love her, Luke. I can't just let her go again."

"I know that I can't tell you what to do, but I don't want to see you get hurt, Nate," he told him. "What's going to happen if your plan doesn't work? What if it backfires and she still wants a divorce?"

Nathan knew that Lucas was right to be concerned. He hadn't thought much about what would happen or how he'd feel if Haley still decided to leave him. He couldn't explain it, but Nathan just knew deep down in his gut that if he was ever going to get her back, this was what he had to do. "Then at least I tried."

Lucas grinned despite himself. "You're a determined son of a bitch, little brother. You know that?"

Nathan smirked. "I tell myself that everyday."

"I bet," he replied with a snort. Lucas gestured to his clothes. "That's a nice shirt. Are you meeting up with Haley now or something?"

"Um, no." Nathan grinned mischievously, making Lucas eye him suspiciously.

"I know that look."

"I kind of told Haley that I had a date tonight so that I could get her out of the house and avoid talking about the divorce papers."

"Do you?"

"Hell no. Why do you think I'm here? I thought that maybe we could hang out or something. I've got time to kill."

"Gee, thanks."

"And to tell you about Haley," Nathan added. "I really wasn't going to keep it to myself for that long."

"Well, you know how Brooke and Tim are."

"They never could keep a secret," he acknowledged.

"How long do you think it'll be before everyone else finds out?"

Nathan heard his cell phone ring and glanced at the Caller ID. It was Peyton. "I'd say it's already too late."

* * *

"Haley Bop, did you want a turkey or ham sandwich?" Lydia questioned as she made lunch.

"Turkey is good."

"I'm more of a ham man myself," Jimmy spoke up.

Haley smiled at her dad and took a seat at the island. After her latest argument with Nathan yesterday, she'd returned home in not the best of moods. Her parents could instantly tell that things hadn't gone well. The fact that they seemed to be almost happy and unsurprised that Nathan was giving her such a hard time didn't help.

Haley had then proceeded to march up to her room for some time alone. She called back Millie, who was still freaking out, and they figured out a way for her to do some press despite her not being in New York. In fact, Haley had a phone interview scheduled for an hour from now.

After talking to Millie, she then took a nice long, hot bath and sketched some new designs for the rest of the night. It always helped to relax her. She also sent a quick text to Andy before going to bed. She'd barely gotten a chance to talk to him since she arrived in Tree Hill. He'd been held up in meetings while she was busy chasing down Nathan. Too bad she still didn't have anything to show for it.

"Honey, did you want some salad, too?" Lydia questioned.

"Sure." Just then, Haley's cell phone rang. She noticed that it was Andy calling. "Oh, um, I have to take this. I'll be right back."

Haley made her way towards the front of the house and onto the porch for some privacy. "Hi, honey," she answered.

"Hey. You are a tough woman to track down."

"I know we haven't gotten a chance to talk since I left. I'm sorry," she apologized. "Things have been a little hectic."

"It's okay. I've been stuck in a bunch of meetings. We're signing a new artist, and the contract is taking a little longer than usual at the moment."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, just the usual legalities that take time to work out."

"Well, I hope it does work out."

"Me, too. So how's Tree Hill?"

"It's…okay."

"Okay…anything else," Andy chuckled.

"And a bit frustrating." Nathan's face immediately popped into her mind.

"Did you tell your parents yet?"

Haley hesitated. "No."

"Haley—" he began.

"Andy, I know what you're going to say. I know that I have to tell them. It's just a lot harder than I thought."

"Why? Most parents would be thrilled to find out their daughter is engaged."

_Not when she's already married,_ a little voice spoke up.

"It's complicated. But I am going to tell them before I leave on Saturday."

"Saturday? You said that you'd only be gone for a couple of days."

"I know. But I ran into this woman who I've known forever. She was like a second mother to me growing up, and her daughter is having a birthday party on Friday. She really wanted me to come," Haley explained. "I felt bad saying no. I haven't seen her in so long."

"It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I told you to go and do whatever you have to do. This trip isn't for me. It's for you, Haley. I can wait. We will be spending the rest of our lives together, after all," he pointed out with a laugh. "I think I can handle a week."

"Thank you. And I will tell my parents. I just need to ease them into it." _And somehow get a divorce from my obstinate husband._

"I know you will. And keep in touch. It may only be a week, but I do miss you."

Haley smiled to herself. "I miss you, too."

"And if you need to talk or moral support, you know I'm always a phone call away."

"I do know. Thank you," she replied sincerely. The man seriously had the patience of a saint.

"No problem."

"Well, I'm just about to eat lunch with my parents so I have to go."

"I've got some things to handle at the office. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye, Andy."

"Bye. Love you."

Haley shut her phone off and was about to go back inside when she heard a noise behind her. She whipped around to check it out and found herself frozen in place with wide eyes. "Lucas?"

"Hi, Haley," he said with a small smile.

"Oh my God, hi," she greeted back, still surprised.

"I'd heard you were back in town from my mom, and I just had to come see it for myself. I also brought you and your parents the invitation for Friday." He closed the small gap between them and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Haley took the opportunity to stare at her former best friend. He still had the same sandy blond hair. It was much shorter now, though, than it used to be. He also looked a bit taller and muscular. Lucas wasn't as filled out as Nathan, but he'd always been the leaner one of the two. Finally, her gaze landed on his signature baby blues, which his brother also possessed, and the mixture of anticipation and hesitance in them.

"It's so good to see you," she stated honestly before hugging him. She felt him pause a little before wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"You, too. You look great."

"So do you. Have you been hitting the gym?" She squeezed his bicep playfully, causing him to laugh.

"Maybe a little," he admitted.

She grinned and gestured to the house. "Did you want to come inside? We were just about to have lunch."

"No, that's okay. Um, I've got somewhere to be."

"Oh," she replied, slightly disappointed. It surprised her.

Besides Nathan, Lucas was definitely one of the people she'd feared seeing again the most. They'd been so close all of their lives. There was so much history between them—even more than she had with Nathan. It had been hard cutting off ties with him when she left Tree Hill. There were so many times that Haley had wanted to pick up the phone and just talk to him. But she couldn't. Not after what happened. Even though they'd been best friends, he was still Nathan's brother. She was sure that he'd taken his side on what happened.

"But I've got a few minutes to spare. If you want to catch up," he added.

Haley nodded. "I'd like that."

He gestured to the porch steps and they both took a seat. A foot of space lay between them.

"So…"

"So…"

"What have you been up to?" Haley asked, trying to initiate the conversation.

"I've been working on a book. Well, my second book. I'm a writer."

"I know. I loved the first one."

He stared at her in surprise. "You read it?"

"I may be in fashion, but I'm still a bookworm at heart," she joked.

Lucas cracked a smile. "I'm glad."

"I just loved the whole metaphor about the boy and the comet. It was really beautiful," Haley complimented. "The end was so sad, though. He never did get to see that comet again. It actually made me cry."

"Well, I had some inspiration for it."

"What was it?"

"Just someone I know who lost something he loved."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah. No matter how much he wanted his 'comet,' he never got it back."

"Who was it?"

Lucas watched her for a moment before shaking his head. "It's not important," he dismissed. "But what about you? 'Haley James' and 'fashion' were never words I would usually hear together."

"I know. It's so funny how life turns out."

"So what's the story behind it?"

"It, um, actually happened when I was on the tour." She noticed him tense up a bit at the mention of the last word. It was probably the worst thing they could talk about, considering what happened.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we don't have to talk about it—"

"It's okay."

"If it's uncomfortable—" Haley tried again.

"No, I want to hear it." He gave her an encouraging smile. "Go ahead."

"Well, uh, there was a stylist who was in charge of our wardrobes for our sets. Some of the outfits they'd given me were nice, but most of them were just too slutty for my taste. Nothing was really edgy without being highly provocative," she explained. "So I started to sort of design my own outfits to wear. And then this fashion designer got involved. He was going to donate some of his new line for us to wear and get publicity. Well, he saw my designs and was really impressed. He helped me after that, and eventually I started my own company. Then everything just fell into place."

"What about the music?"

Haley looked down at her hands. "I guess you could say that it was just a phase I grew out of."

"I'm surprised," Lucas commented. "It was always so important to you."

"Things change."

"Yeah," he agreed. "They do."

Haley bit her lip and fiddled with her hands, looking anywhere but at him. She could only imagine what was running through his mind at the moment.

"And speaking of change, I'm married."

Her head snapped up at that. "What?" He uncovered his left hand and lifted it up. She saw the gold wedding band gleaming in the sunlight. "Wow, Luke, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"How long has it been?"

"A little over a year."

"What's her name? How did you meet?"

"Her name is Lindsey. And she was, well, _is_ my editor."

"That's so funny."

"It is. We'd butted heads so much at first while editing my book. She jokes about it now and says that we were acting like a married couple right from the beginning."

"Sounds like it."

"But she's a really great person. You'd like her."

"Will she be at the party on Friday?"

"Yes. I'll introduce you."

"I'd really like that." She smiled at him while trying to suppress the sharp pang in her stomach. She couldn't believe that Lucas was married now. And even more unsettling was the fact that she hadn't been there. Haley knew that she shouldn't let it bother her. It had been six years, and they were leading separate lives. But a part of her deep down inside couldn't help but feel all torn up about missing her best friend's wedding.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. Are you seeing anyone?"

She hesitated for a moment before deciding to just be honest. "Yes, I am," Haley answered while trying to gauge his reaction. It was beyond awkward to be talking about it with Lucas. But she couldn't lie to him. Everyone was going to find out the extent of the relationship soon anyway—hopefully after Nathan signed the papers.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

If he seemed uncomfortable or upset about her response, he didn't show it. "Good. I'm glad."

Silence descended upon them afterward. Haley opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what else to say. If she thought her initial reunion with Brooke was uncomfortable, it had nothing on this one at the moment.

"Well, I should get going," Lucas finally spoke and stood up. "I'll let you get back to lunch."

Haley followed suit. "Okay."

"I'll see you at the party on Friday."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me, too." He gave her a small smile. "I'll see you then."

"Bye," Haley called after him. Unlike their greeting, she noticed, he didn't hug her when he left.

* * *

"I can't believe she's back."

"Believe it."

"She's got a hell of a nerve."

"It's not like there's a law preventing her from coming here."

"Yeah, well, there should be," Peyton declared.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You don't have to get so worked up about it."

"I can't believe you're not more worked up about it!"

Nathan flinched as Peyton's voice rose. He and his friends were all sitting in Karen's Café. With the news of Haley's arrival having spread throughout the group, they'd all agreed to meet up for lunch and talk. Although, there seemed to be more arguing than talking going on. Nathan felt bad for Brooke being on the receiving end of Peyton's wrath. He knew what that felt like. She'd practically screamed his ear off yesterday for not telling her what was going on. Then Brooke had called and chewed him out. It had been a rough day.

"Okay, I know I'm probably a little slow, but who is this Haley again?" Lindsey cut in.

Brooke opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Peyton. "She's Nathan's cold-hearted bitch of an ex-wife who ran off on a rock tour to become the next Hannah Montana."

"You don't know that," Brooke argued.

"Um, yes I do."

"No, you don't. Look, I'm not saying what she did was right, because it wasn't. But how much do we really know about what happened?"

"I know enough."

"I thought she was a fashion designer?" Lindsey inquired, confused.

"She is. She got into fashion when she was on the tour," someone spoke up.

Nathan turned his head to see Lucas approaching the table. "Hey, where have you been?"

"I went to go see Haley."

Peyton shook her head in disbelief. "Not you, too."

"He can go see her if he wants. They were best friends. It's okay if he was curious," Brooke defended.

"I think that's enough from the Haley James Fan Club."

"It's Haley James Scott," Brooke corrected. "And I'm not a fan girl."

"Please, Brooke, you practically have a girl crush on her."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do. All you can talk about is her clothing line and how she complimented your designs. Oh, and let's not forget the free clothes you gave her."

"I did not give them to her for free," the brunette objected.

"Oh, I forgot. She's getting you some stupid pair of jeans. Nice bribe."

Brooke gasped as if the blonde has spoken blasphemy. "It was not a bribe. And they are not just '_some stupid pair of jeans_.' They are Keller Instinct jeans. Do you know how expensive and highly sought after they are? One pair is like four hundred bucks! Which is worth a lot more than the amount of clothes she got from my store."

"Like I said, a bribe. I just don't think that—" Peyton began when Jake put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we all just take a breath and calm down?" he intervened. "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Word, dogg," Skills agreed.

"I thought Haley was actually nice," Tim mumbled.

Peyton snorted. "You would."

"Look, Jake's right. Let's just tone it down," Nathan said. "I know that you guys are kind of shocked and angry, but fighting amongst each other isn't going to make it go away."

"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to be. I can handle Haley."

"I suggest you sign the papers and send her ass packing."

"We already know that's what you want, P. Sawyer," Brooke stated. "But I personally think that it would be better if she stayed around for a bit."

"Why?" Jake questioned.

"Because we all have questions and feelings that have gone unanswered and buried for a long time. This is our chance to finally deal with them and move on. We shouldn't pass up this opportunity," Brooke explained. "And being mean to Haley isn't going to make it better. You catch more flies with honey."

"Meaning?" Skills prodded at the same time Tim mumbled "Ew."

"Meaning that she'll probably never feel comfortable to open up to any of us—" Her eyes scanned the group before landing in particular on Nathan. "—if she feels like she's being attacked. And I don't think it's right to do that when we really have no idea what went on on her end."

"I'm not going to kiss her ass or spare her feelings, because she sure as hell didn't do the same to any of us when she left. That, to me, is not right," Peyton stated.

"Lucas," Lindsey cut in, "what did she say when you saw her?"

"We just caught up a little and talked about our lives. I also gave her the invitation for Friday."

"Is she still coming?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. And…" Lucas glanced at Nathan momentarily before quickly averting his eyes.

"And what?" Lindsey urged.

"Nothing. Never mind."

Nathan looked at his brother. He knew he was holding back something important. Something that he thought Nathan wouldn't want to hear. "Lucas, just say it."

"I don't kn—"

"I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

He sighed. "Haley's seeing someone, Nate…I'm sorry."

The whole table went silent. Nathan could feel everyone's eyes on him as they waited for his reaction. He couldn't deny that the thought of her with someone else hurt. But he kind of expected it.

"Nathan," Lucas said when he remained silent.

"I'm not surprised," he stated.

"Me either," Peyton mumbled wryly.

Brooke elbowed her and turned concerned eyes towards Nathan. "Why?"

"I'm just not," he answered without going into anymore detail.

Jake turned to Lucas. "Who is it? I mean, unless, Nate, you don't want to—"

"I don't know," Lucas said. "She didn't say."

"I know who it is," Brooke revealed. They all gave her their attention. "I've known for a while, actually."

Lindsey frowned. "How?"

"I read the fashion magazines. I mean, it's not highly public, but there are events that Haley attends where she's photographed with him."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Peyton demanded.

Brooke shot a glance to Nathan. "I didn't think anyone else wanted to know."

"It's okay, Brooke," Nathan assured her. "I'm not mad."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No."

"Do you want to know?"

"Brooke," Peyton warned.

"It's okay, Peyton. She can say it. It doesn't matter either way."

"Nathan—" Lucas tried to intervene, but he didn't care. No matter who Haley was dating, Nathan sure as hell wasn't going to let that stop him from getting her back. The guy may be her boyfriend, but he was her husband. At the end of the day, it still meant something so much more.

"His name is Andy Hardgrove. He owns the wealthiest record company on the East Coast. He was also known as New York's most eligible bachelor for a few years. He earned his fortune young and was a multi-millionaire by the age of twenty-two. He had this other successful start-up company and some lucrative investments before getting into music."

"How old is he now?" Lindsey questioned.

"He's twenty-nine now, I think."

"Must be nice having a sugar daddy," Skills quipped.

"I've heard he's a pretty good guy. He does a lot of charity work," Brooke added.

Peyton was unconvinced. "So do a lot of corporate bigwigs. It's called good PR."

Nathan remained silent as his friends went back and forth discussing this Andy guy. He tuned in and out as he thought about how he could use this information to his advantage. The old Haley never cared about wealth or status. She valued the simple things in life. And as long as you were a good person, that's all that mattered to her. He figured that had remained the same with her. And if it hadn't, then he'd just have to remind her. After all, money isn't everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter. I truly appreciate you guys taking the time to leave feedback. I hope you all will like this next chapter. I know you guys are craving some Naley, and you will get it in the next one. This chapter is more of a setup for the one to come. There's a lot that is going to happen, and I just couldn't fit it into a single chapter. Anyway, please read and tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

Haley searched through her closet for something to wear. She thanked God that she'd had Millie send her some more outfits from her apartment in New York a few days ago. Haley had never planned to stay in Tree Hill for more than a couple of days. Those couple of days somehow turned into a week. Thanks to Brooke, Haley had a few outfits to hold her over until her much-needed package arrived.

But today was Lily's birthday party, and she couldn't wear just anything. There was no doubt in Haley's mind that everyone would be staring and talking about her. Word had already spread around town this week that she was back in Tree Hill. Haley could feel the eyes on her every time she left the house. That was bad enough. But when she thought about facing her entire group of former friends together, a deep sense of dread formed in the pit of her stomach.

The only people who'd actually been nice to her were Brooke and Karen. In fact, they were the only people Haley had seen for most of the week. She would often meet up with Brooke during her lunch break at Karen's Café. It gave them some time to talk and catch up. Brooke was still the most energetic and cheery person Haley knew. She liked that she hadn't changed. When she had a free minute, Karen would often join them, too.

Lucas had been nice, but Haley knew that he was a bit guarded and unsure around her. She couldn't blame him. There were a lot of things that had gone unsaid and unfinished between them. She hadn't seen him since his visit to her house on Monday. Something she was sure was on purpose.

Nathan, on the other hand, wasn't easy to get along with at all. The major problem was that, much like Lucas, he'd been dodging her all week. She'd gone to his house at all hours and yet he was never home. She thought once or twice about going over to the high school but quickly dismissed the idea. It would be just too weird roaming the halls of Tree Hill High again. And although she was pissed and irritated with him at the moment, she didn't think it would be right to storm in on him at work.

Haley knew that he'd be at Lily's birthday party this afternoon. However, it's not like she could bring up the topic of their divorce there. She was hoping to get some time with him afterward. She'd been in Tree Hill long enough. Nathan made his point. Now it was time to sign the damn papers and move on.

Haley looked over the clothes in front of her again and sighed. "My God, I must be crazy." Why she ever let herself get talked into this party she would never know. Nothing good was sure to come of it.

"People who talk to themselves usually are."

She turned around quickly to see her mother standing behind her. "Mom, you scared me."

"Sorry. We're going to be leaving soon. I wanted to know if you were ready yet."

"I just need to find a dress."

"Why don't you wear something blue?"

"Blue?" Haley repeated.

"Yes. You always looked good in that color."

Haley frowned and glanced at her clothes. Did she even have anything blue? And since when was it her signature color? "I don't—"

"Nathan's going to be there. You want to look nice," Lydia encouraged.

_Of course,_ Haley thought. _Blue's his favorite color._ She shook her head. It figures her mother would still be trying to push them together.

"I'm not going for Nathan. I'm going for Karen," Haley stated. She stepped forward and pulled out a light pink sleeveless pencil dress. It had a halter neck that looped around to the back and connected to the rest of the dress—allowing part of her shoulder blades to be exposed. She also grabbed a thick black belt to wrap around her waist. It would add some style to the plain dress.

"If that's your story," Lydia said before leaving the room.

Haley glanced sharply at her mother's retreating form and rolled her eyes. No, nothing good could come of this party.

* * *

"Hey, Mom, do we have enough balloons?" Lucas questioned.

"I think so," Keith spoke up.

Karen nodded in agreement. "Yes. Don't forget the clown will be doing balloon animals, too. I think that's enough."

"Is there anything else you need help with?" Nathan asked. The party was set to begin in half an hour, and everyone was trying to make sure it was perfect. Lily was so excited. She deserved the best.

"I think the girls just need help moving the food. I've got to check on the moonbounce."

"And I've got to check on Bucko over there," Keith added, gesturing to the clown who was setting up.

"We'll head inside, then," Lucas offered.

Nathan followed his brother onto the deck and into the house. As Karen had said, the women were in the kitchen making sure the bowls of chips and trays of pizza were all taken care of.

"Jake!" Peyton scolded when he stole a chip.

"What? It's not like anyone is going to notice one is missing. I'm hungry."

"No touching the food," Brooke ordered. Her eyes landed on Lucas and Nathan. "And that includes the both of you, too."

"Can we have some chips?" Lily asked with Jenny right beside her.

"Of course you can," Lindsey said and made them a plate. "Here you go."

Jake sulked. "How come they get it?"

"Because I'm the birthday girl," Lily announced proudly.

"Yes, you are," Brooke beamed while pulling the little girl into her side for a tight squeeze. "And it's going to be the best birthday ever."

Lily's enthusiastic smile was infectious. "I can't wait. When is the party going to start already?"

Nathan checked his watch. "You've got twenty minutes left." He glanced out the screen door to the backyard. "But from the looks of it, I think a couple of your friends are already here."

"Ooh, it's Emily and Jasmine! Come on, Jenny," Lily exclaimed and raced for the door.

"Be careful," Jake called after them.

"They're so cute," Lindsey observed.

Brooke grinned. "That would be thanks to me. I did their hair, nails, and outfits. They'll be the best dressed girls at the party—aside from me."

Lindsey laughed. "Well, that's cute, too, but I mostly meant just how they are together."

"They're going to have a lot of fun. My parents went all out this year," Lucas stated.

"How many kids are coming again?" Jake inquired.

"I don't know. A lot. I'd guess maybe about twenty to twenty five."

Jake whistled. "Oh yeah, that's a lot."

"Hence the need for more supervision," Lindsey pointed out.

"There are some adults coming, too, though," Brooke added.

Nathan heard Peyton slam the cover of a container back on. They all watched her curiously.

"You okay?" Jake asked her.

"I'm fine."

Nathan frowned, not believing her. "Are you sure?"

"Yup. I'm just wondering when everyone else will be arriving. I'm sure it won't take the Wicked Witch of the West long. She probably packed her broom," she added in a mumble.

It didn't take much for any of them to figure out who she was referring to.

"Peyton," Brooke said in warning. "Don't start this again."

"I didn't start anything. _She_ did when she left," Peyton argued.

"Don't make this more difficult than it is."

"It's really not that difficult. She doesn't belong here. Plain and simple."

"Karen and Keith wanted her here," Brooke replied.

"Doesn't make it right."

"Peyton—" Jake tried to interrupt but cut him off.

"We can't just stand here and talk all day. Grab something. We've got to get this food outside before the rest of the kids arrive."

Nathan watched as she picked up a tray of pizza and made her way outside without another word.

"This is going to be interesting," Lindsey mumbled.

Nathan sighed, grabbing a couple bowls of chips and following. He had to talk to Peyton before Haley arrived. He understood why she was upset. He really did. But at the same time, Nathan didn't want all of this hostility ruining Lily's party. Not to mention that it might even make Haley leave sooner.

Although Nathan had spent the week dodging her, it was only because he didn't want to talk about the divorce papers. He still wanted to see her. He needed to see her. It had been so many years that they'd been apart. Now that Haley was back in town, he couldn't help but want to be around her. And if things went according to plan, then she would be around for a while.

Nathan made his way to the table on the patio and put down the food in his hands. He looked over at Peyton. "Hey, can we talk?"

"No. I already know what you're going to say."

"Peyton. Please?"

She sighed and looked over at him. "What?"

"Don't be mean to Haley today."

"I'm not promising anything."

"I know that you're pissed. I get it. But it's Lily's birthday party, and the least you could do is be cordial."

"Come on, Nathan. You're not saying this for Lily. You're saying this for yourself."

"Maybe it's both," he replied. "But either way, I want you to back off."

"Nathan—"

"Peyton, I'm serious. She's my wife. I'll handle her," he declared sternly.

"It's ex-wife."

"Peyton."

She met his concentrated gaze and sighed after a moment. "Fine. I'll be cordial."

"Thank you."

She mumbled something under her breath and shook her head, annoyed, before walking back towards the house.

* * *

Haley tried to keep her breathing calm and even. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop her heart in her chest from beating a mile a minute. Her dad had just pulled up in front of Keith and Karen's house. There was already a line of cars parked along the street. Haley knew that they were a little late.

She was surprised at first to see where Keith and Karen lived. She'd only ever known them to live in Karen's old, one-level house. This new one was two floors and much bigger. She followed behind her parents as they walked up the driveway and around the side of the house. Haley was starting to wish she hadn't worn heels. She could feel them sinking into the grass a bit. As they rounded the corner, the sound of talking and children shouting grew louder. The party was in full swing.

Haley's eyes widened when she took in the scene. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. A huge moonbounce shaped like a princess castle was at the far back corner of the yard. A long table on the patio was set up with food and drinks. There were more tables scattered around for people to sit and eat. On the deck was another table piled high with gifts.

Finally, Haley's eyes landed on the clown several yards away from the moonbounce. She shuddered at the sight and took a step back. She'd always been petrified of them.

"Jimmy, Lydia, Haley," Karen greeted when she saw them. "You're here."

"Sorry we're late," Lydia apologized. "Haley had some trouble figuring out what to wear. You never know who's going to be at these parties."

"Mom," Haley warned when the blonde threw her a conspicuous wink.

Karen just smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're here." She hugged each of them but held onto Haley a bit longer. Karen pulled away but kept her arm around Haley's shoulders. "And you look beautiful, Haley."

"Thank you."

"Come on, I want Keith to see you."

"We'll just be over by the food," Jimmy declared.

"Men. Always thinking with their stomachs," Lydia joked. "I'll be with Dad, Haley Bop. You go mingle." She sent her another wink and followed Jimmy.

Haley held back another groan at her mother's not-so-subtle hint and glanced around at the other guests. Most were kids running around and having a good time. There were a quite a few adults, but Haley didn't particularly recognize any of them. Eventually, her eyes landed on one table. She noticed Nathan and Brooke first. Next to them were Lucas and a blonde woman. Across the table, with their backs to her, were a brown-haired man, a curly blonde woman, a straight-haired blonde woman, and another dark-haired man. Despite not being able to see their faces, Haley had a good idea of who most of them were. Her thoughts were confirmed when she noticed Skills walking to the table with drinks in his hands.

"Karen, are you sure this is okay?" Haley questioned.

Karen noticed the undercurrent of panic in her voice and turned to her. She squeezed her shoulders. "I invited you, Haley. Therefore you are welcome to be here just like everyone else."

Haley gave her a small, albeit strained, smile in return.

"Hey," a deep voice boomed.

"Just the man I was looking for."

Haley's head snapped in the direction of the voice to see Keith approaching. "Hi, Keith," she greeted.

"Haley, it's so good to see you," he replied, embracing her. "It's been too long, kiddo. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

His eyes swept over the cheerful yet chaotic party. "Great! At least I will be after another beer. Who knew children's parties could be so much work."

Haley laughed. "I can see that. Everything looks great, though." Her eyes involuntarily landed on the clown and she couldn't help but cringe.

"Still terrified of clowns, I see."

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Don't worry, Bucko won't bother you," he assured her. "Did you say hi to everyone else?"

"She and her parents just got here."

"Well, why don't we go on over." Keith gestured to the table where Nathan and the rest of them were sitting.

Already Haley could feel their eyes on her. "Um…"

"Come on. Don't be shy."

She could barely get another word out before Karen and Keith led her over to the table occupied by her former friends. It made her wish she'd grabbed a beer like Keith first. Her body was so tense it felt like it was going to crack and shatter to pieces.

"Hey, guys, it looks like another guest has arrived."

Haley examined the faces of the people sitting before her. Nathan didn't look surprised. She was sure that either Brooke or Karen had already told him that she would be coming. Instead, his expression remained neutral. But she didn't miss the way his eyes seemed to roam over her—like they always did. She resisted the urge to scowl at him.

Brooke, on the other hand, had a dimpled smile on her face. She looked the most excited to have her there. Lucas' expression was warm and polite, yet cautious. She'd expected that. The unknown woman next to him, who Haley assumed to be his wife, watched her curiously. Skills' gaze matched hers. Next to him was Tim. He smiled at her with a goofy grin that seemed to match that of the small child sitting on his lap. The woman next to him smiled, as well.

Finally, Haley's eyes landed on the last two people. The curly blonde she recognized as Peyton—another one of her former best friends. Haley also didn't miss the cold, unspoken glare in her eyes. She was surprised to see Jake, who'd been Peyton's boyfriend all those years ago in high school, with her. His expression mirrored Lucas'. It was courteous but still guarded.

"I'm sure you recognize almost everyone," Karen spoke up to break the awkward silence.

"Well, who could forget me," Brooke joked while standing up. She hugged Haley in greeting. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Sure."

"Mommy, Mommy!" Lily called, running over.

"What is it, honey?"

"We ran out of pizza!" she exclaimed like it was the end of the world.

"I'll take care of it," Keith said.

"Wait a minute," Karen halted Lily before she could leave. "I want you to meet someone, sweetie. This is Haley. She's a friend of Mommy's."

The tiny brunette with a tiara on her head stared up at her. "Hi," she said in a friendly voice.

"Hi, Lily." Haley crouched down so that she was at her level. "I'm sure you don't remember me, but I knew you when you were just a baby."

"I remember you."

"You do?" she asked, surprised.

"You're in the magazines that Aunt Brooke reads."

"Oh." Haley glanced at Brooke.

She just shrugged, amused. "It's never too early to learn about fashion."

"Are those gifts for me?" Lily gestured to the presents in Haley's hand.

"This one is." Haley handed it to her. "Happy Birthday. How old are you?"

"Seven," she beamed.

"Wow, seven. That's a very lucky number."

"It is?"

"Uh huh. I remember when I was seven, I used to find money on the ground all of the time."

"You did?"

"Yup. I used to put everything in my piggy bank so that I could save up for a toy I wanted."

"What was the toy?"

"It was this chalkboard set. I used to like to play teacher." Haley heard someone chuckle. It turned out to be Lucas.

"I remember that. You used to make me play pretend SATs. It was torture."

She was little shocked to hear his voice but quickly recovered and played along. "You know you loved it. How do you think you scored so high when you actually took them?"

"What are SATs?" Lily asked, confused.

"Not something you have to worry about for a long time," Lucas replied.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you open your present?" Keith suggested.

"Can I? We haven't had cake yet."

"I think we can make an exception," Karen told her. "Right, Haley?"

"Sure. Go head."

Lily's face lit up with excitement. "Okay." She tore at the wrapping paper quickly to reveal her present. "Whoa! Mommy, I saw this on TV."

"What is it, honey?"

"It's a jacket."

"What kind of jacket?" Brooke inquired.

"It's white and comes with special markers so that you can draw on it," Haley explained. "I was actually thinking that maybe you would want to use it now. You can have your friends draw a picture or write a message on it to celebrate your birthday."

"Cool! Thanks, Haley." The brunette launched herself into Haley's arms. "This is the best present ever!"

"You're welcome."

"Daddy, help me open it."

"Let's go into the house. I'll get the pizza and then we can get that out for you." Keith took her hand. Lily waved one last time at Haley as they went towards the house.

"Just so you know the markers won't draw on the furniture. And if Lily ever wants to put something else on the jacket you can always wash it. The pictures will come right off," Haley informed Karen and stood up straight.

"That's good to know," Karen laughed. "That was a great present for her, Haley. Thank you."

"Speaking of great presents, who's the other one for?" Brooke cut in and eyed the other wrapped gift in Haley's hand.

"For you, actually. This is what I owe you for the clothes. I wrapped it 'cause I figured you'd like it more."

Brooke beamed. "You got that right." She held her hands out for it and immediately began tearing at the paper. Brooke got it open faster than Lily, causing a few at the table to laugh. She then gawked in amazement at the jeans in her hands. "Oh. My. God. You got me two pairs!"

"Chris happens to be a good friend of mine. I called in an extra favor."

"This is so awesome!" she exclaimed. "You rock, Tutor Girl!"

Haley grinned. "You're welcome."

"Karen," someone called.

"Oh, I've got to go see about something. I'll catch up with you guys later," Karen told the group.

Brooke continued to stare at the jeans, mesmerized.

"My God, she's speechless," the blonde woman next to Lucas spoke up. "I don't think I've ever seen that happen before."

Haley watched her stand up and make her way over to her. She held out her hand. "I'm Lindsey, by the way. Lucas' wife."

Haley shook her hand. "I figured. Lucas told me all about you. It's nice to meet you."

"You, too."

"I'm Bevin," the other unknown blonde called from her seat. "I'm Tim's wife."

"Hi."

"And this is Nathan." She picked up the baby's hand and made it wave.

The child still had that goofy grin on his face. Like father like son. "He's cute. Tim showed me a picture before."

"When you were in the slammer?" Peyton commented.

Haley noticed Brooke and Nathan glowering in her direction as everyone went quiet. Haley could feel the weight of everyone's stares, once again.

"Did you want to join us?" Nathan offered, speaking for the first time.

"That's okay. It looks pretty full," she excused.

"We can get another chair," Brooke added.

"Don't bother," Peyton interjected. "I was just leaving."

"You don't have to get up. I've got to—"

"I'm not doing it for you." Her voice possessed a hard, standoffish edge.

Haley immediately got the message behind the words. Peyton wasn't leaving for her, but because of her. Haley's body tensed all over again. Brooke had been right before when she said that not everyone would be as welcoming to her presence.

"I'm, um, just going to go. I should probably check on my parents."

"Haley," she heard a few people call behind her. She didn't turn around. She'd said hi to the group, but now it was time for Haley to keep her distance. Besides, God knows what her parents were up to. They tended to get a little out there at parties—whether it was for a child or not.

But first she headed over towards the coolers. She needed a drink—bad. It was the only way she was going to get through the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the reviews last chapter. I know it's been a while since I updated, and I'm sorry for the delay. But today is my last day of classes, so hopefully I'll have more time to write in the future. Meanwhile, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and will leave a review. Thanks!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Haley drank another mouthful of her beer and set it down on the table. She could feel her stomach rumble from a lack of food and stood up. She made her way over to the patio where the big table of food was stationed. Everything looked great. Just from the smell Haley could tell that Karen had made most of it. She decided to try a little bit of everything. At least until she spotted the bowl of mac and cheese. Unable to resist, she took an extra scoop.

Afterward, Haley returned to her table. Her parents were off chatting with the other adult guests, leaving her alone. She didn't necessarily mind. She could take care of herself. But it didn't help that people were staring at her. Although no one would come out and say it, she was definitely the odd person out at the party.

"What are you doing sitting by yourself?"

"Eating."

"I can see that," Brooke observed. "But not what I meant."

"It's fine, Brooke."

"I'm sorry about before." Haley frowned, not understanding. "You know, with Peyton," she elaborated.

"Oh."

"She's just—"

"You don't have to say anything. I get it."

Brooke nodded and gestured to the seat next to her. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead."

"So, excluding what happened before, are you having a good time?"

"Yeah," Haley answered, trying to not sound like she was lying. The party was really cute and looked like fun. But she just couldn't enjoy it under the circumstances. Of course she couldn't tell Brooke that.

"Have you talked to Nathan at all today?"

She shook her head. "Not since he invited me to sit down with you guys. I know he's been avoiding me."

"Well, maybe he just needs some time," Brooke suggested. "You did just show up out of the blue."

"It's been seven years, Brooke. He knew that this would happen eventually. I can't keep putting my life on hold for him."

"All I'm saying is that maybe a little bit more time couldn't hurt. Nathan's a good guy, Haley. He doesn't do things like this without a reason."

"What reason could he possibly have that justifies stalling?" she questioned.

Brooke was silent for a moment. "I…I don't know."

"You don't know or you won't tell me?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that Nathan has turned into a really amazing man. Any woman would be lucky to have him. You technically already do," she added. "But my point is that once it's over, it's over. And if you don't take the time to examine what exactly you're giving up, you might regret it someday."

Haley glanced down at the plate in front of her, trying to rein in her emotions. She knew that Brooke was just trying to help her, but all she did was frustrate her further. It wasn't as if she didn't think it all through. "I know what I'm doing, Brooke."

"For both your sakes, I hope you're right."

"Haley Bop, are you trying this food? It's delicious!" Lydia exclaimed as she and Jimmy took their seats. They both had large plates of food in their hands.

Haley was relieved for the distraction. She didn't want to talk about Nathan anymore. She just needed to get through the rest of the party. "Yes. It is."

"Best macaroni salad I've ever tasted," Jimmy proclaimed. "No offense, honey."

Lydia dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "None taken. I can cook, but I'm no Betty Crocker like Karen." She laughed at herself. "Oh, Haley Bop, I saw Nathan a moment ago. He was helping Karen bring out more food. Isn't that sweet?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"I'm serious. You don't know how hard it is to find a guy who will help you in the kitchen. The only thing your father lifts is his fork."

"That's because I'm the official taste tester."

"Sure you are, dear."

"I'm a taste tester, too. I can't cook for my life," Brooke commented.

"See. It's a very honorable profession," argued Jimmy.

"All I'm saying is that women need more men like Nathan."

Haley didn't look up at her mother. She was sure that Lydia was giving her a hinting look of some kind at the moment. "I'm going to get more mac and cheese. Anyone want anything else?"

"Um, could you get me a Diet Coke?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Tutor Girl."

"But if you run into Nathan, stay and talk. We don't need you back right away," Lydia added.

Haley didn't reply. She just rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. When was her mother going to give it a rest?

* * *

Nathan glanced over at the table where Haley and her parents were sitting. For the last hour, he'd wanted so badly to talk to her. But it seemed like every time he tried to go over there something else came up. Either they needed more food, balloons, or to clean up some of the kids' messes. Nathan even had to escort one little boy to the bathroom before he peed his pants.

"Man, those kids are blowing through that pizza."

"It is pretty good."

Deb smiled. "Bucko seems to like it, too."

Nathan looked out the window from the kitchen and noticed the clown chomping on a few pieces. "Is he supposed to do that?"

"He's taking a break."

"Oh."

"Maybe I should go out there and talk to him."

Nathan frowned. "Why?"

"He looks a little left out."

"He's a hired clown, Mom. He's not supposed to mingle," Nathan joked.

"I know, but I feel bad. He's actually a very nice guy."

He watched his mother's face carefully for a moment and shuddered. "Oh, ew. Do you like him?"

"What?"

"He's a clown, Mom."

"So? I'm sure he's really cute without the colorful makeup."

"That's just wrong."

"Plus, you know what they say about big feet." She pointed to Bucko's giant-size shoes.

"Okay, I really didn't need to hear that either."

"I'm just saying…"

"Well, stop. Please."

"What would you like to talk about, then?"

"Anything but that."

"Fine. I noticed that Haley's here."

Nathan tried to keep a straight face. "Karen invited her."

"From what I understand, you don't mind having her here either."

He shrugged wordlessly.

"Come on, Nathan, don't get all quiet on me now," Deb said. "I heard about the papers and all of that."

"So?"

"So I want to know what is going on with my son."

"Nothing's going on."

"Yeah right. Your wife randomly shows up after years of silence and is demanding that you sign divorce papers. Papers, might I add, that you'd told everyone you already signed."

"It's complicated."

"Well, you better un-complicate it. I don't want to see you get hurt again, Nathan. _She_ left _you_. You can't rewrite what happened."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" He knew that his mother was just trying to look out for him—like she always did. But if he had to hear one more person lecture him about Haley, he was going to lose it. They could try to understand all they wanted, but none of them had even the slightest clue what her being back meant to him or what it could entail.

"You wanted to talk about something else."

"I changed my mind. I don't want to talk about this either."

Before she could say another word, Nathan walked outside onto the deck. Just as he passed through the door, he collided with someone else. He put his hands out to steady the person. "Sorry. I didn't see you." His heart immediately started pounding in his chest when he glanced down at the person he was holding.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention either," Haley replied.

His eyes met hers and he found himself unable to look away. He could feel his fingers tingling as they touched the soft skin of her arms.

"Nathan, wait, I'm—" Deb's words were cut short as she took in the pair. Her expression was a mixture of shock and trepidation.

Haley quickly pulled out of Nathan's grasp, much to his disappointment. "I was just looking for the bathroom."

"Uh, it's down the hall to the right," he informed her.

"Thanks." Haley made a move to go into the house, but Deb was still blocking her way.

"I'm surprised you came."

"Karen invited me."

"Didn't mean you had to come."

"Mom," Nathan warned.

"Well, I won't be staying that long," Haley explained. "My flight leaves tomorrow."

"That's good. Maybe things can actually get back to normal."

Nathan shot another glare in his mother's direction.

Haley gave her a tight smile. "Nobody wants that more than me. Excuse me." She walked around her and into the house.

Nathan felt his anger rise. "Why did you have to say that?" he demanded once Haley was out of earshot. "You couldn't just leave it alone, could you?"

"Nathan—"

"None of you can. You think you're all helping me, but you're really just screwing it all up."

"Nathan, listen—"

"Deb, can you grab the birthday candles on the counter?" Karen called. "We're going to light the cake now."

"Okay," Deb replied. "Just a sec." She returned her attention to Nathan. "Really think about what you want, Nathan. That's all I'm asking."

"Let me make my own decisions. That's all I'm asking." He turned to go back inside the house. "I'll get the candles."

* * *

Haley stood off to the side as Lily blew the candles out on her cake. She clapped and cheered along with everyone else.

"You know, I never noticed that Nathan was so in shape," Lydia whispered to her.

Haley followed her mother's gaze. Nathan was walking back into the house—probably to grab something for Karen. He seemed to be helping her throughout most of the party.

"I guess," Haley commented disinterestedly.

"I wonder how long he works out to get a firm buttocks like that."

"Mom."

"What? You have to admit that it's great. Not many men can get glutes like that. Does Andy have nice glutes?"

"Mom," she hissed again under her breath.

"I was just curious. Nathan used to be an athlete. He takes care of himself. Does Andy—"

"Yes, Andy takes care of himself."

"But do his glutes—"

Haley sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, he has glutes."

"Are they as firm as Nathan's?"

"Mom, we are not having this conversation right now."

"I mean, I wouldn't mind your father having—"

Haley bit her lip to keep from shouting at her mother. During the whole party all she seemed to be doing was talking to her about Nathan and dropping all sorts of hints. It was really starting to get on her nerves. And she didn't appreciate it when her mother kept trying to measure Andy against Nathan. They were completely different people.

"—and look at those biceps," Lydia prattled on. "He could probably lift you with one hand. Not to mention that he's tall. Is Andy tall? Because it's always handy to have someone around who can lift things off of those high shelves."

"I'm going to get some air," Haley declared.

"But we're already outside," her mother pointed out.

"I know." She stalked off in the opposite direction and made her way around the house to the front yard. She ran her hands through her hair and groaned in exasperation.

This day just kept getting worse and worse. First, she couldn't find anything to wear. Then she had that awkward introduction with her former friends, in which Peyton practically shunned her. Brooke gave her a talk about Nathan as other partygoers stared at her. She then ran into Nathan and Deb-who did not look at all pleased to see her. And her mother would just not quit with the stupid Andy-versus-Nathan comparisons. This day could not get any worse.

"Are you okay?"

Haley let out a small squeal and whipped around to face the voice behind her. Nathan was sitting on the front stairs. _Great. Just great. Let's add a second encounter with my husband to the list. Maybe we can get into another fight in which he'll avoid me and refuse to sign the papers. _

"I thought you were in the house."

"I was and then came out here."

"Aren't you going to have any cake?"

"Not right now."

Haley folded her arms and looked down at her shoes. Suddenly they were so interesting.

"What about you? You don't want cake?"

"Not right now," she repeated, shrugging.

"You wanna sit down?" He motioned to the space next to him.

She was about to decline when she felt the heels of her shoes sinking into the grass, yet again. And it's not like she wanted to go back to the party at the moment. "Okay. Just for a few minutes."

Nathan pushed over to make more room. The front stairs weren't all that big. They sat in silence for a little while. Haley let her eyes roam over the neighborhood and cars parked along the street. There really were a lot of people over for Lily's party.

"It's kind of strange," she commented softly.

"What is?"

"Being here at Karen's new house. I'd always thought they were going to stay in their other one forever. It had a lot of memories."

She could remember the times when she and Lucas would have their sleepovers as children and stay up all night watching movies and telling scary stories. Or the times Karen would babysit her while her parents went away for the weekend. She'd make Haley's favorite foods for her and later take her and Lucas to the park to play and get ice cream. She smiled just thinking about it.

"It did. But I guess Karen and Keith wanted to start over. Karen got that house when Lucas was a baby and she was on her own. I think they wanted something they could share together."

She nodded. "Makes sense."

"But all isn't lost. Lucas is living there now."

"He is?" Haley asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Karen and Keith had planned on giving the house to Lucas when he was ready. They rented it out for a while to other people. Lucas and Lindsey finally bought it when they decided to move in together."

"Oh. That's nice."

"They've been there ever since." He looked over at her. "So where are you living in New York?" Aside from her job, Nathan knew very little about Haley's life in the city. He didn't like not knowing what was going with her. If he could, he'd like to fill in some of the blanks.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have a house? Apartment?"

"Apartment," she answered. "There really aren't that many houses in the city."

"Do you have a roommate?" The image of Haley with her boyfriend suddenly flashed through his mind. He tensed and held his breath for her answer.

"No. I live by myself."

Relief instantly spread through Nathan. But he tried not to show it. "Must be expensive there. But then again, you are a big designer now."

She smiled wryly. "I wasn't always a big designer. It was hard then."

"What did you do?"

"A friend took me in for a while." She looked up to see Nathan watching her intently. She tried, unsuccessfully, to gauge his expression. He'd always been good at hiding his emotions.

His gaze held a moment longer before he spoke. "Good. That was nice of her."

Haley bit her lip, unsure if she should correct him. The person who'd taken her in hadn't been a "her." It was a "him." The same "him" she was planning on marrying.

"Yes, it was." She fiddled with her hands while trying figure out if she really wanted to ask him her next question. "Why did you…How come you haven't moved out of the house?"

"I guess it's like what you said before. It has a lot of memories."

Haley focused back on her hands but could still feel Nathan's eyes on her. She had to tell him about Andy. She had to stress how important it was that they both finally move on. She was set to leave tomorrow, and she was not going to push her flight back again. This had to finally be taken care of today.

"Maybe you should move."

"Maybe I don't want to."

Her head snapped up at that. She surveyed his expression and saw the determination in his eyes. Haley sighed. "Nathan, look, there's something that I have to tell you."

"If it's that you have a boyfriend, I already know."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh, um…right. I do. But that, uh, isn't quite what I was going to say. It's more than that."

"Meaning?" he asked cautiously. He wasn't liking the sound of this.

"Nathan, I'm—" She was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. Haley checked the caller ID and saw that it was Andy.

"I'm assuming that you need to take that."

"Um, well, I can—"

"Just take it, Haley. We can talk later." He stood up and headed for the front door.

Haley called after him but he'd already gone in the house. "Damn it," she swore. Of course they had to be interrupted. And it was just like Nathan to take off before he could hear something he probably wouldn't like.

Haley clicked her phone and put it to her ear. "Hello," she clipped out.

"Whoa. Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, sorry," she apologized and tried to soften her tone, feeling bad for snapping at Andy. He sounded concerned.

"You sure? You sound upset."

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed at the moment."

"Are you still at the party?"

"Yes."

"So it's not going well?"

"It's okay. I stepped away for a few minutes to get some air. What's up?"

"I won't keep you long. I just wanted to let you know that I signed that new artist."

"Wow, Andy, that's great."

"We just finished negotiations this morning. I thought you could use some good news."

"That really is great. I'm proud of you," she said sincerely.

"Thanks," he replied. "Now is there anything I can help you with? Did you need to talk?"

"No."

"Are you positive? I'm a great listener."

She laughed softly. "I know you are. It's okay. I just needed a moment alone to myself. I'm fine now. Just hearing your voice makes me feel better. I should probably get back."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport."

"All right."

"And be safe."

"I will."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you, too." Haley disconnected the call and ran a hand through her hair. She had to go back to the party and stick the rest of it out. Then she was going to pull Nathan aside later and make him sign the papers. Afterward, she was going to go home, sit her parents down, and tell them about the engagement. Then this nightmare could finally end.

Haley walked to the backyard and saw that everyone was sitting around and eating their cake. Lily and a few of her friends were still running back and forth across the yard with frosting around their mouths. Nathan was chasing after them. Haley smiled when she noticed that Lily was wearing the jacket she gave her.

There was a loud squeal as Nathan scooped up Lily and tossed her in the air before catching her again. The other children continued to laugh and run. Even Lucas had joined in on the chasing. Haley giggled at the sight of two grown men playing with the kids. They all looked like they were having fun.

"It's a cute sight, isn't it?"

Haley tensed when she noticed that Peyton was standing beside her. "Yeah, it is."

"Nathan's really good with the kids—especially Lily."

She nodded. "I see that."

"You don't deserve him."

Haley looked at her sharply. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said you don't deserve him," Peyton repeated with a cold, unapologetic stare. "I know that the only reason you're here is because you want him to sign the divorce papers."

"I never said anything otherwise."

"Personally, I wish that Nathan would just sign them and get it over with already. But he seems to want to keep you around. He's even got Karen and Brooke agreeing with him."

"Look, I can see that you're pissed about this whole thing, but I can't control that," Haley explained, keeping her voice even. "All I need is Nathan's signature and then I'll be gone."

"Oh, I'm way beyond pissed. I've been furious ever since you left the first time. But then I started to realize that maybe it was good that you did. All you've ever thought about was yourself. And as far as I can tell, that hasn't changed."

"Just because we were friends once does not mean that you know everything about me."

"I know enough. You're a snobby, selfish bitch who's M.O. is leaving when the going gets tough. And while I may be angry at you, it's not me that I'm worried about. It's Nathan," she declared. "So I suggest that you get those damn papers signed and leave him the hell alone. Then you and Daddy Warbucks can live happily ever after in that shit hole known as New York without us ever having to hear from you again."

"Just who the hell do you think you are to judge me?" Haley retorted angrily with her hands on her hips. "And who the hell is 'Daddy Warbucks'?"

"I know that you have a rich boyfriend."

"Yes, I have a boyfriend. And yes, he's rich. But his money has nothing to do with anything."

Peyton scoffed. "Oh please. You come back down here flaunting your designer clothes and $400 jeans acting like you're better than us. It's all about the money."

"Um, ladies, would you mind keeping your voices down," Brooke said, rushing over. "People can hear you."

Haley, however, ignored her and addressed Peyton. "You have some nerve. Andy is an amazing guy."

"Nathan is an amazing guy."

"What is going on over here?" Lydia questioned and stood beside Brooke. Karen, Keith, and Lindsey also joined them.

"What's going on is that I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to compare Andy and Nathan!" she exclaimed.

"No one is trying—" Lydia began.

"Yes, you are, Mom. You and everyone else have been doing it all day. Nathan is tall. Nathan is strong. Nathan helps out in the kitchen. Nathan is good with the kids…over and over again I have to hear it! You make these judgments, but you have absolutely no idea the kind of guy that Andy is, and you don't want to know," she argued. She noticed Peyton try to interrupt again but kept going.

"But he _is _amazing. He may be rich, but he donates tons of money to charities. And he doesn't just write a check. He volunteers at the organizations, too. He may not be the tallest or most muscular guy, but he's still handsome. He can help out in a kitchen _and_ cook. And he absolutely adores kids—especially his little niece and nephews. I also know that he is one of the nicest men I have ever met and that he loves me. Really truly loves me, which is why he asked me to marry him!"

"Haley," her mother muttered, stunned.

Haley reached into her purse and pulled out the ring. She heard a number of gasps as she slid it onto her left ring finger and held it up to show everyone. "And why I said yes."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nathan bounced the basketball in his hands a few times before taking a shot. It hit the backboard and circled the rim before falling to the side. Nathan chased after the ball and took a second shot. It also didn't go in. He cursed under his breath.

He'd come to the River Court hoping that playing a little basketball would help clear his head. It wasn't really working out that way. All he could picture was the argument between Peyton and Haley. It kept replaying over and over. Nathan was furious when he noticed Peyton talking to Haley. Just by the look on Haley's face he could tell that whatever the blonde was saying wasn't good. She'd promised to be cordial. Either Peyton lied or she just wasn't thinking straight. Before Nathan knew it the two were arguing. Everyone at the party could hear them. Brooke, Haley's mom, Karen, Keith and even Lindsey had tried to break it up. Nathan had been just about to go over to them himself when Haley had started shouting about Andy and defending him.

It was in that exact moment, when Haley finally revealed that Andy proposed, that he felt his blood run cold. And when she admitted to saying yes…well, everything just seemed to fall away. His friends, family, the party…he couldn't focus on any of it. So he'd left. He headed straight for his car and ended up here, at the River Court.

Nathan was sure that everyone would be worried about him. That as soon as they'd gotten over the shock of what Haley had said they'd try to find him. To find out how he was doing with the news. But he didn't want to hear it. Nathan didn't want to hear any of it.

Yes, Haley was getting married. Yes, it hurt like hell to think about her spending the rest of her life with another man. And yes, it felt like a little bit of the hope within him had died. But it wasn't over. It was far from over. Because as long as he didn't sign those papers, then he had a chance. He was still her husband. And there was no way he was giving her up without a fight—no matter what his family or friends said.

Nathan continued to shoot around for a while, thinking about what he should do next. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Lucas' car, he recognized. _Here we go_, he thought in annoyance. His own personal shrink had arrived.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Lucas stated.

Nathan kept his eyes on the basket. "Well, you found me."

"I tried calling. Everyone has."

"My phone's off."

"Yeah, I got that. Everyone's worried."

"Well, now you can put their minds at ease and call off the search."

"Nathan—" Lucas began in that sympathetic tone of his.

"Don't, Lucas. Just don't." His voice had taken on an edge of its own. The last thing Nathan wanted was a pity party.

"Don't pretend like you're not upset. I know you are."

"I just found out that my wife is engaged to another man. You think I'm happy?"

"I know it sucks that you had to find out in front of everyone. Haley shouldn't have announced it like that."

"She wouldn't have if Peyton had just kept her fucking nose out of our business." He thought back to his conversation with Haley on the stairs a couple of hours ago. From the sound of her voice he knew that she was about to tell him something important. Something he probably wouldn't like. Now he knew what it was—and apparently so did everyone else.

"Look, she might have been harsh, but she's still your friend. She was just looking out for you."

Nathan shook his head. "No. She was completely out of line, Luke. She had no right to say what she did to Haley."

"It's not like some of the things she said weren't true."

"Don't feed me that fucking shit, Lucas. Okay? None of you know what happened between Haley and me. So don't try and pretend that you do." He chucked the ball in his hands at his brother.

Lucas caught it and threw it onto the grass. "Nathan, it takes two people to break up a marriage. You're not the only one responsible for her leaving. Haley made a choice."

Nathan shook his head. "Yeah, because I drove her to it. I shouldn't have given her that damn ultimatum."

"Nathan—"

"It wasn't what I wanted. But I was young. I loved Haley and could feel her slipping away from me. I didn't want to lose her and I got frustrated and angry and…" he trailed off. "I screwed up."

"But she didn't have to leave, did she?"

"Would you have stayed if Lindsey had told you to pick between her or your dream?"

"I would've found a way to make it work."

"That wouldn't have worked either. You want to know why?" he challenged. "Because I didn't want to hear it. There was no reasoning with me back then. I wanted what I wanted, and that was it. I was being a stubborn ass. Haley never even had a chance."

"Maybe so. But she could've been the bigger person. She could've done the right thing. She didn't." Nathan opened his mouth to protest when Lucas cut him off. "I know you think I'm being harsh, but it's true. And despite what you think, it kills me to say this. Because the Haley I knew was so much better than this new person she's become."

"Then help me, Lucas. Help me keep her here. Help me get her back. I know that the woman I fell in love with and married is still a part of her. But I can't do this alone. I'm never going to be able to make things right if you all just keep pushing her away."

"Nathan, I don't think—"

"I have to try, Lucas. I have to. I've been given a second chance, and I'm not just going to let it pass me by," he stated. "If it works out, then I get my wife back. We all get Haley back. If it doesn't…"

"If it doesn't, then what?" Lucas prodded.

"Then I'll finally let her go."

* * *

Haley watched her parents carefully. They were sitting behind the kitchen counter in complete silence. After her big fight with Peyton, Haley had quickly mumbled an apology to Karen and left. She couldn't stay at the party another second. She couldn't deal with the countless pairs of eyes watching and judging her.

As she headed towards her parents' car, Haley had briefly looked back to see if Nathan had heard. She knew that he had. Both she and Peyton were screaming at one another. There was no way that anyone at that party could've missed it. She'd never intended to have Nathan or anyone else find out that way. She could tell from the shocked looks on everyone's faces that her engagement was the last thing they'd expected her to announce. But Peyton had just gotten her so mad that she couldn't think straight. The words had popped out before she could even realize the affect they would have.

Haley was just so sick and tired of hearing Peyton and everyone else badmouth Andy. They didn't know him. They had absolutely no idea what he meant to her. What he did for her. They could say what they wanted about her. Haley could care less. But when it came to Andy, he didn't deserve any of their harsh criticisms.

Haley bit her lip. Her parents still weren't saying anything. They'd been completely quiet on the way home. It was so unlike them. It was actually making her uneasy. "Will you guys please say something?" she requested. "Anything?"

Lydia shook her head. "I don't know what to say."

"Daddy?"

Jimmy exhaled loudly. "When did he propose?"

"A week ago today."

"Well, this certainly is a pickle."

"Why?"

"In case you've forgotten, Haley Bop, you're already married."

"I know, Dad."

"Then how can you possibly be thinking about marrying someone else?" her mother spoke up, finally.

"That's why I need Nathan to sign the divorce papers."

"You can't ask him to do that, Haley."

"Why not?"

"Because you made a vow to him eight years ago. That's why."

"Mom, it's over."

"No, it's not."

"I think I would know—"

"Have you even talked to Nathan about what happened?" she challenged. "Don't you think you owe Nathan that much? I mean, it's bad enough you announced your engagement in front of everyone—"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Haley defended.

"—but the least you could do is tell him why."

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him yet."

"Then go."

Haley stared at her mother in confusion. "What?"

"Go talk to Nathan.'

"But—"

"We'll wait. Right, Jimmy?"

Her father shrugged. "Sure. Why not? Go talk to Nathan, Haley Bop. See if you can sort this all out."

"But, Mom," Haley started to protest, "we're not finished—"

"I think I'm going to take a nap. It's been a long day," Lydia suddenly announced.

"Mom," Haley called after her. She shot a look to her dad. "Can't you do anything?"

"Afraid not, Haley Bop. You know how your mom gets. Besides, I think she's right. Talking to Nathan would do you some good. I'm sure he's got some things to say to you."

"Dad, I—"

"I think I'll join your mother for that nap."

Haley stared after her father with her mouth agape. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Nathan begrudgingly made his way to the front door. After hanging out at the River Court for another hour, he'd finally decided to go home. He knew that Haley would be seeking him out sooner or later. A long time ago she would've known to go to the River Court to find him. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Hey."

"Brooke," Nathan stated in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, came to see how you were doing. Can I come in?" Nathan stepped aside and gestured for her to enter. "Thanks."

"Did you want something to drink?" he offered. "I just made coffee."

"Sure."

Nathan walked into the kitchen with Brooke following behind.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you still have this picture."

He looked at the picture she was pointing to on the refrigerator and smiled. "Of course I kept it. I might need it for blackmail someday," he joked. The photo was of them all in college. One of Nathan's teammates at Duke had organized a dare night.

They'd all participated and broken up into teams. It was one of the best nights they'd ever had. There had been some crazy dares. Lucas and Jake ended up having to wear women's clothing. Nathan and Tim were dressed in Girl Scout uniforms. Brooke had on a crab costume, and Peyton was forced to dress like Britney Spears. It was as humiliating as it was funny.

"You're wearing a dress in here, Nathan. I think the blackmail can go both ways," she teased.

"I think I pulled it off."

Brooke laughed. "You do have some nice legs. I'm kind of jealous."

"Thanks," he said, chuckling. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"So, how are you holding up?" Her voice had taken on a serious tone.

"Didn't Lucas tell you already?" Nathan sat down at the kitchen table with Brooke following suit.

"He called a little while ago. But I thought I'd come to see for myself."

"I'm...hanging in there."

"I'm so sorry that you had to find out like that."

"You've been hanging out with Haley a lot this week. Did you know?"

"No. I honestly had no idea," she told him. "I was just as surprised as you were."

"The funny thing is it shouldn't have been a surprise. The way she talked about her boyfriend and her sudden appearance with the papers should've tipped us off."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Have you talked to Peyton?" he asked, somewhat reluctantly.

"Not really. She stormed off right after Haley and you left. Have you?"

"No. And she hasn't called—not that I would talk to her."

"I know you're angry with her."

"Yes, I am. And before you start spouting off the same crap that Lucas did, Peyton had no right to say what she did. I don't care if she did it for me or what she said was true or not."

"I wasn't going to say that. I'm with you, actually," Brooke informed him.

Nathan was surprised a second time. "You are?"

"Yes. Whatever her intentions, Peyton shouldn't have gone after Haley like that. It wasn't her place. You wanted all of us to just leave her alone, but she didn't. She should've respected that."

"It's funny. I originally thought that you'd be the one to give Haley a hard time."

"Me?"

"Well, you can be very protective of your friends. Plus you've been setting me up on all of these dates trying to help me get over Haley. Then she just showed up. I thought you would've seen it as a setback."

"No. I actually think it's good that she's back. There had to be a lot of things going on with her when she left. We never got answers—you especially. I think you owe it to yourself to find out exactly what happened," Brooke stated. "Besides, I think Haley could use a little trip down memory lane herself."

"I want her to stay for a while. And I want to help her remember how much Tree Hill meant to her. But it's not easy when everyone keeps treating her so badly."

"I know. Which is why I want you to know that I'm on your side. I'll do whatever I can."

Nathan smiled as she patted his hand. "Thanks, Brooke. That means a lot."

"No problem."

Their heads turned towards the door when they heard a soft knock. Brooke sent him a bemused grin. "I wonder who that is?"

Nathan stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. He could feel his palms becoming sweaty in anticipation. Finally, he opened the door.

"Hi," Haley greeted softly. His eyes automatically swept over her. She was still wearing her dress from earlier. But the expression on her face had changed. Instead of seeing anger, she looked somber and almost hesitant.

"Hey."

She bit her lip. "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He let her inside.

"Brooke," Haley said, slightly taken aback.

"Hey, Haley. I was actually just leaving."

"If I'm interrupting—"

"No," Brooke cut in and stood up. "You stay. It's fine."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later, Nathan. Thanks for the coffee." She gestured towards the door. "I'll see myself out. Bye, Tutor Girl."

"Bye, Brooke," Nathan called after her as Haley gave her a small wave.

The pair stood in silence across from each other after she left. Both having so much to say but neither knowing how or where to begin.

"Did you want some coffee?" Nathan offered.

"Um, sure."

He was glad. It would give him something to do with his hands. His whole body felt as if an electric current was passing through it. But then again, it had always been like that when Haley was in the room. "You can sit at the table if you want."

Haley looked at the kitchen table and spotted her usual chair. The one she used to sit in each and every day. It was right next to Nathan's. Instead, she opted for the seat across from his. She was about to open her mouth to tell him that she'd like cream and sugar in her coffee, but Nathan had already beat her to it. She pushed down the unnerving feeling about how much he remembered.

"Thank you," she murmured when he placed it in front of her.

"Careful, it's hot." He then sat in his own chair.

She watched him carefully. His hands were clenched around his coffee cup. His body appeared straight and tense. If there were any doubts in her mind that maybe he hadn't heard her and Peyton before, they left her now. They continued to sit in silence for a couple of minutes, and Haley knew that she would have to be the one to start.

"I owe you an apology."

He startled at that and finally glanced up at her. Aside from a bit of confusion, his face was void of any other emotion. "For what?"

"For fighting with Peyton at Lily's party and blurting out my engagement like that."

"The fight wasn't really your fault. She started it."

"I know. But I certainly finished it," she admitted. "Anyway, that wasn't when or how I was planning on telling you or the others."

"When were you planning on telling us? It's been a week, Haley."

"I tried to tell you earlier when we were talking on the stairs, but you just took off."

"So it's my fault?" he questioned. "Because that wasn't necessarily a good time either."

"No. And I know that. But I had to tell you sometime. My flight leaves tomorrow."

"So that's it? You think you can just waltz on into our lives only to take off again?"

"I didn't make this trip for recreation, Nathan."

"Oh, that's right. You need me to sign the papers," he said, the derision not escaping his tone. "How could I forget?"

"Look, I know that you're probably shocked and upset that the news of my engagement was just sprung on you but—"

"Yeah, I am," he replied. "But it's not how I found out that's bothering me. Call me crazy, but the fact that my _wife_ is engaged to another man is enough for me."

"I'm not your wife, Nathan. I'm just the first girl who noticed you for you and not basketball."

"It was more than that, and you know it," he said, his eyes boring into hers. "Don't try to rewrite history, Haley."

"I'm not rewriting anything. We can't control the past. But we can, however, shape the future." She reached into her bag and pulled out the divorce papers. "You can't run away from this, Nathan. Please just sign them."

"I'm not the one who's running. You're the one with the flight back to New York. I've always been here in Tree Hill."

"I have a life there."

"You had a life here."

Haley sighed in frustration and ran her hands over her face. "Nathan, please don't make this anymore difficult than it is. Please," she begged. She needed those papers signed. She needed them signed so she could go back home to New York, and her life could return to normal.

He glanced at the papers on the table between them and reached to pick them up. "Fine," he said abruptly.

Haley's eyes widened in astonishment. Had he really just said what she thought he did? "Fine what?" she prodded.

"I'll sign the papers."

She let out a breath she hadn't realize she'd been holding. "You will? Oh, God, thank you, Nathan. I mean it, thank you."

"I'll sign them on one condition." Her smile faltered slightly as she waited for him to continue. "You have to stay in Tree Hill for another two weeks."

"W-what?" she stuttered. Her previous elation was draining fast. "Are you serious?"

He nodded as the traces of a smile formed on his face. "Two whole weeks."

"But…I can't." She could feel the panic and dread building within her stomach. She'd been so close to leaving. How could it have suddenly gone so wrong?

"Why not?"

"I-I have work. And how am I going to explain that to my fiancé?"

"You own the company. I'm sure you can work from anywhere. You've done that this week, haven't you? And as far as lover boy is concerned, well, you'll just have to come up with something."

"B-but," she stammered again, "this is—you are…"

"These are the terms, Haley."

She glowered at him and felt her temper flare at the smug smirk on his face. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you. I'm doing this for you. You want me to sign the papers, and I want you to spend some quality time in Tree Hill. It's the least you could do after disappearing for seven years. I mean, maybe if you'd sent a simple post card or something we wouldn't have to go to such extremes now."

"This isn't a joke."

"I know," he said, his smile never faltering. "I'm completely serious."

"I hate you," Haley muttered. To her chagrin, he only grinned wider. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

"So what's it going to be?"

She could see that he wasn't going to let this go. "One week," she tried to bargain.

"Two."

"One and a half."

He shook his head. "No. It's two weeks, take it or leave it."

"And if I leave it?" Haley challenged.

"Then let's just say you'll be stuck here a lot longer than what I'm proposing."

"What if I take it? What assurance can you give me that you'll keep your word and sign the papers once the two weeks are over?" Haley demanded.

He leaned forward and smirked. "I guess you'll just have to trust me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Haley sat in her bed staring up at the ceiling, bored and picking out random patterns. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to face another day filled with the same old stuff. For the past three days she'd wake up, eat breakfast with her parents, talk on the phone with Millie and her designers for a few hours, have lunch with Brooke, draw some sketches for the new fall line, have dinner with her parents, talk to Millie again and sometimes an interviewer, call Andy, and then go to bed.

Aside from spending time with her parents and Brooke, her routine was almost that of the one she had in New York. Just substitute the phone conversations with actual face-to-face communication. Haley sometimes wondered why she was even in Tree Hill. She might as well be in New York. But then the thought of her impending divorce sprang into her mind, and she remembered why she was doing this.

It was for Nathan. He was being difficult and wanting her to stay in Tree Hill for two weeks before he'd sign the papers. Haley still didn't like the deal they'd made. Nathan had too much of an upper hand. But what other choice did she really have?

Haley had dreaded telling Andy about her extended trip. She'd already added a few days on before. Now she had to tell him that it would be two more weeks before she came home. It hadn't been easy. In a way, Haley hoped that he would put his foot down and tell her to come home. Maybe then Nathan would realize this big joke of his wasn't all that funny. Maybe he'd realize just how much he was messing with people's lives.

But Andy, being the sweet guy that he is, understood about her staying in Tree Hill for a little while longer. He told her to catch up with her parents and old friends. He'd be waiting for her when she got back. She couldn't argue with that either.

So here she was, still in Tree Hill and counting down the days until she could finally go home. Biding her time—that's all she was really doing. Haley sighed. It was going to feel like forever seeing as though the weekend had seemed to drag on. Nathan hadn't even been around. Not that she minded, since she was still angry with him about this whole thing.

Haley turned over in her bed just as a knock sounded on her bedroom door. "Come in," she called without moving.

"You're still in bed?"

At the sound of the male voice, she quickly sat up. "Nathan! How did you get in here?" Haley looked at her clock. "It's six o'clock in the morning."

"Your parents let me in. They said you'd probably be up by now," he stated. "And I know it's early, but that's the point. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"'We'?" she repeated.

He nodded, smiling. His eyes roamed over her, and it was then that Haley remembered the skimpy tank top was wearing. She quickly grabbed her blanket to cover herself and scowled when Nathan's grin transformed into a smirk. She was going to kill her parents for letting him in the house. They were such traitors.

"Eyes up here, Scott," Haley ordered. "What exactly will _we_ be doing?"

"You're coming to work with me."

"What? Why?"

"You've had the weekend to relax. Now it's time to get to work."

"Relax? Are you kidding me? I've been on the phone nonstop with my assistant trying to manage Halo. You know, the multi-million dollar company that I own."

"No need to brag, Hales," he teased.

"I'm not bragging. It's a fact."

"Well, I'm gonna need your fashion expertise today. Now get dressed so we can go."

"Go where?"

"I told you. You're coming to work with me."

"At the high school?" He nodded. "How could you possibly need my fashion expertise? You coach high school basketball."

"You'll see. Now get up. Chop chop."

"What if I don't want to go?" she challenged.

"Then I'll spend the entire day here with you. I've got a couple of sick days I haven't used up yet. We can hang out with your parents and reminisce."

Haley huffed in annoyance. That option sounded even less appealing. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"I've got muffins and coffee in the truck."

"I'll be ready in fifteen minutes," she said in defeat.

"Good."

He didn't move from his spot in the center of her room. She gestured towards the door. "I have to get dressed. Do you mind?"

His smirk widened. "Not at all."

"Get out!"

* * *

"Are you going to tell me now?" Haley questioned. They were in Nathan's truck on the way to the high school.

"You'll learn soon enough."

Haley shook her head. She hated when people were cryptic. She grabbed her coffee and took a sip before taking a bite of her muffin. She was just about to ask Nathan another question when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Haley, it's Millie. I've got your morning report. Is now a good time to talk?"

"Hi, Millie. I've got a few minutes. Go ahead."

"Who's Millie again?" Nathan interjected.

"My assistant."

"How many assistants do you have?"

"Just one."

"Oh, well, tell her I said hi."

"Haley, are you still there? Who says hi?"

Haley rolled her eyes in Nathan's direction before returning her attention to Millie. "I'm still here. And no one says hi."

"I thought I heard another voice. It sounded like a guy."

"It's no one," she dismissed.

"I wouldn't say I'm no one," Nathan muttered.

"I heard it again."

"H-he's just my…" She searched for a word to describe him in a way that wouldn't cause suspicion. "cousin."

Nathan's eyebrows shot up at that. "Cousin?" he mouthed. She ignored the amused look he was sending her.

"Oh. Well, that's nice."

"Yeah, so what was it you had to tell me?" she reminded.

"Oh, right. So…" Haley listened as Millie gave her updates on the doings in the company. As she talked, Haley pulled out a small notepad from her purse to write some things down.

"Do you want me to reschedule that interview?" Millie finished.

"Yes, that'd be good. I don't know if I'll have time today. But if you want to send some outfits for that _Good Morning America_ segment, then that's fine. Janine from PR said it would be good publicity."

"Okay, sure."

Haley watched as Nathan pulled into the parking lot of the high school. "I've got to run, Millie. Was that all?"

"Yes. That's it."

"Okay, great. If anything else pops up, just email it to my phone."

"Will do."

"Thank you, Millie. Bye."

"Your assistant seems to be on top of things."

"Well, it is her job. And lucky for me she happens to be good at it."

"I have an assistant," Nathan declared.

"You do?" The disbelief was evident in her tone.

"Yup. You'll meet him. Come on."

He led her through the parking lot and into the school. As soon as they were in the main hallway, Haley felt a wave of nostalgia hit her. The color of the walls and linoleum floor were the same. Students were walking between lockers laughing and talking to their friends. She noticed posters hung up announcing basketball games and student council meetings. Haley actually recognized her old locker. She'd been right next to Nathan and Lucas during senior year due to their last names being the same. The rest of their friends would hang out there in the mornings with them.

"I've got Whitey's old office, so we'll be heading to the boy's locker room," Nathan informed her, shirking her out of her reminiscing.

"Oh, um, there won't be…I mean, the guys will be fully clothed, right?" she asked hesitantly.

Nathan laughed out loud. "Basketball season is already over. And most gym classes are in the afternoon so you should be okay."

"Great," Haley muttered. They finally made it to the boy's locker room. She was relieved that Nathan was right. The room was empty.

"Here it is," Nathan announced as they entered his office.

Haley glanced around. It still kind of looked the same. There were some plaques on the wall with Nathan's name and a few trophies. A set of pictures were on the bookcase behind Nathan's desk. Whitey had put his things in the same spots when he was coach. It threw Haley off a little bit. She couldn't figure out if she was stuck in her past or back in the present.

Nathan took a seat in his chair behind the desk. "So, what do you think?" He'd been watching Haley carefully ever since they set foot into the school. He could tell that she was a little overwhelmed by everything. But that's exactly how he wanted it.

"It's nice. Now can you tell me why you brought me here?"

He gestured to the chair opposite him on the other side of the desk. "One second. My assistant will be here any minute."

Haley frowned, curious. The way Nathan kept talking about his assistant made her feel like she was missing something important. Then again, everything with him seemed to be games.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice declared. "I had to finish a chapter I was working on."

Haley whipped around in surprise. "Lucas?"

"Oh, hey, Haley," he greeted, just as startled.

"You're Nathan's assistant?"

"I'm the assistant coach, yes."

"Assistant. Assistant coach. It's pretty much the same."

Lucas shot a dry look to his brother. "Not really."

"Wow. I didn't know."

"Nathan didn't tell you?"

"I figured it'd be a nice surprise," Nathan replied.

"It is. I think it's great that you're helping to coach the Ravens," Haley said to Lucas. He and Nathan were the best basketball players in high school. She could only imagine how good they'd be as coaches.

Lucas nodded. "It's a good side job. It doesn't take up all my time so I can still get some writing in."

"It also gives him some extra money until the book comes out. This way he's not poor."

"Dude, shut up."

"Did you seriously just call me 'dude'?"

Sensing the beginning of one of their brotherly squabbles, Haley intervened. "Now that Lucas has arrived can someone please tell me why I'm here?"

Lucas looked from Haley to Nathan. "I have no idea."

"I figured that since Haley will be staying in Tree Hill for a couple of weeks that she could help us with the Junior Leagues' uniforms."

"What's Junior Leagues?" Haley questioned.

"It's the children's basketball league that Lucas and I used to play for when we were young," Nathan stated. "Lucas and I are running a summer program. It starts in a couple of weeks, and we need some uniforms. I thought with your design background that maybe you could come up with something good for the kids."

"Well, Brooke is a designer. Why not ask her?"

"I did, and she suggested that I ask you," he explained. "So, will you do it?"

Haley was a little caught off guard at that. She and Brooke had begun to hang out a lot lately, and she had never mentioned anything to her about the uniforms or summer program. "When would you need the design by?"

"Probably next week at the latest," Lucas answered.

"I don't know anything about the program," she added.

"I've got an informational packet you can have. It'll give you some insight," Nathan said. "That is if you're accepting the task."

Haley stared between Lucas and Nathan and shrugged. It would be a chance to do something productive while she was stuck in Tree Hill. She needed to keep busy. "Okay. I'll do it for the kids."

"Great," Nathan replied, grinning. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a folder. "Here's the stuff you need. Lucas and I will go over it with you."

Haley listened intently as Nathan and Lucas told her about the summer basketball camp. She could tell by their animated voices and descriptions how excited they were to work with the kids. It wasn't hard to see that they were reliving some of their own memories.

"I think I've got enough to work with. I'll see what I can come up with," she said once they were finished. She reached into her bag and pulled out a sketchpad. "In fact, I'll start right now."

"Here. Use my desk." Nathan stood up.

"Don't you need it?"

"Lucas and I have a faculty meeting in ten minutes. I won't need it for a little while."

"All right." She walked around and took Nathan's seat. The desk was a lot higher than the chair, making it level with her chest. She felt like she was sinking. Haley heard Nathan and Lucas chuckle. She was sure the whole thing looked ridiculous.

"I've got it," Lucas announced. He walked over and readjusted the seat so it rose higher.

"Thanks. That's a lot better."

"We'll see you later, Hales," Nathan called.

She watched them leave before glancing once more around the room. It was odd enough just being back in Whitey's, now Nathan's, office again. Actually sitting behind the desk was even weirder. But Haley pushed that feeling aside and focused on the colors and images in her head. She became so absorbed in her drawings that she barely even heard the knock on the door sometime later.

"You're not Coach Scott."

Haley jumped slightly, startled, and surveyed the tall, dark-skinned boy standing in the doorway. "He's in a faculty meeting."

"That's okay." His eyes seemed to be taking her in. "My name's Quentin. But my friend's call me Q."

"Well, Quentin, I can tell him you stopped by when he gets back."

He smiled and sat in one of the chairs. "That's okay. I can wait."

"Don't you have class?"

"I have a free period. And since school is ending this week, I don't have that much to do. Sometimes Coach Scott lets me come in here and hang out."

"Why?"

"We're tight. Plus, I'm the best player on the basketball team. We usually go over plays and stuff."

"Oh."

"Are you a new teacher?"

"No."

"His girlfriend?"

Haley shifted uncomfortably in the seat. "No."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business."

Quentin smirked, and it irked her. This kid's level of confidence and overall boldness was a spot-on impression of Nathan. _Figures_, she thought.

"You must be someone important if you're dodging the question." Haley didn't respond. "You at least got a name?"

She hesitated a moment before answering. "Haley."

"Nice. So what are you doing in his office? Coach Scott doesn't let just anyone sit at his desk."

"I'm designing some uniforms for him."

"For the Ravens?"

"No, for the Junior Leagues summer training camp."

"You come up with anything good?"

"Yes and no. I'm just getting started."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"No need to be embarrassed. I promise I won't laugh."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that."

"Then why can't I see them?"

"Because I don't want to show them to you," Haley countered.

"You're kind of feisty. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Her gaze never wavered from his. "You're kind of cocky. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Quentin chuckled. "Now that right there is hot."

This time, Haley did roll her eyes. "I really think you should get back to your study hall."

"Free period," he corrected.

"Whatever. It's the same thing."

"How do you know?"

"I used to go here."

His interest piqued. "Really? When?"

"I graduated the same year as your coaches."

"You know Coach Lucas, too?"

"Coach Lucas?"

"The coach and assistant coach both have the same last name. It can get confusing, so sometimes we call him Coach Lucas."

Haley nodded in understanding. "I guess that makes sense."

"So you know them personally?"

"Yes."

"What were they like back then?"

"Um…they were kind of like how they are now. They were great basketball players—really devoted to the game. Nathan was a bit more outgoing while Lucas tended to be quieter."

"I can see that." He leaned forward. "What about you?"

"I was more like Lucas."

"You don't seem quiet to me," Quentin observed.

"Well, I've changed since high school. Like all people do." Haley looked down at her sketches, hoping Quentin would drop the subject. She'd had enough flashbacks already for one day.

"You ever play basketball?"

"No," Haley answered. "I was never coordinated enough to be good at sports."

"That's too bad. I was thinking about playing a little ball and thought that maybe you'd like to join me."

Haley laughed out loud. "That's so not going to happen."

* * *

"It looks like I'm winning."

"You don't have to rub it in." Haley couldn't believe it. She didn't know how it happened. One minute she was sitting in Nathan's office refusing to leave and the next she was entering the gym with Quentin. She'd never been good at anything involving a ball. Now she was losing a game of HORSE, which wasn't a surprise considering her lack of skill.

"You're not as awful as I thought you'd be."

"Gee, thanks," Haley muttered.

"You've at least got the right stance. Your shoulders are back and squared to the basket. And your knees are bent."

"Maybe so. But trust me, I didn't come up with that on my own."

"Did Coach Scott teach you?"

_Haley threw the basketball in her hands and watched as it tragically sailed past the basket. She couldn't believe that a person with a GPA as high as hers could be failing gym. It was completely stupid and totally unacceptable. She couldn't let this defeat her. She wouldn't. Haley was going to learn to make a free throw if it killed her. _

_She grabbed the ball once more and bounced it a few times. She ignored the fact that the bounce was so high that it nearly hit her in the face and threw the ball. Again it sailed past the basket. Only this time someone else was there to catch it._

"_Is that your jump shot?" a grinning Nathan questioned, walking towards her. "Because if that was your jump shot, then I can't date you anymore." _

_Haley scoffed before laughing._

"_Your mom said you'd be here. Something about a grade."_

"_Yeah, you cannot be here right now," she replied. Haley had come to the River Court because she knew that none of the guys would be around. She knew they'd die laughing if they ever saw her pathetic attempts at shooting a ball._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I look stupid."_

"_You realize that I've seen you in that crocheted poncho thing you wear, right?" he teased and handed her back the ball._

_Her face reddened. "Come on, this is embarrassing. I want you to think I'm…not embarrassing."_

"_You don't embarrass me, Haley."_

"_Oh, yeah, okay…" She cleared her throat and shot the ball. It didn't even make it to the basket as Nathan caught it easily in his hands._

_He sighed. "Okay, I take that back." _

"_I can't do it," Haley declared._

_He went to stand beside her. "Yes, you can. Just square your shoulders to the basket. You gotta bring the ball right up past your nose like this. Okay? Bend your knees a little." He positioned himself behind her and placed his hands on her waist. "Just relax your hips. And just shoot."_

_Haley felt her whole body tingle at his touch. His breath on her ear made goose bumps form on her skin. It was like he was all around her. She could feel the strength and confidence emanating from him and into her. She finally shot the ball and watched as it hit the rim of the basket before falling off. _

"_Okay, now that wasn't perfect, but it also wasn't embarrassing," Nathan stated and smiled. "It was actually kind of sexy." _

Haley felt the heat in her cheeks rise as it had back then.

"Are you okay?"

She suddenly remembered that Quentin was watching her. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay. You look kind of…flushed."

"I'm fine," she quickly assured him.

"You sure?"

"It's hot in here. That's all."

"What's are you guys doing in here?"

Haley's eyes closed for a second when she saw Nathan and Lucas walk into the gym. She had to get that damn memory out of her head and focus on the present.

"I was just playing a good old game of HORSE with Haley here while I waited for you guys," Quentin replied. "How was your meeting?"

"Boring—as usual," Lucas answered.

Haley noticed Nathan watching her. He knew that she was blushing. She could tell by the way he was staring at her. It only seemed to unnerve her more.

"Who's winning?" he asked.

Luckily, she found her voice without difficulty. "Um, Quentin. Apparently after all these years I still suck."

"Well, there is one move you're good at," Nathan reminded her. "Why don't you try that?"

"What move?" Quentin interjected as Lucas snickered.

"Go ahead and show him, Hales. If you still can."

Haley narrowed her eyes at Nathan. As usual, he was unaffected by her wrath. He took the ball from Quentin and tossed it to her. She almost dropped it, causing them to laugh. "Fine," she huffed. She'd show him. Haley bent her knees and tossed the ball underhanded. It went perfectly through the net.

"Granny style? Now that's old school," Quentin declared, looking highly entertained.

Haley's gaze returned to Nathan's as she remembered the day he gave up trying to teach her the regular way to make a jump shot. She hadn't improved that much. He'd said that desperate times called for desperate measures. That's when he taught her to shoot granny style. Even though she felt utterly ridiculous, Nathan had still told her that she looked sexy no matter what.

Haley felt herself involuntarily flush all over again and took a deep breath. She needed to get a freaking grip.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, thanks you so much for the reviews. They truly make my day. Here is the next chapter for you guys. I couldn't resist including some of my favorite quotes from the movie. Those of you who have seen Sweet Home Alabama will definitely be able to recognize them. So please read and review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

Haley walked into Karen's Café and noticed Brooke sitting at their usual table. She smiled as the bubbly brunette waved her over. Haley really looked forward to their lunches together. Brooke was a lot of fun to be around and often had a talent of making Haley forget about the craziness that was currently her life. After the last couple of days she had, she could use a reprieve.

"Hey, Tutor Girl."

"Hi, Brooke," she greeted and took the seat across from her. "How's it going?"

"Ugh, I had the bitchiest woman come into my store today. I swear I was going to strangle her."

"That bad, huh?"

Brooke rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You have no idea. First she says she can't find what she's looking for, which was totally stupid because it was right in front of her face. Then she complains that my clothes are too small when in reality she just has a very fat ass. And then when she's at the register, she tries to get me to take money off of the top she wanted to buy because there was a catch in it," she ranted. "I saw that top before she even tried it on, and I know for a fact that there was no catch. Which means that that stupid cow was the one who did it and was trying to pass it off like it was my fault. I mean, she was wearing these cheap sparkly bracelets for Pete's sake! Those would totally snag the fabric!"

"Okay, yeah, that definitely sounds bad."

"What about you?"

"Well, I—"

"Oh, before I forget," Brooke interrupted, "I invited Lindsey to have lunch with us today. I hope that's okay."

"Lindsey is Lucas' wife, right?"

"Yes."

"That's okay," Haley said with a shrug. She'd only really met Lindsey once, but she could tell that she was nice.

"Great! So, you were saying…"

"Oh, I—"

"Hi, guys," Lindsey greeted as she reached their table. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to have this phone conference with my boss, and it took longer than expected."

"That's okay. We haven't even ordered yet," Brooke informed her.

"Great. Hi, Haley. It's nice to see you again," Lindsey said while taking the seat between them.

"You, too."

"So what did I miss?"

"I was just going to tell Brooke about my day, but it's not important."

"Of course it is! I didn't see you yesterday, and I want to know how everything went at the school."

Lindsey grabbed the menu in front of her. "Oh, that's right. Lucas mentioned that you spent the day with him and Nathan yesterday."

"By the way," Haley began and turned to face Brooke, "thank you for giving me the heads up about the uniforms."

Brooke shrugged. "What? They're just uniforms."

"What are just informs?" Lindsey inquired.

"You know how Lucas and Nathan are in charge of that Junior Leagues summer camp?" The blonde nodded. "Well, they needed someone to design the uniforms for the kids, and I suggested that Haley do it."

"Suggested without telling me," Haley corrected.

"Are you going to do it?" Lindsey asked her.

"Well, yes. But I was a little shocked. I mean, Nathan comes barging into my room at, like, six in the morning and says I'm going to school with him and then—"

Brooke beamed and leaned forward in interest. "Were you naked?"

"No, I was not naked! I was in my pajamas."

"What kind of pajamas? Was it a sexy nightie or skimpy tank top and a thong?"

"What does that matter?"

"Because it does," Brooke declared as Lindsey laughed softly.

Haley shook her head. "Whatever. Yes to the tank top but no to the thong."

"Tutor Girl, look at you going commando. Man, things sure have changed."

"I had on regular underwear and my pajama shorts, thank you very much."

"Still, I bet Nathan got a thrill out of it."

Haley felt her face blush from embarrassment at Brooke's words. "I was covered by the blanket. And he barged into my room. It wasn't like I was giving him a peep show or anything."

"That sounds like an interesting morning," Lindsey commented, grinning. "But maybe we should get back on topic."

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"Fine. Whatever," Brooke conceded. "But let the record show that you're totally turning red right now, Tutor Girl."

"Tutor Girl?" Lindsey questioned.

"It's an old high school nickname," Haley informed her. "Don't worry about it."

Just then, the waitress arrived at their table and took their orders. "I don't even remember what we were talking about," Brooke mumbled afterward.

Haley took a sip of her water. "You asked me about my day with Nathan and Lucas."

"Oh, that's right. So how did the rest of the day go?"

Haley described her ideas for the uniform designs and playing basketball with Quentin. Brooke got a kick out of that one. Apparently Nathan and Lucas weren't the only ones who remembered her lack of athletic skill. But despite her humiliation at losing HORSE, Haley had to admit that the day wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

Lucas had even given her a tour around the school. Haley had been surprised seeing as though things were kind of awkward between her and her former best friend since she came back into town. But they had gotten along rather well as he showed her around. The library had been redone, as well as a few of the classrooms. What stuck out to Haley the most, though, was the Tutoring Center.

The room had been expanded. There were more tables and filing cabinets. There was even a couch and little sink area with a coffee pot and snacks. Haley wished that it had been there when she was in school. She'd always loved the Tutoring Center. Being a tutor herself throughout most of high school, it had pretty much been her sanctuary. She'd always loved school and learning. She'd been a geek at heart, and she knew it. Embraced it, even. Staring at the Tutoring Center after so many years, it reminded Haley of her previous dream to one day become a teacher. She'd felt a sharp pang at the memory.

"…we should totally go. What do you think, Haley?"

She was jogged out of her thoughts and glanced up from her salad. "Huh?"

"We're all going to Tric tonight to see this new band. You should come."

"Tric? You mean Karen's club?"

"Nathan's mom owns it, too. They're partners. Peyton and Jake also work there. They're in charge of booking bands and events," Lindsey explained.

"Oh."

"So, will you come?" Brooke asked. "This band is supposed to be awesome."

Haley stared at her food, not meeting her friend's gaze. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I just don't think it's such a good idea."

"Haley, you have to come. It'll be fun. You need to get out of your parent's house and live a little while you're here."

Haley sighed. "Brooke, Peyton and Deb are going to be there."

"So?"

"So they hate me."

"Who cares about them? Hang out with the rest of us."

"Brooke, Peyton is your friend," Haley reminded her.

"I know. But that doesn't mean that I always have to agree with her."

"It's a big club," Lindsey added. "You probably won't even see them."

"Not to sound paranoid or ungrateful or anything, but why are you being so nice to me?" Haley asked her.

"I don't really know you. And I have to admit that I'm curious about the woman who was my husband's closest friend. He's mentioned you to me before, and I could tell that you were important to him—despite how things may have turned out. But I also like to make judgments for myself. And you seem nice enough so…" she trailed off with a shrug.

Haley nodded in understanding as she gained a newfound respect for Lindsey. She really was a good person. Lucas couldn't have ended up with anyone better.

"Thank you."

She smiled. "Sure."

"So that settles it. You're coming," Brooke announced.

"But I never—" Haley began to protest.

Brooke placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. In a firm, no-nonsense voice she declared, "You're coming, end of discussion."

* * *

"Oh my God, you look smokin' hot!"

Haley looked down at her dress. "You really think so?"

"Hell yes," Brooke affirmed. "Is that another one of your designs?"

"Yes."

"I would kill for that dress."

"I can have my assistant send you one."

"You can't keep getting me free clothes."

"Why not?"

"Because you're spoiling me. And when you leave, then what will I do? I really need to make more money," Brooke mumbled.

"Whoa, Haley Bop, you look hot," Haley's mother commented as she came down the stairs. "You girls going out?"

"Yes. We're going to Tric," Brooke answered.

"Ooh, that'll be fun. You know, I used to do a little booty shaking in my time." She shook her hips ostentatiously.

"Please, Mom, my eyes," Haley joked.

"Will it be just you girls or will the rest of the gang be going?"

"Everyone's going," Brooke informed her.

A beaming smile lit up Lydia's face. "Make sure you save a dance for Nathan, Haley Bop."

Haley turned to Brooke, ignoring her mother. "Can we go now?"

"Sure," Brooke replied, unable to hide her amusement. "See ya later, Mrs. James."

"You girls have fun! Say hi to Nathan for me."

Haley sighed and shook her head as she and Brooke left the house. "Can she be anymore obvious?"

Brooke unlocked her car, and they got in. "It's just wishful thinking."

"Well, it's getting on my nerves," Haley muttered. At the mention of nerves, she felt a bit anxious about tonight. Haley had been hoping to avoid Tric during her stay in Tree Hill. There were too many memories there, and not all of them were good. Then there was the possibility of running into Peyton and/or Deb. She was not looking forward to this. How did she let Brooke talk her into these things?

"Oh, forget about it. You're going to have fun tonight."

Haley looked out the window. "We'll see."

* * *

"Have you seen Haley yet?"

"Nate, will you relax? She's coming with Brooke. They'll probably be here any minute."

"Why don't you have another drink?"

Nathan looked between his brother and sister-in-law and then back at the front entrance. He'd been keyed up ever since he found out that Brooke had invited Haley to the show tonight. He'd enjoyed spending time with her at the school.

Nathan liked to watch Haley while she drew. Every once in a while she'd bite her lip or her forehead would scrunch up in concentration. He'd almost groaned out loud when he saw her playing basketball with Quentin. She'd looked so incredibly sexy with a ball in her hands.

"I think I will," Nathan muttered, already feeling overheated. He stood up and walked over to the bar. He frowned when he noticed a familiar face. "That better be water you're drinking."

Quentin laughed. "You think I'd actually be stupid enough to order alcohol in the same bar as my coach?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Go ahead and smell it, man," Quentin offered.

Nathan smelled it, and Quentin was right. It was water. He then held up his wrist with the green bracelet. Everyone under the age of twenty one had to wear one or they wouldn't even be let into the club.

"You're fine, then."

"So what are you having?" the bartender, Owen, asked him.

"I'll have a beer," Nathan ordered.

"Are you here to see the show?" Quentin inquired.

"Yeah. Some friends of mine booked the band tonight."

"Who's the woman you're meeting?"

Nathan stared at him, surprised. "How do you know I'm meeting a woman?"

"You've got on a nice button-down shirt and jeans. I figured you were dressed to impress," he stated, grinning.

"Interesting observation."

"So who is she?" he prodded.

"Just someone I know."

"It wouldn't happen to be that Haley chick, would it?"

Again, Nathan stared at him in shock. "What, are you psychic?"

"No. Just observant—like you said."

"I'm not exactly meeting her. She's coming with another friend of mine."

"A guy?"

"No. A woman."

"I didn't know she was a lesbian. That's actually kind of hot."

Nathan rolled his eyes and laughed. "Haley isn't a lesbian. The friend she's coming with is also her friend."

Quentin shrugged. "Oh, well, she's still hot. And don't try to deny that she's not. I saw you drooling over her the other day."

"I was not drooling."

He smirked. "Uh, yes, you were. I have eyes. And it's not like she was immune to you either."

"Why would you say that?" Nathan questioned, intrigued.

"The girl was totally blushing as soon as you entered the room. Usually I'd say it was because of me but..." he trailed off, joking.

Nathan grinned at that. So he hadn't been the only one to notice the way Haley's face had flushed in the gym. It had been quite entertaining. He wasn't sure why she'd reacted that way to him, but it was a good sign, nonetheless. It gave him more hope that she wasn't completely indifferent towards him. And that he could work with.

"In fact, here she is now."

Nathan followed Quentin's gaze just in time to see Haley enter the club with Brooke. His eyes widened at the dress she was wearing. She had on a skin-tight mini dress. It was mostly black except for the part that covered her stomach. That area was a bright red. The dress also had one sleeve that went to the elbow while the other was nonexistent, exposing her other shoulder and arm. Her wavy brown hair was down, and she had on bright red lipstick that stood out against her creamy skin.

"Damn," Nathan muttered.

"Told you she's hot. There's just one problem," Quentin interjected.

"And what's that?" His eyes never left her.

"I think she's engaged. I saw the ring. It's huge."

"That doesn't really matter."

"Why not?"

"Because she's my wife."

Quentin's jaw dropped, stunned. "What?"

"It's a long story. Don't ask."

* * *

"Oh, I see Lucas and Lindsey. They're sitting near the stage." Brooke started to walk but stopped when she noticed that Haley wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?"

"I think I'm going to get a drink first."

"Okay, can you get me one, too?"

"What do you want?"

"A Flaming Orgasm."

"Please tell me you're joking," Haley replied. She would die if she actually had to go up to the bartender and tell him that.

"Oh, fine you prude. Just get me a frozen margarita."

"Will you be able to drive home?"

"I'm pretty good at holding my liquor in my old age," she joked. "But I'll only have one tonight."

"All right. I'll see you in a few." Haley headed straight for the bar.

"What can I get you, honey?" the guy asked.

"I need one frozen margarita, and I'll have an apple martini. Thanks."

He winked at her. "Coming right up."

"Hey, Haley, is that you?"

Haley saw Bevin—Tim's wife if she remembered correctly—standing beside her and did a double take. "Hi, Bevin," she greeted back. "And I see that you've brought your baby…into the bar." She tried not to appear as dumbstruck as she felt. Little Nathan was resting on her hip.

"Well, this one's still on the tit, so I can cart him anywhere. Tim and I really wanted to see the band tonight, but we couldn't find a babysitter. So I figured what's the harm in bringing him along?"

"Right." Haley placed the cash for the drinks down on the bar.

"I'll see you at our table."

"Okay." Haley took a big gulp of her drink that the bartender just placed in front of her. Now she'd seen it all.

"Yo, Haley," someone else called.

_Who is this one now?_ Haley thought. She spotted Quentin down the bar. Nathan was sitting right next to him. Haley grabbed her drinks and made her way over to them.

"Aren't you a little young to drink, Quentin?"

"It's water." He eyed the drinks in her hands. "You plan on finishing both of those yourself?"

"One is for my friend."

"Where's Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"She's at the table with Lucas and Lindsey."

"You look good tonight," he added after a moment.

"Thanks," she murmured and shifted under his appraising gaze.

"Did you want some help carr—" Nathan started to say when he was interrupted.

"Nathan!" Haley watched as a perky blonde came bolting towards him. "How are you? It feels like forever since the last time I saw you."

Nathan wanted to let out a string of curses. It was that stupid Kate girl Peyton and Brooke had tried to set him up with once before. This was the worst possible time for her to approach him. "Uh, hi," he replied, trying not to sound so annoyed.

Haley looked her up and down. Her dress was too short on both the top and bottom. Her boobs were practically spilling out the top while most of her thighs were exposed. And the way she was standing made it more than easy to see down the rest of her dress. The girl looked like a prostitute. Haley shot a look to Nathan. Were these really the types of women that he went for now?

"And who's this?" Kate's eyes gave Haley the once over.

Nathan elbowed Quentin when he snorted. "Oh, this is—"

"No one," Haley cut in. "Excuse me." She hurried over to the table, taking large sips of her martini in the process. She couldn't believe that woman. Could she be anymore skanky? By the time Haley made it to her friends, her martini was all gone.

"Thanks, Haley," Brooke said as she handed it to her.

"Sure."

"Where's yours?" Lindsey asked and nodded to Haley's empty glass.

"I finished it."

Lucas frowned. "Already?"

Haley shrugged and motioned for a passing waitress. "It's okay. I'll just get another."

"Don't you think you should pace yourself?"

Haley dismissed his concern. "I'll be fine. I can handle it."

* * *

Haley was drunk. Nathan could tell by the loud way she talked and her exaggerated movements all night. Then there was the dancing. She, Brooke, and Lindsey had gone onto the dance floor as the band played. Haley was jumping up and down and running her hands through her hair like some sort of teenager.

"Did you want to dance?" Kate asked him.

Nathan bit back a groan. She'd followed him over to the table with his friends, and she hadn't left since—no matter how many hints he threw at her. It didn't help that her huge feet kept hitting his leg. Something he was sure she was doing on purpose.

As if that wasn't bad, every time he tried to talk to Haley Kate would try and get his attention. Although it's not like Haley was all that warm towards him. She'd been ignoring him most of the night. It was shaping up to be another disastrous evening at Tric.

"Yo, Nate," Skills called. "You feel like playing some pool?"

He stood up immediately. "Yes."

"I'll come watch," Kate announced.

Nathan looked to Lucas with an aggravated expression. His brother shrugged sympathetically.

"Jake's coming," Tim announced when they made their way over to the pool table. Nathan looked to see if Peyton was with him. He was sort of relieved that she wasn't. He hadn't talked to her since Lily's party. He was still kind of pissed with the way she acted.

"Hey, guys," Jake greeted.

"The show was great, man," Nathan complimented.

"Thanks. I finally have a break, and I heard you guys were shooting some pool."

"You and me against Nathan and Lucas," Skills declared.

"What about me?" Tim interjected.

"Then it'll be uneven. We need another player."

"I can—" Kate began when Haley cut her off. She and the girls had made their way over.

"I'll play."

"Do you know how to play?" Lucas questioned.

"Of course I do!"

Nathan eyed the drink in her hand. He didn't know if it was her third or her fourth, but he hoped it was her last. "Maybe you should sit this one out."

"Why? Afraid I might kick your ass?" she challenged.

Nathan heard his friends chuckling and snickering under their breath. "No. It's just that you've been drinking. Are you sure you can even see the ball?"

"I'm twenty four years old. I'm pretty sure I can hold my alcohol by now."

"Only pretty sure?"

The others laughed softly again.

Haley put down her drink and came over to yank the pool stick out of his hand. "Just rack 'em up."

* * *

Nathan concentrated on the task before him. He needed to sink the eight ball so they could get ahead of the other team. Just before he was about to take the shot, the smell of alcohol filled his nostrils. Automatically he knew it was Haley beside him.

"Now, Nathan, don't miss," she whispered with a giggle. "It really will suck for you and your team."

Nathan tried to ignore her and took the shot. The ball curved and hit the edge instead of going into the hole. It then bounced and rolled to the opposite end of the table.

"Crap," Lucas muttered.

"I'm not surprised. Nathan never could get his balls in the right pocket," Haley said and took another drink. The crowd that had gathered around them laughed.

"Says the girl who is drunk off her ass right now," he countered.

"And yet I'm still beating you."

"Nate will get it back," Tim stated. "I mean, let's not forget that State Championship game he won for us."

The crowd hooted and hollered.

"There were five seconds left on the clock. He dribbled down the court and was double-teamed. Nobody was open. We were all wondering what the hell he was going to do. Then he suddenly jumps up and shoots the fade-away with nothing but net! Ravens win!" Tim exclaimed as more cheering erupted.

"I remember that night," Haley interrupted. "I was sitting in the bleachers cheering him on. It's funny how I was always there supporting him. But when it came to me, there was a whole other set of rules. Right, honey?"

"Haley—" Nathan started.

She ignored him and lined up her stick with the white ball before taking her shot. The ball she intended to hit went in, but no one cheered. The playful and competitive atmosphere seemed to be gone.

"You know, despite how much I try to block it out I remember it all very clearly. You could have your basketball, but I couldn't have my music. No, as your wife I was supposed to stay at home, right?"

"Haley," Brooke said, trying to get her attention.

"I mean, it was like the freaking 1950s! And you wonder why I left," she scoffed. "If it was up to you, I'd still be rotting in this small, God forsaken town. I'd have nothing, and I'd be _nothing_."

She went to grab her drink when Brooke stopped her. "Haley, I think you've had enough."

Haley looked at her for a second. She could feel the unshed tears prickling at her eyes. Suddenly this wasn't so fun anymore. "You know what? I think you're right. I have had enough." She turned around and threw her stick on the pool table. "You win."

Haley then grabbed her purse and pushed her way through the crowd, headed for the exit.

Nathan could feel all eyes on him when she was finally out of sight. He felt sick. Haley had been acting tough ever since she came back to Tree Hill. Tonight, however, was different. It was the first time he'd ever seen any type of pain or vulnerability shine through. Granted, she was drunk and had said some hurtful things. But it didn't mean that everything she said wasn't true—at least to her.

"You're married?" he heard Kate question in the background.

Nathan ignored her and looked to Lucas. He passed him his own stick and nodded towards the exit. "She's drunk. I better go get her."

"Yeah, go."

Nathan pushed his way through the crowd and quickly left the club. When he was outside, he scanned the parking lot for Haley. She hadn't gotten far—which wasn't all that shocking considering that she could barely walk straight.

"Haley," Nathan called after her.

"Leave me alone," she shouted without stopping. He caught up to her easily and reached out to take her arm. "Let go of me."

"Haley, you're drunk. How are you going to get home?"

"I'm fine. I've got my car," she replied, slurring slightly.

"You came with Brooke," Nathan reminded her.

It took her a minute to register his words. "Shit."

"And even if you did have a car, there's no way I'd let you drive like this. Come on, I'll take you home."

She pulled her arm away from him. "No."

"Haley—"

"I don't need your help."

"Whether you need it or not you're getting it." He took hold of her once more and started to drag her towards his truck.

"Nathan. Nathan, stop it! Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do!"

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"This stupid nice guy, hero act you've got going on isn't going to work with me. You're not going to win me back." He opened the door of the truck and started to lift her in when she whipped around to face him. "I see the way you look at me."

"Haley, you've done enough damage tonight. Why don't you quit while you're ahead before I lose the rest of my patience and get angry."

She smirked at him. "You're not angry. Far from it. I noticed you watching me all night. Even with that stupid slut all over you, you couldn't take your eyes off of me."

"Haley—"

Her hands ran up his arms and over his broad shoulders. "And no matter how much you try to flaunt all your muscles—" She leaned in closer and brought one of her hands to his cheek. "—and baby blues, you're not going to affect me."

Nathan felt like his whole body was on fire at the way she was touching him. Her hands were still caressing him, and her body was almost completely pressed up against his. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain some control.

Just as he reopened them, Nathan felt Haley's lips crash onto his. He was stunned at first and froze. But she was persistent and only kissed him harder. Despite himself he started to kiss back with the same amount of force. He took hold of her waist and pushed her back against the truck. She moaned at the action.

It wasn't until her mouth opened for him and his tongue brushed against hers that he fully tasted the alcohol. The fact that she was drunk came flooding back to him. As much as he wanted Haley and had waited for this moment, he didn't want to be with her like this. It just wasn't right.

He abruptly broke the kiss and pulled back. She stared at him in confusion. "Haley, I—" Her puzzled expression changed and contorted. The next thing Nathan knew, her hands flew to her mouth and she bent over.

He didn't even have to look down to know that she'd thrown up on him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Nathan knocked softly on the James' front door and waited. It was early in the afternoon. Nathan had wanted to stop by in the morning to check on Haley but figured that she probably wouldn't be up. She'd had a lot to drink last night. She needed to sleep it off.

A moment later the front door opened. "Nathan," Jimmy said, unsurprised. It was as if he was expecting him.

"Hi, Mr. James."

He stepped aside. "Come on in."

"Thanks."

"Jimmy, who is it?" Lydia called from the kitchen.

"It's Nathan."

"Ooh, Nathan, just in time. I made cookies!" Nathan laughed as Lydia came barreling down the hallway with a large plate in her hand. "They're chocolate chip—your favorite if I remember correctly."

"They are."

"Try one."

"Thanks," he said and grabbed a cookie. He took a bite and smiled. "These are good."

"Secret family recipe. But aside from my delicious cookies, I'm assuming that you're here to see Haley."

"Yeah, is she up?"

"She was still sleeping the last time I checked. But you can go on up. She needs to get up sometime."

Nathan nodded and laughed a second later when Lydia slapped Jimmy's hand away from the cookies.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"These are for Nathan." Lydia smiled in his direction. "It's a thank you for bringing my Haley Bop home last night. I know it got kind of messy for you."

"A little bit," Nathan quipped, remembering the moment Haley had thrown up on him. That hadn't been fun.

"Well, here you are, honey." She handed him the plate. "Maybe Haley will be hungry."

"I'll see."

"Take your time," she encouraged. "Come on, Jimmy. I need you to help with the laundry."

He was still sulking from not getting his cookie. "Fine," he sighed.

As Lydia turned around and headed back down the hall, Nathan whispered to his father-in-law. He quickly handed him one of the cookies. Jimmy's face lit up.

"Our little secret," Nathan muttered conspiratorially.

"I knew I always liked you." Jimmy gestured towards the stairs. "Go get her back, Nate."

Nathan chuckled. "I'm trying—believe me."

Jimmy patted his back before Nathan headed up the stairs. Haley's door was open this time. He stood quietly in the doorway. She was still asleep. He placed the plate of cookies on her desk and walked over to her.

Haley was lying on her side. Her hair was in disarray, and she was still in her dress from the previous night. Nathan moved her hair back from her face and pulled the blankets up further. He grabbed the chair at her desk afterward and took a seat.

He hadn't gotten much sleep himself last night. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that Haley had said at Tric. And then there was that kiss. Nathan knew that he probably shouldn't be reading too much into it. Haley was drunk and out of her usual control. But that didn't mean that he wasn't still buzzing from it even now.

Nathan hadn't expected Haley to kiss him at all. He was completely taken by surprise. There had been so much passion and need in that kiss that he could hardly think straight at first. And with Haley clinging to him as if her life depended on it…well, it really made a man think.

Nathan went into Haley's bathroom and grabbed a couple of Tylenols and a glass of water. She was definitely going to need them. He set them on her nightstand and returned to the chair. He watched Haley as she slept. She moved a few times. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but eventually she awoke.

Haley appeared dazed and disoriented. She rubbed at her eyes and cringed from the sunlight shining into the room. Nathan got up to close the shades a little more. That's when she noticed him.

Haley bolted upright . "What are you doing here?" she demanded and abruptly clutched her head in pain. "Ow."

Nathan handed her the pills and water. "Here, take these. It'll help with the headache."

She took them from him without protest. Afterward, Haley handed him the cup and lied back. She closed her eyes. "Ugh, it feels like someone hit my head with a sledgehammer."

"You had a lot to drink last night."

"Yeah, I remember that," she mumbled.

Nathan leaned forward in his seat. "What else do you remember?" he asked, a little hesitantly. It was a loaded question.

"Uh…I remember arriving at the club with Brooke. Then I saw you and Quentin. I danced, and I'm vaguely aware of a pool table."

"So that's it?" Nathan prodded further.

"I guess. Why? What else did I do?" She opened her eyes to look at him. "I didn't dance on the pool table, did I?" She sounded on the verge of being horrified.

Nathan chuckled at that. "No."

"Thank God."

"But you did get upset during our game."

"What was I upset about?"

He replied carefully, "You mentioned the fact that I didn't support you with your music."

"Oh," Haley muttered.

"Hales, we should talk about—"

She raised her hand to halt him. "Don't, Nathan. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was talking about. Let's just drop it."

"Haley—"

"Please. I've got a splitting headache."

"Okay," Nathan relented. She'd just woken up and didn't feel well. Now probably wasn't the best time to get anything out of her.

"Why do I smell cookies?" she suddenly inquired.

Nathan grabbed the plate off of the desk. "Your mom made them. She thought maybe you'd be hungry. Do you want one?"

Haley shook her head. "No. I don't think I can handle that right now. My stomach feels a little weird."

"I figured as much. That's why I thought maybe you'd like to go to Karen's for lunch. She's got that chicken noodle soup of hers."

"I don't know. I—"

"With extra noodles," Nathan tried to persuade her. "It's your favorite. Besides, I think some fresh air would do you some good."

"Nathan, I can't. Look at me. I'm a mess."

"You're not that bad." She gave him an incredulous look, and he smiled. "I've seen worse."

"Thanks," she muttered dryly.

"I'll wait for you to get dressed. Then we'll go." Nathan got up to leave and give her some space to get ready. He was almost out the door when she called to him. He turned around to face her. "Yes?"

"Um, how exactly did I get home last night?"

"I drove you. And since you were completely passed out by the time I got you home, I carried you in." He added jokingly, "I didn't want your dad to pull out his back."

Haley cracked a small smile before her face became serious again. "Thank you."

Nathan nodded and reached for the door. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

Haley sat down across from Nathan at their small table. Karen had given them a seat more towards the back of the café. Haley wanted to stay away from the windows and sunlight as much as she could. She felt better since taking the Tylenols Nathan had given her, but her head was still pounding.

Haley couldn't remember the last time she had a hangover. But now she knew why she usually never drank so much in the first place. It was such an awful feeling.

Nathan ordered a burger and fries while she settled for the chicken soup with extra noodles like he suggested. Haley had forgotten how good Karen's recipe was. Now that she could smell the food around her, she realized that she was a little hungry. Her stomach was empty, and it quietly rumbled.

"So, how come you're not at work today?" she asked him while taking a sip of water.

"Lucas and I both have the day off. There are final exams going on now, and it's not like there's one in gym. So we're not really needed."

"Ugh, I used to hate gym."

"I remember. You were so freaked out you were going to flunk that one time junior year."

"I was going to flunk if I didn't make that stupid free shot."

"Free throw," he corrected in amusement.

"Whatever."

Nathan chuckled. "We kept practicing and practicing, but you just couldn't seem to make the shot."

"Hey, I was a born klutz. You knew what you were getting into when you helped me."

"Yes, I unfortunately did."

Haley narrowed her eyes at him and whacked his hand. "Shut up. I still have nightmares about Whitey's stupid whistle." She shuddered at the thought.

"I used to until I got one of my own. It's fun being on the other side now."

"Sounds like a real power trip," she quipped.

"It is. You should blow it sometime and see how you like it."

They both paused for a second and stared at one another as his words sunk in. Haley felt her face turning red and bit her lip. Nathan seemed to be gauging her reaction while holding back a laugh of his own.

"Okay, that just sounded wrong," Haley declared as a few giggles erupted.

Nathan busted out laughing himself. "Yeah, not exactly what I meant. But, you know, since we're on the subject, if you wanted to—"

"Nathan!" Haley scolded before he could continue. "Do not finish that sentence if you value your life."

He smirked. "I'm just messing with you."

"You suck."

"That's what she said," he joked.

Haley shook her head and rolled her eyes. She must've looked like a cherry when Karen came to deliver their food.

"What's going on here?" Karen inquired, smiling.

"Nothing. Nathan's just being a troublemaker."

"That sounds about right."

"Hey!" Nathan protested.

"Don't act so innocent. You were the one who just last week prank-called his own brother."

"You prank-called Lucas?" Haley questioned in disbelief.

"He started it. He changed the ringtone of my cell phone so it played 'Barbie Girl.' Do you know what it's like to have that go off in the middle of a crowded high school hallway, which includes your basketball players?" Nathan defended. "Talk about blindsiding a guy."

"'Barbie Girl,'" Haley laughed. "That's great."

"Where's the sympathy?"

"Well, what did you do to him?"

Nathan's grin widened. "I had a friend of mine call him and pretend to be some crazy, obsessed fan of his books. It totally freaked him out."

"You guys are bad," Karen said with a shake of her head.

"I second that."

Nathan shrugged. "It's a brother thing."

"Apparently," Karen commented. "You two enjoy your lunch. I've got to check on the other customers."

"Thank you, Karen," Haley said and looked to Nathan. "Oh, before I forget." She reached into her purse and pulled out a folder. "I brought the sketches of the uniforms. I thought you'd like to have them and look them over. Show them to Lucas and see what he thinks."

"Wow, that was fast," he commented, impressed.

"It's what I do. Keep in mind that they're rough. You guys can make changes if you want."

Nathan took the folder from her. "Thanks, Hales. I'll check it out later and get back to you."

The pair started eating and talking again. Haley knew that Nathan was trying to make casual conversation, and she was thankful for that. Everything had been so stressed and awkward since she'd gotten back to Tree Hill. She needed a break.

To Haley's surprise, she didn't have any trouble talking to Nathan. Everything remained light and natural. Before she knew it, he was telling her about how he got into coaching the Ravens. She'd never heard the whole story. And then she was telling him more about her clothing company. Nathan seemed genuinely interested in her fashion endeavors.

It was as if they were talking about two separate worlds. But somehow, in that moment, Haley didn't feel that distance. The more time she spent in Tree Hill and talked to Nathan and the others, the smaller that gap seemed to be. There was this odd feeling like it all was coming back together. And that's what suddenly made her nervous.

* * *

"I cannot believe that just happened."

Haley clutched her stomach. It hurt she was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny!" Nathan protested.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just that—" Haley burst into another batch of giggles.

Nathan rolled his eyes "Really, Hales. Thanks for the concern."

"Okay, hold on." Haley took the napkin in her hand and dabbed at Nathan's dirty shirt.

After eating lunch at Karen's, they'd ended up at the Market Street Dock. Haley found that the fresh air actually helped her headache. It was almost gone now. While they were walking along the dock, they'd spotted an ice cream stand. It was hot in the mid-afternoon sun, and they could both use something to cool them down. They continued to walk once they'd gotten their ice cream. Nathan had gotten a cone and Haley a cup.

Nathan had only taken a couple of licks before a seagull swooped down at him. It snagged the cone and sent the scoops of chocolate ice cream careening down Nathan's shirt. He'd stood there in shock for a few seconds, not quite believing what had just happened.

Haley had been completely surprised, too. That was until she realized the hilarity of the incident. She was usually the klutz. In fact, she distinctly remembered being attacked by a flock of seagulls once herself. The only difference being that she didn't have any food in her hands at the time. If she didn't know any better, Haley could've sworn it was a scene out of Alfred Hitchcock's _The Birds._

"I'm a mess."

"Don't worry. It'll come off in the wash. Here, hold this for a second." She handed him her cup.

Nathan remained silent as he watched Haley trying to wipe away as much ice cream as she could with the napkin. He wasn't sure if she realized it, but they were standing very close together. There were only a few inches between them. He could smell the scent of shampoo in her hair. Her left hand was resting on his chest as the other swiped at the chocolate stain.

He had to remind himself to breathe. She had this way of completely overloading his senses when she was around. Sometimes Nathan just couldn't think straight. His mind flashed back to their kiss last night. Immediately he pushed it out of his thoughts. Nathan couldn't let himself get caught up in that now. Not when he was already so tempted to just throw the cup in his hands to the ground and take Haley in his arms.

_Get a grip_, he ordered.

"That's the best I can do," Haley announced and backed up a step. She threw the napkin away in the garbage.

"Thanks."

"You can have some of my ice cream if you want."

Nathan handed it back to her. "No, it's okay. I'm not really in the mood for it anymore."

Haley stared at him curiously. Was it her imagination or did Nathan's voice suddenly take on a huskier tone? "If you're sure."

"Positive." He moved further away from her and leaned on the railing, overlooking the river.

Haley followed quietly. She watched the water and ate her ice cream—all the while fighting a strong case of déjà vu. She'd been to this dock so many times in her young life. It gave Haley chills to be back here. And with Nathan of all people.

"So, are you feeling better now?" Nathan asked, returning his attention to her.

"I am actually. My head has finally stopped pounding. I think that's a good sign."

"What about your stomach?"

She frowned. "What about it?"

"It's not feeling sick or queasy?" he elaborated.

"No, it's fine."

"Good."

"You look relieved," Haley noticed.

"Well, having someone throw up on you isn't really a pleasant experience."

Haley's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God, I didn't."

"Oh, yes, you did." He smirked at the horrified expression on her face.

"I don't remember that."

"I do."

"I'm sorry." She looked away from him, embarrassed. "I guess after all these years I still can't hold my alcohol."

"You sure did try, though," Nathan teased.

"Yeah, well, _never_ again," she vowed. Haley was sure that if she ever got the urge to drink so much, all she'd have to do was think of the way she felt this morning and she'd be cured.

Nathan didn't say anything right away. He was trying to figure out the best way to bring up the next topic to Haley. She'd been very adamant earlier about not wanting to talk about it. But Nathan just couldn't let it go. Haley's words were all he could think about last night. He had a feeling he'd have another sleepless night if he didn't get what he had to say off of his chest.

"Why'd you get so drunk in the first place?"

Haley's head snapped up at that. "What?"

"There had to be a reason. You don't usually get hammered for fun."

"How do you know?" she challenged but kept her voice light.

"Because I do." It was a simple, yet straightforward statement. Nathan already knew that he was right, but he seemed to be waiting for her to give an explanation.

"Well, since you know everything, why don't you tell me?" she suggested and averted her gaze. Haley didn't like the turn this conversation had suddenly taken.

"Honestly?" She nodded for him to go ahead. "I think it's all starting to affect you."

"What is?" Her tone was nonchalant.

"Being back in Tree Hill. Hanging out with your old friends and seeing your parents. Being around me," he added lastly.

Haley shrugged and ate a spoonful of ice cream. "If that's what you think."

"It's what I know."

"You're wrong," she replied.

"I'm not."

Haley looked out at the water and laughed. The sound wasn't cheerful. Nathan knew that it was out of nervousness. She'd even started biting her lip. "You can think whatever you want. It doesn't matter."

"Tell me the truth, Hales. Did you really think back then that I didn't want you to have your dreams? Is that what you still think?" Nathan inquired, getting straight to the point. There was no beating around the bush with this conversation. He wasn't going to let her dismiss it this time either.

"I didn't know what I was talking about, Nathan."

"You were upset."

"I was drunk!" Haley defended, really not liking the direction of this conversation. It was bad enough that she'd gotten drunk and acted like a fool. Wasn't that punishment enough?

"So? That's usually when the truth comes out."

Haley ran a hand over her face and met his gaze straight on. "Look, Nathan, I'm sorry about what I said to you and the others last night. I didn't mean to start anything. I—"

He interrupted, "I don't want you to be sorry, Haley. That's the last thing I want. I don't blame you for feeling hurt. You have every right to be."

"Nathan," she began to protest, "please don't do this. Just leave it alone."

He shook his head firmly. "No. I owe you an apology, Hales."

"No, you don't," Haley said just as adamantly.

"But I do. And maybe you don't want to hear it, but I have to say it. I've been waiting seven years for this."

Haley stared out at the water again, feeling sick. The nice, relaxing day they'd shared together seemed to be fading fast. Haley could feel all of her prior anxiety returning. So much for that break.

When she didn't say anything further, Nathan continued. "I was being selfish and stubborn when you said you wanted to go on that tour full time. I knew you were talented, and I didn't care. I just didn't want to lose you."

"You weren't losing me," Haley murmured softly.

"But that's how I saw it. I gave you that stupid ultimatum because I was scared. You were everything to me, Hales," he revealed. "I loved you. Before I met you, I always used to examine my life and wonder how I could have so much and yet feel so little. It was like a part of me was missing. And when I found it—you—I didn't want to let you go. I'd been disappointed and betrayed so many times before by my so-called friends and my parents that it was hard for me to trust anyone. But you were so different. I could see it the first moment I met you.

"You were one of those people who was honest no matter what. When we got married, it felt so good to have someone to depend on. And when I found out about your hidden talent for music, I thought I could return the favor and show you how much you'd helped me by helping you. I wanted you to succeed with your music, Hales. I really did…"

Haley felt like she couldn't breathe as the words were pouring out of Nathan's mouth. She couldn't look him in the eye. She was frozen in place.

"But then you started doing more shows. You wouldn't get home sometimes until two in the morning, and I'd be up wondering where you were or if you were safe. Then if I was at a show I'd have to sit back and listen while all of those creeps in the audience talked about the things they'd like to do to you. I had to leave the club I don't know how many times to keep myself from beating their asses.

"You were my _wife_—not some piece of meat or a commodity. I started to get jealous of the attention they were giving you. And when I saw how much more comfortable you were getting on stage, how much you truly loved it, then I just started to panic. I could feel you being drawn more towards the music. You were slipping away from me.

"When you told me about the offer you'd gotten to go on tour, that ended up being the breaking point. I couldn't handle the late nights and separation and the strange men that were around you. I just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be between us. I know now that it was stupid and unfair of me to only see that side of it, but I was a kid.

"So when you told me that you wanted to go, I was against it. The worst part was that I could see you'd already made up your mind. You wanted to go. You were going to go. The only thing making you hesitate was me. I thought that would be enough. I thought I would be enough to make you want to stay. So I gave you that ultimatum—me or the music. It was wrong, and I swear to God I never would've done it if I knew how things were going to turn out."

"Nathan," Haley said, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt like someone had reached inside of her and twisted. The pain and realization of his words was surfacing.

Haley felt her eyes starting to water and held the tears back. She wasn't going to cry, she promised herself. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a grown woman, and she was going to keep it together.

"I'm sorry," Nathan finished. "I really am."

Haley used her spoon to swirl around the now melted ice cream in her cup. She needed a distraction. She could feel a panic attack coming on. Haley hadn't expected Nathan to say any of that. She hadn't even known he felt that way. Her mind was running wild from all that he'd said. It felt like someone had ripped the rug right out from under her.

Haley had to stay in control. She had to stay in the present. The past was in the past. Nothing could change that now. No matter how much insight she'd just gained or how sincere Nathan sounded, Haley couldn't let it change the current situation.

She took a moment to calm and steady herself. Finally, Haley met his gaze. "Thank you…for saying that."

Nathan recognized the steely look Haley's eyes had taken on instantly. For a moment he could've sworn that he'd broken down that defensive wall of hers. She'd been anxious. She'd been biting her lip. She'd been fiddling with her ice cream. All of the signs were there that he'd made her feel something. Unnerved her even. But just as quickly as the emotions had surfaced, they'd disappeared.

"There's something else," he blurted without thinking. He wanted so desperately to see her to feel something. Anything. His mind flashed back to their kiss. Nathan wondered if she would be able to let that go so easily, as well.

Haley's brown eyes were cautious. "What?"

"It's about last night."

"What is it? Did I say something else?"

Nathan opened his mouth, ready to tell her, before he hesitated. He stared at her for a long moment and shook his head. He couldn't say anything. Not right now. Haley seemed so wound tight at the moment. She looked overwhelmed. If Nathan told her now about the kiss, she'd probably just try to brush off the incident and blame it on the alcohol. She'd find a way to prove that it meant nothing, and there'd be no convincing her otherwise.

Nathan didn't think he could deal with her dismissing it so easily. Not when that kiss had meant so much to him. Deep down, he knew that it had meant something to her. Haley wouldn't have done it otherwise. But the last thing he wanted to do was spook her and make her close herself off to him—like she was trying to do right now.

"Never mind," he finally stated, resolute in his decision.

"What were you going to say?" Haley asked.

"Forget it." He looked her in the eyes and sent her an easy smile. "It was nothing."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, thank you all for taking the time to review last chapter. We're expecting a huge snow storm here in my state, and I wanted to post this next chapter before the weather gets bad. I hope you guys enjoy it and will continue to review. And on a side note, I'm so sad that Haley's dad died and now her mom is sick. Last episode was so heartbreaking. But I'm loving the fact that Haley is getting storylines this season. It's refreshing to see Naley dealing with Haley's family problems for a change.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Haley looked over the designs in front of her and smiled. They were great. No, more than great. They were brilliant.

She could feel Brooke's eyes on her as she continued to shuffle through them. They were at Brooke's store in the backroom. Brooke had asked Haley if she could look at some of her sketches and give her feedback. The brunette had been so nice to Haley since she returned to Tree Hill. Haley was happy to do her a favor.

"So, what do you think?" Brooke questioned, practically bouncing in her seat.

"These are impressive, Brooke."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're great. I would totally buy these."

"You're serious?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't say so otherwise."

"Thank you, Tutor Girl! I wasn't really sure about some of them. They were kind of experimental."

"Now, what kind of fabric were you thinking of using?"

Haley listened intently as Brooke talked about each outfit and the materials to make them.

"I wouldn't use that one," Haley interrupted after a couple of minutes.

"You wouldn't?"

"No. I tried that one before with a jacket like this design, and it just doesn't feel right. Go with that other fabric you said. That's a better one."

Brooke wrote down Haley's suggestion. "Okay. I'll try that one instead."

"So, have you found any investors yet?" Brooke wanted to expand her chain of stores but didn't have the money to fund that kind of project.

"No. I've made some inquiries but no takers. It's so frustrating."

"You just have to keep at it. It's hard."

"How did you get started? I know that Chris Keller kind of took you under his wing, but I'm sure you needed some other financial support, right?"

"I did."

"How did you get it?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Um, Andy was actually my financial backer," she revealed.

Brooke looked both surprised and intrigued. "Really?"

"Yes."

"So did you know him before you dated?"

"We were friends for a few years, yes," Haley answered. "You know that Andy owns a record company." Brooke nodded. "Well, it was his record label that was in charge of the tour I joined. He flew in to see our show in Austin, and that's when we met. I actually met him before I met Chris."

"Interesting," Brooke commented.

Haley heard something in her friend's voice that she couldn't quite decipher. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." She looked back down at the sketches.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, finish what you were saying."

"Uh, well, when Chris wanted to work with me and help me start my own line, Andy found out and offered to help," Haley explained. "He invested and was part owner with me until I learned the ropes. When the company did finally take off and I felt confident enough in what I was doing, he let me buy out his share and take full control of it myself."

"Wow. You were lucky."

"I was," Haley agreed. "And I'm sure you will be, too."

"We'll see," Brooke mumbled. She didn't sound convinced. "I haven't been that lucky over the years."

"You've got your store."

"That's about the only thing that's worked out."

"What do you mean?" Haley sensed that Brooke was talking about more than just money.

"It's stupid."

"Brooke, we're friends. Talk to me," she encouraged.

"I'm just a little bummed. Aside from the store, not much else has been going too well in my life."

"Do you mean relationships?"

"Unfortunately."

Haley had wondered whether Brooke was dating. But in all the times they'd talked, Brooke had never mentioned anyone in particular. And Haley didn't want to seem nosy, so she never really asked.

"What happened?"

Brooke sighed and put down the pen in her hand. "Do you remember that bartender at Tric? His name is Owen."

"Yes, I remember."

"I've sort of been seeing him."

"Like dating?" Haley tried to clarify.

"More like just meeting up and having hot, passionate sex."

"Oh. _That_ kind of seeing each other."

"Yeah. Anyway, I eventually wanted more. He didn't. Long story short, he ended our arrangement," Brooke said.

"Aw, Brooke, I'm sorry."

"It was stupid of me to think it would go anywhere. He'd never even taken me out to dinner or a movie or anything like that. I even tried to make him jealous that night we were at Tric. He barely noticed." Brooke sounded so defeated. Haley felt awful for her friend.

"Sounds to me like you were too good for him."

"I guess," she mumbled in a low voice.

"You are," Haley asserted. "You're Brooke Davis, for crying out loud. You were, like, the most popular girl in high school. All of the guys wanted you. I'm sure that hasn't changed."

"That's the problem, though. They want my body, but do they really want me? I have yet to find a guy like that."

"Lucas loved you once." He and Brooke had dated for a couple of years in high school. They'd been so cute together. At the time, Haley could've sworn they'd end up together someday.

_I guess that shows how uncertain the future really is_, she thought.

Brooke snorted. "Look how well that turned out."

"You're still friends," Haley pointed out.

"We will always have that affection for one another. That'll never change. But we're not together because eventually we grew apart. I haven't been able to find anyone I really connect with since."

"Well, I'm a firm believer in the saying that there is someone out there for everyone. You usually find that person when you least expect it."

"Like you did?"

"Yeah. Andy's a great guy. We were friends, and I never expected to feel anything more for him. But I did."

Brooke smiled, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. "Actually, I was referring to you and Nathan."

"What?" Haley replied, bewildered.

"You guys were total opposites when you met. He was the cocky jock and you were the shy tutor. You both managed to fall in love despite that. It was actually pretty cool to watch."

Haley felt like her stomach was in knots at the mention of Nathan and their past. She'd been trying not to think about him for the last couple of days. Ever since that moment at the docks when he told her how he truly felt about her and the music, her mind had been in disarray.

She was starting to get that overwhelming feeling again.

Brooke watched her carefully and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up and make you uncomfortable. I only meant to say that I admired what you guys had."

Haley managed to get her emotions under control once more. "I understand." She picked up a few sketches and quickly changed the subject. "We should probably get back to these."

Brooke seemed to accept the shift of topics, and the pair, once again, began to discuss designs and fashion.

~***~

"No way! That is insane," Haley laughed.

"I'm serious. It really happened. I almost died laughing."

Haley had to focus on chewing her food and swallowing without choking. Brooke had made her laugh so hard. They'd decided to order some Chinese food for lunch and had it delivered to the store.

"What's all the fuss about?"

Brooke and Haley's heads whipped up to see Lucas approaching them.

"Hey, how'd you get back here?" Brooke questioned with mock outrage.

"I asked the girl out front. I told her I know the owner," he teased. "Is that Chinese food?"

"You've come to mooch, I see."

"Well, I heard Haley was here. But seeing as though there's food, maybe my other plans can wait."

Haley watched him curiously. "You came to see me?" she questioned just as Brooke said, "What plans?"

"I've got the day off today, and I thought maybe Haley would like to join me in a game of miniature golf. That is if you're not too busy at the moment."

"Um, I think we're done here." Haley looked to Brooke who nodded. "Yeah, we're finished."

"Great. I'll drive. My truck's out front."

"Okay," Haley replied, slightly shocked. It had been a little while since she'd spoken to Lucas. Things hadn't really progressed that much between them. Sure, he'd been nicer to her and all. There was still that discomfort and tension, though, that hung in the air between them.

Haley wondered why Lucas was even here right now, but she figured it'd be best just to go along with his plans than question him. She didn't want to be rude.

"I'm just going to borrow this," Lucas said as he swiped an egg roll.

"Hey!" Brooke called after him.

"Later, Brooke! Thanks!"

"Kick his butt for me, Tutor Girl."

Haley smiled and waved. "I'll try. Bye." She caught up to Lucas and followed him to his red truck.

"So, how mad was Brooke?" he joked once they were on the road.

"I wouldn't show my face in her store for a couple of days if I were you."

"That mad, huh?"

"You know how much she loves her egg rolls."

"True."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Lucas continued to drive. When Haley noticed that they weren't headed towards Karen's Café, she spoke up. "Where are we going?"

"Sparky's is the new miniature golf course we have."

"Oh. I thought that…"

"Our old one isn't on the rooftop of the café anymore," he said, answering her silent question.

Haley remembered when she and Lucas were little kids. They'd built a miniature golf course on top of Karen's Café. It had been so much fun setting up the different holes and displaying the colored lights. They'd been so proud of themselves once they were finished. It had been their special place to play. Aside from an occasional visit from Karen or Keith, no one else was allowed up there.

"Why was it taken down?"

Lucas shrugged and peered over at her. "I guess it just wasn't the same after a while."

Haley fidgeted with her hands. She felt awful. She'd never have wanted Lucas to take down the miniature golf course. But then again, it wasn't like she was around to tell him that. She wasn't around for a lot of things.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Things change." His voice was steady and calm, but his eyes held a different emotion—one that he wouldn't let her fully see. He remained focused on the road.

They arrived at Sparky's sooner than Haley had expected. They rented their clubs and picked which color golf balls they wanted. Lucas's was black. Haley had always liked the pretty light blue ones. She was glad to see this new place had the same color she loved as a child.

They started playing, and the first couple of holes were easy enough. It was when they got to the more complicated ones, however, that Haley started to have some trouble. "Okay, I think it's safe to say that I'm rusty."

"That last one wasn't too bad."

"It took me five tries just to get the ball in."

"Okay, true. But I've seen worse."

Haley laughed. "That's very comforting, Luke."

"You know I always like to find the silver lining."

Haley grinned and picked up her ball as they made their way over to the next hole. "So I hate to break up the rhythm we've got going here, but why did you bring me here?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"No. But I'm sure you do."

Lucas gave her crooked smile, which Haley knew meant that she was right. "I thought it'd be nice if we spent some time together. And since miniature golf goes back a long way for us, I thought this would be the perfect activity."

"And why do you want to spend time with me? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you do," she quickly added. "It's just that I've noticed you're not as eager as some of the others to be around me."

Lucas hit his ball and waited to see where it landed. He replied, "I know that I haven't been as nice or forgiving, I guess, as Nathan or Brooke. Hell, even my mom is thrilled that you're back. I think on some level I'm happy about it, too. But at the same time, it's hard to just forget how you left like you did. You took off without so much as a goodbye, and you haven't kept in touch since. I wish I didn't feel angry, but I do."

"I know."

"Do you? Do you really get it?"

Haley sighed and stared absently at her club. "More than you know." She finally met his gaze. "I may not say it, but there are a lot of things that I regret. Saying goodbye to you is one of them. But even more so is the fact that I missed your wedding. I'll never be able to forgive myself for that. I was your best friend, and I should've been there."

"Why weren't you? Why did you never call?"

Haley bit her lip, trying to search for the right answer. Unfortunately, there was no right answer. "All I can say is that I was hurt, and I was scared."

"Are you talking about when you first left or after the accident?"

That caught Haley's attention. Her eyes widened in shock. "The accident…you know about that?"

"Your parents told me when it happened. I actually almost drove up to New York to see you, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me."

Haley ran a hand through her hair. She remembered ordering her parents not to tell anyone about it. She hadn't wanted anyone to know. It was something she'd needed to deal with herself. Now to find out that Lucas knew, it sent a kind of panic through her.

"Who else knows about it?"

"They all do."

"No one ever mentioned it."

"I don't imagine they would. It was a hard time. You'd been gone for a couple of months, and then to find out you how badly you'd been hurt…we all dealt with it in our own way," Lucas explained.

Haley was scared to ask the next question. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer. She already felt like her entire world had been flipped upside down. But she asked it anyway. She was too curious to let it go. "How did Nathan react?"

Lucas hesitated. It seemed like he wanted to say something but was thinking better of it.

"Lucas," Haley urged. "Please tell me."

"He went up to New York to see you."

Her breath hitched in her throat. The panic increased. "What? No. I mean, I never…he never…that's impossible. I didn't see him."

"He never told me exactly what happened, but he was there in the hospital."

"I-I need to sit down." There was a nearby bench. Haley quickly made her way over to it.

Lucas followed. "You really didn't know he was there, did you." It wasn't a question. Just a simple statement of fact.

"No, I didn't."

"Would you have talked to him if you did know he was there?"

Haley shook her head. "Probably not. I would've told him to go back home."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"Lucas, I don't want to talk about this." This day had become weird enough. She could hardly believe that she was sitting here with Lucas, let alone having this conversation.

"Damn it, Haley, why do you have to do that? Why do you have to close up all of the time?" he demanded.

"Lucas, it's none of anyone's business."

"Of course it is. Nathan's your husband. I was your best friend!" he exclaimed. His voice had grown louder, and Haley looked around to see if anyone was listening. There weren't many people on the course. And those that were playing were nowhere near them.

"Why can't you all understand that there are things in my life that I don't want to share? Just because I left doesn't mean that I owe you all an explanation of every detail of my life."

"But you don't tell us anything. The only time we even saw a glimpse of what you might be feeling was when you were drunk that night at Tric."

"God, I'm never going to live that down!"

"No, you're not. Because for the first time I actually saw how much pain you're in, Haley. You can hide it all you want, but I see it," Lucas told her. "And that changes things."

"How?"

"Because I was really torn when you first came back. I wasn't sure if I wanted anything to do with you. I was prepared to tolerate you for Nathan's sake, because he's my brother and I'll always have his back. But then at Tric you finally opened up, and it made me start thinking that maybe you still did have a heart. I mean, why else would you still be bothered by what happened between you and Nathan?"

"I'm not," she tried to deny. Even to Haley's own ears it didn't sound that convincing.

"Yes, you are. I see it in your eyes even now. There's still love there."

"No, there isn't. You don't know what you're talking about. I love Andy," Haley declared in a fierce voice.

"Doesn't change the fact that you still have feelings for my brother."

"I can't listen to this. I refuse to." Haley stood up to leave. She didn't need this. Not from Lucas or any of the others. "I have to go."

Haley wished that she'd never gotten drunk that night. Ever since then everything had gotten even more screwed up. It was like they were all treating her like some charity case. She could see it in their eyes. Like she was some damsel in distress who needed saving. Like they felt sorry for her.

Well, she didn't need their pity. And Haley sure as hell didn't want it. They could think whatever the hell they wanted. She didn't owe them anything.

"Haley—" Lucas started. She didn't hear anything after that. She tossed her golf club and ball on the ground and bolted.

Lucas called after her, but she didn't stop. She just ran faster.

~***~

Haley was hot and tired when she arrived back home. When she'd gotten farther enough away from Sparky's, she walked back to Brooke's store. She'd kept looking over her shoulder expecting Lucas's truck to pull up beside her. Thankfully, she hadn't caught sight of him at all, and vice versa.

Haley didn't go inside. She just got into her car and drove home. She kept mulling over her conversation with Lucas. As soon as she pulled up into the driveway and got out, Haley was marching into her house with a vengeance. She'd had a long time to think about what Lucas had said to her. And the more she thought about her parents spreading the news of her accident to everyone, the angrier she became.

"Haley Bop, is that you?" Lydia called.

Haley walked into the kitchen. Her mother was chopping vegetables while her father read the newspaper.

"How was your day, Pumpkin?" Jimmy questioned.

"Did you tell Lucas and the others about my accident?" she demanded, getting straight to the point.

"What?"

"You heard me. Did you tell the others about my accident?"

"Haley—"

"Don't lie to me."

Jimmy put down the paper and met her gaze. "Yes, we did."

"Why would you do that when I specifically told you not to?"

"Haley, they were your friends. They had a right to know," her mother replied calmly.

"No, they did not have to know. And you had absolutely no right to tell them!" Haley shouted as the anger coursed through her veins. Her whole body was shaking.

"We just thought that—"

She interrupted, "Were you the ones who told Nathan to come, too?"

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy inquired. He looked as if he had no idea what she was talking about, but Haley didn't believe that innocent look for a second.

"Lucas told me that Nathan came to New York to see me when I was in the hospital. I want to know if you told him to come."

Lydia and Jimmy exchanged bewildered looks. "Haley, we had no idea Nathan even went to New York. You wouldn't even let us come and see you."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth," Jimmy replied. "Why would we lie?"

"Because you've been scheming to get me and Nathan back together for years. And it would be just like you to encourage him to see me."

"You're his wife, Haley. He has a right to see you."

"Yeah, well, I'm sick and tired of all these stupid 'rights' everyone thinks they have! It's my life, and I'd appreciate it if everyone would just stay the hell out of it and mind their own damn business."

Haley turned around and stalked out of the kitchen. She heard her mother calling after her but kept on walking. She hurried up the stairs and went to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Before she even reached her bed the tears started spilling from her eyes. She sat down on the edge and put her head in her hands, sobbing. This was all too much. She felt like the walls were closing in all around her.

Suddenly, the sound of her cell phone ringing pierced through the fog in her head. She pulled her phone out of her bag and saw that it was Andy calling. She cried harder, wishing that she could answer and talk to him but knowing that she couldn't.

Haley let the call go to voicemail and threw her phone back in her bag. She then curled up on her bed and let the misery have her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Yes, this is an actual chapter. I promised I would be updating soon, and I'm so glad that I was able to find the time to write. Thank you again for all of your reviews. I hope you'll leave comments on this next installment. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15**

"So, do you want to tell me where we're going?" Haley looked over at Brooke who was driving. All her friend had said on the phone was to wear something nice. They were going to go out for dinner. Only Brooke wouldn't exactly say where "out" was.

"Not yet. It's a surprise."

"No offense, Brooke, but I don't think I can handle anymore surprises." Haley had been in Tree Hill for two whole weeks now and had experienced enough drama to last a lifetime. Haley had one more week to go as per her agreement with Nathan. She hoped that she could survive it.

"You look pretty. I love that little dress."

Haley realized that Brooke was probably trying to distract her. She went along with it, knowing that eventually Brooke would tell her where exactly they were going. "Thank you."

"It's got a kind of African vibe to it."

"Well, certain prints are in this season," she replied and looked down at her dress. It was blue with patterns of orange diamonds and yellow triangles all mixed together. Haley loved this dress, since the material was light. It was perfect for a hot, North Carolina summer.

"It's adorable."

"You look great, too. Is that one of your designs?"

Brooke beamed. "Why, yes it is. You noticed."

"Duh," Haley teased. "I'd say that after this week I know everything that is in your store."

"True. You've really helped me. You know, you could always leave your multi-million dollar company to come be my assistant," she joked.

Haley laughed out loud. "I'll think about it."

"Just offering."

"You know, in all seriousness, you should get an assistant."

"You think so?"

"Yes, definitely. I have one, and she's great. You need someone to help you with everything. If I didn't have Millie, I'd be totally lost."

"Hmm, you make a good point. I have my sales girls, but it's not like they help with the designing aspects."

"Think about it," Haley encouraged.

"I will," Brooke declared with a smile.

Haley looked out the car window. "So, are we at this mystery place yet or what?" She watched the houses on the street pass by and was struck by a wave of déjà vu.

"Yeah, about that…" Brooke trailed off, not sounding as chipper as before.

It suddenly clicked in Haley's head as the realization of her surroundings hit her. "Brooke, this is Lucas's neighborhood," she pointed out.

"I know."

"His house is down the street."

"I know."

"That's not where we're going, is it?" Haley demanded. Brooke was silent and only stared at the road. "Brooke Penelope Davis, do not tell me that we're going over Lucas's for dinner tonight!"

"Didn't I mention that?" she questioned innocently.

"No, you conveniently left that out."

"Oh, well we are." Brooke smiled brightly. "Surprise."

"Brooke!"

"Okay, okay, so I wanted you to come with me."

"Brooke!

"Will you stop shouting?" Brooke pleaded. "I'm going to go deaf."

"I can't believe you set me up like this. You know that Lucas and I had that big fight a couple of days ago." It made Haley cringe just thinking about it. She'd been so angry to learn that Lucas and the others had known about her accident. Add the fact that he was trying to convince her that she was still in love with his brother, and it just made it worse.

Haley hadn't spoken to Lucas since that day. She hadn't spoken to anyone, really. Not even her parents. They tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't give them anything more than one-word answers. She was too upset after learning what they had done to pretend like it was all okay.

"Who else is going to this dinner? Is it just Lucas and Lindsey?"

"Nathan will be there." Brooke paused before continuing, "And Peyton and Jake."

"Oh my God," Haley exclaimed. This was getting worse by the minute. "Turn the car around. I can't go."

"Why not?"

"Brooke, Peyton hates me. In fact, everyone hates me. I can tell you already that this will be a disaster in the making."

"They do not all hate you. And this could be a good starting off point."

"For what?"

"For us all to kind of get over the awkward tension and drama and try to start over."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Haley mumbled as she sunk back into her seat with her arms folded.

"We're going and that's that."

"Do they at least know that I'm coming?" Brooke pressed her lips together, silently answering Haley's question. "Brooke!"

* * *

Nathan sat down on the single couch in his brother's living room. Across from him on the loveseat sat Peyton and Jake. The entire room was quiet with only the sounds of Lindsey and Lucas preparing dinner emanating from the kitchen.

Nathan took another swig from the beer bottle in his hand. Lucas and Lindsey always had everyone over for dinner at least once a month. Nathan expected Peyton and Jake to be there, but that didn't make it any less awkward. He'd talked to Jake a couple times over the course of the week. Peyton, on the other hand, he hadn't spoken to since Lily's birthday party.

Nathan just didn't have anything to say to her. He'd asked her to at least try to be civil to Haley, but she couldn't do it. He wasn't as angry as he had been that day. Now it was more of a feeling of disappointment and discomfort as they sat only a few feet away from each other in complete silence.

"So, Nate, did you see that replay of the playoff games last night on ESPN?" Jake questioned, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Not really. It was nice out, so I took Duke to the park."

"Oh. Well, that's…nice."

"Yeah."

More silence. Nathan stared at a stop on the ceiling.

"Anyone want another beer or some wine?" Lucas asked as he walked into the room.

"I'll have one," the trio answered at once. They all stared at one another as Lucas laughed.

"That was just freaky."

"I think I'll go see if Lindsey needs some help," Peyton declared and took off toward the kitchen.

Nathan hated the tiny feeling of relief that spread through him. Peyton was one of his closest friends. Things shouldn't be so awkward, but they were. Nathan checked his watch. The night was only going to get more interesting.

"What time did Brooke say she was coming?"

"She said six, but I assumed it would be an extra fifteen minutes. You know how she likes to be fashionably late," Lucas joked.

Nathan nodded and mumbled that he wouldn't mind another beer. He really needed to talk to Brooke. He'd heard all about Haley's tiff with Lucas a few days ago. His brother wouldn't tell him what it was about, so he'd tried calling Haley. She never answered her phone.

Afterward, Nathan called Brooke. She was the closest person to Haley now and would probably know what happened. Brooke always knew everything. Unfortunately, for the first time, Brooke didn't know any more than he did. So that hadn't worked. But she did say that Haley was upset about whatever she and Lucas had discussed and probably needed a little space.

Nathan hadn't called or seen Haley since. It drove him absolutely crazy, but he knew how his wife worked. When she was upset, she needed time to think. Sometimes she would over think things, if you asked him. She could never just let things unfold naturally. Haley always had to have a plan. Nathan was determined to talk to Brooke tonight and see what she thought his next move should be. He only had one week left with Haley, and he planned on making the most of it.

The doorbell rang just as Lucas handed Nathan another beer. "That must be Brooke," he announced and headed for the door.

"Hi, sorry we're late," he heard Brooke say.

That caught Nathan's attention, and he quickly looked behind him. His mouth almost dropped open when he saw Haley come in behind her. She looked amazing, and he couldn't help but look her up and down.

"Haley," Lucas stated in surprise.

Haley tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hi." She looked a little nervous.

"Haley and I had plans tonight but then I remembered about dinner, so I figured I'd combine the two. I hope that's okay," Brooke said. The comment seemed innocent enough, but her look dared anyone to challenge her.

"Of course it's okay," Lindsey interrupted. She wiped her hands on her apron and approached the two women. "Haley is more than welcome to join us. I was just about to put the food on the table so you're right on time."

"Great!" Brooke beamed and wound her arm through Haley's. "Let's get a good seat."

Nathan watched as the three women disappeared into the kitchen. He almost dreaded seeing Peyton's reaction to their unexpected guest, but that didn't mean that he wasn't happy. Nathan stood up quickly and followed after them. He was most definitely getting the seat next to Haley.

* * *

Nathan took a bite of lasagna and scanned the faces of everyone at the table. No one had talked for at least ten minutes, making the tension in the air that much more potent. Peyton, as expected, had not been pleased to see Haley. She simply sent Haley a cold glare before taking her seat at the table without another word.

The table wasn't that big, so there really was no avoiding being close to one another. Lucas and Lindsey sat at opposite ends. Nathan sat to the left of Haley, next to Lucas. Brooke was on her other side next to Lindsey. Across from the trio sat Peyton and Jake.

Nathan reached out for some more bread when his hand unexpectedly collided with Haley's. He felt a spark shoot through him at the contact. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before he gestured for her to go first. She took a slice and then pushed over more toward Brooke. Nathan tried not to let it bother him.

"Well, everyone certainly is quiet tonight," Lindsey commented while sipping her wine.

"It must be the food. This lasagna is delicious, Lindsey."

"Thank you, Brooke. But I have to admit that Lucas did help."

Brooke smiled impishly. "What did he do, take it out of the oven?"

"I'll have you know that I was in charge of spreading the cheese, thank you very much," Lucas replied.

"Wow, you're a real culinary master," she teased. Lindsey put her hand to her mouth to suppress a laugh. Even the others looked amused.

"I guess that's something. Jake can barely microwave pasta sauce," Peyton joined in.

"So not true. I'll have you know that Jenny and I were well fed before you came along."

"You were living with your parents, and Jenny was still drinking baby formula."

"She's got you there, Jagielski," Brooke said.

"I happen to be a very good cook. I made pork ribs just the other night," Nathan added. He could feel the atmosphere in the room starting to become more relaxed.

"Well, you've had the chance to practice. You'd think that since I live alone that I would've learned how to cook," Brooke mused, mostly to herself. "So much for that."

"What do you eat then?" Lucas questioned.

"Lots and lots of salad."

"That's it?"

"I also get takeout."

"That can't be healthy," Lindsey stated.

"Actually, there's this new organic restaurant that opened downtown. It's pretty good. Haley and I actually ate lunch there the other day."

"It was good," Haley agreed.

Lindsey helped herself to some more wine. She held up the bottle, asking if anyone would like some more. Peyton held out her glass. "Do you cook, Haley?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes, I do."

"What's your specialty?"

"Macaroni and cheese."

Nathan smirked. He remembered good old macaroni and cheese. Haley would make it all the time when they first got married. But she'd loved it long before that. He remembered their first date in which she'd ordered it for him. He'd said that it was for five year olds while she proclaimed it the food of the gods.

"What's so funny, Nate?" Lucas inquired, nudging him.

Nathan could feel Haley's eyes on him. He turned toward her, but she'd only met his gaze for a second before looking away. "Nothing."

"So, I have an announcement," Lindsey proclaimed. Nathan suspected that she was trying to prevent another bout of silence from occurring.

"What is it?" Jake prodded.

"Lucas has finally finished a couple more chapters of his book."

Peyton laughed. "That's news?"

"I'm his editor as well as his wife. And the editor side of me is thrilled." She lifted her wine glass and saluted Lucas. "Cheers."

Lucas shook his head, grinning. "You act like it's never happened before."

"Well, it's been a while."

"Ouch," Nathan chuckled. Lucas elbowed him for the gibe.

"His chapters are the equivalent of my designs. I was kind of stuck for a while, too. But now I'm better," Brooke beamed.

Jake scooped up more lasagna. "And why is that?"

"Tutor Girl has been helping me."

Peyton looked up from her plate at Brooke. "Really?"

"Yes."

"But I thought you were going for your own unique look."

"I do have my own unique look."

"Then why would you need help?"

The question was simple, but the meaning behind it wasn't lost on Nathan or the others. He stared at Haley to see her reaction. She kept her expression indifferent, but he could see that her body language had become stiff.

"Because it's always good to get a second opinion," Brooke replied calmly. "Haley's a hot, talented designer right now. Why wouldn't I consult with her?"

"Brooke," Haley mumbled.

"What? You are."

"How is your company doing?" It was Jake who asked. Peyton whipped around to stare at him. He seemed like he was trying to ignore the disapproving frown etched onto her face.

"It's, um, it's good. Really good."

"You've been able to work from here in Tree Hill?"

"Yes. My assistant has been keeping me informed and all of that."

Peyton scoffed. "You have an assistant?"

"Yes."

"Poor girl." She said it softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Excuse me?" Haley replied. Her voice was steady, yet Nathan detected a hint of irritation.

Peyton smiled back; it was obviously fake. "Nothing."

"Uh, Peyton, I heard you're booking a new band at Tric. What was it called again?" Lucas interrupted, trying to change the topic before emotions got heated.

"Skull Fracture."

Brooke almost choked on her wine. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I know the name is weird, but they've built up a pretty good following."

"Don't tell me they wear dog collars and white and black makeup on their faces, because if they do I'm not coming that night. The last group like that totally freaked me out."

"They're actually pretty normal looking."

"I've got a weird guy I'm working with who was just signed to my publishing company. He writes some pretty dark stuff."

"Does he wear makeup and a dog collar?" Brooke questioned, amused.

"Only on special occasions."

"Nice."

"Oh, I'm serious," Lindsey replied. She took a big gulp of wine for affect. The others laughed. "He's kind of an ass. I think we should just hire some actor to impersonate him for books signings. The guy really doesn't have good people skills."

"So why'd you sign him in the first place?" Haley spoke up.

"Because he's a damn good writer."

"Well, I guess that's all that matters."

"It's not easy working with difficult people no matter how good they are. I've had a lot of great bands that play well but have bad attitudes," Peyton said.

"Then that's probably why they're called 'difficult people,'" Haley replied.

Peyton shot her a challenging look. "You have any bad experiences, then?"

"I work in the fashion industry. What do you think?"

"Well, how do you deal with them?"

"Guys," Nathan warned. He could see that Peyton was egging on Haley. And Haley didn't seem all that composed either. He did not want another blowout fight.

"You know, since you are the resident person on how to fix things after royally screwing them up. Oh wait, that's right. You don't fix things. You only seem to screw them up."

The entire table seemed to hold its breath, both shocked at the comment and waiting for Haley's response. Nathan half expected her to reach across the table and slap the blonde for what she said.

Haley, though, just stared right back at her with an intense and somewhat chilling expression. "You may think that you know me, but you don't. You have _no_ idea what I've been through."

* * *

Haley stood looking over the railings at the water below, angry with herself. As she'd predicted earlier, dinner at Lucas and Lindsey's had been a disaster. Peyton had had an attitude ever since Haley walked into the kitchen. The tension had only increased over the course of dinner.

Haley was disappointed that she let Peyton get to her, once again. She knew that the blonde just wanted to get a rise out of her. But she couldn't just sit back and let Peyton make her snide remarks. Haley's patience at this point had run out.

The rest of the dinner she barely said another word. The others knew she didn't feel like talking, so they tried to make conversation. All the while, Haley could feel everyone's eyes on her. They wanted to know what her response to Peyton meant. Haley wouldn't elaborate, though. It was none of their business, and they sensed that.

Nathan's stare was the most unnerving of all. She could feel his eyes boring into the side of her head. Haley didn't dare look at him. She knew exactly what she'd see in those cobalt eyes of his, and that was the last thing she needed. Haley forgot about enjoying dinner and just concentrated on surviving through dessert.

Peyton kept talking to the others. Haley could tell that she was trying to act like she was unaffected by what Haley told her. Maybe she was. But at least that smug look on Peyton's face wasn't as pronounced.

When it was finally time to leave, Haley practically sprinted out the door. Brooke had tried talking to her on the way home. And while she usually liked talking to Brooke, Haley just wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart. She simply wanted to go home.

The only problem was that home wasn't as comforting as it should've been. Things were tenuous between Haley and her parents. Haley had even tried calling Quinn over the last couple of days. She needed to talk to her big sister. If anyone would understand, it'd be Quinn. But with Quinn still away in Africa on an assignment, it was hard to get a hold of her.

After Brooke had dropped Haley off at home, Haley had gotten into her rental car and drove down to the Market Street Dock. She needed some fresh air and time to think. The dock had always been her place.

Haley breathed in the fresh air, closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She could feel a headache coming on. The wind was a little stronger than usual. A storm was on its way. They were supposed to get some heavy downpours tonight. It's probably why no one was walking along the dock on a Sunday night like usual.

Oh well, Haley was going to stay as long as she could. The storm clouds weren't that close yet. The wind whipped around her again, and she shivered.

"Are you cold?"

Haley jumped in surprise and turned around. "Nathan," she sighed, relieved. "You scared the hell out of me. I didn't even hear you."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by your house to check on you, but your parents said you hadn't come home yet. I called Brooke, but she said you weren't with her either."

"How'd you know I was here?"

Nathan shrugged. "Just a feeling I had."

"Well, congratulations. You found me," Haley muttered and turned back around. Nathan came to stand next to her. She pushed over a little bit so they weren't so close.

"I have a sweater in my truck if you're cold."

"I'm fine." She added, "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you. Dinner was…well, it wasn't supposed to be like that."

It was Haley who shrugged this time. "It was as I expected."

"I didn't know that you'd be coming."

"I didn't know either. Brooke sprung it on me after she picked me up. She knew that I would've never come if she told me ahead of time."

"Yeah, I can picture Brooke doing something like that," Nathan chuckled. "It's so…Brooke."

Haley laughed with him. It was true. Brooke had her own way of doing things. God help the person who goes up against Hurricane Davis.

"But I'm glad you came," Nathan said. "You should be there."

"I don't know about that."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Was that your question?" she replied jokingly. She could hear the seriousness in Nathan's tone and was trying to keep the mood light.

Nathan cracked a small smile before his face became somber. "Do you really feel like you don't belong here?"

Haley was taken aback at first. She met Nathan's gaze and saw the mixture of curiosity and anxiety reflecting in his eyes. She looked out at the water, trying to organize her thoughts.

"I want you to be honest. Is there nothing you miss? Nothing that would keep you here?"

Haley sighed. "I grew up here, and it's been so long…"

"But there are things you miss?" Nathan prodded.

"Yes, of course there are," she answered honestly. There was no point in denying it any longer. "But it's not that simple."

"What's not simple?"

"Everything. I have a life back in New York. A really good life that I've worked hard for. I thought that would be enough. But then I come back down here and…and this fits, too."

It was all so confusing. These past two weeks had been some of the most stressful of Haley's life. But she'd also had some really great moments. She'd miss Brooke and Lindsey when she left. And even though she was angry with her parents at the moment, Haley had really missed them. It had been so long since she'd seen them. She'd miss them even more when she returned to New York. Then there was Karen and Keith and Lily and Lucas. And Nathan…that one she was still trying to work out.

Haley was counting down the days until she could leave, but she honestly didn't know how she'd feel before getting on that plane. It was unnerving.

"Who says you can't have both?"

"What do you mean? Like fly south for the winter?" she joked.

"That's exactly what I mean," he said, grinning.

"It's an idea."

"You should consider it. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say that you were having a good time this week. You seemed to be having fun when we came to the docks that day."

"That seagull thing was hilarious."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" He rolled his eyes.

"No. That will forever be imbedded in my brain."

"Great," Nathan muttered. He tried to appear embarrassed, but Haley got the feeling he was pleased for some reason. He glanced up at the sky. "The clouds are rolling in. It looks like rain."

Staring at him, Haley had a thought pop into her head. She bit her lip, wondering if she should proceed. When it came to Nathan, she wasn't always sure she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Nathan," she pressed on despite her trepidation.

"Yeah?"

The words came tumbling out. "Is it true that you came to New York when I had my accident?"

Nathan froze for a second before getting a hold of himself. "Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter. Is it true?" Haley could feel a few light drizzles falling onto her skin from the storm clouds above.

"Yes."

"Why?" she pressed.

"You want the truth?"

She nodded as the drizzles turned into fat drops of water in a steady downpour. Her hair and dress was starting to become soaked.

"Because you were my wife. I loved you, and you were hurt," Nathan finally answered. He closed the tiny gap between them so that he was right in front of her. "That's why I went."

Haley stayed rooted in her spot, unable to move. "Why didn't I see you?"

"You weren't conscious at the time."

Haley was having a hard time understanding. "Then why didn't you stay until I woke up?"

A strange look passed over his face before quickly disappearing. He shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"I'd like to know."

"We should get inside," Nathan suggested, ignoring her plea. "You're getting soaked. You don't want to get sick."

"You're soaked, too," Haley pointed out, not moving.

Nathan put his hands on her arms and nodded toward the truck. "Hales, let's go—"

"Why didn't you stay?"

He hesitated for a moment, but Haley never once looked away from him. She wanted to know why Nathan would travel all the way to New York to see her and then not even stay.

"There was some guy sitting by your bed, holding your hand. He seemed like he was someone close to you. I figured you didn't need me, so I left."

Haley had had a few visitors while she was in the hospital. Most of them were friends she'd made on the tour. "It was probably Chris. He came to see me a lot."

Nathan's hands on her arms tightened slightly. "Your mentor?"

"Yes." She recognized the expression on Nathan's face and could tell what he was thinking. "Nothing was going on."

"It didn't look like that at the time."

"Chris is gay, Nathan. He was just being a good friend." Haley didn't know why she had the sudden urge to reassure him. It was so long ago, and they'd been separated at the time. It's not like it mattered now.

Based on the look on Nathan's face, however, Haley could see that it did matter.

"Chris is gay," Nathan said, processing it.

"Yes. But it's not like—" Haley didn't even get the chance to finish the rest of her sentence. Nathan's mouth was suddenly on hers as he pulled her completely against him.

Haley was shocked. She opened her eyes and closed them again to block out the rain. Her hands went to Nathan's chest. She was going to shove him away. She was going to shove him away and then slap him. That had been her intention. At least until her mind flashed back to her vivid dream a couple of weeks ago. The one where she and Nathan were just sixteen-year-old kids and in love. They were standing in this exact same spot on the dock, kissing in the rain. It had been one of her favorite moments. She'd never felt so safe and loved.

Nathan's arms were wrapped around her now as he kissed her with the same amount of passion he'd had at sixteen. Haley felt the warmth of his touch spread throughout her body as his lips caressed hers. The clear mind she'd had moments prior was now muddled.

Then Haley did something she knew she would later regret. She kissed back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Haley could feel a panic attack coming on. She couldn't believe Nathan had done that. She couldn't believe she'd let it happen. She couldn't believe she'd kissed back! She wasn't thinking straight. One minute she'd been asking Nathan about his visit to New York and then the next they were kissing in the rain.

This was bad. This was very bad. Haley clutched the steering wheel tighter. She was sitting in her car still parked at the dock. Nathan had been the one to pull away first. He took a minute to catch his breath before leaning in for one more soft, quick kiss. Then he'd simply turned around and left her standing in the rain, alone.

Haley's mind was still reeling. She didn't know if she was more angry or confused. It was probably a lot of both. She was angry at Nathan for kissing her. She was angry at herself for kissing back. Why would he kiss her in the first place? Why would she kiss back? So many thoughts and questions were swirling around in her head.

It took a few minutes before Haley was able to hone in on one emotion—fury. The kiss was unacceptable and should never have happened. Haley reached for her seatbelt and clipped it on before starting her car. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. She was going to give Nathan a piece of her mind right now. He couldn't just pull a stunt like that and then leave. It was just wrong, and she'd be damned if she let him get away with it.

Haley turned on her windshield wipers. The rain was continuing to pour down. It was like a monsoon outside. Haley had to drive a little slower than she would've preferred. Eventually she pulled up in front of Nathan's house.

Haley quickly turned off the car and unbuckled her seatbelt. Without a moment's hesitation, she ventured out into the heavy downpour and made her way to the front door. She pounded loudly on it until Nathan answered.

"Hales, what are you doing here? Aren't the roads all closed by now? It's like marshal law or something." Just then, a loud clap of thunder sounded in the sky.

"You've got a hell of a nerve," she exclaimed, ignoring him.

"What?" Nathan asked, confused.

Haley pushed past him and walked into the house. "How dare you kiss me!"

"What's the matter?"

"'What's the matter?' What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter! You never should've kissed me. You had no right to kiss me and then just leave me there!"

Nathan shut the door and stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"I'm engaged, Nathan."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? I'm supposed to marry Andy, Nathan."

"This may be stating the obvious, but need I point out that you're still _married _to me," he replied.

Nathan had never intended to kiss Haley tonight. His only intention was to find Haley and see if she was okay after the tension-filled dinner they'd had. The kiss had just happened. He couldn't control himself. Haley had looked so beautiful tonight. The rain soaking her hair and making her dress stick to her had only increased her attractiveness.

Then there was their conversation about New York. That had been the final straw. Nathan had wondered all these years who that man was in Haley's hospital room. He'd been too hurt and confused at the time to just barge into her room and demand why some stranger was holding his wife's hand. They'd been separated, and he wondered if Haley had moved on. He'd feared the answer too much, so he never asked the question. The confidence and determination that had initially gotten him to New York had disappeared. All that was left was the wounded boy she left behind.

Nathan, however, had never stopped thinking about it. He wished that he could forget, but it wasn't that easy. And he'd tried his best to move on afterward, but no one had ever interested him. No one had ever compared to Haley. To learn now that the man in her room was her mentor, who was also thankfully gay, was a tremendous relief. And so he'd kissed her.

Nathan had kissed her until oxygen was absolutely necessary. Then he'd kissed her again and left. It was too perfect a moment. He had a feeling that Haley would snap back to reality and push him away. That's all she ever seemed to do, and he couldn't bear that. So he drove straight home, all the while replaying the kiss over in his mind.

He fed Duke and changed his out of his wet clothes as soon as he got home. His body was practically humming from the sparks left over from that kiss. He was on Cloud Nine. At least until he heard the knock on his door. He knew that couldn't be good.

"We've been separated for years now," Haley argued. "It doesn't count."

"Like hell it does," Nathan fired back. His previous high was starting to fade. She was ruining this moment for him much quicker than he would've liked. "You're still my wife, Haley."

"Only because you haven't signed the papers yet."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want to."

"We had a deal."

"I know. But that doesn't mean that I want to actually give you a divorce."

"What are you talking about?" Haley demanded.

Nathan ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He'd been trying so hard for the last two weeks to get Haley to finally see what was going on. But her stubbornness seemed as strong as ever. "Aw, hell, I'm just going to say it since you obviously have no friggin' clue. I don't want a divorce, Hales. I've never wanted one."

Haley stared at him with wide eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. Call me crazy, but I actually like being married to you. In fact, I lo—"

"Don't say anything else," Haley ordered. She could see where this was going, and she had to put a stop to it. She had to put a stop to it right now. "Just shut up."

"Hales, I—"

"Just shut up, Nathan."

"I love you," he declared despite her protestations.

"Damn it!" Haley exclaimed, glaring at him fiercely. "I told you not to say anything."

"Why not? It's the truth. I love you. I've always loved you. That's never going to change."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you."

"Yes, you are! You're trying to confuse me and change my mind, but it won't work."

"When are you going to quit lying to yourself and admit that you still love me?" he retorted.

Haley shook her head. "I'm going to marry Andy. He's a good guy."

"Doesn't mean you don't still love me."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. If you didn't have feelings for me, then you wouldn't have kissed me back."

"You caught me off guard me!" she defended. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"That's bullshit, and you know it." Nathan added, "It's also not the first time you've kissed me since you've been back."

Haley froze for a second and frowned. What was he talking about? She never kissed him. "No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"No, I haven't. What the hell are talking about?" He had to be lying. He was probably just saying that to get a rise out of her.

Nathan smirked. "Does that night at Tric ring a bell?"

A sense of foreboding came upon her. "No," she said hesitantly.

"After you stormed out of Tric, I followed you into the parking lot. I led you over to my truck to take you home. One minute I'm guiding you into the truck and the next you're coming onto me."

"I did not," Haley argued.

"Yes, you did. You started shouting about how my being a nice guy wasn't going to win you back. Then you mentioned something about my muscles and eyes before your hands were all over me."

Haley glowered at him. "Stop it."

"And then you kissed me. You were pretty aggressive, too." Nathan knew that he was egging Haley on, but he couldn't help it. She was yet again trying to hide her feelings, but Nathan wasn't going to let her get away with it. It was time she finally faced the truth.

"Stop it, Nathan. Stop lying," she ordered, practically shouting. She was losing all of her patience.

"I'm not lying. I remember it all as if it happened last night. You even did that thing with your tongue that I used to love—"

"STOP IT!" she yelled. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

"It's the truth, Hales. You may not remember it, but I do."

Haley closed the gap between them until she was in his face. She poked her finger into his chest. "You listen to me. I don't care what you remember. If anything did happen, it was because I was drunk. Nothing more."

"And why did you get drunk, Hales?"

"It had been a rough week."

"Are you sure? Because it looked to me like you were jealous of that woman I was with. You remember Kate, right?" Nathan retorted. "You were glaring at her for most of the night."

Haley's face flamed up. "You are such an ass. You'll twist anything just so it goes along with your little theories."

"You also called her a 'stupid slut' before you kissed me. You seemed pretty heated about it."

"Even if I did, I was still drunk!"

"And that's usually when the truth comes out. Alcohol gets rid of your inhibitions. Nothing was holding you back that night, Hales—unlike now."

"I don't have to stay here and take this. It's ridiculous," Haley declared. She'd had enough. She was so angry that she was almost tempted to slap that overconfident look off of Nathan's face.

"For once in your life, Hales, stop running away and actually face what's going on in front of you."

"I'm leaving," Haley announced without turning back around. She'd barely gotten near the door before she felt Nathan's hand on her arm. He turned her to face him again. She could feel the heat from his touch tingling up her arm.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"I love you, Hales."

"Stop saying that!"

"No. I love you."

"Nathan."

His other hand went to her face and forced her to meet his gaze. "I love you."

"Nathan."

"I'm going to say it as many times as I have to until it finally sinks in, Hales. I love you."

She tried to move away, but his grip was too strong. She couldn't look anywhere but into his eyes, which were boring intensely into hers.

"I love you."

"Stop it."

"I love you."

Haley felt her own eyes start to water. She closed them to prevent the tears that were surely about to fall. Her heart was pounding, and her whole body was shaking.

"I love you," Nathan repeated. He said it over and over again until his voice was barely above a whisper. He pulled Haley fully against him and rested his forehead on hers. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, but she'd finally stopped trying to pull away from him.

Thunder boomed in the sky as the heavy rain pelted the house. Haley was only vaguely aware of the storm outside. Most of her focus was on the storm raging within herself. Nathan brushed his nose up against hers as he stroked her cheeks, wiping away the tears. A shiver ran up her spine when she felt his lips caress the underside of her jaw.

Nathan breathed in Haley's natural scent mixed with that of the rain. Her dress was completely drenched and creating wet spots on his own dry clothes. Nathan didn't care, though. He was too wrapped up in Haley.

He uttered the same phrase as he left kisses down the side of her neck. Meanwhile, his hand rubbed up and down her back. She was shaking, and he wondered if it was from the dampness of her clothes. His ministrations were slow and deliberate. Nathan kept waiting for Haley to object or push him away again, but she never did. He would've let her go this time. He wasn't going to force anything on her.

Haley clung to Nathan as his mouth roamed over her skin. It was like their encounter at the docks all over again. Haley knew that she should reject Nathan. She should leave before anything more happened. But for some unknown reason, she couldn't do it. Her body had a mind of its own, and the strength to leave him just wasn't there.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she repeated. Her voice was barely above a whisper and trembled slightly.

"I told you. I love you," Nathan murmured in a husky tone. He pulled back so he could meet her gaze. "I've wanted this for so long."

More tears slid down Haley's cheeks. Her fury was completely gone. She felt just as shocked and bewildered as she had on the docks. There was also this hyper awareness of Nathan.

She should've been cold since she was still wet from the rain. But all Haley could feel were streaks of heat everywhere Nathan touched her. It was like he was completely surrounding her. It felt overwhelming after all of these years.

When Haley didn't say anything else, Nathan claimed her mouth in his. A quiet moan escaped her as his lips moved with hers, spurring him on. "Stay with me," he requested softly. "Stay the night."

Haley's breathing was fast and erratic. This was all happening so quickly. She couldn't think straight. A tiny voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her to snap out of it. To muster up the courage to walk away. Then there was the feeling of being wrapped up in Nathan's arms. The feeling of her small figure being pressed tightly up against his tall, strong one. The heated and pleading looks he was giving her only seemed to further ignite the fire building within her.

Nathan's hand brushed the hair matted against Haley's face aside. He leaned in to place a kiss on the spot behind her ear, making her body tremble more. He then whispered, "Always and forever." It's what they had always promised one another.

Haley felt something inside of her snap in that moment. For the second time that night, she acted without thinking. She wound her arms around Nathan's neck and forced his lips back to hers. The fire and passion building between them seemed to explode as their mouths collided and devoured the other's.

Haley's hands slid from Nathan's neck to the collar of his shirt. She hurriedly undid the buttons. When his shirt was open, Haley moaned as she slid her hands back up his bare chest. Nathan had always been in great shape, but he was so much more toned and chiseled now. She practically melted into him.

Nathan gripped Haley's waist and started to lead her through the living room to the hallway. He pushed her up against the wall just as she pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. He shivered when he felt her damp dress against his skin. She left open-mouth kisses along his neck and collarbone while his hands slid down her curves. He reached the hem of her dress and pulled it up, stroking her thighs in the process.

Nathan groaned deep in his throat when she lightly sunk her teeth into his flesh. He yanked the dress over Haley's head the rest of the way and threw it off to the side. It made a loud thump against the floor. He wasted no time letting his eyes roam over her body, which was clad only in a black strapless bra and matching lace panties.

Haley was never fat, but Nathan could see that she was slimmer than she used to be. Either she'd been working out or her body had matured over the years. He assumed it was a little bit of both. But nevertheless, it only made her look sexier.

Haley noticed the way Nathan was staring at her hungrily. She felt her body burn up further as the untamed desire coursed through her veins. "Kiss me," she demanded, guiding him back to her.

She moaned when his body pinned her back to the wall. Haley wasn't sure anymore if it was the water from the rain or just the sweat that was making her body so slick, but it felt amazing having Nathan's hands slide over her. His hands eventually landed just under the backs of her thighs as he hoisted her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him.

One hand gripped her thigh as the other roamed over her breasts. Haley ran her fingers through his hair, keeping him against her while he kissed and nipped at her cleavage. She was so turned on she could cry. Haley had forgotten what it felt like to be this intimate with Nathan, but now it was all coming back to her. If her memory was right, the best was yet to come.

Nathan helped Haley remove his jeans before guiding them into the bedroom. He laid her gently down on the bed and climbed on top, making sure to put most of his weight on his elbows. As they kissed and continued to re-explore each other's bodies, they discarded the rest of their clothes.

Haley squirmed against Nathan as he kissed his way up and down her naked form. Every now and then he'd pause and simply look at her. She could see that he was trying to take in every inch of her. Haley found herself doing the same until she couldn't wait any longer. Her entire body was calling out to Nathan and needed to feel that connection now.

She guided him up her body again and kissed him hungrily. "I want you," Haley whispered, running her fingers along his shoulder blades and back.

He stared down at her, mesmerized. "You're so beautiful, Hales. I love you."

It was then that Haley noticed the chain hanging from around his neck. She'd been so focused on the way he was touching and kissing her that she hadn't paid it much attention. Now that she really looked at it, she was struck my by its familiarity.

"Is that…?" she trailed off. It couldn't be, and yet it was. Haley took the gold ring in her hands and examined it.

It was Nathan's wedding ring. He'd been wearing it around his neck. She could feel Nathan's eyes on her. Haley looked up at him and gave him a small smile. She should've been annoyed or freaked out that he still kept his ring with him, but she oddly wasn't. In fact, she founded herself touched in a way.

Wasting no more time, Haley gently tugged on the chain and pulled Nathan toward her. Their kiss was full of passion, but it wasn't as frenzied as before. It was deep and languid.

Nathan's left hand slid from Haley's face to her arm on the pillow. He intertwined their fingers and gave her hand a squeeze. Then, not once looking away from her, he joined them slowly.

They both cried out from the pleasurable and familiar sensations. Haley gripped Nathan tightly as he began to move within her. She felt that if she didn't hold on, she might just float away. It had been so long since she'd experienced something so profound and erotic. She gave herself completely to him and the sensations he created within her.

Nathan buried his head in Haley's neck. He kissed her and reveled the feeling of making love to her again. There had been countless nights in which he fantasized about her and their reunion. Now that it was actually happening, he couldn't quite make himself believe it. It almost felt like they'd never been apart.

They created the same rhythm as they anticipated the other's next move. The way Haley was whimpering and whispering his name spurred him on. She could deny it all she wanted, but it was obvious that her soul and her body would always be his. Her hands held onto him as if her life depended on it.

Haley arched herself into Nathan, trying to be closer. She wanted more. She needed more. She squeezed his hand, hard. He felt so good, and she was so close to the release she desperately sought. The release only he could give to her. She was so hot, and the feelings igniting inside of her were too strong. She felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

Nathan increased his pace and made love to Haley with everything in him. He wanted to show his wife exactly what she'd been missing all these years. Their kisses and movements became frenzied as their sweat-soaked bodies came together.

Nathan whispered over and over again how much he loved her until they collapsed side by side. They were both completely out of breath and satiated from the passion and ecstasy they'd just experienced.

It was another moment before Nathan felt Haley sidle up to him. He opened his arms for her, and she rested her head against his chest. Neither one said anything. They just lay there in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

Nathan's eyes began to close a while later when he felt Haley move. She was completely on top of him, watching him with dark, hooded eyes. Before Nathan could say anything, her mouth crashed onto his. He kissed her back, more than eager to do it all over again.

* * *

Haley lay completely still on her side of the bed. She'd woken up with the sun shining in her eyes a little over a half hour ago. She watched Nathan as he slept peacefully. She examined the rise and fall of his chest and the way he would shift around every couple of minutes.

Nathan would want her to stay. She knew that. But that's exactly why she had to leave. Carefully and quietly, Haley pushed aside the covers and got out of bed. She found her clothes on the floor and got dressed. As she made her way to the living room, Duke came running toward her.

Haley petted him for a couple of minutes to keep him from barking and waking up Nathan. She opened the front door afterward and stepped out onto the front porch. Her car was parked in the driveway and thankfully still in one piece after the huge storm last night. She'd left her purse and keys inside it last night. She hadn't bothered locking it seeing as though no one suspicious was likely to be outside, wandering the neighborhood during a storm like that.

She started the car and backed out of the driveway. On her way back to the house, she thought about what she'd tell her parents. They would no doubt wonder where she was last night. It was early, and they were probably sleeping. She hoped she'd have more time to come up with an excuse for her absence.

Haley made it home quickly and was going to park in the driveway when she saw that another car was already there. She frowned and parked by the sidewalk instead. She quickly got out and headed toward the house. The door was unlocked, so Haley didn't have to use her key.

She heard voices coming from the kitchen. _Who would be over so early?_ Haley entered the room and saw a man talking with her parents.

She immediately froze in place. "Andy?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter. I loved hearing your thoughts and feedback. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. School ends for me in a couple of weeks and I caught a stupid cold, so my time's been limited lately. I'm hoping I can update more once the semester is over. Anyway, thanks again and enjoy this next chapter!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 17**

"Andy."

Haley blinked a few times as she tried to come to terms with the scene before her. She couldn't believe it. What was Andy doing here in Tree Hill? In her house, talking to her parents? What were they telling him? All of these different questions were swirling around in her head.

Andy looked away from her parents and toward her. "Hi, honey," he greeted.

"Hi," she replied, still dazed.

He stood up to face her. "I'm sure you're surprised to see me."

Haley nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"I tried calling you these past couple of days, and I hadn't heard back from you. I was starting to get a little worried."

"I'm fine." It took everything inside of her not to choke on her words.

"I know. But I, um…" he trailed off, looking nervous. "I knew that you had another week to spend here, and I missed you. So I thought maybe I could come down and join you. I was hoping to see where you grew up and meet your family."

"How long have you been here?"

"I arrived about an hour ago."

"We were just about to have breakfast," Lydia cut in. "Pull up a seat, Haley Bop, and join us."

Andy put his hand on Haley's arm to halt her for a second and looked into her eyes. "Is this okay?" he asked, making sure.

Andy's timing was awful, but Haley knew that his heart was in the right place. He'd wanted to see Tree Hill and meet her parents for a long time. She owed this to him. And she had missed him.

Haley mustered a smile. "Of course it is."

"Great," Andy beamed.

They took their seats at the counter while Lydia made their plates. "Here you go, Andy."

"Thank you, Mrs. James. This looks delicious."

"Please, call me Lydia."

Andy nodded and started to eat. Haley watched him, not wanting to meet her parents' eyes. She could feel them watching her.

"So, Haley Bop, did you have fun last night?" Jimmy questioned.

She almost choked on her pancake. Andy patted her back as she coughed. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You went out to dinner with Brooke, right? Did you two have fun?"

"Oh, um, sure."

Andy gave her a lopsided grin. "That doesn't sound encouraging."

"She kind of surprised me and took me to Lucas's house for dinner."

"That sounds nice," Lydia commented. "You and Lucas need to spend some more time together."

"Who's Lucas?" Andy interjected.

Before Haley could answer, her father cut in, "He's been Haley's best friend since they were seven. They used to be inseparable when they were kids. It's good that you're getting back on track now."

"Wow, that's a long time to be friends. I'd love to meet him."

"I'll see what his schedule is like this week. He's running this basketball camp for young kids. I think it starts this week."

"I'm sure he'll have time to meet Andy," Lydia stated.

Haley resisted the urge to glare at her mother in front of her fiancé. She didn't want them pushing Andy to meet anyone. He may want to meet her friends, but there was no guaranteeing they'd want to meet him. She could barely get along with them most times.

"That's a pretty dress, Haley," Andy noted.

"Oh, thank you," Haley replied, a little startled at the change in subject.

"Did you wear that last night?"

"Yes." She had a very bad feeling about this line of topic.

"Speaking of, you never came home. Where'd you stay?" Jimmy asked as her mother eyed her curiously.

Haley absentmindedly fixed her hair and smoothed out her dress as she tried to come up with some kind of explanation. "It was late, and Brooke had a lot to drink, so I drove her car home and stayed over there for the night."

"And Brooke is the one you were telling me about. She owns her own store?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Brooke's great. You'll have to meet her, too," Jimmy added.

"It was so nice of her to drop you off this morning," Lydia commented.

Haley tried to appear natural. She wasn't always the best liar and if anyone could spot that, it'd be her mom. "That's Brooke." She'd have to talk to her friend before anyone else got to her. This was starting to get really messy.

* * *

Nathan woke up slowly. He was absolutely exhausted after the long night he'd had. It was a good form of exhausted, though. He wouldn't trade it for the world.

That last thing he'd ever expected was to end up with Haley in his bed—well, their bed technically. But that's exactly what had happened. Nathan had been more than happy with the kiss they'd shared at the dock. He'd thought that would be the highlight of his night. He was glad he'd been wrong.

It had felt so damn good to get everything off of his chest with Haley and tell her that he loved her. It had been building up inside of him for seven years. Their love making was the final piece of the puzzle.

They had been amazing together. It was just like Nathan had remembered, only better. The way they touched and gazed at each other and moved together was so intense. He'd never felt more connected to Haley than in that moment. There was no way she could deny her feelings for him now.

Eager to see her, Nathan fully opened his eyes and glanced over to his right. He'd expected to see Haley wrapped up in the sheets, still sleeping, but the space beside him was empty. He sat up and looked around.

"Haley," Nathan called but was met with only silence. He noticed that her clothes were no longer on the floor.

Nathan got up and put on a pair of boxers. He made his way down the hall and into the living room. She wasn't in there or the kitchen. Only Duke rose to greet him. Nathan petted his dog's head and sighed.

He'd thought they'd moved past this after last night but apparently not. Haley was gone. Nathan fed Duke and returned to the bedroom to get dressed. He had to see her.

* * *

Nathan took a deep breath. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that he was a little nervous. He'd been trying to figure out the right thing to say when he saw Haley. He couldn't be sure what she was feeling, but he had a pretty good idea.

Nathan finally got out of his truck. In his hand was a bouquet of little purple wildflowers. They'd always been Haley's favorite. Ever since their wedding on the beach when she first saw them, she'd loved them. He hoped they'd bring back the good memories for her now.

Haley's car was in the driveway, so she was definitely home. Nathan stood on the front porch and raised his hand to knock on the door. He heard footsteps approaching and prepared himself.

His smile faltered, however, when a brown-haired man opened the door. Nathan looked at him and got the strangest sense of déjà vu. There was something familiar about this guy.

"Can I help you?" the man asked, revealing an Australian-sounding accent.

That's when it clicked in Nathan's head. He suddenly felt sick. "Um, I'm looking for Haley."

"Well, you've reached the right house. Who are you?" The friendly tone in his voice only served to get on Nathan's nerves. He tried to keep himself in line.

"I'm Nathan. Nathan Scott."

"'Scott,'" he repeated. "Wow, what a coincidence. You have the same last name as my fiancée."

"Well, there's a reason for that," Nathan said with a tight smile.

"Oh?"

The truth was on the tip of Nathan's tongue, but he held it in as an idea popped into his head. "I'm her cousin," he lied.

"Oh, more family," Andy said brightly. He held out his hand. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Haley's fiancé, Andy."

Nathan buried his anger and switched on the charm. He wouldn't get what he needed out of Kangaroo Boy if he was rude. Or did what he really wanted which was to punch him in the face for proposing to, let alone looking at, his wife.

"It's nice to meet you, Andy."

"I was actually wondering about that today. Haley's parents' last name is James. So I was trying to figure out where the 'Scott' came from. I was going to ask but didn't want to be rude."

"She borrowed it from my family when she went on tour. You know how popular three names can become among celebrities."

"Yes, I do," Andy laughed. "I do own a record company."

Nathan grinned, resisting the urge to break Kangaroo Boy's fingers. "So I've heard."

"So Haley's mentioned me?"

"A little here and there," Nathan stated, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. "I'm sure you know how shy and private Haley can be sometimes."

Andy nodded. "Yes."

"Well, then I'm sure you can understand why we're all so curious to learn more about you than the bits and pieces she's told us."

"I'm eager to meet everyone, as well. In fact, Lydia was just about to make some coffee. Would you like to come inside and join us?"

"Actually, I have to get to work. I just wanted to stop by and give these to Haley."

"That was nice of you."

"Yes, well, Haley and I have always been close." He bit back the urge to smirk. "I just wanted to give her these to let her know how happy I am that she's back in town. Is she around?"

"She's in the shower right now, but I'll definitely make sure that she gets them."

"Thanks. You'd be doing me a huge favor."

"No problem." Andy took the flowers from Nathan. "What are these, by the way?"

"They're purple wildflowers."

"Oh."

"They're Haley's favorite," Nathan said, his voice softening a bit.

"Really?" Nathan nodded. "I always thought that roses were her favorite."

"I guess you don't know her as well as you think."

"I guess not," Andy mumbled, still puzzled.

Nathan slapped his shoulder, inwardly gloating. "Don't sweat it, man. These are rare and hard to find. You couldn't have known."

"Well, I know now," he declared optimistically.

"I've got to head out, but are you and Haley doing anything later?"

"Um, not that I know of. Why?"

"I was going to meet up with some friends at Karen's Café. It's this place Haley used to work at in high school. You and Haley are welcome to join us."

"Yeah, sure. That sounds fun. Let me just check with Haley first."

"Actually, we were thinking of surprising her. You know, since it's been so long that everyone has seen her."

"Oh."

"So if you didn't tell her, then you'd be doing us all a huge favor."

"Oh, okay," Andy replied. "I don't want to ruin the surprise. I'll see what I can do."

"Great."

"What time should we meet you all there?"

"Can you make it for six?"

"Sure."

"Good." Nathan made a show of checking his watch. "Well, I've got to head out. It was nice meeting you, Andy. I'll see you later."

"Yes, you too. We'll see you at six."

Nathan waved as he walked back to his truck. That poor guy didn't stand a chance in hell.

* * *

Haley rubbed the towel over her hair to remove some of the excess water. She'd taken a long, hot shower hoping to clear her head. It helped a little, but there was no escaping reality. Haley had some major decisions ahead of her—none of which she was looking forward to making.

"Haley Bop," she heard when walking out of the bathroom.

She turned around. "Yes?"

Her mother was holding a bouquet of purple wildflowers. Haley felt her heart speed up slightly. "These came for you."

She hesitated a few seconds before taking them. "Who are they from?" There wasn't a card.

"I didn't see who delivered them. But I'm sure I can make a guess."

Haley swallowed and glanced at the flowers. She suddenly felt light headed as she thought about who they were from and what they were for. A tremor coursed through her.

"I'll get a vase for them, so you can put them in your room," Lydia said.

"No," Haley replied too quickly. She calmed herself and repeated, "No. Um, why don't you put them in the dining room or something."

"Are you sure? They're beautiful."

"Yes. Just take them." Haley handed the bouquet over to her. "I should go check on Andy."

"Haley—"

"I'll be downstairs." She breathed a sigh of relief when she was away from her mother and found Andy sitting in the living room. He was watching some comedy show with her dad.

"Hi, Pumpkin," Jimmy greeted.

Haley smiled at him and sat next to Andy. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his side. "Has he been nice to you?" Haley whispered in his ear.

Andy chuckled softly. "Yes. Both of your parents have been," he murmured back. "I told you there'd be nothing to worry about."

"You never know with dads."

Andy squeezed her gently. "No worries."

Haley looked away, her stomach in knots. She wanted nothing more than to go upstairs in her room, crawl into bed, and pretend that the last twenty-four hours hadn't happened.

"By the way, I was thinking that maybe we could go to Karen's Café tonight for dinner."

That took her by surprise. "What?"

"You've told me about how good it is before. I thought we could try it out."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Aw, Haley, don't be a party pooper. Andy's never been to Tree Hill. You have to show him the good spots," Jimmy interjected.

"But, Dad—"

"She'll go, don't worry. Haley never could resist Karen's macaroni and cheese."

"Great," Andy beamed. "I'm looking forward to it. I figured we could go around six."

"Sure," Haley said, unable to get out of it. She tried to look normal instead of how she really felt—which was panicked. "Six it is."

* * *

"So, Nathan, why exactly are we here?" Lucas questioned.

"To eat dinner," Nathan joked as he looked over his menu. He always got the usual at Karen's, but tonight he thought he might try something different.

"I know that." He heard the exasperation in his brother's voice and smirked. "What I meant was why—"

"Oh, Luke, relax. Last night was such a disaster that I'm assuming Nathan wanted us to have a normal dinner together for once," Brooke cut in as Lindsey nodded in agreement.

"I sure wish I was there," Skills said. "Any girl-on-girl fighting?"

"That's always hot," Tim added, earning an elbow in the side from Bevin. "Ouch!"

"No," Jake answered. "If there was, it would've been an even bigger disaster. No offense, guys." He sent an apologetic look to Lucas and Lindsey.

Lindsey took a sip of her water. "It's okay. It was the most awkward dinner of my life."

"Well, I didn't realize it would be that bad when I brought Haley," Brooke spoke up. "I thought maybe we could have a normal night together for once."

"It's not your fault. You can't control Peyton," Nathan told her.

"I'm sorry, guys. I've tried talking to her. You know how stubborn she can be," Jake said. "She just needs some time."

"You'd think that it was Haley who broke up with her," Brooke muttered.

"Speaking of Haley, anyone talk to her?" Lindsey asked. "She seemed pretty upset last night."

Brooke was about to say something when her mouth dropped open. "Oh. My. God," she finally got out.

"What?" everyone but Nathan asked, concerned. He already knew what was coming.

"Haley's here."

"So? Maybe we can talk to her and—" Lindsey started but was interrupted.

"She's not alone."

They all turned around to look at the door. "Who's that guy with her?" Lucas inquired.

"That'd be Andy, her fiancé," Nathan answered. They all looked at him with stunned expressions.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jake retorted.

"He's in town?" Lindsey asked to no one in particular.

Brooke appeared confused. "Haley never mentioned him coming to me."

"Why the hell is she taking him here?" Lucas questioned, looking troubled.

"Probably because I invited them."

"You what?" they all exploded.

Nathan shrugged. "I stopped by Haley's house today, and he was there. He's anxious to meet everyone."

"Why the hell are you just telling us this now?" Lucas demanded.

"Would you have come if I hadn't?"

"Probably not."

Nathan smirked. "Exactly."

"Nathan, what exactly are you trying to pull?" Lindsey inquired.

"Nothing," he replied innocently and stared at Lucas. "By the way, if Andy asks, you're Haley's other cousin."

"What?"

"It's not like I could tell him who I really am. She has the same last name as us."

Skills shook his head. "Dogg, that's messed up."

Lucas was fuming. "This can't be happening. You are unbelievable. What do you think is going to—"

"Shut up, they're coming this way," Brooke hissed.

Nathan watched Haley whispering something to Andy from the front of the café. Based on her expression and the way her hands were flailing about, he knew that she was bewildered by this turn of events. He noticed Andy put his hands on her arms, trying to soothe her. Nathan felt a twinge of annoyance deep in his gut and tried to ignore it. He was going to be the perfect gentleman tonight.

Finally, Haley had seemed to calm down and resigned herself to the situation. She took Andy's hand and led him toward the group. Haley was biting her lip. She was obviously nervous.

"Hey, guys," Haley greeted. "I heard that you've been expecting us."

She was staring at everyone but him, Nathan noticed. "Yes, we have." Nathan stood up. "Andy, good to see you again."

The rest of the group watched them, shocked, as they shook hands.

"You, too. I hope we're not late."

"No. You're right on time," he said. "Haley." She stiffened and glared at him momentarily, to which he smiled. "Why don't you introduce Andy to everyone?"

Haley quickly regained her composure as Andy looked back over at her. "Um, Andy, these are my friends: Brooke, Skills, Tim, his wife Bevin, Jake, Lucas, his wife Lindsey, and you've already met Nathan—my _cousin_." She sent Nathan another angry look.

Nathan suppressed a laugh. He'd wished he could've gotten a closer look at her face when Andy told her that one.

"Everyone, this is my fiancé, Andy," Haley finished.

"It's so nice to finally meet you all," Andy stated.

Brooke was the first to get over her astonishment. "It's nice to meet you, too," she said, standing and shaking his hand. "Haley's told me all about you."

"Likewise."

The others followed suit. They were polite and even shook Andy's hand.

"Now, Lucas, are you the best friend that I've been hearing so much about?"

Lucas glanced at Haley who was pleading to him with her eyes. "Yes," he answered. "Welcome to Tree Hill."

"Thank you." He and Haley grabbed a couple of chairs and pulled them over to the table.

"How are you liking it so far?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I've only really seen the airport and Haley's house. But Tree Hill seems like a nice place. I'm looking forward to seeing more of it."

"Where did you grow up? You've got a great accent."

"I'm originally from New Zealand, but I moved to the states with my mom when I was ten."

"That's quite a change," Lindsey commented.

"It was. But I loved it here in the U.S. My mother's actually back in New Zealand now, and I visit her a couple of times a year."

"That's nice."

"Are you kids ready to order?" Karen walked over and questioned. She looked at Andy and then back at the others. "And who's this?"

"Um, Karen, this is my fiancé, Andy," Haley spoke up. "Andy, this is Lucas's mom, Karen."

Karen's eyes widened before the two exchanged greetings and talked for a couple of minutes. Nathan could tell she'd been just as surprised as the others. Afterward, she took their orders. The table went quiet once she left, but eventually Brooke and Lindsey started up another conversation. Every now and then Jake or Bevin would contribute.

Nathan listened absently. He was too busy examining Haley. She looked tense and uncomfortable. And she wouldn't meet his gaze at all. It was such a change from the previous night. He was going to have to get her alone soon, so they could talk. He wasn't going to let her pull away from him again. Not this time.

"So you and Nathan work together," Andy said to Lucas. The topic of jobs had been brought up as they picked at their food.

"Yes. I'm an assistant coach of the basketball team over at the high school. Nathan's the head coach."

"That's good that you're able to work with your friend."

"Actually, we're brothers."

"Really?" Andy asked, surprised.

"Yup," Nathan confirmed.

"I would've never known. You don't look anything like each other."

"I'm the hot one. That's all most people need to know."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Don't mind Nathan's ego. It's always been huge."

"Well, I'd say he looks more like Karen. I don't know about your father but—"

"Actually, Karen's not my mom," Nathan corrected.

"She's not?" Andy was confused.

"They're half brothers," Haley clarified. "Same father, different mothers. Karen is Lucas's mom."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. It's a long story," Lucas said.

"So then your father is Haley's uncle?"

Everyone at the table froze for a second before Nathan spoke. "He was a second cousin of her mom. We're distant cousins, if you want to get technical." Nathan noticed the others avoiding Andy's stare as Haley rubbed her temples.

"It's a small-town thing," Brooke added.

"Got it," Andy replied.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for dessert," Nathan declared. "Haley, did you want to help me pick out one of the cakes for everyone?"

"No, I'm fine," she said without looking up from her dinner.

"Come on. You and Andy are our guests. I'm sure you'll pick out something great."

"Go ahead, sweetheart. I trust you," Andy joked. "I'm still finishing up here."

Haley dropped her fork and got up without giving Nathan a second glance. He followed her, feeling the others' eyes on them as they walked to the counter.

"You are unbelievable," Haley snapped at him.

"What?"

"I know what you're trying to do."

"What's that?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You set this whole thing up and made sure Andy didn't tell me it was you, because you knew I'd be against it."

"I think it's only polite that we all get to know your fiancé."

"That is such crap, and you know it."

"I'm sensing a lot of hostility, Hales. I thought we'd gotten past this last night."

Her expression turned deadly. "Don't you ever mention that when he's around again, you got that?" she ordered, her voice sounding significantly lower.

"So you're not gonna tell him?" Nathan challenged.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, I think it is."

"Andy is my fiancé, and I'll handle the situation how I see fit. Stay out of it," she warned.

"So that's how it's going to be? You're going to act like nothing ever happened between us?"

Haley stared at the counter, unable to meet his eyes. "It shouldn't have happened."

"But it did," he replied. "We made love, Haley. You can't just pretend like it meant nothing when you know it meant everything."

She raised her head and met his gaze straight on. "Don't say anything to him, do you hear me? Because if you do, I swear I'll be on the next flight out of here whether you sign the papers or not."

Nathan opened his mouth to say something else when Haley pushed past him and walked back to the table. He waited another minute for Karen to come back before choosing a random cake for them to have for dessert.

The others were still talking when he returned to the table. Haley had decided to ignore him again.

"Oh, Brooke, by the way, thank you for letting Haley stay with you last night."

Brooke coughed after taking a large sip of her soda. "I'm sorry?"

"She told me how you let her stay over last night. That was nice of you. I wouldn't want her driving home so late like that. You never know what can happen."

Brooke recovered quickly. "Um, sure. No problem." She glanced at Haley, and Nathan recognized it as the I'll-cover-for-you-now-but-we're-talking-later look. He'd like to see Haley get out of that one.

Karen brought over their dessert soon after. Everyone continued to talk to Andy and ask him questions. They all seemed to have warmed up to him. It must be his nice-guy personality, unfortunately.

"So, Andy," Nathan interrupted, "do you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

He looked to Haley. "I don't think we have anything planned."

"All of us guys were going to go bowling. Did you want to join us?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Haley spoke up, her voice stern.

"Come on, Hales, he can't miss guys night. I think it'll be fun for him."

"No."

"Why not?" Andy questioned her.

"Because…well, Tree Hill doesn't have a nice bowling alley like New York. You might be bored."

Andy chuckled. "Bored? I'll still be bowling. And I don't care about it not being nice. It's just bowling."

"And he'll be with us."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she retorted with a strained smile.

"We'll take good care of him, won't we guys?" Nathan looked to his friends for back up. Lucas, Jake, Skills, and Tim were staring at him like he'd lost his mind. But they nodded anyway so as not to appear rude.

"See, it'll be fine, honey," Andy assured Haley and kissed her cheek. He turned back to Nathan. "I'm in."

Nathan smiled triumphatnly and raised his bottle of beer and took a sip. "Guys night it is."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys, thank you for all of your reviews and feedback. I'm sorry it's been so long. I didn't even realize that I hadn't updated since April. But I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you'll like. The real drama is starting now. So please continue to review and let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 18**

Nathan watched as Andy grabbed a ball and positioned himself in the center of the lane. He held it up, took a step forward, and released it. Much to his dismay, the ball sailed straight down the lane and hit the pins dead on. It was a strike—again.

"Yeah!" Andy shouted. Lucas and Skills cheered loudly and high-fived him when he returned to his seat.

"He's really good," Tim whispered to Nathan. It was Lucas, Skills, and Andy versus Nathan, Tim, and Jake.

"Yeah, well, I'm better," Nathan replied and got up to take his turn. The other team was ahead, but he'd be damned if he let them win.

"Don't choke, little brother," Lucas called.

Nathan picked up a ball and smirked in his brother's direction before getting in position. He took a moment to focus on the pins and get a feel for the ball in his hands. He then stepped forward and let it go. The bowling ball veered toward the left before returning to the center.

A second later it struck the pins, causing them all to fall down.

Tim and Jake cheered as Nathan shot a triumphant grin toward the others. Both teams continued to go back and forth. They joked around and trash talked to one another as they played. If it weren't for the small, annoying fact that Nathan was up against his wife's fiancé, he would've considered it to be a fun night.

Andy's connection to Haley never left Nathan's mind. Every time he looked at Kangaroo Boy he remembered the way Andy would glance at or touch Haley. He'd almost been sick when he saw them kissing by Haley's car after leaving Karen's Café. He'd wanted to go out there, pull Andy off of her, and threaten to beat his ass if he ever put his slimy lips on his wife again.

The night before it had been Nathan who looked at her with love. He was the one who touched her. Who kissed her. Who made love to her. All Nathan would have to do is tell Andy the truth. Tell him what was really going on between him and Haley. He might've done it, too, if Haley hadn't threatened him. She didn't want him telling Andy anything about their marriage or the night they spent together.

At first Nathan was angry and hurt—more than he'd care to admit. But he tried to look on the bright side. He could find out more information as Haley's cousin than her husband. Nathan needed to learn more about Haley's relationship with Andy. Then he'd know fully what he was up against.

"So, Andy, exactly how long have you known Haley?" Nathan questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

"About seven years."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"It is. But we've only been dating for the last two years."

"How long have you been engaged?"

"We got engaged just a few weeks ago," Andy answered

"How'd you pop the question?" Nathan noticed Lucas and the others eying him. They'd warned him not to bring up Haley. It would only make him more upset.

Nathan hadn't cared and decided to do what he wanted. He ignored their glares now and focused on Andy.

"Well, I had a little bit of help from her assistant. It was the night of Haley's big show that featured her new line," Andy explained. "I was there to watch it. She did great, by the way. Then I rushed back to her apartment. I had a bouquet of flowers sent to her backstage afterward. I made it seem like I'd had some business to attend to so she wouldn't be suspicious of my absence.

"While she was busy doing the interviews, I had a whole bunch of white and red roses delivered to her apartment. The hallway and living room were filled with them. I also had tons of candles everywhere and a dinner all set up for us. I knew she probably didn't eat much that day or the one before. She was too nervous."

"How'd you get into her apartment? Do you guys live together?" Nathan asked, trying to keep his tone calm and even.

"No. That's where Haley's assistant came in. I got the key from Millie." Andy continued, "The setup ended up being better than I expected. When Haley finally came home, she was completely shocked and in awe of everything.

"I told her I had one more surprise and pulled out the small black box and opened it. She was speechless when she saw it."

"What'd you say?" Nathan prodded.

"I then told her that she was beautiful. She was my best friend and my family, and that I couldn't see a future without her. I asked her to marry me and—" Andy laughed. "—and she said—" More laughter.

"What'd she say?" Lucas spoke up. His brother could glare at him all he wanted, but Nathan knew that Lucas was just as curious as him. Even Tim, Skills, and Jake were listening intently.

"Haley asked me if I was sure," he replied, chuckling. "I could tell that she was nervous. She started rambling. I'm sure you all know how she gets."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. It's her thing."

"Right. So I told her I was sure, that I loved her, and asked again. She said yes, and you all know the rest."

"That's quite a story."

Andy nodded, grinning, and took a sip of his beer. "It was quite a night."

It was Andy's turn again. He got up to grab a ball.

Something about what he said made Nathan uneasy. He thought back to his night of passion with Haley and instead saw a slew of images of her with Andy. His jaw clenched as he tried to get his mind and body under control. He could feel his blood boiling at the thought. It was bad enough to know and see that this man was kissing his wife. The idea of him touching Haley and making love to her made him absolutely livid.

Nathan's next words popped out of his mouth so fast, he could hardly believe he said them. "So how's the sex between you two?"

Andy dropped the ball awkwardly mid-throw, and it went in the gutter. He spun around. "E-excuse me?"

Lucas and Jake spat out their drinks as Tim and Skills just gawked at him.

"You two seem to have a strong emotional connection. Is the physical as up to par?"

It took a moment for Andy to answer. He still seemed to be stunned. "I don't really think that's any of your business," he finally got out.

"Come on, we're all friends here."

"Nathan," Lucas scolded in a stern voice. "I don't think that's appropriate."

Nathan ignored him and stared at Andy. "You know what they say. You can love a person but if something's wrong in the bedroom, then you're pretty much doomed."

"Haley and I are just fine." Andy was trying to keep his cool, but Nathan could see that he was agitated.

"That bad, huh?"

"What? No."

"So the sex is good?"

"No!"

"Well, I'm confused. Which is it? Good or bad?" he prompted.

"It's not—I mean, Haley's—Haley's not like that," Andy sputtered.

Nathan frowned at him. "Not like what?"

"Nathan," it was Jake reprimanding him this time.

"She's not—I mean we're not—" he faltered before finally getting out "—Haley wants to wait until we're married."

Nathan's eyes widened. "Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am."

"So she's a…" he trailed off.

"A virgin. Yes."

Nathan couldn't control himself. He busted out laughing. It was a mixture of amusement and relief. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. _Haley hasn't slept with Andy. Haley hasn't slept with Andy._ It kept replaying over and over in his mind. And each time, it made Nathan want to stand up and shout in elation.

"I don't think it's that funny," Andy said, sounding offended. Everyone else looked uncomfortable.

Nathan clutched his sides. He was laughing so hard it hurt. "Of course it is. That's a good one."

Haley was definitely not a virgin—if the other night proved anything. Nathan couldn't believe she'd told that lie but was thrilled, nonetheless.

"It's what she wants, and I'm respecting her wishes. I think it's really noble of her."

"It is noble. Don't pay any attention to my brother." Lucas shot Nathan a look to behave. "He can be an ass sometimes."

"Haley's a good girl. We all know that," Skills added.

"Yeah, sure," Nathan mumbled. If only they knew what she'd done to him the other night.

Jake elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"I thought you and Haley were friends," Andy reminded Nathan.

Nathan rubbed the spot Jake hit as his laughing finally settled down. "We are."

"Then why are you so surprised?"

Lucas eyed his brother, giving him a now-look-what-you've-done glare.

"You just don't hear that very often."

Andy grabbed another bowling ball. Only a few pins on the side fell this time. He didn't seem to be on his game anymore. "That's what makes her special."

Nathan silently agreed. It was what made Haley special to him. Nathan had been with a lot of girls in his early high school years. They practically threw themselves at him. At first Nathan had liked the attention. But after meeting Haley, Nathan had realized just how empty and meaningless those hookups had been. He didn't care about those girls and none of them really cared about him. It was all a game.

Haley was the opposite. She wouldn't put up with that crap. They got to know each other first and became friends. And when it turned into more, they took their time to explore the relationship. They fell in love and even then Haley wouldn't sleep with him. She wanted to wait until marriage.

Nathan had been frustrated at the time. Sex was all he knew. Haley, however, stayed true to herself and her beliefs. It made him love and respect her all the more when he finally came to understand it. And when they did get married, it had been one of the best nights of their lives.

"What about you, Nathan?"

He was brought out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"Do you have anyone special in your life?" Andy inquired, putting Nathan on the spot this time.

"He's not—" Lucas started when Nathan interrupted him.

"Actually, I do. I'm married."

"Really?" Andy sounded flabbergasted.

"Didn't picture me for the married type, did you?"

"Not really," he admitted. "You're not wearing a ring."

Nathan pulled the chain out from under his shirt to show him.

"Why don't you wear it?"

"That's a complicated story."

The others were shooting daggers at Nathan. He was testing their patience tonight, but they could deal with it. He had some things to take care of.

"We've got time."

Nathan finished his turn before going back to his seat across from Andy. "Okay. Where should I start?" Haley didn't want him to tell Andy that they were married, but he wasn't breaking any rules if he didn't mention names.

"The beginning might be nice."

"Nathan," Lucas muttered.

"What's the matter?" Andy asked, sensing tension among them.

"Lucas was close to my wife, too. It's sometimes painful for us all to talk about her."

"Oh, well then you don't have to—"

"My wife was my tutor in high school. That's how we met," Nathan continued anyway. "You see, Lucas and I used to hate each other. And since he was friends with her, I thought that if I could make her fall for me and then break her heart, it would be the best way to get back at him."

"That's…devious," Andy commented.

"My brother was a jackass in high school," Lucas cut in. "Sometimes he still is."

Nathan brushed off Lucas's pointed look and concentrated on the story. "This girl was a tutor, so that was my in. And it's not like I didn't need one. I was great at basketball, but my grades suffered. I probably would've gotten myself kicked off the team if I hadn't gone to her when I did.

"Getting her to like me turned out to be harder than I thought. She was suspicious of my intentions from the start but agreed to help me anyway. That's the kind of person she was. We spent a lot of time together, and eventually we became friends. She was beautiful, kind, funny, and incredibly stubborn. I started to look forward to our tutoring sessions and seeing her.

"That's when I knew the plan had backfired. She was supposed to fall for me, which she did. But what I hadn't anticipated was falling for her. We started dating, and things between Lucas and I got better."

"Did she ever find out about your original plan?"

"Yeah, she did. I almost lost her then, but I was able to convince her that I really did care about her. It wasn't long after that I told her I loved her. We dated for a little while longer before I proposed."

"How old were you?"

"We dated at sixteen and were married by seventeen. It was toward the end of junior year."

"Wow, that's young."

"We both knew what we wanted and figured why wait?"

"How'd you propose?"

"We'd just had a fight. We made up in the rain outside her house and then went back to my apartment. I asked her to marry me there," Nathan explained. "It was simple, but that's what she liked."

"You had an apartment at seventeen?"

"I got emancipated from my parents, so I was on my own. My wife's parents had to give their permission in order for us to go through with it."

"Are you still married?"

"Yes."

"Will I meet her?"

Nathan hesitated. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because my wife is gone."

Andy hesitated "She didn't die, did she?"

"No. We had some problems by the end of our senior year. I was an idiot, and I drove her away. It wasn't what I wanted, but my pride was too great. So she left, and I haven't seen her for years."

"You seem to still care for her," Andy observed.

"I still love her," Nathan admitted. "And I plan on getting her back someday. It's just been harder than I thought."

"Good luck, then."

Nathan chuckled. "I don't need luck. She'll come to her senses eventually, and we'll be together again."

Andy met Nathan's gaze for a moment and looked away. He stared off to the side, thinking about something. His brow was scrunched up and his mouth taut. He faced back toward the group. "Hey, doesn't Brooke call Haley 'Tutor Girl'?"

"Yes, she does," Nathan stated.

"Haley was a tutor, too, in high school," Lucas quickly interceded. "She knew Nathan's wife."

"Oh. It really is a small town."

Nathan smirked. "You have no idea."

* * *

Haley smiled at Andy and tried to concentrate on their dancing. Much to her reluctance, they were at Tric with her friends. Brooke had planned a night out for everyone, and Andy had already promised that he and Haley would come. The last time she'd been to Tric had not been a good night. For some reason, she didn't feel anymore confident the second time around.

Andy hadn't gotten home until two in the morning from guys night. Haley hadn't been able to sleep and had practically run to the door when she heard him return. She wanted to find out how it went, but mostly wanted to know what exactly the guys—or Nathan—had said to him.

Andy said that the guys were really nice and that they had fun. Haley tensed when he mentioned, though, that Nathan had been acting kind of strange. She tried to find out more, but Andy didn't seem to want to talk about it. Haley looked for Nathan when they arrived at Tric, but she couldn't find him. According to Lindsey, he wasn't staying in one spot for too long.

Haley was almost positive that he was avoiding her. He probably knew that she would question him about last night. And if he had reason to avoid her, then Nathan must've said something he shouldn't have.

"Having fun, Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked once they returned to the table.

"Tons," she said dryly and searched again for Nathan.

Andy rubbed her back. "Honey, are you okay? You seem distracted tonight."

"I'm sorry. I guess my mind is somewhere else."

"Anything wrong?"

Haley could feel her friends' heavy gazes on her.

"No. Um, I'm going to get another drink real quick." Haley got up swiftly and headed toward the bar. She maneuvered through the crowd and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry—" She faltered when she saw that it was Peyton.

The blonde rolled her eyes and scoffed before continuing on her way.

"She's always so friendly," Haley muttered to herself sarcastically. She dodged a few more people and almost made it to the bar when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Looking for me?"

Haley pulled her arm out of Nathan's grasp. "Actually, I was going to get a drink but while I have you here, what did you say to Andy last night?"

"Why?" His expression was totally innocent.

"He said you were acting strange."

"Why would he say that?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Haley countered, crossing her arms.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No. For some reason, he seemed to avoid answering my question."

"Those Australians can be tricky."

"He's not Australian. He's from New Zealand," Haley corrected. "Now cut the bs and answer me."

"I'll tell you if you dance with me," he stated just as a slow song came on.

"Nathan—" she started to protest.

"Just one dance. What could it hurt?" He held his hand out for her to take.

Haley muttered something under her breath and let him lead her onto the dance floor. She tensed slightly when his hands went to her waist and pulled her close. Their chests touched, and a shiver went up Haley's spine.

"Why must you always be so stubborn?" he mused.

Haley tried to ignore the tingling of skin where his hands rested on her hips and looked at him incredulously. "Oh, I'm stubborn?"

"My point exactly."

She scowled and looked away. "We're dancing. Now are you going to tell me?"

"We just talked about normal guy things."

"And?" Haley prompted, knowing there was more.

"Andy also told us how he proposed to you. Roses and candles is kind of cliché, if you ask me."

"Good thing I didn't. And it was beautiful," Haley said in defense.

"But roses aren't your favorite." Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a little bundle of purple wildflowers.

Haley stared at them in awe. She hadn't seen them in years. "Where'd you get them?"

"On the beach—by our spot."

Haley's stomach did a somersault. Their spot was where they'd gotten married. A wave of nostalgia hit her full force, making her heart quicken.

"You still go there?" she found herself asking.

"Every once in a while."

"Is it…?"

"It's still the same. Some more houses were built nearby, but that's about it. Not much has changed. You should go see it sometime."

Haley held his gaze for a few seconds before averting her eyes. She didn't feel entirely comfortable with the way he was looking at her. "What else did you say to Andy?" she inquired, getting back on topic.

"It's not so much what I said as what he said," Nathan replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I must say I was surprised to find out that you were a virgin. I thought I'd taken care of that years ago," he said, smirking.

Haley's mouth dropped open in bewilderment, and she stopped dancing. "W-what?"

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing. I asked how the sex was between you two and then I find out that you're saving yourself for marriage. Kind of ironic, isn't it?"

"That's—" she started, realized her loudness, and then lowered her voice. "That's none of your business."

"Actually, it is. I think I have a right to know if my wife is screwing another man. I'll admit that I wasn't sure for awhile, but you can imagine my relief that you're not. It just shows that I'm right."

"Right about what?" Her anger and outrage grew at his cavalier tone.

"Why else wouldn't you sleep with him, Haley?" he persisted. "I mean, you claim to love him. And you're going to marry him. Why make up a lie and postpone it? There's nothing to save anymore."

"I—"

"I'll tell you why: because even though you're engaged to Kangeroo Boy over there, he's not me. You still love me, and a part of you is holding on to what he we had. What we can have again if you'd just give us a chance."

"You don't know—"

"And further more, if you're so sure that he's the one, then why did you make love to me the other night?" His eyes bored intensely into hers. "I know you, Hales. Sex isn't just sex to you. Your heart has to be in it no matter what, and it was. You'll let me touch you and not him. That means something, and you can't deny or lie your way out of that one."

Haley took a ragged breath. "Why do you always have to make it so hard for me?" she whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"Why won't you just admit that you're making a mistake and say that you love me?"

"What about you all of these years? Huh? How many women have you been with, Nathan? You're going to tell me that you were thinking of me while you were screwing them?" Haley challenged. Her voice was still low, but there was force behind it.

"I haven't screwed anyone," he stated evenly.

"Yeah, right. I'm supposed to believe that."

He stared her square in the eyes. "Yes, you are. I haven't been with anyone but you since we got married, because I don't want anyone else. I've been waiting for you, Hales. I want _you_," Nathan told her, placing a hand on her cheek. "And if you don't believe me, just ask Lucas and the others. They've set me up with tons of women, and not one of them came close to you."

"Nathan..." Haley was completely overwhelmed. The sincerity and passion reflecting in his eyes made her head feel airy and her knees weak. She wasn't quite sure what to think about what he just said. She'd always assumed all these years that Nathan had gone with other women. That he'd revert back to the guy he was before she met him. That he'd have found someone to replace her. That the only reason he wouldn't divorce her was out of spite.

"You're it for me, Hales."

Haley's body quivered at his words, and she took a much needed breath. "Nathan, I—"

"Is everything all right?" It was Andy. Haley snapped out of her haze as if waking from a dream. She quickly jumped back from Nathan and faced her fiancé. He was looking between them, a mixture of confusion and unease in his expression.

Nathan's fists clenched in frustration. He had Haley for a moment. He was finally getting through to her. He knew it. And this idiot just spoiled everything. "No, everything isn't all right."

"Nathan," Haley warned.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on is that you and I are in love with the same woman," Nathan answered, no longer masking his annoyance. He was sick of hiding and lying. That's all he'd been doing these past couple days. Haley was his wife, and it was time the truth came out. Nathan deserved that much. He couldn't take anymore of this.

"Nathan!" she exclaimed.

Andy glanced from one to the other again before settling on Haley. "You said he was a second cousin?"

Haley looked to the group and saw them all gawking. They stood to make their way over, sensing that something was going down.

"What's wrong?" Lucas intervened.

"What's wrong is that your brother—her _cousin_—is in love with my fiancée!" Andy nearly shouted while gesturing wildly. Haley could tell that he was completely caught off guard and disturbed by what he thought was going on. It was very rare that she saw Andy without composure.

"Actually, it's you who's in love with my wife," Nathan corrected.

"What the hell are you talking about? You told me about your wife. She's—" he suddenly broke off.

Haley whipped around to face Nathan. "What did you say to him?" she demanded.

Andy gaped at Haley and Nathan as if really seeing them for the first time. "Oh my God…it's you."

Nathan refused to back down. "Nothing but the truth. He _should_ know, Hales.""

"Andy," Haley said tentatively. She had to talk to him. She had to explain all of this before he jumped to too many conclusions. "Listen to me. I don't know what he said, but you—"

"It's you," he repeated, as if in a daze. "You're his wife."

"I can explain."

"Is this why you've been so secretive? Is this why you never talked about your family or friends or wanted me to come to Tree Hill? You've been married all this time?"

"Andy, please. I can explain," Haley pleaded, but it was too late. He'd learned the truth. The hurt, betrayal, and devastation were written all over his face.

"You lied to me."

Tears fell from Haley's eyes. "Andy, it's not—" He'd already turned around and began to walk away.

Haley pushed past the crowd that gathered to try and catch up to him.

Nathan just watched.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I'm finally back with a new chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay. I was on vacation for almost two weeks, and then I spent most of my time afterward writing for IY. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you'll like this next chapter. It was a hard one to write for both characters. It'll be interesting to see what you think. So please read and review!  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 19**

Haley couldn't stop crying as she buried her head in her pillow. It had been one of the worst nights of her life. Everything that could've gone wrong did. First with Nathan and then with Andy.

Haley didn't know how her life had become such a mess. It's not like she'd wanted this. Most of the time she felt like things would happen, and all she could do was react. None of this was part of the plan.

She'd tried catching up with Andy when he left Tric, but he'd been too fast. By the time she ran back into the club to grab her purse and get her own car, it had been too late. Her parents had said Andy stopped by the house to grab his things and quickly left. He'd been booking his flight over the phone.

Haley thought about going to the airport, but it would be no use. Andy was probably on his private jet and back in New York by now. She hated that she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him and explain. The look on his face at Tric had nearly killed her. He was such a good man and had done so much for her. She'd never wanted to hurt him like that. And as much as she wanted to blame everything on Nathan, Haley knew deep down that it was her own fault.

A knock sounded on the door. It was probably one of her parents. They'd been trying to get into her room and talk to her, but she'd locked the door. They'd sounded worried.

Haley tried to wipe away the tears, but it was no use. She was too emotional to stop crying at the moment. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she talked to someone. She got up and walked to the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw who was there.

"Andy," her voice came out in a raw whisper.

He stared at her with a concerned expression on his face before pulling her into his arms. Haley thought briefly of pulling away. She didn't deserve to be comforted by him right now. Not after what she did to him. But she was so upset to the point that she couldn't breathe. Even her stomach felt sick. She just couldn't seem to calm down.

Andy rubbed her back soothingly while whispering reassurances into her ear. It helped, because slowly but surely she started to relax.

"I thought you'd left," Haley mumbled. Her voice hitching a couple times through the tears.

"I was going to. I spent the whole night at the airport thinking things over and trying to figure out if I really wanted to leave."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I realized that running away wouldn't solve anything. If I really wanted to know the truth, then the best thing would be to stay and talk to you."

Haley looked up at him. "I don't deserve you."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that." He led her over to the bed and sat down. "Do you think you're ready to talk?"

"Yes," she replied and wiped at the tear tracks on her face. Andy handed her a handkerchief. "Thanks."

"So Nathan isn't your cousin."

"No."

"He's your husband."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know. I guess when I left Tree Hill, I was looking for a fresh start. Nathan and I were having problems, and I didn't want it to affect my time on tour. I didn't want people asking about him or looking at me a certain way," Haley explained. "I needed a break from it all."

"Nathan sort of told me what happened between you two. He told me how you got together and then how he drove you away."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Only that he still loves you and wants you back," Andy said while gazing at his hands. "You mentioned the tour, and I can't help but remember how depressed you'd been back then."

"I loved the tour, Andy."

"I know you did. And you'd smile and laugh, but it'd never quite reach your eyes. I knew something was bothering you. And then after the accident…"

Haley placed her hand over his. "Andy, listen to me. I was in a dark place after I left Nathan. And after the accident, it only got worse."

"So maybe it's really him that you need."

"That's not what I'm trying to say. Not at all. The only reason I got through all of that was because of you." When he didn't look completely convinced, she continued, "Andy, you were my friend. You took me in and took care of me. You showed me such kindness, and I will never forget that. I mean, you even helped me start my company. How many people would go out of their way for someone else like that?"

"It was because I believed in you."

"I know. That's what I needed. I honestly don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you."

She had to make Andy see that he was important. That he'd saved her life during such a dark time. Haley meant every word. She didn't know what she would've done if she didn't have the kind of love and support he'd given her.

"I loved you back then. You probably didn't know that, but I did."

"I loved you. Maybe not the way you wanted me to, but the feelings were there. I just wasn't ready."

"And now?"

"I'm ready now. It's why I agreed to marry you."

"Then why come back to Tree Hill?"

"I came back to get Nathan to sign the divorce papers. I've been trying for years, but he kept sending them back to me."

"So it's really over between you two?"

"Yes," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You sound sad," Andy observed.

Haley chose her words carefully. "Well, it's not like I ever wanted to be a divorcee. I always thought that whenever I got married, I'd be with that person forever."

Andy was silent for a moment. Finally, he said, "It might not have worked out with him, but I know that it'll be different for us."

Haley's eyes widened in shock. "You mean you still want to get married?"

"That is if you still want to."

"I do."

They both chuckled at her choice of words.

"Then I do, too. I love you, Haley. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you, too."

Andy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"So I'm forgiven? Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that. Everyone makes mistakes and has a past. I'm a firm believer in second chances," he declared.

Haley pulled him in for a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and closed her eyes tight. She thought she felt more tears coming on.

* * *

"Haley Bop, Brooke's here to see you," Lydia called up to her.

Haley got out of bed and took a quick glance at herself in the mirror. Aside from her eyes that were still a little puffy, she didn't look too bad. She made her way downstairs.

"Baby, you're still in your pajamas."

"I know, Mom. I was sleeping."

"Sorry to wake you, Tutor Girl," Brooke said. She did look apologetic, but Haley could also tell that there was an eagerness in her eyes. She'd most definitely stopped by to talk about last night. Haley was glad that Andy had decided to go out with her dad for the afternoon. She didn't want him to overhear her conversation with Brooke. It would probably upset him again.

"It's okay, Brooke."

"I just thought we could talk."

"Uh, sure. Did you want to go out back?"

"I just made some tea if you girls want any."

"I'll have some, Momma James."

"Me, too," Haley agreed.

They followed Lydia into the kitchen. Once they had their cups in hand, Haley led Brooke outside onto the back porch. They sat down on the porch swing and sipped their tea.

"Okay, Tutor Girl, spill," Brooke demanded.

"Spill what?" she stalled even though it was pointless.

"Don't play dumb, girlie. I know that there are things you're not telling me. And you look like crap, so what's going down must be big."

"Gee, thanks, Brooke."

"You know I'm not saying it to be mean. I just want to know what's going on. I'm worried about you, Haley. First you and Nathan are acting strange. Then Andy learned the truth and stormed out of Tric," she explained. "What's the deal?"

Haley sighed and stared at her mug. She knew that everyone would have questions after what happened last night. And there'd be even more when they found out she and Andy would still be getting married. If she was going to open up to anyone, it would be Brooke.

"And don't forget that I had to lie for you the other day about our 'sleepover,'" Brooke added, making air quotes. "I still haven't learned what that's about and—"

"I slept with Nathan," Haley blurted out.

Brooke's eyes were the size of saucers. "What? Really?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah."

"That's great!"

"No, it's not."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm engaged."

"After last night, I wouldn't be too sure about that, babe."

"Andy and I talked this morning. We're still getting married."

"Huh? Now I'm really confused," she declared. Brooke was trying to process everything but was finding it difficult. "Start from the beginning."

Haley proceeded to tell Brooke what happened the night after dinner at Luke and Lindsey's. She talked about the dock, the kiss, and briefly glossed over the details at Nathan's house.

"Come on, Haley, you've got to give me more than that," the brunette begged. "How was the sex? I bet it was hot after all these years."

"Brooke," Haley chided, blushing from embarrassment.

"What?"

"I am not sharing the details."

"Fine," Brooke huffed and sipped her tea. "At least tell me if it was good." When she saw Haley's look, she amended, "Okay, we'll try this: blink once if it was good and twice if it was amazing."

It was Haley's turn to huff in annoyance, knowing Brooke wouldn't let it go until she got some kind of answer. Haley blinked more than twice, causing Brooke to squeal in delight.

"I knew it!" Her amusement was short-lived, though. "Wait, did you tell Andy?"

Haley shook her head. "No."

"But you guys talked."

"We didn't talk about that."

"Meaning you were afraid to tell him," she surmised. "Are you ever going to?"

"I don't think so." Haley noticed the disapproving look on Brooke's face. "Don't give me that. Two seconds ago you were thrilled when you heard about Nathan and me."

It had been in the back of Haley's mind when she was talking to Andy. They were finally communicating and laying it all out there. But for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to tell him about her night with Nathan. She kept telling herself that it would destroy Andy. He didn't need to be hurt again. That was the excuse. Haley, however, knew that a part of her was just being a selfish coward.

"I know that, but now that I'm thinking about it I feel bad. Andy's a really good guy."

"You think I don't know that?" Haley snapped. She looked at Brooke sheepishly and mumbled an apology. She hadn't meant to be so harsh with her. "I just know that if I tell him, it'll hurt him more than any of the other lies I've told him."

"But you're still lying," Brooke pointed out.

Haley ran her hands agitatedly through her hair. "God, Brooke, this is such a mess! I feel like I don't even recognize myself anymore."

"Or maybe it's the opposite, and you're actually finding yourself again."

"I was never a cheater and a liar."

"Who are you cheating on? Because you can look at it two ways. Since you're still technically married to Nathan, you're cheating on him by being with Andy. But you walked out on Nathan and Andy is the person you've been in a relationship with for the last couple of years, so sleeping with Nathan was cheating."

"Either way I lose."

"Not necessarily. You have two great men who love and adore you. All you have to do is choose the right one."

"I told you; I'm marrying Andy." The expression on Brooke's face spoke volumes. "You think I'm making the wrong choice."

"No."

"Yes, you do."

"No. I could never possibly tell you what's good for you. Only you know that. But what I don't understand is why you're writing Nathan off so easily," Brooke stated. "I mean, you slept with him, Haley. You wouldn't do that if you didn't still love him."

"It doesn't matter if I love him," she disagreed.

"Of course it matters. And since I've never heard you deny it, it makes me think that you still do."

Haley could feel her hands starting to shake. She didn't like where this conversation was headed. It would only bring more heartbreak and pain.

"Brooke," she said carefully, "even if I love Nathan, it won't change anything. After what I've done…I can't be with him."

"Why not?" Brooke questioned. She placed a tentative hand on Haley's arm. "What did you do?"

Haley's eyes instantly filled with tears just thinking about it. "I don't deserve him."

"Haley, what happened after you left Tree Hill? Please. You can trust me," Brooke promised, her voice sincere.

Haley stared at the woman who'd become her best friend all over again. She hadn't expected to become so close to Brooke after all of these years, but it had happened. It was why she finally decided to tell Brooke the truth.

"Okay," Haley said as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Brooke had her arm around Haley as she rested her head on her shoulder. Recounting the worst day of her life had hurt more than Haley had originally thought. She'd tried to keep her emotions in check while telling the story, but by the end she was sobbing. It was just too painful.

"So that's why you never came home?" Brooke asked once Haley was finished.

"Yes," she answered.

"Oh my God," Brooke mumbled. "I'm so sorry, Haley. I had no idea."

"Nobody really knows, except for my sister Quinn."

"Not even your parents?"

"Not even them. I was just…too ashamed."

"What about Nathan?"

"What about him?" Haley lifted her head up.

"Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"It's better if he doesn't," she said, looking away. "Trust me."

"Why don't you let him be the judge of that?"

Haley shook her head adamantly. "Brooke, no. I can't, okay? Nathan can't know." She'd decided long ago that it was better if he didn't know what happened. He'd suffered enough at her expense.

"You shouldn't have to carry such a heavy burden by yourself."

"It's my burden to bear. I've accepted that."

"It wasn't your fault, Haley," Brooke told her. "It wasn't."

Haley laughed humorlessly and dabbed at her eyes. She'd had Andy's handkerchief in her pocket from earlier. "I wish that were true."

"I just think you'd feel better if you told Nathan."

"I had Andy to help me at the time."

"But even he didn't know the whole truth. And let's be honest, he wasn't the person that you needed, Tutor Girl. Nathan was."

"Brooke—"

"Haley," she interrupted, "you're always talking about how Andy is a good guy. And I totally agree. He is. But so is Nathan, and I know without a doubt in my mind that he would've been there for you. If only you'd have let him back then. If only you'd let him now."

"Our time has past, Brooke. I'm marrying Andy," Haley declared, despite the queasiness and uncertainty in the pit of her stomach. "That's my choice."

Brooke watched her for a moment and sighed. "Then I hope it's the right one this time, for both your sakes."

* * *

Nathan threw the ball and watched as Duke chased after it. He'd been pent up in the house all day while Nathan was at work. Duke could use the fresh air and exercise. At least that's what Nathan told himself. The truth was he could use a breather, too.

It had been a stressful day. He and Lucas were working with the kids in their basketball camp. Even more had signed up since camp had started. Nathan figured that some of the kids had told their friends about it. There was one group that was really good, but the majority needed of the kids needed work.

Nathan tried to focus on them and not think about what had happened at Tric last night. It was near impossible, since the kids were wearing the jerseys that Haley had designed. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and the look of panic on her face when Andy left. She'd immediately raced after him, not once looking back at Nathan.

It had hurt. It had hurt more than Nathan had cared to admit at the time. His friends were all looking at him with pity in their eyes. Nathan was never a person who wanted others feeling sorry for him, so he'd left the club right after. He had to get away and think about things.

He'd been so sure last night that he was breaking down Haley's protective wall. Nathan saw it crumbling when he talked about the night they shared together and how she was the one. For a second he'd had her. Then Andy had interrupted, and it all went downhill from there. Haley's walls went back up and were higher than ever when Nathan told him the truth. She'd been so angry.

But so was Nathan. He couldn't lie anymore. He couldn't stand by and watch another man lay claim on his wife. It just wasn't in him.

Nathan wondered what happened after Andy left. Did Haley catch up to him and explain? Was Andy pissed? Did he not want to marry her? Did Haley realize that she didn't want to marry him? So many questions were swirling around in his mind. The only way to answer them was to talk to Haley.

Nathan thought it would be better to lay low today. Haley would most definitely be angry. It would be best to let her cool down before he talked to her. That had been the plan. That is until he saw her car pull up into his driveway. He threw the ball one more time for Duke before approaching her.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied.

Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets. It was an awkward moment. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"We need to talk." She nodded toward the house. "Can we go inside?"

"Uh, sure." Nathan called Duke over as they headed in.

Duke went straight to Haley and started sniffing her. She pet his head. A moment later, Duke was lying on the ground, wanting his belly rubbed. Haley obliged for a few seconds and then went in the house.

"Come on, boy," Nathan said before addressing Haley. He pointed to the living room couch "You can have a seat if you want."

Haley sat down and placed her purse next to her. He asked her if she wanted anything before sitting in the single chair across from her. She shook her head.

"So I'm assuming that you want to talk about last night."

"Actually, no," she answered.

"Oh." He was surprised. He thought for sure that she would have quite a few things to say about it. He even expected some yelling. "What, then?"

"I'm still going to marry Andy, Nathan," she stated outright, in a tone that was completely composed.

To Nathan, it was like a punch in the gut. "You are?"

"We talked this morning and worked it out."

"He still wants to marry you after you lied? You can't be serious."

"Andy's a very forgiving person."

"Does he know about the night we spent together?" Nathan threw back. When she looked away, he had his answer. "So no, then."

"I'm not going to hurt him."

"If that's what you have to tell yourself. I think it's more you trying to deny your own feelings."

"Nathan, I don't care what you believe about me. The fact of the matter is that I'm marrying Andy in two weeks and—"

"Two weeks," he cut in, outraged. "Why so soon?"

"Why wait? I love him, and he loves me. There's no need to postpone it."

"You don't mean that. You're rushing into this for all the wrong reasons." There was no way that she actually wanted to get married in two weeks. Absolutely no way. This was all a farce. A last ditch effort. It had to be. "Is this what Andy wants? Is he afraid that if he waits any longer he'll lose you?"

"No, it was my idea. I'm done putting my life on hold, Nathan. I can't live like this anymore. I have to move forward." She reached into her purse and pulled out the divorce papers. She placed them on the table and slid them over. "The only one stopping me is you."

"Tell me you don't love me," Nathan demanded. He noticed her flinch ever so slightly and continued, "Tell me you don't love me, and I'll sign these papers right now."

"Nathan—"

"Tell me," he ordered, not giving an inch.

"I can't say it," she admitted.

Nathan smirked. "That's what I thought."

"You're missing the point. I can't say it, because there is a part of me that will always love you and what we had. But our time has come and gone, Nathan. And love isn't enough anymore."

"Is it the money?" he threw out.

"What? No!"

"Are you sure? Because the guy is loaded. I'm sure he could give you anything you'd ever want."

"Nathan, I have my own money," she said, agitated. "And even then, I don't care about material things. It's not that."

"Then what the hell does he have over me?" Nathan exploded. "Huh?"

"I love him. He's been there for me all these years, and you weren't."

"I came to New York."

"And then left."

"That's because I saw you with him!"

That took Haley by surprise. "What?"

"The guy that was in your room with you, it was Andy. That's the man I saw."

"Nothing was going on then," she defended, trying to keep her thoughts coherent. Nathan was throwing so much at her. She had a plan before coming here, and she needed to stick to it. "We were just friends."

"You've been with him all these years, and now you want to marry him. You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

"Something you've had a problem with lately."

"What else can I say, Nathan? Really. I know it probably hurts, but I do love him. I can't walk out on him. I _am _going through with this wedding."

Nathan's whole body was as stiff as a board. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He couldn't believe that after everything they shared, she still didn't want him or their marriage. It felt like she was walking out on him all over again. And she was doing it with no remorse.

He sat there trying to keep his emotions in check. Nathan didn't know if he wanted to yell some more or just break down completely. None of this was happening like he'd pictured.

"If you truly love me, Nathan, you'll let me go," she murmured softly. "Just let me go."

Nathan gazed at her, looking for any sign of an internal struggle. Any sign that this wasn't truly what she wanted. He didn't find one.

Nathan felt sick. It couldn't be ending. It just couldn't. All of these years he'd been waiting for the chance to win her back. It's all he ever wanted and hoped for. He'd been so sure that once she came back to Tree Hill, she'd realize what she'd been missing. She'd realize that this place and all of the people in it—him—were home. His heart ached with the knowledge that he'd failed.

Haley placed a pen beside the papers. "Please, Nathan."

Everything after that passed in a blur. When he'd look back, Nathan wouldn't even remember signing the papers. He wouldn't remember how his hand shook or his eyes watered. All he could see and feel was the blinding pain of having his heart ripped fully in two, with the words "it's over" flashing in his mind.

_So this is what it feels like to truly have your heart broken. _

Haley took the papers and put them back in her purse. She whispered "thank you" and stood up. She bent down to place the softest kiss on his cheek and went to the door.

Haley turned around one last time. "Take care of yourself, Nathan."

When she was gone, Nathan reached into his shirt and pulled out the chain hanging around his neck. He stared at his wedding ring for he didn't know how long. Nathan suddenly yanked on it hard, breaking it. He left it there on the table, looking at it without really seeing it.

What he also didn't see was Haley in her car, crying for what felt like the hundredth time that day.


	20. Chapter 20

**No, your eyes are not deceiving you. I actually updated again. Lol! I figured since I took so long to get the last chapter up, I should get my butt in gear and write the next one. It's all Haley in this chapter. You'll see what's up with Nathan in the next one. I know some of you are mad at her right now. Hell, even I was mad just writing it. But hopefully you'll like this one and see that she's not completely heartless. She's definitely lost and confused, but not heartless. Thank you for your comments last chapter, and please continue to review!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 20**

Haley clutched her cell phone tight in her hand and tried to keep her voice steady. She was quickly losing her patience.

"Look, I ordered red roses; not white." She listened to the person on the other line make a whole bunch of excuses as to why the order was wrong. "Honestly, you being short-staffed is not my problem. My wedding is in two days, and I will not have it ruined because of your mistake. Now send the new ones today before you're also short one client!"

"Wow, nicely done, boss."

Haley sighed loudly. Why couldn't anything be done right the first time? These past couple of weeks had been so stressful. It was not easy putting together a big wedding in such a short amount of time. It made it even more difficult that almost everything they needed was being shipped from New York to Tree Hill.

It was Andy who suggested that they get married in her hometown. She thought that he would've wanted to get married in New York. It's where all of their friends and colleagues lived. She was surprised but happy, nonetheless. She wanted her parents and old friends to be there, too.

If only it wasn't causing so much trouble. First, they had a hard time booking the church and reception hall. Then the caterer they wanted had backed out, because the owner had a heart attack. It wasn't really his fault, but it still put a damper on their plans. Thankfully, Karen agreed to step in and cater the wedding. Now the florist had messed up on the kind of flowers she'd wanted.

Haley thanked God that she was making her own dress. It was probably the only thing in this wedding that she could control.

"Millie, can you call them later and make sure they've sent the flowers?" Haley requested.

"Sure thing." Millie pulled out her Blackberry and made a note.

Haley also thanked God that Millie had come down from New York last week. She'd been gone so long that she'd almost forgotten how efficient her assistant could be. And at this point, Haley needed all of the help she could get.

"What time is their flight coming in?" Haley questioned. She was so excited to see her friends. They were flying in for the wedding. It felt like forever since they'd last hung out.

Millie checked her watch. "They should be here…"

"Haley!" someone shouted. It was Chris with Solaris behind him.

"Now," Millie announced.

Haley rushed forward to greet them. "Hey, guys." They all exchanged hugs. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Come on, Haley, it's your wedding. Like we'd miss this," Solaris replied.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you guys."

"We missed you, too. Now you have to clear something up for The Keller."

"Here we go," Solaris laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Is it true what they say about the boys down south?"

Haley frowned while keeping her smile intact. "What is it they say exactly?"

"That all that corn does the body good—if you know what I mean," he said and winked.

Haley laughed loudly. It was such a Chris Keller thing to say. "They're not all farmers."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know, Chris. I'm going to let you be the judge of that."

"Let the hunting begin," he announced.

"I wouldn't mind trying on a southern boy, either," Solaris proclaimed, trying to imitate a southern accent.

"Okay, we have to leave now. You guys are so bad," Haley joked. She led them out of the airport and to her car. She unlocked it, so they could put their luggage in the truck and get in.

"Haley, don't forget that you still haven't chosen the kind of cake that you want," Millie reminded her.

"I thought we did that yesterday?"

"No, that was the other desserts for the reception."

"You haven't picked out your cake yet?" Chris said. "Honey, you better get on that."

"I know. I've just been so busy," Haley explained as she pulled out of the airport parking lot.

"Karen wants you to taste test some this afternoon if you have time."

"Millie, tell her we'll be there in an hour. We're going to the hotel first so they can check in and get settled. Oh, and I have to call Andy."

"Has he been helping you?" Solaris inquired.

"Here and there. He had to fly to New York for some business this week, but he's back now."

"I can't believe you've been running your business from here," Chris commented. "Do they even have good internet access down here?"

"We're not in the sticks, Chris," Haley clarified jokingly. "It's just like New York except for the constant loud noises, gridlock traffic, mean people, and fast pace."

"Sounds charming."

They arrived at the hotel. While Chris and Solaris checked in, Haley called Andy. He said he'd meet them at Karen's but would be a little late. He had a conference call scheduled around that time.

Once Chris and Solaris were all set, they got back in the car and drove to Karen's.

"Now who is this Karen we're going to see?" Solaris questioned.

"She was like a second mother to me growing up. She was actually my best friend Lucas's mom. She's one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet. Her daughter Lily is going to be my flower girl." She added, "And I worked in her restaurant that we're going to now."

"Chris Keller can't wait. This is like an adventure."

They made it to Karen's in record time but had to park a little farther down from the door. The place looked packed today.

They walked along the sidewalk to Karen's Café. Just as they rounded the corner to the entrance, they almost collided with someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the words died on Haley's lips. She had to do a double-take to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. To make sure that it was really Nathan and Peyton they'd just bumped into.

"Nathan," she murmured, the shock evident in her tone.

"I saw him first," Chris whispered behind her to Solaris.

Haley was staring straight into those icy blue eyes of his and couldn't seem to look away.

"I think he's already taken," Solaris commented.

"How have you been?" It was the first thing that popped into Haley's head. The tension seemed to be growing by the minute, if Peyton's glare was any indicator.

"Fine," Nathan answered curtly. His jaw was set and his body tense.

Haley felt something nuzzling her leg and noticed Duke for the first time. "Hi, Duke." She petted his head when he started making begging noises.

"So, what are you guys doing?" It took effort to keep her voice steady. Haley hadn't seen Nathan since the night she'd told him she'd be marrying Andy.

"Like you care," Peyton sneered.

"Did I miss something?" Solaris muttered.

"Come on, Duke," Nathan said. "Let's leave this lady alone." And just like that, they left without a second glance.

Haley wasn't even in the mood to eat cake or anything else when they entered Karen's Café. Her stomach felt queasy. Not that that was new. With the stress she'd been under lately, she always felt rundown. But this was different.

Haley didn't know how she'd feel if she ever ran into Nathan before the wedding. She'd been hoping to avoid him. In a town this small, however, it was bound to happen sooner or later. And just like that night when he signed the papers, her heart ached.

It was obvious that Nathan thought it was easy for her to go over there and say she wanted to move on. It wasn't. Not even close. The worst was when he demanded that she tell him she didn't love him. Haley hadn't been able to do it. She'd couldn't. There was no use lying.

But there was someone else who loved her. Someone else who had managed to gain a place in her heart. Someone else who had done so much for her already. That's why she made Nathan sign the papers. Not only so she could go on with her life, but so he could, too.

The next day she'd sent them to her lawyer to be processed. It was official. She and Nathan were divorced. It was finally over.

"Haley, are you okay?" Millie questioned. "You're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine," she answered quickly. "Let's go."

"Who was that?" Solaris inquired.

"The blond one was a bitch," Chris commented. "I thought you said people here are nicer."

"Most people are," Haley replied.

"Was the guy an ex-fling? If he was, Chris Keller commends your good taste. He was sexy."

"That was my ex-husband, actually." Haley had told them all the truth after she came clean to Andy. They'd been shocked to learn that she'd already been married.

Solaris's jaw dropped. "That was him?"

"Yep."

"Was that his…" Millie hesitated. "Was that his girlfriend?"

"No. She's just a friend."

Chris snorted. "She didn't seem that friendly."

"Haley," Karen called when they entered the café.

"Let's just forget about them, okay?" Haley pleaded with her friends. She returned her attention to Karen. "Hey, we're here. Karen, you met Millie already. This is Chris and Solaris. They're my friends from NewYork."

"It's nice to meet you," Karen replied.

They all shook hands while Chris gushed about how cute the café was.

"Haley, will Andy be coming?"

"He's going to be a little late. He said to go ahead and start without him. He'll taste the ones we like best."

"All right. Let me get the samples in the back."

Haley smiled and laughed along with her friends as they waited for Karen. She was thankful to have the distraction.

* * *

Chris squinted as he read the sign. "Clothes Over Bro's? What is this place?"

"My friend Brooke owns it. I wanted you guys to meet her before the wedding. Her designs are amazing, and I'm sure you'll love her, too."

"I love the name," Solaris stated.

Chris gestured to the door. "Then by all means, lead the way."

"Wow," Millie said, looking around.

"Oh my God," Chris muttered and walked up one of the displays. "This is fabulous!"

"Isn't it?" Brooke agreed, approaching them. She hugged Haley. "I haven't seen you in a couple of days. Hi, Millie."

"Hi, Brooke," Millie greeted back. They'd met the week prior.

"Wedding plans have been hectic," Haley responded in a tired voice.

"I'll bet. Who are your friends?"

"Brooke, this is Solaris. She's one of my models. And this is Chris Keller, my mentor. They also happen to be two of my closet friends."

"It's nice to meet you. Haley has told me all about you." They all shook hands. To anyone who didn't know Brooke, she looked completely composed at the moment. Haley, however, knew how excited and nervous Brooke was to have Chris Keller in her store. She practically idolized the guy.

"Haley says you design all of this yourself," Chris said.

"Yup."

He pointed to the display. "I am in love with that dress."

"That's one of my favorites. Isn't it adorable?

"Definitely. You are talented."

Brooke's smile instantly brightened. "Thanks, I know."

"Oh, and such confidence. I love her already!" Chris exclaimed. "I haven't been this excited since I discovered Haley over here. What else have you got?"

Haley stood back and let Brooke give Chris, Millie, and Solaris a tour of the store. She loved seeing how impressed they were with Brooke. Haley knew they'd love her.

She tried to pay attention to what Brooke was saying but found her mind returning to earlier. She just couldn't get Nathan's cold, hard face out of her mind. Haley had hurt him. She knew that.

So why was it hitting her so hard at the moment? What did she expect? It's not like Nathan was going to be happy to see her.

Haley's stomach felt sick again as she remembered his face while signing the divorce papers. Nathan had looked utterly defeated. She wasn't even sure if he was aware of what he was doing. It was like he was in some kind of daze. Like the pain was just too much so he'd mentally checked out.

"I love your friends," Brooke declared, coming over to her. The others were still glancing at the clothes. "I can't believe Chris Keller is in my store. And he loves my designs!"

"They're great, aren't they? I think if Chris was straight, he'd marry you." Brooke laughed at that. "We just got back from Karen's Café. We were taste testing wedding cake."

"How was it?"

Haley put a hand to her stomach. It still wasn't feeling well, and the cake wasn't helping. "Good," she answered instead. "Andy and I picked out a nice one."

"He went, too?"

"Yeah. But then he went back to my house. His mom is having lunch with my parents. I left to get Solaris and Chris from the airport. I'm going back, though. You should come."

"I couldn't. I don't want to intrude."

"Brooke, you're like family. Come with us."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"All right. I'll stop by after I close in an hour." Brooke glossed over her appearance. "Are you feeling okay?"

"What?" Haley asked, taken off guard. "Why?"

"I don't know. You seem a little pale and subdued today. Is it the wedding stress?"

"Yeah, and…" Haley paused for a moment and decided to tell Brooke what happened. "I ran into Nathan and Peyton on my way to Karen's."

Her eyes widened. "You did?" Haley nodded. "How did it go?"

"Not good. It was really awkward and tense. If looks could kill, I'd be dead already." Haley cringed again at the memory.

"I'm sorry, Tutor Girl," Brooke sympathized.

"I knew it would probably be like that. I just hit me kind of hard, you know."

"Yeah. It's to be expected."

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Haley was feeling worse by the minute. All of this Nathan stuff was messing with her head.

"No, go ahead."

Haley went to the bathroom in the back. She thought maybe splashing some cool water on her face would make her feel a little better. To her disappointment, it didn't. She stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't know why, but Nathan's face flashed in her mind again.

She clutched her stomach. It really was feeling sick. She shouldn't have tried so much cake. Haley glanced at the toilet and felt her stomach muscles clench. Before she knew it, the cake was making its way back up.

Despite how much she skeeved bathroom floors, Haley sat down on it when she was finished. She couldn't move at first and waited for her stomach to finally settle. The sickness passed just as fast as it came.

A single tear escaped from her eye. Haley swiftly brushed it away. There was no reason to cry. She got what she wanted. What was done was done. End of story.

Then why did she feel like there was a big, gaping hole where her heart should be?

* * *

Haley watched as her family and friends talked and got to know each other better. Everyone was at her parents' house and having a good time. It was a nice icebreaker before the wedding. A real picture perfect moment.

If only Haley could enjoy it. She didn't know what was the matter with her today. She tried to blame it on the stress of the wedding. All brides are busy and in a tizzy before their weddings. It was only natural that she'd be the same way.

But as she sat with her family and friends in the living room, Haley wasn't the blushing bride-to-be that she was supposed to be. The wedding wasn't even on her mind. All she could think about was Nathan and their encounter. No matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't get out of her head. It was getting rather annoying, actually. She'd truly made herself sick over it earlier.

"Haley Bop, where are you going?" her mother asked when she stood up.

"Oh, uh, I just have to check on something at work," she replied.

"I can do it, Haley," Millie offered.

"No, it's fine. I got it. I'll be right back." Haley left the living room and went outside onto the front porch.

She pulled out her cell phone. She hesitated, asking herself if she really wanted to do this. He probably wouldn't even answer. Haley wouldn't blame him. He didn't owe her anything anymore.

"God, this is stupid," Haley muttered to herself. She shouldn't call him. It wouldn't change anything. It's not like she wanted anything to change anyway. Everything was just fine.

Then why did she feel the need to call him? Even if it was only to hear his voice?

Before she could think about it further, Haley dialed Nathan's number. Her whole body tensed when the phone started to ring. It rang and rang until the answering machine came on. Haley quickly hung up just as the front door opened behind her.

"Haley, is everything all right?" Andy questioned.

She put on a bright smile. "Yes."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh. I thought I'd put in a wrong order for something. It was a false alarm," she made up.

"Are you coming back in?"

"In a minute."

"Okay."

She slapped herself on the forehead as soon as the door shut. _Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid_, she mentally berated herself. What was she doing calling her ex-husband when her fiancé was in the next room? She should be focusing on Andy, not Nathan.

"Get a hold of yourself, James," she mumbled. Haley took a deep breath to regain her composure. She then slid her phone into her pocket and went back inside.

* * *

Haley wiped her mouth and stood up from the toilet. She really wished she hadn't eaten breakfast. Her stomach was in such knots that she couldn't keep anything down. She thanked God that she hadn't put on her wedding gown yet. It would be a disaster if she got it dirty. The ceremony would be starting in a half hour. She was already at the church, using one of the rooms to get dressed.

Haley rinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth for the second time that day. When she was finished, she left the bathroom.

"Are you okay, baby?" her mother asked, concerned.

Haley concentrated on her breathing. "I'm fine—I think."

"It's just nerves. It happened the first time, too. Remember, we were late getting to the beach…" Lydia trailed off when she realized what she'd said.

The memory came back despite Haley's efforts to block it out. She'd been so nervous before marrying Nathan. Haley and her parents had been just about to leave the house to go to the beach when her nerves got the best of her. She'd just barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up.

Haley bit her lip. The last thing she needed was to be reminded of her first marriage. Now she was even more anxious.

"Never mind. If you're feeling better, let's get you into that gorgeous dress."

Haley let her mother help put her dress on. It was strapless with a heart-shaped top. The bodice and hem were embroidered with metallic crystal beads and sequins. The rest of the dress was plain white with a semi-cathedral train. As her mother laced up the bodice, Haley got her veil ready.

"You look beautiful, Haley," Lydia complimented when she was fully dressed.

"Thanks, Mom."

Her mother's eyes started to water. "You remind me so much of myself when I was about to marry your father."

"Really?"

"Yes. When I married your daddy—oh lord, I was a fool for that man—I couldn't put one foot in front of the other. I remember standing there thinking, 'oh, would you hurry up before he changes his mind,'" she reminisced, smiling. "Look where it got me. Sometimes that man makes me so mad I could just wring his neck."

"But you still love him," Haley said.

"Lord knows I do. And only he knows why," she laughed. "After thirty-five years of marriage and six children, I'd say we made quite a life together."

Haley glanced at her reflection in the mirror, frowning. "Yeah, you have."

"Mom, the wedding hasn't even started and you're already crying?"

The two women turned around to see Quinn standing in the doorway.

"Quinn," Haley exclaimed and rushed to hug her sister.

"I missed you, little sis."

"I missed you, too. I thought you couldn't get back in time."

"Well, I tried calling to tell you I'd be here, but you didn't answer your phone."

"I turned it off today." Haley didn't want anyone bothering her on the big day.

"So here I am. I mean, how many times does your little sister get married?" They all paused and exchanged looks. "Wrong choice of words," Quinn muttered. "Sorry."

"Oh, never mind that. Let's focus on the present," Lydia suggested. "I'm going to make sure everything else is all set out front and give you girls a minute. It's almost time."

"Hey, Mom," Haley called. Lydia turned to face her. "Thanks for being here." It was no secret that her parents favored Nathan. However, they'd really warmed up to Andy in the past couple of weeks. Haley was grateful that they were willing to give him a chance.

"I'll always be here for you, Haley Bop," she told her. With a wink, she finally left.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, you look beautiful. Andy isn't going to know what hit him."

"Thanks. You look beautiful, too." Quinn was a natural beauty like Haley. She also had the same long, wavy brown hair. It was a little longer, though, since Haley had last seen her.

"So, can I still be the maid of honor?"

"Yes, but you're the one who has to tell Solaris. She might pummel me, and I can't get this dress dirty," Haley joked.

Quinn laughed and declared confidently, "I can handle her."

A knock sounded on the door. "Haley." It was her father's voice. "They're going to start in two minutes."

"I'm coming," she called. Her whole body was on edge, once again.

"Wait, you just need a quick touch up." Quinn led her over to the dresser and sorted through the makeup.

"Quinn." Her sister mumbled a distracted reply. "I'm doing the right thing, right?"

Quinn looked up at that. "Of course you are. Why would you say that?"

Haley shook her head and sighed. "I don't know. I just…" she trailed off, not knowing how to explain the tugging feeling on her heart.

"Andy is an amazing guy. And he adores you."

"He does, doesn't he," Haley agreed.

"It's just cold feet," Quinn soothed. "You'll feel better once you see him and start walking down the aisle."

"Yeah, you're right." She was overreacting, just like every other bride.

"Of course I am."

"Haley." It was her father again.

Quinn pulled her in for one last hug. "Come on, Haley Bop. Time to marry the man of your dreams."

* * *

Haley stood at the double doors of the church with her father by her side. The bridesmaids and flower girl had just gone up the aisle. A second later, the wedding march began to play. Haley clutched her father's arm.

"Easy there, kiddo. I might need that someday," Jimmy joked.

Haley reddened in embarrassment. "Sorry." She loosened her grip and let her father lead her down the aisle. The entire church was packed with guests. Haley let her eyes gloss over them. She noticed her mother and siblings in the very front. Behind them were Brooke, Chris, Millie, Karen, and Keith. To Haley's immense surprise, Lucas, Lindsey, Tim, Bevin, and Jake were there, as well. She'd sent them invitations but hadn't been sure if they'd actually come.

Haley focused on keeping her breathing even and steady. All eyes were on her, increasing her anxiety. Finally, she looked at Andy. He was grinning from ear to ear. She smiled in return. He looked so handsome in his tux.

Haley concentrated on his face as she got closer. This was the man she loved. The man who would do anything for her. The man who had already done everything for her.

_This is right_, she told herself. The uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach was nothing. It was cold feet, like Quinn had said. She repeated that in her head, over the loud pounding of her heart.

_Wow, it's hot in here_, Haley thought. It felt like a hundred degrees. She should've told them to turn the air conditioner up higher. She was cooking.

Before she knew it, Jimmy was handing Haley over to Andy. The pair then proceeded to the altar. She prayed that Andy couldn't feel the sweat on her palms but knew he did when he gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men. And therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a quiet pause. Haley's heart was hammering in her chest. She closed her eyes and waited for the moment to pass. The priest resumed the ceremony but didn't get much further when the double doors opened with a loud crash.

"Wait!" someone shouted. "Haley, wait!"

Everyone in the church turned to see who would dare interrupt the ceremony. It was a tall, brown-haired man in a navy blue business suit, who looked to be in his mid-twenties. His hair and suit were soaked through. He was running, huffing and puffing, up the aisle and leaving a wet trail. It must have been raining outside.

Just before he reached the altar, Haley's two brothers jumped out of the pew and tackled him.

"Julian?" Haley questioned, flabbergasted.

"Unhand me," Julian demanded.

"You know him?" her brother Matt asked.

"Yes. His name is Julian Baker. He's my lawyer. Let him go."

Haley's brothers released him, and Julian straightened his suit. But not before whacking them with the large envelope he'd just taken out of the inside of his jacket.

"You are one hard woman to get in touch with," he stated, approaching her. He pulled a set of papers out of the envelope, which Haley instantly recognized.

"Julian, he signed the divorce papers," Haley said in a quiet voice. The guests were all staring and murmuring amongst themselves. "What are you doing here?"

Julian briefly glanced at their audience and whispered back, "He did. You didn't."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Nathan sat on the bleachers at the River Court. His basketball was in his hands, but he didn't feel the urge to play. He hadn't felt much of anything lately. He supposed it was a blessing that he'd become numb at this point. It beat the aching pain that had been in his heart.

The day he signed the divorce papers for Haley, that's when it all changed. It was difficult accepting that their marriage was really over. The hope that he could fix his mistake and get Haley back was what motivated him to get up each morning. But now that hope was gone, and Nathan no longer knew what he had to look forward to.

He'd tried everything that he could to get Haley back and had failed. She still chose Andy over him. It was the worst feeling he'd ever experienced. It felt like she'd reached into his chest, pulled out his heart, and stomped on it. It had felt like that for the first few days.

Nathan went to work and did his normal routines but could never quite forget the anguish bubbling under the surface. It hurt so much sometimes that he felt like he couldn't breathe. His family and friends were worried about him. It was obvious in the way they looked at him. They would even call or show up randomly at his house to check on him.

It was when Nathan saw the concerned and pitying looks in their eyes that the pain shifted to anger. He didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him. Sympathy wouldn't erase what had been done. It wouldn't make him feel better. It wouldn't bring Haley back.

Nathan found himself angry at her, too. It had never been like that before. He'd always blamed himself for why she'd walked out and never came home. But this time…this time it's what she had wanted. She wanted to throw everything they had away from some millionaire who didn't even know her favorite flower.

Just the thought of her with Andy had Nathan seething. All these years he'd waited for Haley. He'd been the loyal husband. He'd believed in them and their love. He'd turned down every woman who looked his way. He'd defended her against his family and friends. And all for what?

Nathan started to wonder if he was the person who'd been lost all this time. Maybe he really was naïve for thinking that she'd come back. That she'd still love him. That they'd just pick up where they left off and be the happy and in-love couple they once were.

Like Haley had said, love wasn't enough anymore. It didn't make one damn difference. Nathan shook his head. It was all a crock of shit.

So he became angry. And when the anger consumed him and became too much to bear, the numbness took over. It was only then that he got somewhat of a reprieve from this nightmare.

Once in a while something would set him off. He'd see someone who looked like Haley or something that reminded him of how they used to be. Whatever the trigger, it would bring the pain and anger to the surface and hit him like a ton bricks without warning.

The worst reminder had been a couple of days ago. He hadn't seen a Haley look-alike or a young couple in love. Nathan had run into Haley herself. She'd been with some people he didn't recognize, and he didn't care. All he'd been able to focus on was her—as much as he hated it.

And in that moment, he had hated her. She'd been laughing and smiling like she didn't have a care in the world. For a brief moment, their eyes had locked. Nathan could've sworn that he saw the same longing and pain reflected in her own gaze. He dismissed the thought quickly, though. The truth was that she was happy, and he was suffering.

So he'd been cold and distant when she'd tried to make small talk. He had to admit that he felt some satisfaction in making her squirm. After everything she put him through, a little discomfort wouldn't kill her.

It was pointless, however. He was still the one who walked away feeling like his heart was broken. And she was free to continue living her new and improved life.

Nathan was thankful that Peyton had been with him. He was glad that he hadn't had to face Haley alone. Peyton had been there the most for him these past couple of weeks. She didn't say anything about Haley or the divorce. Like a good friend, Peyton was just around in case he needed her.

If she was worried about him, she didn't show it. Peyton acted like everything was normal when they hung out. She helped him forget.

"So, are you going to play or just sit there staring into the abyss?"

Nathan cracked a smile. _Speak of the devil_, he mused.

"I haven't decided yet." Peyton approached with Jenny tagging along. "Hi, Jenny."

"Hi, Uncle Nathan."

Peyton pointed to the playground that wasn't that far from the court. "Jenny, why don't you go play for awhile. I'll come get you when it's time to go."

"Okay."

"Be careful," Peyton shouted after her.

"The park has a better playground."

"I know. But I had a feeling you might be here today."

"You were right, then."

"Will you be mad if I ask how you're holding up?"

"My wife—I mean ex-wife—is getting married today. How do you think?" he muttered dryly.

"I guess that was a stupid question," she acknowledged. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you can turn back time, I'm afraid not," he replied.

"I'm sorry that the others went to the wedding. I told Jake he shouldn't go."

"That's funny; I told them they should."

Peyton's eyebrows rose. "You did?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Because I know that they miss Haley—Lucas especially—and were worried about taking sides. So I made it easy and told them to go." Nathan didn't want to dictate his friends' lives or make them feel guilty. The truth of the matter was that they'd gotten close to Haley again. If they wanted to go to the wedding, then they could go. Nathan wasn't going to make them choose sides. He knew that they all still cared about him.

"I would've never done that."

Nathan chuckled. "I know."

Peyton laughed along with him. "When did I become such a bitch?"

"I don't know, but sometimes it comes in handy."

"You're a really good guy, Nathan," she said after a moment of silence and patted his arm. "You know that?"

"Didn't get me very far, did it?"

"You'll find happiness again someday, Nathan. I know you will. It just takes time," she encouraged.

"Maybe so, but today isn't that day."

"Did you want to come over tonight for dinner? It'll probably just be Jenny and me."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass. I kind of just need to be alone."

"Okay. But if you change your mind, just come over," she told him. "The offer still stands."

Nathan gave her a small smile before standing up. "I'm going to head out." He walked toward the path beside the river.

"You're not taking your truck?" she called after him.

"No. I'm going to walk."

"Don't stay out too long." Her eyes were on the overcast sky. "It looks like a storm might be coming in."

_Good_, Nathan thought. It matched his mood.

* * *

"He did. You didn't." Julian's words were ringing in Haley's ears. She hadn't signed the divorce papers? She didn't understand. How was that even possible?

"Are you sure?" she whispered back.

He showed her the empty space where the wife's signature should be. Haley's eyes widened as panic and anxiety filled her. "I sent these to you last week. Why are you just telling me this now?" she hissed.

"There must've been some kind of delay, because I didn't get them until yesterday afternoon," Julian explained. "And then I tried calling, but I couldn't get a hold of you."

"Oh God," she breathed. "So I'm still married?" This was a disaster.

"Only if you want to be," Julian responded.

"For God's sake, Haley," Andy cut in, "I thought you took care of this." He must've heard the whole thing.

"It's an honest mistake, Andy," Haley replied. She faced the crowd and shouted, "Does anyone have a pen?"

Andy and the rest of the guests searched their pockets, but it was Brooke who came forward.

"Here," she said, holding the pen out to her. But it was Brooke's next words that struck her. "These things don't just happen, you know."

Haley looked back at the papers in Julian's hand. She was feeling sick again. She shot a glance to her parents.

"You can't ride two horses one ass, Pumpkin," Jimmy said.

Haley's hand was shaking as she looked at Andy and brought the pen to the line. Haley stared at the papers and hesitated, pulling back. She then put the pen back down and paused again. She pulled the pen away a second time, only to return it to the paper. Back and forth she moved, neither writing nor fully pulling away.

Why couldn't she just sign the damn thing? Nathan had.

At the thought of Nathan, her heart clenched. This would be it. If she signed these papers, their marriage would really be over.

Haley glanced at her family and friends. Her siblings, Chris, Solaris, and Millie were looking at her, confused at the hold up. It was her parents, along with Brooke, Karen, Lucas, and the others, that knew the true source of her indecision.

Haley looked at her old friends. Really looked at them. These were the people she had grown up with. These were the people who were always there when she needed them. Who were still here for her now, seven years later. They knew the real Haley. They knew what—or who—was in her heart.

And now she did, too.

Haley couldn't sign the papers. Not when every single part of her body and mind was screaming out against it. Haley let her hand fall to her side and looked up at Andy. He was trying to keep a straight face, but Haley saw the hurt in his eyes. He knew what she was about to tell him.

"Andy, you don't want to marry me."

He cleared his throat. "I don't?"

Haley heard the murmurings in the church grow louder as the guests realized what was happening. Quickly, Haley took Andy's hand and dragged him off to one of the side areas, out of everyone's view.

"No. You don't. Not really," she said, tears springing to her eyes.

"Haley—"

"The truth is I gave my heart away a long time ago. My whole heart. And I never really got it back. There's nothing else to say but that I'm sorry. I can't marry you, Andy. And you shouldn't want to marry me."

Andy looked down at the ground for what felt like minutes as Haley silently cried. She had never wanted it to come to this. She'd never wanted to hurt him. But like usual, the realization of what she truly wanted came too late. Someone always got hurt.

"So this is what it feels like," Andy mumbled. He sounded just as shocked as he was sad. Haley would've preferred it if he yelled. Most guys would've. But Andy wasn't most guys, which made having to say goodbye to him so much harder.

"I want you to know that I love you. I do. It's just that—"

"It's not like with him."

Haley shook her head solemnly. "No." He was quiet again. "Please say something."

"I knew," he finally muttered. "I knew there was a part of you that you were always keeping from me. I just…didn't like to dwell on it. I didn't want to let you go."

Haley pulled him into a hug, and he held her tightly. "I want you to be happy, Andy," she whispered in his ear. "You're a good man, and I know that there is someone better out there for you."

"I want you to be happy, too," Andy said. He pulled back. "So go."

She looked directly into his eyes and squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she replied, trying to convey all of the love, respect, and gratitude that she had for him.

He nodded and smiled. "Go."

* * *

"Haley, it's really bad out. Are you sure Nathan is even there?"

"I'm sure," Haley answered. After talking to Andy and calling off the wedding, Haley had asked Brooke if she could give her a ride. She couldn't drive in her wedding dress and didn't really want to take the time to change. Haley had to find Nathan now.

Brooke, her parents, and the rest of the gang couldn't even hide their smiles when they found out what she was planning to do.

"It's raining out."

Haley grinned. "I know."

They'd gone to Nathan's house first. When they realized he wasn't there, they tried the River Court. Brooke thought he might be at Tric tonight, but Haley had a different idea. As they pulled up to the Market Street Dock, she saw that she was right. Nathan was standing by the railing, overlooking the water.

All of a sudden, the butterflies in Haley's stomach grew. She'd been so focused on finding Nathan that she hadn't really planned what she'd say to him.

"You'll do great, Tutor Girl," Brooke encouraged, as if reading her mind. "Just tell him how you feel. You can't go wrong with that."

She bit her lip nervously. "Okay."

"Good luck."

Haley reached over and hugged her. "Thanks, Brooke." She got out of the car and made her way over to him. His back was turned to her.

Haley ran a hand through her hair. She'd taken her veil off and let her hair down. Fixing it was pointless. It was pouring so hard that her hair was soaked through and sticking to her.

Haley took a moment to inhale a few calming breaths. Her heart felt like it would beat right out of her chest. She couldn't remember the last time she was both nervous and excited. Just being near Nathan had her whole body on alert.

When Haley finally mustered up the courage, she called his name. She saw Nathan pause and tense for a moment before finally turning around. The shock at seeing her was written all over his face as his eyes took her in.

"Nice dress. Where's your husband?" Nathan asked as the shock passed. His expression was suddenly unreadable.

"I'm looking at him." When he didn't understand, she continued, "Apparently you and I are still hitched."

"How?"

"I didn't sign the papers, Nathan. I couldn't."

"So what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Haley moved closer to him. "I want to come home and be your wife again, Nathan."

Nathan shook his head, unsmiling. "What is it with you, Haley? You can't make the right decision until you've made all the wrong ones."

"At least I'm here fighting for what I want."

"What _do_ you want? I don't think even you know," he retorted.

Haley could see that Nathan was having a hard time believing her, and she didn't blame him. She expected this reaction. All she'd been doing was pushing him away. "Nathan, I know that I've made a lot of mistakes. And I'm sorry for what I put you through. I was just so lost and confused…I couldn't see what was right in front of me."

"Haley—"

"No, please just listen to me," Haley pleaded. She had so much she wanted to say to him. So much she had to get off of her chest. He needed to know everything that she'd been feeling. "You were right. You were right all along. I do still love you. I always have, and I always will. We belong together, Nathan. I felt it the first time I saw you when I came back to Tree Hill just like I felt it that night we made love. You're the one for me, Nathan Scott."

"Haley, you can't tell me this. Not after seven years of being gone. Not after begging me to give you a divorce so you could marry that guy that you were just so in love with. I mean, for Christ sakes you're in a wedding dress right now, Haley!" Nathan shouted. "You were going to go through with it."

"But I didn't! I couldn't do it, Nathan. I know you think that I was fine after you signed those papers, but I wasn't. I've been a mess these past two weeks," she told him. "I threw myself into planning the wedding because if I stopped and let myself really think about what was going on inside of me, all I could feel was this big, gaping hole in my chest. It felt like I'd lost a part of myself."

Nathan held her gaze for a little longer before looking away. She was losing him. Haley could feel it.

"I had a dream a few weeks ago. It was before I came back to Tree Hill. We were sixteen years old and standing right here on this dock. Do you remember that day? A huge storm was coming in, and I wanted to leave. I was afraid we'd get hit by lightening or something," Haley recounted, smiling at the memory. "But you made me stay. You made me stay out in the rain and held me the whole time, and suddenly I wasn't scared anymore.

"You told me there was beauty in chaos. Then you kissed me, and I swear I felt that kiss all the way down to my toes. You still make me feel that way," she revealed. "You told me you loved me and then said something that I'll never forget. You said, 'always and forever.'"

Haley moved so that she was standing directly in front of him. "Nathan, we're in total chaos now. We've both been hurt and confused and scared, and it sucks. But without any of that, I don't think we would've made it to this point. We wouldn't have our second chance. That's the beauty that came out of this mess."

"Haley—"

"I feel the same hope that I did at sixteen, Nathan." Haley placed her hands on his chest and stared directly into his eyes. "I want always and forever." She stood on her tiptoes so her mouth was mere inches from his. "You were the first boy I ever kissed, Nathan," Haley whispered. "I want you to be the last."

Before Nathan could say anything, her mouth covered his. The kiss started off gentle but instantly became heated. Haley's hands clung to his wet shirt as she pulled him closer, while Nathan's own hands came up to cup her face.

Haley didn't know how long they'd been kissing, but it felt like it ended too quickly. They were both breathing heavy.

"Haley," Nathan said. Haley wiped the rain drops out of her eyes so that she could see him more clearly. "You know that I love you."

She stroked is cheek. "I love you, too."

Nathan removed her hand from his face and took a step back. "But like you said, love isn't enough anymore."

Haley went rigid at his words. "What?"

"So if you left Andy, then you made another mistake."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not that sixteen-year-old boy. I can't be. You made your choice before, Haley, and you made that choice for a reason. You knew that it couldn't work between us, and you were right. Too much has already happened. Why do you think you stayed away all those years? Why do you think you wanted to marry Andy?"

"Nathan, that's not true. I was hurt and unsure of myself, but there wasn't a day that my heart wasn't here with you in Tree Hill," she tried to tell him, but he wasn't listening. His mind was set.

"You should go back to New York, Haley. It's where you belong," Nathan stated. "And take your heart with you…because I'm taking mine."

"Nathan," she shouted as he turned to walk away. "Nathan!"

Haley continued to call after him, but it was no use. He was already gone, and she couldn't run in her dress. Haley braced herself against the railing for support. She was crying so hard that she felt like she might faint.

It was the story of her life. She always figured out things too late. In the end, someone always got hurt. And this time it was her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone, thank you all for your reviews last chapter. I really enjoyed hearing your thoughts. As you can tell, this story will be going beyond the plot in Sweet Home Alabama_. _The characters still have some challenges to face. Here is the next chapter for you guys. I hope you like it, and please review.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 22**

Haley took a few more sips of her latte as she bustled around the studio. There was so much work to be done. It seemed like every two seconds one of her employees was coming up to her with some kind of problem. The fabric didn't feel right, or the stitching was all wrong. There was a member of the press on the phone, or some fashion magazine wanted to do a feature on her clothes. It was pure chaos.

There was never a dull moment in New York. It was always _go, go, go_. Haley had to admit that it was just what she had needed this past week. It helped distract her from the memories and heartache that continued to haunt her.

"Haley, there's a reporter from _People_ _Magazine_ on the phone," Millie said.

"What does he want?"

Millie looked a little nervous. "He wants to ask you a few questions about why you and Andy split," she rushed out.

Haley felt her heart clench at the mention of Andy. It felt so weird being back in New York and not seeing him. Even when they were friends he'd always show up at the studio and surprise her with coffee or lunch. A part of her kept expecting him to walk through that door. It would never happen, but she couldn't stop a part of her from hoping. She didn't just lose a fiance. Haley lost a close friend, as well.

"Tell him that is between Andy and myself. Other than that, I have no comment."

Haley rolled her eyes. _Reporters!_ They'd been driving her nuts ever since word spread about her and Andy's breakup. He was once again one of the most eligible bachelors in New York City, and people wanted to know why. Andy hadn't told the press anything, and neither had Haley. They'd agreed to keep it private.

Haley walked into her office and stared at the scattered boxes. Most of the things she needed were already packed. The last time her office had been this bare was when she'd first moved into the building. Halo was just starting to get on its feet.

Haley took a good look around before continuing to pack. She'd just finished when she heard a light knock on the door. Haley looked up to see Chris and Solaris standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Haley my dear," Chris greeted. "We're here to kidnap you."

"Why?" Haley laughed.

"Because you've been working nonstop, and you need to eat. And when was the last time we all went out on one of our lunch dates?" Solaris replied.

"I know this cute little restaurant that just opened up down the street. Aside from the food, the waiters are yum-_my_!" Chris stated while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't know, you guys. I just have so much to—"

"Nonsense," Solaris interrupted. "You're coming with us. I'm sure Millie can hold down the fort."

She and Chris got on either side of Haley and slid their arms through hers. Haley knew any further arguing would be futile. She let them lead her to the door.

"Off we go," Chris proclaimed. "Chop, chop."

* * *

"That's great work, guys. Bring it in," Nathan called to the kids. They'd been running practice sessions and drills all morning. It was time to divide them up into teams for a few games.

Nathan glanced over the clipboard in his hands. He read aloud the kids' names for the teams. It took a little while, since there were so many boys that had joined the basketball camp. There were quite a few girls that had signed up, as well. Some of the girls were even better than the boys, in Nathan's opinion.

When he was finished, Nathan told the kids to take a break. He told the other counselors to watch them until he got back. He had to find Lucas before they began.

Nathan left the gym and walked into the boys locker room. He headed for Lucas's office and paused when he noticed Jenny sitting by herself on a chair near the door.

"Hey, Jenny, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"Hi, Uncle Nathan," Jenny replied excitedly. "Mommy and Daddy are going to sign me up for camp!"

Nathan wasn't that surprised. Jenny loved basketball. "They are?"

"Uh-huh. I can't wait!" she enthused.

Nathan smiled. "Well, if you're going to join us then you'll need a jersey of your own."

"Awesome."

"Let me get it for you." Nathan went to the storage closet and found the box of new jerseys. He rifled through them to find the right size and color for Jenny. The different age groups were separated by their color. Nathan grabbed the appropriate jersey and took a moment to look at it. Haley had done a really good job with them.

As soon as the thought entered his mind, he pushed it away. Nathan wasn't going to think about her. He promised himself that, and he was going to keep his word.

Nathan walked back to Jenny and handed her the jersey. "How's this?"

"I love it!"

"There's a bathroom right there," Nathan pointed to the left. "Why don't you go change."

"Cool. Thanks, Uncle Nathan."

He laughed as Jenny practically skipped to the bathroom. Afterward, he went to Lucas's office door. He could hear voices and assumed it was Peyton and Jake inside. There was no way Jenny would be here by herself.

Nathan was just about to knock and open the door when he thought he heard one of them say his name. He paused and pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Don't you get it? He's not all right," a voice that sounded like Lucas exclaimed.

"Of course I know that. But you have to let him let go." It was Peyton talking.

"This is his marriage we're talking about."

"I know that."

"He's been holding onto her for seven years. You think this time it's going to be any different?" Lucas challenged. "It's the same as before, except this time he had a sure chance to be happy."

"Yeah, and he didn't take it. Why do you think he did that?"

"Because he's a stubborn ass," Lucas answered.

"No, because it's over. He's ready to move on."

"Peyton, I have to agree with Lucas," Jake spoke up. "There's no way it's over. Nathan hasn't forgotten Haley. He never has, and he never will."

Nathan felt his insides twist at the mention of Haley.

"He won't forget her, but he will move on," Peyton argued. "If you'd all just let him do that."

"You think him moping around this past week means that he's moved on? My brother is miserable. He misses her, whether he's willing to admit it or not."

"Just give him time."

Jake sighed. "Peyton, why are you the only one who is so against their marriage? Nathan and Haley love each other. They should be together."

"If she loves him, then why isn't she here?" Peyton retorted. "She just took off to New York again. Yeah, she really seems to care."

"You don't know what's going on," Lucas said.

"I know enough."

"Peyton, what is your problem? Haley left Andy at the altar and chose Nathan. You'd think you'd at least acknowledge that."

"I'm sorry if I can't forget about the way she's treated him. Haley's gone for seven freaking years and just comes back and expects us all to be nice to her like nothing ever happened? I don't think so. And then while she's here, she totally leads Nathan on and then chooses Andy over him," she ranted. Nathan flinched at her words. "Then she leaves Andy and goes back to Nathan, and Nathan is supposed to believe that she's wanted him all along? Yeah, right. Actions speak louder than words in my book."

"She tried to make things right," Lucas responded.

"I'm sorry, but I have no sympathy for anyone who just disappears and comes back seeking forgiveness when they haven't given a damn during the time in between."

"Peyton," Jake said with an undertone of cautiousness. "Don't you think you're projecting here a little bit?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Haley's not Ellie."

"I never said she was," Peyton snapped. "And you promised to never bring her up again."

"All I'm saying is that you seem to be taking out your anger on—"

"No. No, that is not what I'm doing."

"Look, Peyton, Haley's made mistakes. We know it, and she knows it," Lucas acknowledged. "But this isn't the end. She's going to—"

"How do I look, Uncle Nathan?" Jenny shouted as she ran out of the bathroom toward him.

The voices in the Lucas's office suddenly stopped. A second later, the door was pulled open. Lucas, Jake, and Peyton all looked stunned and a little guilty as Nathan stared at them.

"Having a party without me?" Nathan commented, making them all squirm.

"We just came to—" Jake began.

"I know. Jenny told me." Nathan glanced at his brother. "We need you in the gym. The kids are going to start playing."

"I'll be right there."

Nathan nodded and took Jenny's hand. "I'll get her settled." He led Jenny out of the locker room and to the gym. "Brent," he said to a counselor. "This is Jenny. She's going to be joining your group."

"Welcome, Jenny," Brent greeted as the other small kids said hello.

Once Jenny was all set, Nathan went back to his group of older kids. They started their game with Nathan as the referee. He didn't even hear Lucas walk up a couple of minutes later.

"So I guess you heard us before, huh?"

"Yup."

"I'm sorry, Nate. We're just all worried about you."

Nathan focused on the kids. "You don't have to be."

"Look, I know why you didn't take Haley back right away after the almost-wedding. You guys still have a lot of stuff to work through. I get it. But you could've—"

Nathan blew his whistle. "That's a foul, Jordan. You can't hold someone. It's the other team's ball now."

"You could've given Haley a chance and tried to work through it," Lucas continued, unwilling to be deterred.

"Lucas, I put myself out there, and she didn't want me. That's not my fault."

"Nathan, she didn't marry Andy. She left him at the damn altar for you."

"The fact that she even made it to the altar with him shows that I wasn't her first choice. And if she hadn't accidentally not signed the papers, then she probably would've gone through with it."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"For God's sake, Nathan," Lucas muttered under his breath so the kids wouldn't hear, "Haley loves you. Are you really going to let your stupid pride get in the way of your happiness—again?"

"If she loves me so much, then where is she?" Nathan demanded angrily.

Lucas didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Haley unlocked the door to her apartment and went straight to the living room. She plopped on the couch and sighed loudly. She was so exhausted. She felt like she couldn't move another muscle. Haley closed her eyes to take a short nap when she heard the door open a second time.

"Oh my God, I love New York!" Brooke proclaimed in a giddy voice. There were a whole bunch of shopping bags in her hands.

"I see you've been busy today," Haley teased.

"And I totally had another celebrity sighting. I caught a glimpse of Reese Witherspoon today. She was getting into this limo. I think they're filming a movie in the area."

"Nice. I love her."

"Me, too. It totally made my day."

Haley smiled. "I'm glad. What else did you do?" she questioned, already having some idea of her answer.

"Well, I visited Chris's office earlier, and he showed me some of his new stuff for the fall. Everything was fabulous. Then we went to a trade show with all of these clothes and jewelry. I was in total heaven. Then I went out to lunch with Julian," Brooke mumbled that last part quickly, "and did some shopping. Now I'm back."

"What was that?" Haley asked teasingly. "Did you say you had lunch with Julian?"

Brooke shrugged, unable to keep the smile off of her face. "Maybe."

"The two of you have gone out to eat everyday this week."

"So?"

"Sounds like you guys are dating to me."

"We're not dating. We're just two people who happen to like each other while having meals at the same time."

"So you're sort of dating," Haley reiterated.

Brooke slapped her knee. "Tutor Girl!"

Haley laughed out loud. Brooke had thought that Julian was hot when she saw him at the wedding. She'd even managed to talk to him for a couple of minutes before she drove Haley to find Nathan. The girl wouldn't shut up about him after that. Apparently, Julian had made quite the impression on her, and vice versa.

Haley wasn't surprised. Julian, despite being a lawyer, was actually a really nice guy. That's why she hired him to take care of legal matters for her company and her divorce. He was tough when he needed to be, but he wasn't heartless or ruthless.

Haley had been glad when Brooke offered to come back with her to New York. She had Chris and Solaris, but it was nice to have a friend with her from back home. Brooke knew the pain that she was going through without having to ask. While Brooke was in town, Haley figured she should reintroduce her to Julian. They seemed to hit it off even better the second time around. So while Haley was at work, Brooke would be out exploring New York or with Julian.

Brooke seemed genuinely happy and excited about her developing relationship with Julian. Haley couldn't be happier for her. If anyone deserved to have a good guy in her life, it was Brooke. She'd had her heart broken enough.

"Hey, I think you guys are adorable together," Haley replied.

A dimpled smile lit up Brooke's entire face. "It will be _so_ awesome when he sleeps with me," she declared. "Well, eventually. We're kind of taking things slow for right now. I learned my lesson with that Owen jerk."

"Good for you, Brooke."

A knock sounded on the door before it opened. Quinn walked in with a couple of large, brown paper bags in her hands. "I got Chinese for dinner," she announced.

"I think I'm going to have to start locking my door," Haley joked. Quinn had her own apartment in the city, as well. Despite Haley's protestations, Quinn had not taken another assignment to go to Paris. She said that her little sister needed her more, so she came back to the city with Haley. Between Quinn and Brooke, along with Chris and Solaris, Haley had one hell of a support system this week.

"Quiet, I bring food."

They followed Quinn into the kitchen.

"Mmm, this smells so good," Haley said. Her stomach gurgled. She was suddenly hungrier than she'd originally thought.

Haley took out some paper plates from the cupboard. She didn't want to have to dirty the regular ones and wash them. She had to focus on packing the rest of her things tonight.

"Damn, Tutor Girl, you were hungry," Brooke joked after they were all done eating.

Haley had eaten a full plate of Chinese food and went back for seconds. "Well, I didn't have breakfast this morning."

"Haley, just because you're busy doesn't mean that you should skip meals," Quinn chided.

"It wasn't that. I wasn't feeling well and didn't want to eat."

"If you're getting sick, you should take some vitamin C. Or drink more orange juice. That always works for me," Brooke suggested.

Haley ran her hands through her hair to straighten it out. "I think I'm just stressed with all of this packing. We will be leaving tomorrow."

They were all silent as they scanned the various boxes strewn across the apartment. Tomorrow was the big day. Haley, with Brooke in tow, would be returning to Tree Hill.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Quinn questioned. "You don't even know what he'll do when you get back."

"I'm sure, Quinn," Haley answered. "I just know that this is what I'm supposed to do, and Tree Hill is where I'm supposed to be. I actually missed it this week."

Brooke put her arm around Haley's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Welcome back, Haley James Scott."

Haley grinned. "It feels good to be back." She hadn't felt more like herself in such a long time.

Haley had been heartbroken the night that Nathan rejected her at the dock. She'd finally figured out what she wanted, but it had been too late. Nathan didn't want to hear how much she loved or missed him. All he could see was a woman who'd broken his heart and pushed him away time and time again. He was protecting himself by pushing her away. Haley knew that. She understood it.

But that didn't mean she had to go along with it. The only thing that kept Haley from completely breaking down about everything was the thought of moving back to Tree Hill. She would see Nathan again, and she would show him that she loved him. Even more than that, Haley was going to prove to him that their marriage was worth saving. That he could believe and trust in her again.

It wouldn't be easy, but Haley was determined to do the right thing this time. She was done running away.

* * *

Nathan was relieved to be home. If he had to hear one more person talk about Haley or receive one more pitying look, he was going to go nuts. Everyone was acting like he'd lost Haley, when in reality he'd been the one who pushed her away. Nathan had left her this time; not the other way around.

The only people who seemed to understand and be happy about his choice were Peyton and his mom. He'd been seeing them a lot lately. If he was around the others, things just got complicated. It was like with Lucas at work today. He couldn't just let it go and let Nathan live his life how he wanted. They all had to put their two cents in and make him question his decision.

Nathan wasn't going to let anyone change his mind. Haley belonged in New York, and he belonged in Tree Hill. Their marriage was over. Their time had passed. Nothing and nobody could alter the truth.

Haley might not have married Andy, but Nathan figured she'd go back to him. She'd realize her mistake. Haley had her huge company now. She belonged with a millionaire businessman like Andy. And as much as Nathan hated to admit it, the guy was actually nice. He'd treat her right.

Nathan didn't have that kind of money. He'd missed his chance when he blew out his knee in college. He was just a high school basketball coach now. He loved his job, but it wasn't what others would call glamorous. He was normal; he was average. It had taken him some time to accept that, but he was better for it now.

"Hi, Duke," Nathan said when the Chocolate Lab came bounding toward him. "Have you been a good boy? Have you been a good boy?"

Nathan grabbed his leash by the door. Duke needed a walk. Nathan also took Duke's toy ball. Being cooped up in the house all day had to be boring. Duke needed some time to run around and have fun.

When they got back, Nathan fed Duke and made his own dinner. He grabbed the box of frozen pizza out of the freezer and put it in the oven. While it cooked, Nathan grabbed a beer and watched the rest of a basketball game on TV.

The phone rang. Nathan didn't get up. The timer on the oven went off. He was just about to eat and didn't feel like talking to anyone. The answering machine turned on with his usual greeting, followed by the beep.

"Hey, Nathan, it's Peyton. Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry about today. I know you're probably sick of the way everyone keeps talking about what happened. But I've got your back, buddy. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is because I met this woman at Tric who I think you'd really like. I told her about you, and she seemed really interested. Her name is Renee, and her number is 704-9577. Think about it, Nate, and give her a call. You'll like her. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Nathan sighed and took a long swig of his beer. He couldn't even think about getting involved with someone else right now. He'd talk to Peyton about it tomorrow.

After Nathan finished eating, he watched some more TV until it was late. He finally went to bed when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Tomorrow was Saturday. It's not like he'd have to get up early for work. He could sleep in.

Nathan didn't wake up until nine the next morning. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he heard a noise from down the hall. Nathan's whole body froze as he listened intently.

Someone was definitely inside the house. It sounded like the person was shuffling through things and moving them around. Nathan looked at Duke's bed on the floor and saw that he wasn't there. If it was an intruder, Duke surely would've started barking and growling.

_Unless they did something to him_, Nathan thought with a sinking feeling.

He got out of bed quietly and reached for the baseball bat by his bed. He didn't even bother putting pants on over his boxers. He didn't care or have time. He had to get this guy now, before he trashed his house and took off.

Nathan crept down the hallway with the baseball bat securely in his hands. The farther he went, the louder the sounds became. The person was in the kitchen, he realized when he was very close. Nathan took a few deep breaths to prepare himself before sprinting out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

Nathan didn't even get to make his threat to call the police or swing his bat when he pulled up short. His mouth dropped open in shock as his hand with the bat fell to his side. "Haley?" She turned around and eyed the bat and his defensive stance before laughing. "What the hell are you doing here?

Haley smiled. "Hi, honey. I'm home."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Hi, honey. I'm home."

Haley was speaking. That Nathan knew. But for some reason, her words just weren't registering. Maybe it was because he was still half asleep or in defensive mode expecting to face a burglar. This was all so confusing. What did she mean she was home?

"What are you doing?" he questioned, sounding stupid even to himself.

Haley grinned as she motioned to the mixing bowl in her hands. "I should think it was obvious. I'm making you breakfast."

"Why?"

"Because it's morning," she joked.

Nathan shook his head in an effort to clear the cobwebs. He really needed to focus. "That's not what I meant. What are you doing back in Tree Hill?"

"I told you that I wanted to come home, Nathan," Haley said gently. "So here I am."

"That was a week ago."

"I know."

"How did you get inside?"

She beamed proudly. "I found the spare key."

"So, wait, what do you mean by you're home? Shouldn't you be in New York? Why aren't you in New York?" he rushed out. "What are you doing here, Hales?"

Nathan was having a hard time understanding. Haley was completely aware of that. She had wondered if it would've been better to arrive at the house later on in the afternoon. This was probably too big of a shock for him to endure so early in the morning. Haley's eagerness to return to Tree Hill and see Nathan, however, had won out. So here she was standing in his kitchen.

"Nathan, I meant everything that I said last week. I love you, and I want to come home."

"And I meant what I said." He was coming out of his stupefied daze now. "Love isn't enough anymore, and you belong in New York."

"I heard you. It doesn't mean I have to listen, though."

"Haley, seriously, what is going on?" Nathan demanded.

She put down the mixing bowl and came to stand in front of him. "You were right when you said that love wasn't enough. We may love each other, but it's obvious that trust is an issue for us. Or it is when it concerns me, rather. But just because you've decided to give up on us doesn't mean that I have. I don't belong in New York, Nathan. I belong here with you. Tree Hill is my home. It may have taken me some time to realize it, but it's better late than never. I want to be your wife again, Nathan. And if it takes me forever to prove it to you, then so be it. But I'm not going anywhere. Not this time," Haley declared.

"It took you a week to come up with this?" he asked in disbelief.

"No. It took me a week to get my affairs in order before I moved down here permanently."

"And you're over Andy? Just like that?" Nathan challenged.

"I'm not going to lie. I do miss Andy. He was a very good friend to me for a very long time. It hurt to lose him. But I know who I can't live without."

Nathan averted his gaze from her intense one. "And just where do you think you're going to stay while you're here?"

"With my husband. Where else?" she replied simply.

It was then that Nathan noticed her luggage by the front door. He shook his head vigorously. "No way. You're not staying here."

"Why not?"

"Because…" he searched for an excuse. "Because I said so. Go stay with your parents."

"My parents are taking their RV on a road trip to Atlantic City."

"Then stay with Brooke."

"Her apartment is too crowded as it is."

"Stay with—with—anywhere. Just not here."

"Nathan, we're still married, and this is my house."

"_Was_ your house," he corrected.

"Well, I will be house hunting while I'm down here," she told him. "Real estate is a good investment."

"Good."

"But I'm staying here while I'm doing it."

"What about your company?" Nathan knew he was grasping at straws. "How are you going to run it from down here? It's not like you're just staying for a couple of weeks like the last time."

"Luckily, I have a very intelligent and capable assistant back in New York. Besides, they will be breaking ground for the new store in a few days. Once it's built, I'll have an office in the back where I can work."

"Breaking ground?"

"Yeah, Halo will be opening a new store in Tree Hill. I'm really excited about it." She continued to cook breakfast and make him a plate. "Do you want bacon and eggs with your pancakes?"

Nathan's head was spinning. This was all too much too fast. And suddenly his stomach was growling at the smell of the food. He'd forgotten how good of a cook Haley was.

"No," he finally stated.

"Just pancakes. Got it."

"No. I'm not talking about that. I mean no to the rest of it."

Haley turned to face him. "Huh?"

"You can't just come and go as you please, Haley. I refuse to let you barge into my life a second time just because you feel like it. I already told you what you wanted."

"What you wanted was for us to get back together. Now you're just being stubborn."

"I am not being stubborn. I don't want you here."

Haley put the plate down and came to stand in front of him. "Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"You want me here, and I want to be here. The only thing standing in the way of us actually being able to work all of this out is you."

"You started it!" he shot back. It wasn't Nathan's most mature moment, but it's all that popped into his head.

"What?"

"You walked out seven years ago, Haley. You gave up on us."

"I had some help getting out the door, though, didn't I?" she retorted.

"You still left."

"You didn't come after me."

"I came to New York," he argued heatedly.

"Oh yeah, because I'm supposed to know that when you never even told me!"

"I wasn't the one getting it on with a millionaire."

"We weren't 'getting it on,' and you know it."

"You almost married him."

"But I didn't."

"God, why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Why can't you just admit that fact that you're scared to let me back in?"

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Yes, you are," Haley protested. "You're afraid that I won't love you. You're afraid that I'm making a big mistake by choosing you. And you're afraid that eventually I'll leave again."

"I'm not—"

"But let me tell you something, Nathan Scott: I can be just as stubborn and determined as you. I love you. I want you. And I'm _not_ going anywhere. So I suggest that you get over your male pride, because I refuse to spend one more day of my life without you," she exclaimed, getting in his face and breathing heavily from her rant.

Nathan's breathing was just as erratic as his temper soared. He glared back at Haley. He couldn't decide if he was more turned on or pissed off at the moment. If he was being honest, he'd say it was a little bit of both.

"Where are you going?" Haley shouted when he took off down the hallway. It only took him a couple of minutes to get dressed before he came back.

"Out."

"When will you be back?"

"When I feel like it."

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"Not hungry," he bit out and slammed the front door behind him.

Haley let out a frustrated sigh and saw Duke staring at her curiously. "Men," she mumbled to him.

* * *

"Can you believe that? The nerve of her. I mean, it's my house for crying out loud! It's my life! I should be able to have a say in what goes on in it."

"Your life or your house?" Lindsey questioned.

"Both."

"Nathan, maybe you should sit down," Lucas suggested.

After leaving the house, Nathan had driven over to Lucas's. He needed someone to talk and vent to. His brother was usually pretty good at giving advice.

"I can't do that right now."

"I'll make some coffee," Lindsey announced. She whispered to Lucas, "We're going to need it."

"Did you know about this?" Nathan demanded of his brother.

"Know what? That'd you'd come knocking on my door at this ungodly hour ranting about Haley—whom you still love, by the way."

"No. About Haley coming back to Tree Hill. I heard you fighting with Peyton the other day. You were going to say something about her trying to make things right. You knew she was coming, didn't you?"

Lucas sighed. "Oh hell. Yes, I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd flip out like you're doing right now."

"I'm not flipping out."

"Dude, you're pacing like a maniac."

"Don't call me 'dude.'"

"It's my house, and it's early. I'll 'dude' you all I want."

"Shit, Luke," Nathan muttered and finally sat down on the couch. He placed his head in his hands. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe talk to your wife and try to works things out," Lucas said pointedly.

"She left, Luke."

"Because you rejected her. And she didn't permanently leave. She went to New York to get her stuff in order, so she could come back Tree Hill. She probably needed some time to process everything that happened, too."

"I should've known something was up when Brooke went to New York with her."

"Brooke was just being a good friend to Haley."

"What about me?"

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

"No, but I know that you're on Haley's side."

"Just because I'm not your own personal bulldog like Peyton doesn't mean that I'm on Team Haley. If you must know, I'm on Team Naley. As in I want to see you two finally together and happy. What's so wrong with that?"

"It's not going to work. Too much stuff has happened."

"Nathan, you're my brother and I love you, but you are so full of shit," Lucas stated as Lindsey returned to the living room with mugs of coffee in her hand.

"I have to agree with Lucas," Lindsey added. "You're being awfully difficult, Nathan."

"And pig-headed."

"I just…" Nathan hesitated. "I just can't go through it all again. Can you understand that?"

"I get it, Nathan. I do. But it's different this time. Haley is here for good. She's trying. Are you really going to pass up the chance to get everything you ever wanted just because your ego is bruised?"

"God, this sucks," Nathan muttered.

"You'll do the right thing, Nate," Lucas reassured him. "You always do."

"And by the right thing, he means you'll give Haley a second chance," Lindsey clarified.

Nathan was silent for a couple of minutes before he stood up.

"Are you leaving?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I need to walk around and clear my head." Nathan had a lot to think about.

* * *

Haley gripped her cell phone tight in her hand as she continued to wash the counter in the kitchen. She'd been on a cleaning spree ever since Nathan had walked out of the house this morning. Haley just couldn't seem to sit still.

"Brooke, it was not good."

"You predicted that."

"Nathan was not happy."

"And that."

"He doesn't want me staying here at the house."

"And that."

"He's worried I'm going to hurt him again."

"You knew that already, too."

"What if he's right, Brooke?"

"Haley, you are not going to hurt him. You love him and told him you're not leaving again. That's the complete opposite of hurting him."

"I'm just so worried I'm going to screw up. I always make a mess of things. Maybe I should've just stayed at my parents' house," Haley muttered.

She'd been so confident earlier this morning that she was doing the right thing by staying with Nathan. How was she supposed to prove that she wanted to be his wife again if she didn't act like it? Wives lived with their husbands. That was normal.

"Haley, you and I both know that the only way to break that man down is to be around him twenty-four seven. I give him a couple of days—tops—before he cracks."

Haley started to pull out the kitchen drawers. They needed some serious reorganizing.

"You're right. I know you're right."

"So relax and stick to the plan," Brooke encouraged. "It's all going to turn out all right."

The sound of a car door slamming combined with Duke running toward the front door caught Haley's attention. "Brooke, I have to go. I think Nathan's home."

"Okay. Good luck, Tutor Girl."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and a little advice: Don't be afraid to wear some sexy outfits around the house. It'll drive Nathan nuts."

Haley smiled at the suggestion. "Bye, Brooke." She shut her phone off just as Nathan walked in. He pet Duke in greeting before coming into the kitchen.

"Whoa," he murmured, staring at the various drawers strewn across the kitchen table and counters.

"I just thought I'd clean up a bit."

"I can see that. You still reorganize the kitchen drawers when something is bothering you?"

Haley ignored his deadly accurate insight and responded, "So, um, you were gone all day."

"I had a lot to consider."

"Yeah, sure," Haley replied, trying to keep her nerves from effecting her voice. "Did you, uh, come to a decision?"

"Actually, I have."

Haley looked down at the messy drawer in front of her. "And what would that be?" she questioned, bracing herself.

"You can stay."

Her head snapped up at that. "Really?" Relief flooded her. This would all be so much easier if Nathan wasn't fighting her every step of the way.

"Yes. But I can't promise anything. I still don't know how I feel about all of this."

"That's okay. All I'm asking for is a chance."

"We'll see." Nathan looked away from her awkwardly. "I have to go take a shower. You can move your things into the guest room. You'll be sleeping in there."

Haley felt a flicker of disappointment, but brushed it aside. She'd take whatever she could get right now. The fact that Nathan was even agreeing to let her stay was a step in the right direction.

"I'll make us some dinner—and fix these drawers," she added, a little embarrassed.

Nathan nodded and headed for his room. When he was out of sight, Haley did a little happy dance. She could stay! Phase one complete.

* * *

Nathan stepped out of his bedroom in a pair of black basketball shorts and a gray t-shirt. Instantly he was hit by the scent of something baking. His stomach growled loudly. He hadn't eaten anything all day. It had taken everything in him to walk out of the house without eating the breakfast Haley had made that morning. He'd become a fair cook over the years, but he was no Haley James.

The oven timer went off as Nathan walked into the empty kitchen. "Haley," he called, not knowing what to do. He didn't even know what she was making.

"Just shut the timer and oven off, and leave the oven door open. They need to cool off," Haley shouted back. She was in the guest room down the hall.

Nathan did as Haley had instructed. When he cracked open the oven door, he saw that she'd made calzones. His mouth watered at the sight.

It was only a couple of minutes before Haley walked into the kitchen. "I'll take them out."

Nathan turned to face her and his jaw almost dropped. Haley was wearing a short and simple royal blue dress. The tank top straps were thin, and the neckline was low, showing a good amount of cleavage. The rest of the dress clung to her curves, and the hem ended mid-thigh, leaving her legs exposed. Even her feet were bare, which actually made her look all the more attractive. Add the fact that her long, wavy brown hair was down and loose around her shoulders and it was enough to make any man drool.

Haley took the food out of the oven and was about to get plates when Nathan halted her. "I'll set the table," he offered, needing any excuse to keep from staring at her. If Nathan wasn't careful, he might need to take another shower before the end of the night.

"Thanks. What would you like to drink?"

"Water—ice water," Nathan specified. Suddenly the kitchen was overbearingly hot.

Haley got Nathan his ice water and made herself some iced tea in a pitcher. When everything was all set, she served the food and sat at the table. Nathan followed suit.

They ate in tense silence with Haley wondering why Nathan was so quiet, and Nathan trying to think about anything but her breasts that were practically spilling out of that dress as she leaned over her plate to eat. He grabbed his ice water and gulped it down. His eyes, with a mind of their own, reverted back to her cleavage.

Why oh why did he agree to let her stay? This was going to be hell.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all for the reviews last chapter! They always brighten my day. Here's the next one for you. Please read and tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 24**

Haley sighed loudly as she hung up the phone. It had been a very stressful morning. She'd checked in with Millie to see how things were going back in New York. Then she'd had a conference call with some potential buyers. Afterward, she'd gone to meet up with the contractor. The builders had finished the foundation and were now working on the framing of the new Halo boutique.

And last but certainly not least, Haley was barely making any headway with Nathan. It was almost a week since she arrived in Tree Hill and moved back in, and he'd barely said more than a couple of sentences to her at a time. Haley found it insanely frustrating. She tried to talk to him during dinner mostly. Unfortunately, Nathan still had his guard up and was skilled at giving the silent treatment.

Haley didn't know what else to do. She'd even taken Brooke's advice and wore outfits that showed more skin than usual. Even if he wasn't talking, she could try to get his attention in other ways. That seemed like a bust, too, since Nathan seemed completely intent on ignoring her. He never so much as glanced in her direction sometimes. If something didn't give soon, Haley felt like she'd go crazy.

That's why she was in front of the high school right now, sitting in her car. Nathan always left early and came home late from work. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was using it as an excuse to spend as little time as possible with her. Well, that wasn't going to happen today.

Haley got out of the car and made her way toward the gym. The sound of basketballs bouncing could be heard from the outside. Haley's jaw almost dropped when she saw the number of kids that were actually in Nathan's basketball camp. He sure did have his hands full. She'd give him that.

"Can I help you?" a young man, probably in his late teens, questioned. "Did you have a kid that would like to sign up?"

"Um, no. I'm looking for Nathan Scott," she replied.

"Coach Scott just left the gym for a minute. He'll be back if you want to wait."

Haley scanned the gym and noticed Lucas working with his own group of kids. They seemed to be preteen boys and girls. "Actually, I think I'll go say hi to Lucas."

She made her way across the court, dodging a few stray basketballs here and there. She waited until Lucas had finished speaking to the kids to make her presence known.

"Hey, Hales," Lucas greeted and hugged her.

"Ooooh," the kids teased.

"Hey, cut it out," Lucas scolded jokingly. "This here is my best friend, Haley James. She's the woman who designed your jerseys."

"Really?" one boy spoke up. "These things are awesome."

"I'm glad you like them. They look good on you."

"Are you sure you're not dating her, Coach? She's hot," another boy stated and looked her up and down.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "No, Jeremy." He held up his left hand. "I'm a married man."

"We're like brother and sister," Haley added, completely amused by the kids. "That would be gross."

"Sweet. So you're single. There's an ice cream truck parked outside here after practice. Can I offer you a cone? I'll spring for an extra scoop."

Haley almost laughed out loud but held back. This Jeremy kid sure had guts. "Sorry, but I'm married, too."

"I don't see a ring," one of the girls said.

Haley suddenly froze. That was the issue, wasn't it? She was married, but had nothing to show for it. No ring or husband. Of course Nathan was around, but she didn't _have_ him. Nothing was certain at the moment.

Lucas seemed to sense her discomfort. "That's enough jib jabbing. Start your drills." He blew his whistle. "Chop chop."

"Damn, it's always the good ones that are taken," Jeremy mumbled as he joined his group.

Lucas placed a hand on Haley's shoulder. "You okay?"

Haley managed to put on a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He nodded over to the benches, and she followed. They sat in silence as they watched the kids do their drills. A couple of weeks ago this probably would've felt strange. To be sitting here with Lucas after everything that had happened. That had all changed the day of her supposed wedding—when she chose Nathan and her life in Tree Hill over Andy and her life in New York.

She'd talked to Lucas on the phone when she was in New York, preparing for her big move. It was a little awkward at first between them, but they eventually got past it. Lucas knew how sorry she was about everything and her determination to make things right this time. He supported her, and it felt so good to have her best friend back. It hit her then in full force just how much she'd missed Lucas over the years. Since Haley came back, they'd been hanging out and talking even more. It finally felt like they were bridging the gap that had formed between them, and she vowed to never take their friendship for granted again.

"I'm assuming from the long look on your face that things aren't going too well with Nathan," he said.

"They're not going at all," she replied dejectedly.

"He's stubborn. You know that. But it doesn't mean that he doesn't love you."

"It doesn't mean that he does either," Haley muttered.

"Haley, what are you doing here?"

At the sound of Nathan's voice, she looked up. "Hey, Nathan. I, um…"

"Haley stopped by to check out the jerseys. She wanted to make sure the kids liked them," Lucas supplied for her. Haley sent him a thankful look.

"Oh."

"I also brought you lunch. You left in such a hurry this morning."

"Uh, thanks. I'll take it and eat it after the kids are done."

"Actually, I think it's time the kids ate, too. We should give them a break, Nate." Lucas added before Nathan could interrupt, "Why don't you and Haley go eat in your office? The other counselors and I can handle the kids in the cafeteria."

"But—"

Lucas blew his whistle and announced that it was lunch time. The kids all cheered and took off to grab their lunch boxes and brown papers bags. Caught up in the mayhem, Haley had almost missed Nathan taking off in the direction of his office. She quickly caught up to him.

"You don't have to stay, you know. I'm sure you're busy with the company and new store and all."

"I don't mind," Haley stated quickly. "I could use a break, too."

Nathan took the seat behind his desk, while Haley took the one opposite him. He saw that she'd packed him a turkey sandwich—his favorite. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked when she made no move to pull out her own lunch.

Haley shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm not hungry."

"You're sure?" Nathan took a good look at her. She was beautiful as always, but something seemed to be off. "You look a little pale."

"I've just been stressed. I might even be coming down with something. I haven't been feeling so well lately. The thought of food sometimes just makes me want to—never mind." She didn't want to gross him out while he was eating.

Nathan was concerned but chose to hide it; just like he'd been doing with the rest of his emotions this week.

"The kids were looking good out there," Haley commented, trying to make conversation. "A lot signed up."

"Yeah. We get a new kid almost every day. Lily was actually out there with Jenny."

"Oh, they're doing it, too?"

"Jenny loves basketball, and Lily pretty much follows Jenny so…" he trailed off and shrugged.

"You seem to really love it. Coaching, I mean," she clarified.

"I do." He studied her expression. "You seem surprised."

"Yes and no. I think it's great that you're coaching. You've always loved basketball. The kids could learn a lot from you."

"But?" Nathan prompted.

"But I figured after your injury…I thought maybe it might be too hard for you. You know, seeing all of these kids play and knowing that you can't anymore."

"I can still play basketball. I go with Lucas and the guys to the River Court sometimes."

"You know what I mean. You can't play professionally anymore." She hesitated before asking, "What exactly happened anyway?"

Nathan glanced down at his sandwich for a moment. "It was during the playoffs senior year. Some guy fouled me and pushed me to the ground. I landed wrong and screwed up my knee. I tried rehab, but it was no use. I was done."

"I'm so sorry, Nathan." Her voice was sincere.

"Weak knees run in the family. What are you going to do?" he said as if it was no big deal. "It was a long time ago. I've gotten over it."

Haley wasn't fooled. She could see the wistful look in Nathan's eyes. He may have come to terms with what happened, but there would always be a part of him that would wonder _what if?_ His answer also brought to mind another question. "I was wondering, um, what happened to Dan? I haven't seen him around, and no one has mentioned him."

Dan Scott, Nathan's father, was the meanest and most manipulative man that Haley had ever met. He would always ride Nathan about basketball in high school. Nothing and no one was ever good enough in his eyes. Before Nathan had met Haley, Dan had complete control over his son. Nathan was always pushing himself to his breaking point just to impress his father. It wasn't until Nathan started dating Haley and befriending Lucas that he realized there were people out there who would care about him regardless of his shooting average.

"He's not living in Tree Hill anymore. He married some girl we went to high school with and moved to Charlotte. He tried contacting me after you left and then again after I had my injury," Nathan explained. "Both times I told him to go to hell." He knew that his father had been looking for the chance to reconnect with him, if only to get inside his head again. Nathan had been at his most vulnerable those two times in his life. It figured Dan would come sniffing around then.

"Good for you," Haley complimented and gave him an encouraging smile. "By the way, who was the girl from high school that he married?"

"Rachel Gatina."

If Haley had been eating, she knew she would've choked. "No way."

"Yup. It was a couple of years ago."

"How the hell did they get together?" she questioned, completely disgusted.

Rachel Gatina was a good looking redhead who had transferred to their high school in junior year and only became popular because of all the jocks she dated. She was quite notorious for sleeping around. At one point, she was even interested in Nathan. He put a stop to that early on, and she set her sights on someone else. The girl was very shallow and self-centered.

"I have no idea, and quite frankly I don't want to know."

"That's gross."

"Tell me about it. The woman's technically my stepmother."

Haley made a face that Nathan matched, causing them to laugh.

"You know, I used to watch your games sometimes on TV," Haley revealed.

That caught Nathan off guard. "You did?"

"Yeah, I saw the first time you won the championship for Duke. You were so great during that game. You were like a rockstar out there," she said with a smile, remembering. Nathan had been so sexy in his Duke uniform. Haley's eyes had been glued to the screen watching him. It was times like those that she missed him so much her heart ached.

"I always wondered if you were watching. I got a feeling that you might be." The words came pouring out before he could stop them. "I wanted to make you proud."

She looked him straight in the eyes and replied, "I've always been proud of you, Nathan. That's never changed."

"Well, I'm not a rockstar anymore. I'm just a high school basketball coach now." He couldn't meet her gaze when he said it.

Haley reached across the desk and placed her hand over his. "Even better."

She suspected that Nathan felt insecure around her. Like somehow he was beneath her because he wasn't the star athlete he used to be. But money and status had never meant anything to Haley. It was Nathan himself that she fell in love with. She wanted him to know that she admired the path he'd taken. He had nothing to be ashamed of.

Nathan was caught up in Haley's gaze and the feeling of her hand on his. His fingers tingled and sent a spark all the way up his arm to the rest of his body. She was so beautiful in her gray tank with the scooping neckline and jeans. Her hair was up, exposing the skin of her shoulders and neck. Her makeup was light and only enhanced her natural beauty. And the look on her face…well, it made him feel like there was no one in the world she'd rather be with more.

Realizing the intimacy of the moment and feeling embarrassed about his admission, Nathan pulled his hand away, breaking the contact. He needed to snap out of it before he really lost it. It had been so hard to conceal his feelings lately. The wall he'd built up was coming down the more he was around her. Haley was constantly trying to talk to him and get him to open up. It didn't help that she looked so sexy twenty-four seven. There were times that he just wanted to grab her and make love to her on the spot. They may be married, but it had been so long since he had an actual wife. Nathan was still trying to come to terms with her presence in his life again.

"I should get back to work," he declared, needing an excuse to get away from her. "The kids will be returning from lunch in a couple of minutes."

Nathan noticed the disappointed expression on her face before she quickly masked it. He felt like such an ass.

"Oh, okay," Haley said like it was no big deal. Inside she felt the loss of the moment.

She stood up to leave and paused when she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She swayed unsteadily on her feet, feeling like she was going to fall. Nathan was up and by her side in an instant.

"Haley, are you okay?" he asked with his hands on her arms, keeping her upright.

"Um, I don't know," she said in a breathless voice. "Suddenly I don't feel so well."

He felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm just really dizzy."

"Maybe you should eat something. It could be because you're hungry."

At the mention of food, Haley felt her stomach churn. The acid in her stomach rose to her throat, and the next thing she knew she was running toward the bathroom she'd seen on her way in. She shut the door and managed to lock it before reaching the toilet. Haley was vaguely aware of Nathan outside the door, calling her name and asking if she needed help, as her breakfast from earlier resurfaced.

It was minutes later that she finally started to feel better but only slightly. Haley flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out. When she felt more composed, she finally opened the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?" Nathan rushed out, his tone full of worry. "I'm taking you home."

"You have to work," she responded half-heartedly. Truth be told she was still dizzy and wasn't sure if she could even make it to the car without passing out.

"Lucas can cover for me. I'm not leaving you alone when you're like this, and there's no way you can drive."

Haley nodded. She really couldn't argue with the way she was feeling.

"I'll be right back." Nathan went into his office to grab her purse and lock up. He returned to Haley and put his arm around her shoulders. She looked uneasy on her feet. On the way to the car, Nathan called Lucas and told him that Haley wasn't feeling well. He was going to take the rest of the day off to make sure she was okay.

Haley protested weakly, saying that she could take care of herself when they got home. Nathan didn't listen, though. She really looked sick. Haley seemed like she was sleeping on the way home. Her eyes were shut with her head leaning back against the seat.

Nathan helped her out after parking the car in the driveway. He led her into her bedroom and set her down on the bed. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No. I just need to change. These jeans feel way too tight on my stomach."

"Okay, I'll just leave you to—" He stopped mid-sentence when he recognized the sick look on her face. Nathan grabbed the trashcan just in time. Haley's hair was already tied up, so he just rubbed her back.

When she was finished, he got her a glass of water to rinse her mouth out. He then quickly removed the dirty trashcan from the room, not wanting her to get sick just from looking at it. He grabbed the one from his room, though, just in case she needed it again.

"Ugh, the flu is the last thing I need right now," Haley muttered. She couldn't remember ever feeling this sick in her life. If only she wasn't so nauseated. It was like she'd ridden a roller coaster with a full stomach.

"Why don't you change and get some rest," Nathan suggested. "I think that'll help."

"Nathan," Haley said tentatively. "Do you—do you think you could help me?"

Nathan saw that she was embarrassed. He figured she must be really sick if she had to ask. "Sure. What do you want?"

"There are a pair of gray shorts and a white t-shirt in the second drawer," she instructed.

Nathan grabbed them and walked over to the bed. When she started to lift her tank top off, he hesitated.

"It's okay. It's nothing you haven't seen before," she reassured him. If Haley wasn't so sick, she might've laughed at the flushed look on his face.

Nathan helped her take the top off and tried hard not to stare at her pink bra. It fit her so snuggly and really enhanced her…he quickly scolded himself for that line of thinking. Haley was sick, for crying out loud. That last thing she needed was him ogling her.

Nathan quickly put the t-shirt on her. Next were Haley's jeans. He swallowed hard as she undid the button and zipper. That's about as far as she got before he had to step in. He grabbed the sides and gently pulled them down. Haley lifted herself off of the bed to make it easier for him. Meanwhile, his fingers brushed against her soft, smooth legs. Those same legs that had been wrapped around him several weeks ago.

_She's sick, she's sick_, he kept chanting in his head when he saw the matching pink panties.

He slid the shorts up her legs and was relieved when she was fully covered again. Nathan pulled back the blankets on the bed. While she settled in, he got a cloth and bowl of cool water to wet it. After she let her hair down and lay back, he placed it on her forehead.

"That feels good," she whispered.

"Good. Now get some sleep," he said softly and was about to get up when he felt her small hand on his arm.

"Could you stay with me—just until I fall asleep?" Haley requested. She really didn't want to be alone.

"Okay." He sat back down and watched as her eyes closed. Her breathing began to even out and become deeper.

As if it had a mind of its own, his hand reached out to stroke her hair and face. He hated seeing her like this and wished he could do more. Haley snuggled further into his touch.

"Thank you," she whispered, falling asleep. "I love you."

He didn't leave her side.

* * *

Nathan arrived at Tric per his mother's request. She was short-staffed today and needed help organizing some boxes in the storage room before the club opened in a few hours. He told her he could only stop by for a little while.

Haley was feeling much better than she had yesterday. In fact, she seemed as if she was completely back to normal. It must've been one of those crazy twenty-four hour viruses, but he insisted that she still take it easy. He'd taken another day off of work to stay home with her just in case. They'd spent most of the day lounging around in their pajamas and watching old movies. It was actually kind of fun.

In between movies, Nathan would scold Haley for eating all of the popcorn. You'd never know the girl was sick the day before with the way she was packing the food in. He warned her to take it slow. He didn't want her paying another visit to the porcelain king.

When his mother had called and asked for his help, Nathan had been reluctant to go. What if Haley got sick again? Plus, they were having a good time. He didn't want to ruin that. Haley, however, had assured him that the worst was over. She'd be fine while he was away.

So Nathan had gotten dressed and headed down to Tric. He just wanted his mother to tell him what he needed to do, so he could finish it and get home.

"Hi, honey," Deb greeted.

"Hi," he replied and hugged her. "What do you need me to move?"

"That pile of boxes needs to go in the back," she instructed.

Nathan glanced around the club and saw the bouncer and a few other guys hanging out by the exit door. He frowned. "Mom, why can't they do it?"

"They've got other tasks to work on. It's been completely hectic all day, Nathan. Please just do this for me."

"They don't look like they're working to me," Nathan muttered under his breath but did as his mother asked. It didn't take him that long to take everything in the back.

"Done so quickly?" his mother questioned when he walked over to the bar. She was taking inventory.

"Yeah. It wasn't that much."

"Well, do you think you could help me with this?" Deb asked and held up the clipboard. "I've got to take a count of what we have and what we need to order."

"Can't the bartender do that?"

"His shift hasn't started yet."

Nathan stared at his mom curiously. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear that she was looking for excuses to keep him around. Nathan shook his head, dismissing the idea. He was just being paranoid. With a sigh, he grabbed a clipboard and helped her take inventory.

Peyton approached them minutes later. "Hey, you made it."

"Yeah, but I can't stay long. Haley's sick at home."

"Oh, I hope she's not deathly ill," the blonde said but sounded like she meant the exact opposite.

Nathan's smile was un-amused. "She's feeling much better, actually." He noticed Peyton and his mother exchange a meaningful look.

"Well, while I have you here, there's someone I want you to meet." Peyton waved to a person on the other side of the club.

Nathan watched as a tall, brown-haired woman walked toward them. She had a very pretty face and what looked like a killer body, which for some reason made Nathan suspicious. He glanced back at Peyton and his mom. They were both smiling.

"Nathan, this is Renee," Peyton introduced. "Renee, this is Nathan."

Renee smiled brightly. "Hi, Nathan." She held out her hand for him to shake. "It's so great to finally meet you. Peyton has told me so much about you."

"Hi," Nathan replied politely and shook her hand. He felt like such an idiot. He knew exactly why his mother and Peyton wanted him here. He could hear Peyton's message playing in his mind from the other day.

"And you're even more handsome than Peyton described," she complimented with a wink.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, thanks."

"Renee is one of our waitresses," Peyton explained. "She's new in town and needs someone to help show her around."

"And who better to help her than you," Deb joined in. "Nathan's the basketball coach over at the high school. He's good at giving directions."

The women all laughed as Nathan tried not to squirm. He did not like where this was going.

"He used to play, too. He could've made it to the NBA," the curly blonde added.

"Ooh, so you were an athlete," Renee commented appreciatively and touched his arm. "Nice. I have to say I have a weak spot for them."

"Don't we all," Peyton chimed in. "Nathan, you have Saturday off. Why don't you take out Renee and show her around town? If that works for you, Renee?"

"Saturday would be great."

Nathan opened his mouth to protest when his mother interrupted. "Maybe you can meet him at his house around say, seven?" Deb suggested.

"Seven works for me."

"Great!" Peyton exclaimed. "It's all set then. I'll give you directions."

"Awesome." Renee motioned over to the tables. "I better get back to work. I'll see you on Saturday, Nathan." She looked him up and down. "I'm looking forward to it."

Nathan stared after her in disbelief. What the fuck just happened?


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Nathan straightened out his red polo shirt and jeans. He couldn't believe that it was Saturday already. Or that he was going out with Renee tonight. His mother and Peyton had really caught him off guard with that one. Nathan couldn't get a word in edgewise when they were all planning this so-called tour of Tree Hill.

After Renee had left and the shock had worn off, Nathan had glared at his mother and Peyton. He did not like being forced or duped into going out with Renee. In fact, he was really pissed about it. Nathan would go out with someone when and if he was ready, which he'd told them straight out. He hadn't talked to either Peyton or his mom since. He was still kind of mad.

The damage was already done, though. His plans with Renee were already set up. Nathan thought about calling her and canceling but didn't want to appear rude or hurt her feelings. It wasn't Renee's fault that Peyton had talked him up and then practically threw them together. She was new in town and probably didn't know that many people. The polite thing to do would be to just take her out and show her around town.

It was not a date. Nathan would make sure to say that. God only knows what Peyton told Renee about him. He didn't want to lead her on.

Nathan made sure he looked presentable before leaving his room. Now he just had to find Haley. Renee would be coming over in an hour. He could only imagine what conclusions Haley would jump to if she saw her. It would definitely not be good.

Thankfully, Haley was supposed to be going over to Brooke's for a girls night. It couldn't have worked out anymore perfectly. She'd be long gone before Renee even arrived.

Nathan walked into the living room to see Haley sitting on the couch. Her laptop was resting on her legs as she typed away furiously. She was completely dressed down but still looked beautiful. Haley wore a thin, white pullover hoodie that fell off her left shoulder, exposing her tan bra strap, and tiny navy blue shorts. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. A few wisps of hair fell around her face.

She looked up when he took a seat next to her. "Hey, you look nice. Are you going out with Lucas and the guys?"

"Um, something like that," Nathan answered, feeling bad for dodging the question. He shouldn't feel guilty about his plans with Renee tonight. It's not like he'd asked her out. And even if he had, it's not like he and Haley were back together or anything. Up until a few weeks ago, she was engaged and ready to marry another man. Nathan wasn't doing anything wrong—or so he kept telling himself.

Nathan gestured to the computer. "What are you up to?"

"I'm just checking up on the company and finishing some emails," Haley answered. She'd been sick off and on for the last couple of days and had fallen behind on her work. Millie knew how to run the New York office, but she wasn't in charge. Haley still needed to okay things.

Nathan checked his watch. "Are you going to start getting ready soon? You have to be at Brooke's in about twenty minutes."

"Oh yeah, I'm not going."

Nathan felt his stomach drop. "What?"

"I'm not really up for it." She turned off her computer and placed it on the coffee table.

"Are you sure? I bet it'll be fun."

"I can't."

"Are you still sick?" he questioned. His momentary panic morphed into concern for her.

Haley smiled at how worried Nathan looked. He'd been so sweet to her these past few days. He was always making sure that she was okay. Nathan had even taken off work on Thursday to stay home with her. Haley felt like they'd grown closer recently. He'd been so on edge with her before. Now Nathan would spend time with her and even touch her without thinking twice about it. Instead of tense and sometimes hostile, the atmosphere in the house had become much more comfortable and natural. It was by far a good change.

"I'm just tired. I kind of want to lounge around here and take it easy." It was weird. Haley would think she was getting better, only to feel like crap again. She made a mental note to ask Brooke who she had for a doctor around here. If these symptoms kept up, Haley was probably going to have to get checked.

The panic filled Nathan again. This was not good. He'd been planning on Haley being out of the house when Renee stopped over. But Haley wasn't going anywhere. How the hell was he going to avoid Haley seeing her now?

"If you're tired, maybe you should go to bed early," Nathan suggested.

"It's not really sleepy tired. It's more lazy tired," Haley clarified. "Besides, there's this movie I want to watch on TV that I've been dying to see. Are you okay?" For some reason, Nathan looked like the one who was sick all of sudden.

"Um, yeah. I'm just…I'm just worried about you." It was the truth. He was worried about her. He just didn't add that it was for a completely different reason than she thought.

"You're so sweet. And I want you to know how much I appreciate you taking care of me these past few days. I know that I haven't exactly been the easiest person to live with," she told him. Haley felt like the bathroom was her new bedroom she was in there so often. She brought her hand to his face and brushed his cheek. "Thank you."

Nathan's breath caught in his throat when she leaned in to place a kiss on his other cheek. His whole body tingled at the contact. He found himself disappointed when she pulled away and stood up. Nathan watched as Haley went into the kitchen. She opened the cupboard to grab a glass.

His eyes couldn't help but sweep over her. Haley looked like she'd lost a little bit of weight. It wasn't necessarily a surprise considering how sick she'd been. She'd eat and then everything would just come back up later. Haley had been a lot better today but if this kept up, he was going to make sure she saw a doctor.

As Haley reached up for a glass, Nathan took in how her body stretched. She was on her tiptoes to give her short, shapely legs a bit more length. Her shirt had also ridden up, showing off her lower back. Nathan's eyes immediately zeroed in on her small, dark blue "23" tattoo. Haley had gotten it in high school when they were dating.

The "23" had been Nathan's jersey number. He remembered when he first saw it. Haley had never told him about it, so his eyes had almost fallen out of his head when she leaned over. Her shirt had ridden up, and there it was. Nathan was shocked and a little freaked out in the beginning. He'd just started to realize that he was in love with Haley, and it scared him. Seeing the tattoo confirmed his suspicions that Haley was in love with him, too, which scared him even more. He'd never been in love with anyone before.

Eventually he told Haley that he'd seen it. They'd had a little fight before finally sitting down and talking about everything. That's when Nathan got the courage to tell Haley that he loved her. He figured it'd be best to just put it all out there. He was both relieved and ecstatic when she said she loved him back. From that point on, the tattoo had only made him love her more. And turned him on—like right now, for example.

Haley had told Nathan that she got the tattoo to remember what it felt like to be in love with him. He felt a sense of pride sweep over him at the fact that she'd kept it all this time. Nathan had actually noticed the tattoo the night that he and Haley had slept together several weeks ago. He'd kind of forgotten about it since then with everything that was going on. But seeing the tattoo again was bringing the memories of that night back to him.

After Haley got her glass of water, she returned to the living room. She placed the glass on the coffee table atop a coaster and reached for the remote control. It was next to Nathan on the end table. She leaned over him to grab it, oblivious to the heated stare he was giving her.

Nathan's fists were clenching at how close her body was to his. Haley was practically on top of him. He'd been trying to be good this week. It wasn't easy with Haley being around twenty-four seven and seeing her in outfits that completely flaunted her various assets. He'd kind of forgotten these past few days with her being sick, but he was quickly becoming aware of it, once again.

Just before Haley could sit back down in her own spot, she felt Nathan's hands on her arms, halting her. She looked at him in confusion. His blue eyes were dark, and he appeared flushed. Nathan took in her face before his gaze landed on her lips. Haley recognized that look, and it made her whole body hyper-aware of his.

Haley rested a hand on his shoulder and sat up further on her knees, so her face was directly in front of his. She leaned in just slightly, waiting for him to make the next move. Haley knew what she wanted, but it had to be Nathan's decision. He was the one conflicted nowadays.

Haley got her answer when Nathan's hand went to her face and brought her in the rest of the way. The kiss was soft and slow but full of underlying passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her over to straddle him.

Nathan groaned softly as her tongue outlined his lips, urging his mouth to open for her. God, he'd missed this. It felt so good holding and kissing her again. His hand that was on her back slid down lower to stroke the spot where she had her tattoo.

Haley moaned at the way he was touching her. Ever since she'd moved back into the house, she'd been starving for this kind of attention from Nathan. It wasn't necessarily sex—although she would have no problem picking up where they left off all those weeks ago. Haley just wanted to feel close to him again. She wanted to feel like he wanted and needed her just as much as she wanted and needed him.

Nathan started to kiss his way down her neck. Her fingers were in his hair, massaging his head. It felt so damn good. There was also the way her body was pressed tightly up against his. Haley was practically grinding into him, which seemed to arouse him all the more.

Goosebumps formed on Haley's skin when Nathan's hands slid up and down her sides, tracing her curves. They stopped at her waist and grabbed the hem of her shirt. A second later, Nathan was lifting it up and over her head. He was done being good and keeping himself in line. Nathan couldn't deny his desire anymore.

Haley's whole body felt like it was on fire as Nathan's hands touched her bare skin. She turned her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. A shiver went up her spine when he slid her bra straps down and started nipping at her shoulders. His hands then glided up her back to her hair. Nathan pulled out the elastic to let her hair hang loose. He wanted nothing more than to bury his hands in her thick, chocolate brown locks.

Haley brought his face back to hers and reclaimed his lips. Their kisses had turned hot and frenzied. She let Nathan guide her down onto the couch. Her stomach did flip-flops when he placed himself on top of her. He kept most of his weight off of her but still managed to pin her to the cushions—not that she was complaining. Haley felt completely encompassed and protected by him.

Wanting to feel more of him, Haley made quick work of removing his shirt. Nathan moaned into her mouth when she ran her hands all along his strong chest and back. She just couldn't get enough of him. Haley whispered his name, urging him on.

Nathan couldn't wait to get the rest of their clothes off so he could just take her. Haley seemed more than ready, and so was he. He needed this. They needed this. There had been so much sexual tension ever since she returned. If they didn't get some kind of release soon, they'd probably set the house on fire.

Nathan had just taken off Haley's bra and was kissing his way down her chest when the doorbell rang. They both froze instantly. It took Nathan a minute to sort through the haze in his mind and come back to reality.

_Shit. Renee_. He'd totally forgotten about her. Nathan got off of Haley and scrambled for his shirt, while Haley did the same.

"You didn't tell me the guys were meeting you here," Haley said, panicked. She could only imagine how she looked right now. Her hair was probably a mess and her lips swollen. Not to mention the blush forming on her face at having been interrupted. She couldn't even think about the monumental disappointment.

"It's not the guys."

"Then who is it?"

This was a complete disaster. Nathan already knew that. "Haley, look, it's not what it seems."

"What's 'not what it seems'?" she replied, getting suspicious. Nathan looked extremely nervous. He rarely got this worked up unless it was something really bad.

"My mom and Peyton kind of duped me into taking this girl out. She's new in town, and I'm just supposed to show her around."

Haley felt her heart sink. "So it's like a date."

The doorbell rang again.

"No, it's not. I'm just kind of giving her a tour."

"Is that why you're dressed so nice?"

"It's nothing. I promise."

"How long have you known about this?" she demanded, getting angry.

Nathan hesitated. "Uh, a couple of days."

"I see. And you didn't think you should tell me?"

"You were sick. I didn't want to bother you. Besides, it's no big deal."

"If it wasn't a big deal, you would've told me." She checked the clock. "Is that why you got so worked up about me not going to Brooke's? Did you want me gone for when she came over?"

"Haley, it's not—" he tried to explain when the doorbell rang a third time.

"Well, she sure is eager. By all means, let's not keep her waiting." Haley went to the door before Nathan could stop her. She pulled it open and saw a tall, leggy brunette in a barely-there red dress standing before her.

The woman frowned but then smiled when Nathan also came to stand in the doorway. "Hey, Nathan, are you ready for our date?"

* * *

Haley pulled into the parking lot of Brooke's apartment complex. She wasn't planning on going out tonight, but she couldn't stay in the house alone. Not after Nathan had taken off with that Renee woman. So many thoughts were running through her mind. Haley didn't know if she was more angry or upset by the whole thing. All she knew was that she needed to talk to her best friend.

She quickly made her way up the outdoor stairwell and to Brooke's door. She knocked a few times and waited. The door opened a minute later.

"Haley," Brooke said in surprise. "I thought you couldn't come tonight." The brunette took in her frazzled appearance. "Are you okay?"

Haley shook her head. "No. I'm not."

Brooke stepped aside and ushered Haley inside. The apartment was of medium size. The living room was on the right. The kitchen was separated by a wall on the left. If you kept walking straight, a hallway would lead you to Brooke's room and the bathroom.

Haley stepped out of the foyer and into the living room. There were candles spread across the room, along with bowls of food on the coffee table. The TV wasn't on, but music was coming out of the stereo. Lindsey and Peyton were sitting on the couches.

Haley's eyes immediately narrowed at Peyton. Just the sight of her made all of the anger and frustration Haley had been harboring come to the surface. The reason Nathan even had a date tonight was because of Peyton. Without a second thought, Haley was standing in front of the blonde with her hands on her hips.

"You've got a hell of a nerve."

"Excuse me?" She sounded innocent, but there was no missing the smug smile on her face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. And I'm telling you right now it's not going to work. So whatever little plans you and Deb are coming up with, you can forget them. Because I love Nathan, and I'm not giving up that easily."

"Peyton, what is she talking about?" Lindsey chimed in.

Brooke was just as curious and confused. "Yeah, what are we missing?"

"Peyton and Deb set Nathan up on a date tonight."

"With who?" Brooke demanded.

"Renee," Peyton answered.

"You set him up with _her_? Isn't she that slutty new waitress at Tric?"

Lindsey shook her head. "Not cool, Peyton."

"I thought she'd be good for him. Maybe he could have some fun for once," Peyton defended. "I didn't do anything wrong, and neither did he. You and Nathan aren't together anymore, Haley. It's time to face the facts."

"We may not be together officially yet, but we still love each other. I know that Nathan will come around and want to work things out. But what I don't understand is what any of this has got to do with you," Haley stated. "You have been nothing but a cold-hearted bitch to me since I've gotten back. We used to be friends, Peyton. And I know that I hurt everyone when I left, but I've been trying to make amends. But you, you just keep trying to throw me under the bus. Why is that?"

Haley was done putting up with Peyton's crap. Tonight was the final straw. She was done avoiding the blonde. It was time to face her head on.

For the first time since Haley had returned to Tree Hill, Peyton actually looked uncomfortable. "I just don't like what you did, Haley. Okay? You really hurt, Nathan, and took advantage of him. He's suffered enough."

"Peyton, stop it. She's not Ell—" Brooke began but then stopped when Peyton shot her a warning glare.

Haley ignored their silent battle and met Peyton's gaze. "You don't think that I've suffered over the years? Just because I was gone does not mean my life was perfect. And Nathan being on a date with that bimbo right now hurts me more than you can know."

"You were with Andy. I don't see how Nathan going on a date is any different than what you did. In fact, it's not even as bad."

"Yes, I realize that. I know that what I'm feeling right now is how Nathan probably felt when I was with Andy. I get it. And it sucks," Haley admitted. "But things are different now and...I just want you to know that I'm here for Nathan. He's the only one that matters. So I could care less what you or Deb thinks of me, Peyton. I've got nothing to prove to either one of you. So I'd appreciate it if you'd both back off and let Nathan do what he wants—even if you can't understand it. He's a grown man. He can make his own decisions."

Peyton was strangely silent. Haley hoped her silence meant that she'd be somewhat compliant.

"Haley, why don't you sit down," Lindsey spoke up. She patted the spot between her and Brooke. "You look dead on your feet."

Haley sat down and put her head in her hands. Her emotions were all out of whack. She could feel it. Haley was glad that she told Peyton off. It felt long overdue. But a part of her was still really troubled about Nathan and the turn the situation had taken.

Brooke put a comforting hand on her back. Before Haley knew it, tears were falling from her eyes. She didn't even care if Peyton saw. That girl was the least of her problems.

"You can talk to us, Tutor Girl. You know that, right?" Brooke assured her.

"Yeah," Lindsey reinforced. "We're here for you."

"I just thought…I thought that things were going really well between Nathan and me this week. Ever since I'd gotten sick, things had been different. He took care of me and would actually spend the day with me. It felt like we'd gotten closer," Haley explained.

"Lucas said that Nathan didn't go to work on Thursday. He wanted to stay with you," Lindsey chimed in.

"He did. He was really great about it all. And then tonight—" Haley hesitated and wiped away the tear tracks on her face.

"What happened tonight?" Brooke urged.

"Nathan kissed me—before his date. And things got pretty hot and heavy from there." If she wasn't still crying, Haley would've blushed at telling them all this.

"So you had sex?" Lindsey tried to clarify.

"No. But we would've, I think, if Renee hadn't shown up. Now I feel so stupid."

"Haley, you are not stupid," Brooke replied firmly.

"I do feel stupid. And a little used. I mean, Nathan told me that this thing with Renee wasn't a date. He said that Peyton and his mom set it up. But if he really didn't want to go, then why didn't he just cancel?" she questioned, more to herself than anyone else. "He never mentioned it, and I know that he thought I'd be here instead of at home when she came over. Why would he hide it like that if something wasn't going on?"

"Maybe he was embarrassed that he got suckered into it," Lindsey shot a pointed look toward Peyton, "and didn't want to hurt your feelings. I mean, he did say he didn't see it as a date. I'm sure he was telling the truth."

Haley snorted. "Yeah, well, Renee sure as hell thought it was. I don't know. Maybe I am just fooling myself into thinking that Nathan will come around. Maybe it's too late."

"It is not too late," Brooke said. "Nathan loves you. And we all know the man is stubborn. He just needs some time._ Or_, maybe you should talk to him." The brunette exchanged a meaningful look with Haley. "You know, finally tell him _everything_."

Haley knew exactly what Brooke was referring to. Her friend was the only one who knew what happened all those years ago in New York after Haley had first left Nathan. Haley was planning on telling Nathan what had happened. He deserved to know. She was just trying to find the right time. She didn't want to overwhelm him. But after what happened tonight, Haley wondered if there was no right time. She just had to tell Nathan, no matter what.

Haley closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She could feel a wave of nausea coming on. "Ugh, this is the worst possible time for me to be sick. I feel like I can't think straight."

"I thought you were getting better?" Lindsey questioned.

"Sometimes I think I am, but then I feel sick all over again. It just pops up suddenly."

"You look like you've lost some weight," Brooke observed.

"That's probably because I can't seem to keep any food down. It's like one minute I'm starving and the next I never want to see food again. I think I need to get checked out. This has been going on for weeks. I don't know if I can take much more of this."

Lindsey, Brooke, and even Peyton all shared a look.

Haley noticed. "What?"

"You said that you've been feeling like this for weeks?" Brooke asked.

"Yes."

"And that it comes suddenly. You get hungry and then you get sick?" Lindsey added.

"Yes."

"Are you nauseous or dizzy at all?" Peyton joined in, speaking for the first time in a while.

"All the time."

"Haley, when was the last time you had your period?" Brooke questioned tentatively.

Haley had to think about it for a minute. "Um, when I was in New York."

"So, like a couple of weeks ago?"

"No, before I came back to Tree Hill the first time." She was not getting a good feeling about this.

"Haley, that's like almost two months."

Haley put her hand to her mouth as the wheels in her head started turning. She kept thinking she had the flu. It had never occurred to her that her symptoms might be the cause of something else. Haley thought that it was stress that had led to her getting sick. But now that the others had mentioned it, the answer seemed glaringly obvious.

Brooke put her hand over Haley's. "Tutor Girl."

"Oh my God," she gasped. "Do you think I'm…I mean, could I be…? God, it all makes sense now."

"Uh-oh," Peyton muttered.

Lindsey frowned. "Why 'uh-oh'?"

"Because she's trying to get Nathan back and is now pregnant with Andy's baby. This changes everything. It's great. Just great. This is exactly what Nathan needs."

"It wouldn't be Andy's," Haley bit back, not in the mood for Peyton's usual attitude. Her heart was hammering in her chest at this new development.

Lindsey and Peyton's eyes widened in shock. Brooke squeezed Haley's hand.

"What do you mean it's not Andy's?" Peyton asked, confused. "Who else's could it be?"

"If I am…pregnant," she could just about say the word, "then it's Nathan's."

"How can you be sure?" Lindsey interrupted. "Did you and Nathan...?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. There was no point in hiding it any longer. "We did."

"When was this?" Peyton demanded. She looked utterly flabbergasted.

"It happened the night before Andy showed up in Tree Hill. The night we went to your house for dinner, Lindsey."

"That was, like, six weeks ago," Lindsey did the math.

"Did you guys use protection?"

"Obviously not if she's pregnant," Brooke cut in with a "duh" look on her face.

"But you must've been on the pill when you were with Andy," Peyton said. "It doesn't make any sense."

Haley could feel her face turning red at this topic of conversation. "I never slept with Andy, so it's not like I needed birth control."

Peyton's jaw dropped open. "What? _Never_? But you were engaged!"

"I know," she replied with a shake of her head. "I loved him, but I never felt comfortable with the idea of sleeping with him. I guess deep down I knew it wasn't right."

"But didn't you think about that before you went with Nathan? Didn't he want to use a condom? Nathan was always the careful type."

"It's not like we planned on being together that night. And honestly, we were so wrapped up in each other, I don't think either one of us was thinking clearly." Haley thought her face must look like a cherry by now. This was one of the most awkward conversations ever.

"Did you know about this?" Peyton said to Brooke. "Because you don't look shocked at all."

Brooke nodded. "I already knew, but I promised Haley I wouldn't tell. And neither should either of you." She addressed both women but seemed to be focusing on Peyton. "This is between Nathan and Haley. It's up to her to decide what and when she wants to tell Nathan. Understood?"

When Lindsey agreed, everyone turned to look at Peyton.

"I mean it, P. Sawyer. I love you, but I will personally kick your ass if you say anything to anyone," Brooke warned. "This is serious."

Much to Haley's surprise, the curly blonde didn't even put up a fight. "I won't say anything. I promise."

"I can't tell Nathan anything. Not yet. I need to know for myself first," Haley declared. This was all so surreal. She couldn't believe that any of this was happening. It's like her whole world had been turned upside down in a matter of minutes.

"Then we need to get you a pregnancy test pronto." Brooke stood up, determined. "Let's go."

* * *

Haley paced the length of Brooke's bathroom. She thought about going home to take the pregnancy test but was too scared that Nathan would already be there or come home early. Then there was the issue of hiding it in the trash after she was done. Haley couldn't chance him finding out like that. Brooke understood and told her to stay at the apartment. She even offered to wait with her if she wanted. Haley thanked her but said she'd prefer to do it alone. She needed some time to herself to think.

Haley checked the timer on the counter. She still had two minutes before the results would show up. It felt like she'd been waiting for hours, never mind minutes. Haley sat on the edge of the bathtub and tried to focus on her breathing. She was so nervous. So many memories of the past and thoughts of the future were running simultaneously through her head. It was overwhelming, to say the least.

She started to tap her foot on the floor and bite her lip. When was the damn thing going to ring already? With all of the new technology nowadays, you'd think they could make pregnancy tests work faster. Haley ran her hands through her hair. It seemed like a lot longer than two minutes had passed.

Finally, she heard the little _ding_ and jumped up. Haley looked at herself in the mirror. The woman before her appeared both terrified and excited. The only way to put her mind at ease was to see the results. Haley picked up the pregnancy test and took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said to herself in the mirror. "One, two, three…"

Haley's heart was pounding as she looked down at the test. Instantly, her eyes filled with tears. She took a couple of minutes for herself. When she felt a little more composed, she opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out.

Brooke, Lindsey, and Peyton came rushing over.

"Well?" Brooke prompted, unable to hide the eagerness in her voice.

Haley met all of their gazes with more tears in her eyes. "It's positive."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Haley woke up with a start and didn't know where she was. She didn't recognize the bed she was in or the furniture in the room as her own. For a minute, she was completely disoriented. All she knew was that she hadn't slept well last night. She was stuck in the oddest dreams that didn't seem to end even when she'd woken up. They felt so real and…painful.

When the sleepy haze finally cleared from Haley's mind, the previous night's events came flooding back to her. She remembered kissing Nathan and feeling that connection they had, only for it to be ripped away when that stupid Renee woman had shown up. Haley remembered feeling a mixture of irritation and sadness when Nathan had gone out with her anyway.

She'd then gone over to Brooke's, needing a friend to confide in. Lindsey and Peyton were also there. Haley remembered getting into an argument with Peyton and telling her to back off, which had felt good. She was sick of the blonde interfering in Nathan's life. Haley had then proceeded to tell Brooke and Lindsey about Nathan's so-called non-date. It made her sick just thinking about it.

At the mention of feeling sick, Brooke, Lindsey, and even Peyton had started to ask Haley about her recent symptoms. What Haley had thought was the average flu turned out to be so much more. The pregnancy test had proved that. Haley felt so stupid for not even noticing what was happening to her own body. The nausea and inability to hold down a meal should've tipped her off to her condition.

Now that she knew for sure that she was pregnant, it was all Haley could think about. Her whole world was forever changed. A part of her was absolutely terrified. Aside from her career, everything else in Haley's life was so unstable. She and Nathan were not even close to resolving their issues. If anything, their relationship seemed to have taken a turn for the worst last night. Peyton and Deb were practically conspiring against her. And it's not like Haley had truly found her place again here in Tree Hill. She still had this feeling of being an outsider. What kind of mother would she be if she brought a child into that kind of hostile and unpredictable environment?

But then there was the other part of her. The part that saw past the fear and insecurity and couldn't help but feel that this baby was nothing short of a miracle. Haley believed in everything happening for a reason. If she was pregnant, then it's what was meant to be. She would never, ever forget what she'd been through in the past. That would stay with her for as long as she lived. But maybe this time things could be different. She would make sure that they were. Haley wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

Haley got out of Brooke's bed and walked toward the kitchen where she could hear her friend shuffling things around. Haley was utterly exhausted after everything that had happened yesterday, and she hadn't felt comfortable facing Nathan yet. It was too much to take in all at once. Thankfully, Brooke had let her stay at her apartment for the night. Haley needed the extra time to let everything sink in and figure out what she should do next.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Brooke greeted. "I just finished making some breakfast. What do you want?"

Haley eyed the pancakes and scrambled eggs and felt her stomach growl. "Everything. I'm starving, actually."

Brooke laughed and made her a plate. "Well, you are eating for two now."

"Yeah," she replied with a small smile and took a seat at the kitchen table. Brooke placed the plate in front of her. "This looks delicious."

"Thanks. Breakfast foods are like the one thing I'm good at making—aside from salad."

"Unfortunately, I'll probably be seeing this again later."

"Don't worry about that. You have to eat. The baby needs nutrients."

Haley inhaled the scent of the pancakes and took a bite. Her eyes closed at the wonderful taste.

"There you go." Brooke poured her a glass of milk and sat down across from her.

"Thanks." She looked up from her breakfast and added, "And thank you for letting me stay here last night."

"No problem. I'm here whenever you need me, Tutor Girl. Or should I say Tutor Mom," she joked.

Haley swallowed another bite and remained quiet.

Brooke smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, did I freak you out? I'm sure you're still trying to get over the shock of it."

"No, you didn't freak me out. I am still shocked like you said, but it's not that either."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I didn't sleep well last night—"

"I noticed with you tossing and turning most of the night," Brooke joked. She didn't have a guest room, so she and Haley had shared her king size bed for the night. It kind of reminded Haley of the sleepovers they used to have in high school.

"I had a lot of time to think about things," Haley continued. "I've decided that it's time to tell Nathan the truth about everything."

Brooke's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yes. I keep wondering if maybe he wouldn't have gone out on that date if he knew where I was coming from."

"Haley, Nathan made a decision to go out with that bimbo. That is not your fault. Don't make excuses for him and place this on yourself."

"Believe me, I'm not. Nathan could've canceled, but he didn't. That tore me up inside, and I can't just let that go. All I'm saying, though, is that I think Nathan knowing what happened will change his perspective," Haley explained. "And I think I owe him the truth at this point. He's been left in the dark long enough. We'll never be able to move forward unless we're completely honest with each other."

"Are you going to tell him that you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am," Haley replied with a nod. "I'm not going to lie; I'm terrified of what his reaction will be. I'm afraid he's going to think that I trapped him or that my being here is all for the baby. Things are so uncertain between us right now. But he deserves to know. I don't want to keep anymore secrets."

"You'll be fine, Tutor Girl," Brooke encouraged and gave her hand a squeeze. "If you tell the truth and just say what's in your heart, Nathan will understand." Haley shot Brooke a nervous look. "Well, if he doesn't understand right away, then he'll understand eventually. I'm sure it'll be a lot to take in."

Haley's stomach was getting queasy just thinking about her talk with Nathan. She honestly didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from him. Would he be sad? Angry? Hurt? Possibly happy? It could be all of the above. Most of all, Haley just wanted him to listen and see the real her. There would be no more hiding the past.

"Did he call you at all?"

"I don't know. I haven't had my phone on, and I'm not going to check it. Whatever he has to say, I'd rather hear it from him than a voicemail."

"Well, eat up, Tutor Girl," Brooke ordered. "You're going to need every ounce of strength you can get."

"That's for damn sure."

* * *

Haley took a moment to center herself before she entered the house. She'd spent the rest of the morning at Brooke's, trying to work up her courage to come home. This was going to be one of the hardest things she'd have to do since returning to Tree Hill. Haley didn't know how everything would turn out, which made it all the more nerve-wracking.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Nathan was sitting down on the couch before he quickly stood up. What first caught Haley's attention was how tired he looked. He must've gotten about as much sleep as she had. If you stared at his body, however, you wouldn't be able to tell. His face appeared worn, but the rest of him seemed tense and on edge.

"You didn't come home last night," he said. Haley could detect an undertone of worry in his voice. "I tried calling you."

"I was at Brooke's."

"Did you get my messages?"

"No. I didn't turn my phone on. I didn't really want to," she stated, meeting his gaze. "I wanted some time to myself."

Nathan glanced down at the ground before looking back up. "Haley, I'm really sorry. I know that I screwed up last night."

"Which part are you apologizing for? Is it the fact that you had a non-date planned and tried to hide it from me, or that you still went on the non-date after I found out? Or, you know, maybe you feel guilty for almost having sex with me right before," Haley added. "I'm a little confused."

"I'm sorry for all of it."

"Yeah, well, that's not good enough for me." Haley threw her purse on the loveseat and sat down. "I want to know why."

Nathan sat down on the other couch across from her. "Why what?"

"I want to know why you kept the date your mom and Peyton set up if you really didn't want to go on it."

"I told you. I went to be polite. She's new in town, and I was only supposed to show her around. It wasn't a date. Just because my mom and Peyton saw it as a date doesn't mean that I did."

"I think that's bullshit."

"What?"

"I think it's bullshit," Haley repeated, not backing down. "You could've stood up to Peyton and your mom if you really wanted to, but you didn't. No one forces Nathan Scott to do anything he doesn't want to. You don't know Renee, and you sure as hell don't owe her anything. I think the reason you went was to get back at me."

"No, it's not."

"Oh, yeah it is. Why else would you feel the need to hide it from me and then get all dressed up if it was no big deal? I think you knew what you were doing and felt guilty about it, so you thought that if you didn't tell me, then it wouldn't be as bad," she stated. "I mean, why else would you still go out with her even after I found out? You knew how much it hurt me to see you leave with her. You had to know."

"I still went because I had to set things straight with her before I could come home and talk to you. I asked Renee what exactly my mom and Peyton had told her about me," he explained. "Then I told her that I was still married, despite the crap Peyton and my mom had fed her, and that it couldn't be a date. I said I was helping her to be nice, not because I was interested in anything more."

"But you knew that by leaving the house with her it would hurt me."

"Haley—"

"I want the truth, Nathan," Haley demanded. "Because when you left, you didn't tell me what you were doing. I really thought that you were going out with her, which felt even worse considering just minutes prior your were practically using me for sex."

"I wasn't using you for sex," Nathan argued heatedly.

"But that's what it felt like."

"You mean like when you slept with me and then went running back to Andy? You don't think I felt like a little side fling before you ran off to have your happily ever after with him?"

"I knew what I'd done was wrong to both you and him. And I may have been confused at the time, but you weren't a fling to me. I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't still love you."

"And I still love you. I would never use you for sex. Nothing has ever just been sex with us, Haley."

"If you love me so much, then why don't you start acting like it?" Haley challenged, her voice getting louder with every word. "I finally felt like we were making some headway this week and getting close again, and the next thing I know you're going out with another woman. If you truly loved me, then you wouldn't do that to me."

"God dammit, Haley, I have done nothing but try to prove myself to you ever since you came back!" Nathan shouted. "In case you've forgotten, you're the one who originally wanted the divorce. I did everything I could to get you to change your mind. It was you who was being stubborn and didn't want to hear it.

"I loved you. I put everything I had into getting you back. It was my heart that was on the line, and you didn't want it. So I signed the God damn papers and decided to let you go like you wanted me to. But then, surprise, you change your mind and decide that you do still want to be married. So now, all of a sudden, I'm just supposed to forget the fact that you rejected me and were willing to marry another man?

"Because I'm still not over it. I think about it every day, and it just eats away at me. I'm constantly wondering if this is for real. If Tree Hill is really where you want to be. If I'm the person you truly want to be with. I keep waiting and wondering if you're going to change your mind again. Because I know without a doubt in my mind that you were the only person that I ever wanted to be with. You were always the only one for me. So I'm sorry if I'm not moving fast enough for you, Haley. I guess I just can't quite keep up!"

Haley was speechless as she stared at Nathan. He was breathing heavily, and there was fire in his eyes. But what struck her most was the pain and vulnerability in his voice. It broke her heart to hear just how deep the scars of their past ran.

"You're right," Haley said after a minute.

"What?" He seemed surprised at her reply.

"You're right. I haven't given you many reasons to trust in me—or us," she murmured. Sure, Haley had returned to Tree Hill. But it didn't erase all of the other times she'd changed her mind and decided to leave Nathan behind. He didn't know where she was coming from or why she did what she did. All he saw was a wife who didn't want him, which was the complete opposite of the truth.

Now was the time to tell him everything. He needed to know how she really felt.

"Do you remember the day after I got drunk at Tric? You took me out, and we went to the Market Street Dock."

"Yeah, I remember," he replied.

"You told me how sorry you were for driving me away. I didn't know what you were feeling when I said I wanted to go on the tour or why you gave me that ultimatum. I didn't even really want you to bring it up that day at the docks," she explained.

"I don't understand." He was confused about where this conversation was going.

"My point is that as painful as it was to hear, I still needed to hear it. It helped me to understand why you did what you did." Haley paused to collect her thoughts and build up the courage to continue. "It's time that I told you what really happened after I left Tree Hill. And it involves my accident."

Nathan gestured for her to go on. He was hanging on to her every word.

Haley could feel her eyes watering before she even began. "All of my life I'd been in the background. I was known as the youngest James sister or Lucas's best friend. Then I became known as your wife. And while I loved all of those roles, I never had anything that was just mine.

"Music changed that. It felt good to play my songs and see people loving them and singing along. I loved that people were finally noticing me for my own talent. I felt independent in a way that I'd never really felt before. So when I got the chance to go on tour, I knew couldn't pass it up. Since you were the one who encouraged me to pursue my music, I thought that you'd have been thrilled for me.

"But you weren't. I had no idea that you felt like you were losing me. I didn't see it that way at all. I felt like I was finally finding myself and thought that you were there with me every step of the way. So when you gave me that ultimatum, I was shocked and hurt. I didn't understand why you wanted me to pass up such an amazing opportunity. I thought I'd had your support.

"Then I thought that maybe you'd grown jealous and were trying to hold me back. Your father had always drilled into your head that you were a basketball star. I wondered if maybe you wanted to be the only one who got attention. The thought made me furious, and I became stubborn. So I did what I wanted, and I went on tour anyway.

"You probably didn't think so at the time, but walking out that door was the hardest thing I ever had to do. It nearly killed me. I loved you so much, and I didn't want to turn my back on our marriage. But then I'd tell myself that you turned your back on me first. You're the one who made me choose. I didn't think you had that side to you and wasn't sure if I could stay with someone who didn't want to see me succeed."

"It was never about the attention or success, Hales," Nathan interrupted. "I just didn't want to lose you."

"I know that now. But back then I didn't, so I left. I thought my love for music would be enough to fill the hole in my heart at losing you. I quickly learned that it couldn't. I loved the tour and playing my songs for thousands of cheering fans every night. But once I got off the stage, the high was gone. I'd feel so depressed and empty inside. I felt like I was actually losing myself instead of finding it.

"It made me so stressed. I'd work myself up so much sometimes that I'd make myself physically sick. It only got worse. I couldn't eat and started losing weight. My manager and friends on tour were getting concerned. When we were in New York for a show, I hit my breaking point.

"We were playing in this club, and Jared, another musician, did this cover of an eighties song called 'Missing You.' Everyone starts singing along; the crowd is loving it. Then they turn the house lights on. And I could see every face out there. And I…fell apart—onstage in front of three thousand people. I lost it. I couldn't sing. I couldn't hear the music. Nothing.

"Because that was the moment that I knew that none of it could ever be enough without you. All of the celebrity and all of the applause and all of the pretty melodies couldn't fill your void in my heart. That was the moment I decided to leave." Haley met Nathan's gaze. "I was going to come home, Nathan."

Nathan looked floored. "You were?"

"The record company wanted to sign me and produce an album, but I didn't want any of it. All I could think about was getting home to you. I couldn't stand one more day of it. So I went back to my hotel that night to pack my bags and…" she trailed off as a tear finally escaped.

"That's when the accident happened," he realized.

"Yeah. I was crossing the street when this taxi came barreling around the corner. I guess the driver tried to break, but it was too late. Nothing could've stopped him from hitting me. All I remember seeing are these blinding headlights," she explained. "I didn't find out until later that he was drunk."

Nathan reached out and took her hand. "Haley," he said softly. She could see that it was just as difficult for him to hear her story as it was for her to tell it.

"The next time I woke up was in the hospital. I had bruises everywhere, and my leg and a few ribs were broken. I hit my head pretty hard, and I guess I was unconscious for a couple of days. It was awful."

"I'm so sorry, Haley." He squeezed her hand.

"There's more, Nathan. Something that I've never told anyone else—aside from Quinn and Brooke recently," Haley stated through her tears. She was trying so hard to keep it together.

"What is it?" He seemed anxious.

"I was pregnant." She watched as his face contorted in a mixture of shock and horror. "I had no idea until the doctors told me. But by then it was too late. They'd told me I lost it in the accident."

"Y-you were pregnant?" Nathan choked out, still trying to process it. "How far along were you?"

"Six weeks."

He rubbed his face with his hand. "God."

"The tour was so chaotic. We were always on the move. I knew that I'd been feeling sick, but I thought it was because of the stress and being away from you and everyone else. I had no idea that I was carrying our child."

The irony of her not knowing about her pregnancy then was not lost on Haley now. Instinctively, she put her hand on her stomach. She would be damned if she let history repeat itself.

"That's why you didn't come home." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

"I was so ashamed, Nathan. You have no idea. I felt like it was all my fault. If I had never gone on tour, then I never would've been in that accident. And if I'd never had that accident, then we would've been together, and our baby would've been fine," Haley cried. "After what I'd done, I couldn't come home. I didn't deserve to come home, and I didn't deserve you."

Nathan pulled his hand away from hers. "It wasn't your fault, Haley. I would never think that. But what bothers me is the fact that you thought I didn't have a right to know." He sounded angry and looked as if he was blinking back his own tears. "That was my child, too, Haley. You should've told me."

"I couldn't face you, Nathan."

"You should've trusted me enough to tell me, Haley!" he exclaimed.

"Trusting you was never the issue. That's what I'm trying to get through to you. It was never about you. I couldn't trust in myself. Not in the condition I was in—both mentally and physically. I was already depressed about our separation before I found that out," she explained. "I was out of my mind with grief once I heard about the baby. I didn't want to put you through that, too. I lost our baby, and I thought that it was my burden to bear. I realize now that I was wrong, but I wanted to protect you. And it seemed like the only thing you needed protection from at the time was me."

"I guess not much has changed then, has it?" Nathan retorted. "Because not only did you punish yourself, but you punished me in the process. God, Haley!"

Haley flinched at his words. She was petrified to tell him the rest. Nathan was already furious. She didn't want him to find out about her current pregnancy when he was in this kind of a mood. But if Haley had learned anything from their past, it was that hiding the truth always caused more problems.

"Nathan, I know that you're angry. You have every right to be. It's a lot to take in. But there's something else that I have to tell you, and I need you to just calm down. Please," she urged and tried to wipe the rest of her tears away.

"There's more? Great. Just great. Next you're going to tell me that Dan fathered another child, and you just miraculously met my new half-sibling in New York," he remarked sarcastically.

"Nathan, please, this is really serious. I'm nervous as it is to tell you, and you're not helping."

"Fine." He sat back and folded his arms. "Go ahead. Lay it on me."

Haley bit her lip at the challenging look on his face. It was like he was daring her to top what she'd just told him. "I'm…" She took a deep breath. It was taking every ounce of strength to keep her voice from shaking like the rest of her body. "I'm pregnant."

Nathan's eyebrows rose as his eyes widened. It took him a minute or so to speak. "Huh? I don't understand. You told me you were pregnant and lost the baby."

"I know. That did happen, but it's not what I'm saying. I'm talking about the present. I'm pregnant—right now."

He glanced down at the hand that was still on her stomach. "'Right now' as in…"

"As in _now_," Haley repeated.

"That's not possible."

"Yes, it is."

"We haven't had sex. I mean, we did but we—are you sure?"

"Yes. I have all of the symptoms, and I took a pregnancy test. It came out positive."

"Can't you sometimes get a false positive?"

"Yes, but it's not that. I know I'm pregnant. "

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm nauseous all of the time, I can't eat, I'm tired, and I all of a sudden have this weird craving for ice cream and peanut butter," Haley listed off.

Nathan ran an agitated hand through his hair. "How the hell could this happen? Aren't you on birth control?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because contrary to what you were thinking, I wasn't sleeping with Andy," she bit back.

"So you knew that there was a chance of this happening when we were together?"

"There is a chance of it happening any time you have sex."

"But you knew you weren't on birth control, Haley. What did you think was going to happen?"

"The only thing I could think about at the time was being with my husband. It's been a while since I've had to worry about things like this, and it's not like I planned it." She added, "And it takes two, guy-without-a-condom. If you were so worried, then why didn't you stop us that night and make sure?"

"Because it didn't cross my mind either!" Nathan exclaimed, putting his head in his hands. "God, this is the last thing we need."

"Thanks, Nathan. That's such a nice thing to say. I feel so much better."

"What do you want me to say, Haley? You tell me all of this stuff about the accident and losing the other baby, and then you spring the fact that you're pregnant again on top of it. How am I supposed to handle this?"

"I told you, because I didn't want to keep anymore secrets from you. And I'd hoped your first reaction would be something other than feeling burdened. Because even though our lives are pretty much a mess and it is probably the worst possible time for this to have happened, that's not how I felt when I found out about this baby."

"And just how long have you known, Haley?"

"I only found out last night. What?" she demanded when he scoffed.

"You had to have known."

"No, I really didn't know, Nathan. I've been a little distracted lately with everything that's been going on. I thought that the stress was what was wearing me down and making me sick." He still didn't look like he believed her. "What reason would I have for lying?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"If you're thinking that I see this baby as an excuse for us to get back together, then you're wrong. I'm not trying to trap you. I'm not that desperate, Nathan," she retorted, offended that he would ever think that. "I would never use my own child as some kind of pawn. And if you think that I could ever do that, then our problems are even bigger than I thought."

Nathan shook his head and sighed. "I can't…I can't be here right now. I have to go. I have to think about all of this."

"No, you stay. I'll go," Haley said and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my room to lie down. I'm feeling sick again." Nathan didn't stop her or say anything, and Haley was glad. She just wanted to be alone. She could feel a whole new wave of tears coming on. Telling Nathan the truth had taken a lot of out of her, and Haley didn't want him to see her crying again.

She entered her room and locked the door behind her. Afterward, Haley collapsed onto her bed. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes, trying to imagine a time in her life when everything made sense and she was truly happy.

The image didn't last long as the sound of the front door slamming shut resonated throughout the tiny house, bringing her back to reality.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. Here's the next chapter for you guys.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Nathan sat on the bleachers at the River Court with his head in his hands. He felt like shit—both physically and emotionally. His eyes had been opened to too much in too short of a time. He couldn't seem to make sense of any of it. Nathan couldn't figure out if he wanted to hit something, cry, or just throw up. It didn't help that he was exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. When Haley hadn't come home, he'd stayed up worrying about her.

The thought of Haley opened the floodgates again. Nathan always had a feeling that there was something she was hiding from him. Some reason as to why she never came back to Tree Hill. He thought it had to do with him and what he'd put her through. To find out that it wasn't him and that she was going to originally come home should've been a relief. Instead, all Nathan felt was an overwhelming sense of loss and despair.

Nathan didn't know how long he'd been sitting at the River Court, but the sun was starting to set. He didn't know when he'd started crying, but he'd finally stopped now. He thought he'd been alone, but then he'd heard the footsteps.

It was Lucas. He had a basketball in his hands and placed it on the ground and took a seat next to Nathan. If he looked surprised or concerned about Nathan's appearance, he didn't show it.

"I stopped by the house. I thought maybe you'd want to play a little one-on-one," Lucas commented. "Haley told me you'd left. She looked upset."

Nathan remained silent.

"I figured I'd come here and shoot around. I thought I might find you while I was at it."

"Congratulations. You found me," he muttered.

"You want to tell me why you're here all alone, feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Did Haley tell you anything?"

"Only that you guys had talked. She didn't say anything else about it, but it's not like she had to. I could tell by the look on her face that it was serious and hadn't gone well. Am I right?"

"I came here to be alone, Lucas."

"From what I understand, you've been here for almost three hours. I think you've been alone long enough. Why don't you tell me what's going on."

"She screwed up. I screwed up. Everything is screwed up."

"Maybe another perspective would help," Lucas encouraged. "Try me."

Nathan was about to protest and tell Lucas that he wouldn't understand. That he could never understand. Nathan wasn't even sure he understood himself. Everything Haley had told him was replying over in his head in one big jumble.

"I went out on a date last night," Nathan blurted out instead. He seemed to catch his brother off guard.

"You did? With who?"

"Well, I didn't think it was a date. My mom and Peyton set me up with some waitress at Tric. She's new in town, and they wanted me to show her around."

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"And Haley found out?" he assumed.

"Yeah," Nathan replied with a nod.

"How'd she take it?"

"She thought…I thought…I hurt her. I didn't tell her about it, and she ended up being home when Renee arrived at the house. The look on her face…" Last night had been such a disaster. Nathan knew that he should've never gone out with Renee. It would cause him nothing but trouble and had.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I told Haley it was because she was sick, and I didn't want to bother her. It was no big deal. I didn't even want to go."

"Then why did you go?"

"Haley said I went to get back at her. She said I didn't tell her, because I felt guilty."

"Is that true?"

"I don't know."

Lucas stared at him with that knowing look in his eyes.

"Maybe that's why I did it," Nathan admitted. "I could've canceled."

He hadn't consciously been trying to hurt Haley. The situation was that his mother and Peyton had roped him into going out with Renee. That's what Nathan had been telling himself. But then why did he feel so guilty beforehand? Was it because he knew there was a chance of Haley finding out? Did he want her to find out eventually?

"Nathan," Lucas prompted.

"I might have been trying to get back at her a little bit. She just came waltzing back into my life after putting me through hell with her and Andy. Maybe I thought she should get a taste of what it feels like to see the one you love with someone else."

"Did it make you feel better?"

"No. I knew it was wrong." He added, "There was more to it, though. I could feel Haley and me getting closer this week. Taking care of her and hanging out…it started to feel like old times. I was starting to wonder if I'd made the right choice."

"You mean the choice to not get back together," Lucas filled in.

"Yes." Nathan didn't want to feel the pain of rejection anymore. He didn't think he could handle Haley walking out on him a third time. Haley said she was in Tree Hill to stay, but she could be so unpredictable. Anything could happen to make her change her mind again.

"So you went out with Renee to distance yourself from her?"

"Yeah. I guess I thought if I could just get away for a while, be with someone else, then I could start seeing the situation clearly again," he sighed. "It would've been pointless anyway. None of the other women could ever hold my attention when Haley was gone. I doubt Renee would've had much success."

"So is it really just your pride that's keeping you from going back to her?" Lucas didn't sound sarcastic or judgmental. He was genuinely curious.

"I don't know. It hurt like hell to lose her both times."

"Technically, it was once. She came back the second time."

"I honestly thought she was going to marry Andy. To me, it felt like I'd lost her all over again. And then there's the fact that she's this huge fashion designer now. Even if she's living here in Tree Hill, there's no escaping the fact that her career is in New York. I'm just a high school basketball coach. My world is here."

"Nathan, Haley doesn't care about stuff like that. She'd love you no matter what."

"Maybe so, but it doesn't change the fact that we're living two very separate lives. I won't be the guy I was. I won't hold her back." He groaned in frustration. "But with the baby and everything, it seems like that's what I'm doing."

That caught Lucas's attention. "What baby?"

Nathan had to brace himself just to say the words. "Haley's pregnant, Luke."

"Oh my God. Seriously?" His eyes were the size of saucers.

"She just told me."

"Is it yours?"

Nathan probably would've decked his brother for that question if it were any other time—and this wasn't all so confusing. "Of course it's mine! Remember guys night? She and Andy never slept together. The guy thought she was still a virgin." That memory Nathan couldn't help smirking at.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I forgot. I just…I didn't know that you two had…" he trailed off, still bewildered. "When?"

"The night you and Lindsey had that dinner."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Haley told me not to tell anyone. She would've flipped out on me and left Tree Hill with or without the divorce."

"Jeez, can this get anymore complicated? Not that this isn't great news. It is great news, right?"

Nathan thought about his brother's question. He'd been completely stunned when Haley told him that she was pregnant. So many emotions had been running through him. Love. Shock. Happiness. Sadness. Fear. Anger. They were all there, each one battling to be dominant. They were still battling inside of him.

"Maybe. I think so." The fact that Haley was pregnant with their child was amazing in and of itself. A part of him was in awe. That, however, wasn't the problem. The problem was the timing and their current circumstances. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the first pregnancy."

Lucas frowned, totally confused. "I don't understand. What 'first pregnancy'?"

"Haley told me about the tour. She said that she'd been miserable and couldn't stand being apart from me. She was going to come home. But then the accident happened, and she was in the hospital," Nathan explained. "The doctors told her she was pregnant but lost the baby. She didn't feel like she could come home after that."

"My God…I'm so sorry, Nate." Lucas placed a hand on his shoulder.

Nathan stared at the court, trying to hold it together. "I was so angry when she told me. Not just at the man who hit her and took our child from us but at her. For not thinking she should tell me. But mostly I was angry with myself."

"Why?"

"Because I was there. I was _right_ _there_ in New York when she needed me the most. If I hadn't been such an idiot and left, everything would be different now. She wouldn't have felt so alone and kept blaming herself. She wouldn't have stayed and turned to Andy. It should've been me who was there with her. We could've reconciled and mourned the loss of our baby together."

The tears were spilling from Nathan's eyes without his permission. He thought he was done crying. And he sure as hell didn't want to be like this in front of his brother. Nathan felt weak and vulnerable. He must look like such a pansy. But for the first time in a long time, he just didn't care. All he could do was feel.

* * *

Haley strummed the strings on her guitar. She'd brought it with her when she moved back to Tree Hill. Every once in a while she would pull it out and start playing. Haley never played as much as she did while on tour. That part of her life was long gone.

For some reason, though, she felt like playing today. A melody was stuck in her head. Haley tried to put it together. It wasn't long until the words followed. She hadn't written a song in a very long time. She felt a little rusty, but it was coming along. Haley preferred this to obsessing over when Nathan would return and what he'd say.

Their talk had been a complete disaster. It's not like she hadn't expected Nathan to be stunned or angry by what she told him. She'd just hoped that maybe he would've understood where she was coming from. Maybe he'd see that this baby wasn't a complication. It was a second chance.

She kept playing the notes and singing the words over and over again. An hour passed before Haley finally heard the front door open. She stayed where she was but stopped playing. There was shuffling around in the kitchen. When the sound of footsteps in the hallway grew louder, she placed the guitar off to the side. A knock could be heard on her bedroom door.

Haley stood up to open it.

"Hey," Nathan muttered.

"Hey." She took in his appearance. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot. Haley wondered if he'd been crying recently. She definitely had after he left.

"Can I come in?"

Haley stepped aside with a nod. She gestured to the carton of ice cream in his hands. "What's that for?"

"It's chocolate ice cream with chunks of peanut butter in it. I thought it would help with the cravings." He held it out to her with a spoon. "That is if you still want it."

"I do." She gave him a small smile, touched that he thought of her. "Thanks." With the ice cream in hand, Haley went back to the bed and sat down. Her mouth was practically watering as she looked at the picture on the carton. She scooped a large spoonful and ate it.

Haley's eyes closed as she savored the rich, sweet taste of chocolate and peanut butter mixed together. It was exactly what she wanted. Haley took another mouthful and moaned.

Nathan couldn't hide his smile at her reaction. She was completely enthralled by the ice cream. It was the first time in these past couple of days that Haley actually looked excited to eat. She moaned a second time, causing him to laugh softly.

Haley's eyes opened. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied with smirk. "It's just that that must be really good."

A blush colored her cheeks. "It is."

"Good."

"You can have some, too, if you want," Haley offered.

"No, I'm fine. That's yours." He sat down on the bed across from her.

Haley glanced away and played with her spoon in the ice cream. "I have to admit that I'm kind of surprised you got it for me. The way you were before, I thought…"

"Yeah. That's why I'm here. We need to talk, Hales. I want to apologize."

"You do?" That caught her off guard. Nathan had been so angry. She expected him to stay that way for at least another day or two. Haley wouldn't have blamed him. She'd dropped a lot of bombs on him tonight.

"Yeah. For everything. You were right about the Renee thing. It was a way for me to kind of get back at you for being with Andy. I guess I thought you might be jealous if you ever did find out about it," he admitted. "I also wanted to get away from you, because I did feel that connection between us. I just wasn't ready to face it."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I kissed you, because I was reminded of how much I love you. You always manage to look good, and I know that you've been trying to make things better between us. Then I saw your tattoo, and it made me think of when we were kids. You got it because you always wanted to remember how you felt about me. It reminds me of how I felt about you, too. I still feel that way," Nathan explained. "Add all of the sexual tension into the mix and you get what happened. I never meant for you to think that I was using you. I would never do that to you, Hales."

"I normally wouldn't assume that, but it's been hard for me to read you, Nathan. You've got this wall that always seems to go back up just when I start to break it down." Haley swirled her spoon around in the ice cream, not looking at him. "I don't know what to expect sometimes."

"It's not like I'm trying to do it on purpose. I'm just—"

"Not ready," Haley supplied. "Like you said. I understand that. It's just really difficult sometimes. That's all. And I guess I didn't make it any easier by telling you all of that stuff about my accident and the baby. I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you. I just didn't want to hide anything anymore."

"I'm glad you told me." She didn't look convinced. "I am. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I was angry, but it wasn't all about you. I was in shock and to think about what could've been…I lost it."

"What do you mean by it wasn't all about me?"

"I keep thinking about the driver. I would've killed him if I knew who it was," Nathan said with an edge to his voice. "And then I think about what I did. I was in New York, but I never told you. If I'd just have swallowed my damn pride, we could've been together. You wouldn't have had to be alone through all of that."

"Yeah." Haley wiped away a tear that had fallen. "I've been thinking about that, too. Sometimes I just wish there was a time machine. There is so much I would change if I could just go back."

"Me, too."

"But then I think about the present and the importance of our decisions now. I see how easily we can make the same mistakes, Nathan. We're still at odds, and I'm pregnant again. I'm not sure of anything." She took a shaky breath. "I'm not even sure if you want this baby."

"That's not true."

"You said it was the last thing we need. And then you accused me of knowing about it and wanting to trap you."

"I didn't think you were trying to trap me."

"It sure seemed like you did."

"Haley, a part of me does think this baby is wonderful."

"What about the rest of you?" Haley demanded. "What does that think?"

"I'm not worried about you trapping me, Haley. Because whether or not we get back together, I want to be a part of this baby's life," Nathan told her. "What worries me is that you're trapping yourself."

"What?"

"You're a big-time fashion designer, Hales. I know how important your company is to you. You love it."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She didn't understand where he was going with this.

"I'm worried that this baby is what's keeping you here."

"Nathan, I came back to Tree Hill to be with you. I didn't know that I was pregnant at the time," Haley disputed.

"But now it's like you really have no choice. You wouldn't go back to New York even if you wanted to. I know you, Hales. You'd stay here so the baby could be near me."

"You don't want the baby and me near you?"

"Of course I do. What I don't want, though, is for you to feel obligated to be with me. Haley, I kept you from pursuing your dreams once. I don't want to hold you back again."

"You're not holding me back. I don't want to be in New York."

"Yes, I am. And maybe you don't want to go back now, but you might miss it someday. Your business might even suffer, because you're not there. I want you to think about this, Haley." Nathan stood and walked to the door. He knew that Haley was ready to argue with him. That's not what he wanted. She needed to see this from another perspective. "Really think about it. God forbid you wake up one day and realize that you've made another mistake."

Haley stared after Nathan and felt her heart breaking. She couldn't believe what he'd said. He actually believed that this pregnancy was her excuse for staying in Tree Hill now. As if her love for him wasn't enough. Nathan was so different from how he'd been when she first arrived in town. He'd been so determined and confident in showing her that they belonged together. He was borderline cocky.

Something in Nathan had changed. Had she hurt him so deeply that he lost complete faith in himself? Did he honestly think that her career was more important than him? More important than raising their child together? Because it wasn't. Not even close.

Haley wasn't obligated to be here. She'd come home, because she couldn't live without him anymore. She wanted more than anything for them to be a family again. This baby only reinforced what Haley already felt. She was going to prove it to Nathan, one way or another.

* * *

"Tutor Girl, I didn't know you'd be stopping by."

Haley smiled at the brunette as she pulled her into a hug. "I needed to talk to you."

"Sure. Let's go in the back." Brooke called to one of the sales girls to watch the front. She then led the way. "Did you want something to drink?"

"I'll have some water if you have it."

Brooke reached into the mini fridge to get Haley a bottle of water. She grabbed a soda for herself and sat down. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"So what's up? Is this about Nathan? I've been dying to know how your talk went. I didn't call, though, because I thought you might need some time to work things out."

Haley sighed. "Initially, it was a disaster. He was really upset to learn about my miscarriage, and then overwhelmed when I told him about this baby. We got into this big fight."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"He came back later, though, and we talked some more."

"Was it better?"

"Yes and no. He apologized for that Renee thing and told me that he was glad I told him the truth about the baby. He was trying to act like he was all right, but I know that he's still having trouble with it. It's been tense again in the house."

"That's only natural. This is serious stuff that you guys have had to deal with."

"I know. I'm trying to be patient. I know that he needs some time."

"He'll get through it," Brooke reassured her.

"I know."

"What about this baby? How does he feel about it?"

"He's got mixed feelings. Nathan said that he thinks it's wonderful and that he wants to be a part of the baby's life."

"Why am I sensing a 'but'?"

"_But_, he's also worried that this pregnancy is somehow trapping me."

"Trapping you? How? I don't get it."

"He thinks that I feel obligated to stay in Tree Hill with him because of the baby."

"That's ridiculous. You came home before you knew. You're here because you love him."

"That's exactly what I said, but he has his doubts."

"Ugh, men are so frustrating!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Haley mumbled. "I don't know whether I want to hit him or hug him sometimes."

"After what you just told me, I'd go with hit. He needs to get over whatever insecurities he has and let himself be happy."

"I think he's afraid that history is going to repeat itself. Nathan says he doesn't want to hold me back. He's afraid I might view staying in Tree Hill as a mistake down the line."

"That's just ridiculous. You're successful, but it's not like you let it change you. For a woman who owns a multi-million dollar company, you're pretty down to earth."

"Thanks. I try, believe me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here. I need your help."

"Brooke Davis at your service."

Haley ran through the plan in her head, once again. She'd really thought it through and tried to consider things from every angle. In the end, Haley felt confident in her decision. Now all she had to do was convince Brooke and not take no for an answer.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone, thank you all for leaving reviews. They always brighten my day. I hope you'll like this next chapter. The song featured in it is "Maybe" by Everly. Please read and tell me what you think.

* * *

**

**Chapter 28**

Haley bit her lip nervously as she waited for Brooke's answer. She'd just finished explaining the details of her plan. Haley knew that the brunette was still trying to grasp what she'd said. The variety of expressions that had passed over Brooke's face as Haley spoke were a testament to that.

When more time passed without Brooke saying a word, Haley finally spoke up. "Brooke? What do you think?"

"No."

Haley felt her heart drop at that. "What?"

"No way. I can't."

"Brooke, please. You said you'd do anything to help me."

"Yeah, but I thought it was something small. Like maybe you wanted me to talk to Nathan or plan something for you guys. I didn't know your request would be this. It's insane!" Brooke exclaimed. She stood up and started to pace.

"It's not insane, Brooke. I've had a week to think about this. It's what I need to do."

"But why me?"

"I want you, because you know what you're doing. You're smart and talented, and I know that I can trust you. You've worked hard, and you deserve this."

"Haley, I cannot take this from you."

"You're not taking anything from me. I'm giving it to you. And I hope that you'll accept because if you don't take it, then I'll have to go to someone else. I really don't want to do that, Brooke," Haley said. "I know that you'll be great, and I know that you'll take care of things."

"God, I need a drink," Brooke muttered.

"Then I suggest we go to Tric tonight to celebrate."

"I need to think about this. It's all happening so fast. Even if I did accept, I don't know if I could do it."

"You can. I'll help you, Brooke. I'll explain everything and get you settled before you're off on your own."

"Does Nathan know about this?"

"No, not yet. I'll tell him once you give me your answer."

"Are you really sure about this, Haley?" Brooke questioned, concerned. "I know how much this means to you. How hard you've worked. Are you really sure about this?"

Haley nodded. "Yes, I am. I mean, I won't lie and say that this isn't hard for me. Because it is. But I have more important things in my life now. This is where I belong."

* * *

Nathan entered Tric and searched the crowd for a familiar face. He'd heard from Lucas that the gang would be here tonight. He wasn't even planning on going until he noticed Haley all dressed up and about to leave. She'd left ahead of him, while he stayed at home to get ready himself. It was a few more minutes before he spotted the guys at a table near the stage. Nathan made his way over to them.

"Hey, Nate, you made it," Lucas called to him.

"Yeah."

"Good. We haven't seen much of you lately," Jake added.

"Speak for yourself. I'm stuck with him every day."

"Let me rephrase, the rest of us haven't seen you."

"I've been pretty busy," Nathan said.

"I'll bet," Skills interrupted as he took a seat. He wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead. "Damn, it's hot in here." He waved to the waitress.

"What have you been doing all night?"

"Dancing. Those women have so much energy."

"Aw, Skills, are you getting old?" Jake teased.

"Please, Dawg. I'm just warming up."

They all laughed as the waitress approached. Instantly Nathan's smile faltered when he saw who it was.

"Hi, Nathan," Renee greeted after taking down Skills's order.

"Uh, hey."

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy," he repeated his earlier excuse.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'll just have a beer, I guess."

She smiled at him. "Coming right up."

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief and let his body relax once she left. That had been supremely awkward. He'd told Renee when they went out that it couldn't be a date. She knew about Haley. Nathan had made it clear that his wife was the only woman in his life. Renee had been disappointed but seemed to understand.

"So where are Haley and the rest of them?" He needed to distract his friends. They were all staring at him.

"Well, Tim and Bevin, along with Brooke and Lindsey, are dancing. Peyton's running around setting up for open mic night. And Haley was talking to someone by the bar a little while ago," Lucas stated.

Nathan searched the bar but couldn't see her. "Who?"

"I don't know."

"Here you go." Renee was back with their drinks. She set them down on the table and turned to Nathan. "I have a break coming up in twenty minutes. Maybe you can save me a dance." She winked and left before he could reply.

Nathan felt the weight of his friends' stares, once again. "What?"

"That was my question," Skills said. "Who was that?"

"She's the woman Peyton set him up with," Jake answered for him.

"Damn, you went out with her? When?"

"It was last week. It wasn't supposed to be a date."

"Someone should tell her that," Lucas muttered.

"I did tell her that."

"Does Haley know?" Skills asked.

"Yes, and let's just say it didn't go well. It's a long story."

"So? We've got time."

"Maybe now isn't the best time," Lucas intervened. Nathan threw him a thankful look. "We're supposed to be out having fun tonight. No drama."

"I'm with Luke," Jake agreed.

Skills looked bummed. "I always miss the good stuff."

Nathan's eyes glossed over the crowd once more. He still couldn't locate Haley.

"Oh my God, I love this DJ!" Brooke exclaimed as she and Lindsey returned to the table. Bevin and Tim were behind them.

"He plays all of the good songs," Bevin agreed. "Where's my drink?"

"I need one, too." Lindsey started to fan herself. "It's so hot on the dance floor."

"Have you guys seen Haley?" Nathan questioned. He was starting to get worried that she wasn't around.

"Oh, she was talking to some guy by the bar. I don't know where she is now," Bevin answered.

"What guy?" Nathan tried to sound casual but an edge still managed to creep into his voice. It didn't go unnoticed by the others either.

"It's some guy named Marcus. He's the contractor of Haley's new store. They were talking about paint samples or something trivial like that," Brooke responded. "In fact, here Haley comes now."

"Hey, guys." Haley was balancing a few drinks in her hand. Lucas stood up to help her. "Thanks." She took a sip of her own drink and sat down.

Nathan frowned worriedly at the pink, frozen drink in her hand. "Hales, should you be drinking?"

"Relax, there's no alcohol in here. It's a virgin."

"Why can't she drink?" Skills cut in.

Haley was about to answer when Bevin beat her to it. "That's because Haley's preggers."

"What?" Skills exclaimed.

"You didn't know? Everyone does. It's totally all over town."

"I swear, I'm gone for one week and I miss everything!"

"What do you mean it's all over town?" Haley spoke up at that. They'd only told their close group of friends. She didn't understand how anyone else could've found out.

"I heard some women talking about it the other day in the grocery store."

"Well, how would they know? It's not like we told a whole bunch of people."

Bevin averted her gaze sheepishly. "I don't know."

"Bevin, did you talk about it with anyone else?" Lindsey inquired.

"Only, like, two people." No one looked convinced. "Okay, maybe it was five. I don't know. I didn't realize it was some big secret. How far along are you now? You'll probably start showing in a month or two anyway."

"Bevin!" Brooke scolded. "I can't believe you did that. I told you not to tell anyone."

"It just popped out. You know how I am sometimes. I have no filter."

"Or brain."

"Brooke, it's okay," Haley interrupted. "She's right. People are going to find out anyway. And I'm not ashamed of it so…"

Nathan's gaze met hers briefly. The rest of the table watched the uncomfortable exchange. Haley stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going, Tutor Girl?"

"Bathroom."

"I'll come with you."

* * *

Haley sat at the bar. She needed to get away from her friends for a little while. She was still trying to process what Bevin had said. Haley hadn't known that the news of her pregnancy had traveled around town so fast. She could only imagine what people were saying about her. Not that she cared. They didn't know anything about her or Nathan. Still, she would've liked a little more time to get things straightened out in her life before other people started weighing in.

"A bar really is no place for a pregnant woman."

_Speak of the devil_, Haley thought. She saw Deb standing before her. "I guess you've heard."

"Yes. Although I wish the news had come from my son. But I guess we rarely get what we want these days, huh?"

"I know what you're thinking."

"I doubt that."

"You're thinking that I got pregnant on purpose to trap Nathan. Am I right?"

Deb threw the towel in her hands down on the counter. "Okay, I guess you do."

"It's not true. I didn't plan this to happen. It just did."

"Yeah, well, you're speaking to the poster child of surprise pregnancies. I've been down that road."

"I'm sure you have a lot to say to me, so let's hear it. Just get it over with."

Deb had never kept it a secret that she didn't like Haley after she and Nathan had gotten married. She could only imagine what the older woman thought of her now. Haley preferred Deb telling her to her face why she was so angry instead of going behind her back to complain to Nathan.

"Did you know how I felt when you first left Nathan?"

"Probably thrilled. You never wanted me with Nathan."

"I liked you when you were dating him. When you married him…well, I'm sure you can remember how furious I was."

"Yeah," Haley bit her lip and fiddled with her hands at the memory.

"That changed when I saw how depressed he got. He started drinking again and acting out. I may not have been a fan of your marriage, but I knew how good you were for him. It was part of the reason I was so mad. I was jealous that you could reach my son and I couldn't," Deb revealed. "He'd have a genuine smile and actually laugh around you. I hadn't seen that side of my son in years. He was so happy. When you left, it wasn't like I pictured. I thought he'd come home and want to be a family again. All he wanted, though, was to get you back. That's why I gave him the money he needed to go to New York."

That completely caught Haley off guard. "You what?"

"I was being selfish before, and I just wanted him to be happy again. No mother wants to see her son suffer like that."

"He came, but he never let me know he was there."

"I didn't know that. I thought that you'd rejected him again. When he came back, Nathan was different. He looked resigned. Like there was nothing left to do but move on. We got close again, and I was happy that he wasn't with you after that," Deb explained. "He got offered a lot of great opportunities for basketball. Opportunities that I'm not sure he would've taken if you'd still been around. And from what I've heard, the same happened to you."

"It didn't mean that I wasn't hurting all of these years. I used my company as a distraction. If I'd really thought about what I lost, it would've destroyed me."

"Were you ever happy?"

"Sometimes. I had good people in my life, but that ache in my heart never went away."

"Nathan seemed happy, too, at times. But he also seemed empty. I'm sure you know that we all tried to get him to go out with other women. To take a chance and open his heart to someone again."

"Yeah, I know," Haley replied, trying to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought.

"He never liked anyone. I don't think he ever went on more than three dates with the same woman. Nathan was always picking them apart and finding something wrong. I'd hoped one day he'd stop and realize that no one was going to be perfect. He just had to find someone who would be perfect for him. Then you came back…suddenly Nathan was alive again. It was like when you were kids. His eyes would light up just at the mention of you. We were all worried about your return.

"Nathan, on the other hand, was thrilled. I knew he still loved you, but seeing it was different. He was so determined to get you back. I don't think he's ever wanted anything more. But then you announced that you were engaged, and I thought that was it. I thought it would be enough for him to let you go. He still wouldn't. He's so stubborn. When Nathan wants something, there's no stopping him."

"You got your wish, I guess. He doesn't seem to want me now; no matter how hard I try."

"You see, that's where you're wrong. I know my son, and he loves you. He always has, and he always will. I tried setting him up on that date with Renee, but I already knew that nothing would come of it. I just thought I'd try while he was still freezing you out."

"I was really angry when you set him up with Renee. I was even angrier when he agreed to go. Nathan was the one who always believed in us," Haley replied, being honest. She couldn't remember the last time she and Deb had talked like this. It was an opportunity she couldn't waste. "I was too scared or confused most of the time to give in to what I really wanted. To watch Nathan go out with her, it made me wonder if I was losing him for good. I know how much of a mess I've made."

"I've been down that road, too. You make one decision after another, thinking you're doing the right thing but only digging yourself a deeper hole."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked curiously.

"What worries me is if you're still scared and confused now. You broke up with your fiancé, and now you're pregnant."

"The baby isn't Andy's if that's what you're wondering. Nathan's the only man I've ever been with," Haley told her. "And I'm not here because I'm scared or confused. I'm here because I finally know what I want. More than anything I want my husband back. I want us to be a family again."

"I want to believe you, Haley. I do. But as a mother, I can't help but worry about my son. There's also a child involved in all of this now, and if you're not one-hundred percent sure that Nathan is the one you want and you leave again, it'll break him for good this time."

Haley looked her straight in the eye and replied in a steady voice, "This is what I want, Mrs. Scott. I'm not going anywhere. You'll see."

* * *

Haley weaved her way through the crowd, trying to reach the stage. She could see Peyton's curly blond hair in the distance. It was another minute before she was finally standing in front of her.

Peyton glanced at her briefly and then back down at the clipboard in her hands. "What is it, Haley? I'm a little busy right now."

"Do you know where the list is for open mic sign-ups?"

"I'm in charge of it. Why?"

"I'd like you to put my name down."

That caught Peyton's attention, and her head whipped up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were done with music."

"I am, but it doesn't mean that I've stopped playing altogether."

"You want to get on stage and perform? You actually have something prepared?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are you sure it's a good idea? You know, with Nathan here and all?" The blonde didn't sound snarky or cruel. She seemed more cautious than anything. "It might bring back some bad memories."

"Let's just say that I've been inspired recently. And as far as Nathan is concerned, this is something he needs to hear. Him and everyone else," Haley added. "So…will you sign me up?"

Peyton hesitated before finally nodding. "Okay." She glanced at the clipboard. "You'll be the fourth one to go on."

"Thank you, Peyton."

"It better be good," she warned, sounding more intrigued than intimidating.

Haley gave her a small smile. "Don't worry. I'll deliver. I always do." She walked away and headed back toward the table. By the time she reached her friends, the first person to perform was already on stage.

"Hey, where have you been?" Lucas questioned.

Haley took her seat and shrugged nonchalantly. "Around."

The woman onstage began to play the piano. It was a soft, slow melody. Haley found it rather calming. She'd just started to relax when someone approached their table. Haley's whole body immediately tensed when she recognized the woman as Renee.

"Sorry about the hold up. It's been crazy," Renee said to Nathan. "How about that dance now?"

The entire table was quiet as everyone looked from Renee to Nathan to Haley and then back again. Both Lindsey and Brooke were shooting the brunette death glares while the guys looked uneasy. The tension could be cut with a knife.

Nathan's eyes wandered over to Haley, but she quickly looked away. She couldn't believe this. He'd told her that he set things straight with Renee. Was he telling the truth, or did he say that just to appease her? Either way, this skank didn't get the message. Haley felt like she was going to be sick, and it had nothing to do with her pregnancy hormones.

"Puh-lease," Brooke scoffed. "How stupid can you—"

Nathan cut in quickly. "Actually, Renee, I already promised someone a dance. You remember my wife Haley, right?"

Haley's head snapped up in surprise to look at Nathan. He was already standing and held his hand out for her to take. Haley hesitated only for a second before placing her hand in his. She sneaked a look at Renee and didn't miss the annoyance written on her face. Haley couldn't help but smile to herself as she let Nathan guide her to the dance floor. She could also feel the weight of her friends' stares on them.

Nathan kept his hand locked in hers and placed the other on the small of her waist. Haley's free hand came up to rest on Nathan's shoulder. There was an inch of space between them as they began to sway to the music.

"That was quick thinking," Haley commented, needing to fill the silence.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

"I thought you set things straight with her."

"I did. I don't know what she was thinking."

"I do." At Nathan's questioning stare, she answered, "You're a nice guy, attractive, employed, and practically single. She probably figured you're still fair game."

"Except that I'm not. She knows we're married."

"Just a minor detail to women like that. Things are rocky, and it's the perfect time to pounce."

"And you actually think I'd fall for something like that?"

"No. But I have to say I'm a little shocked that you answered her the way that you did," Haley admitted.

"It was the truth. You're my wife."

"If only I felt like it," she murmured. Nathan frowned, and Haley elaborated, "Things haven't exactly improved between us this week. You've been freezing me out."

"I haven't been freezing you out."

"Could've fooled me."

"That wasn't my intention," he sighed. "I was trying to give you some time to think about what I said. You need to make sure this is what you want."

"I am sure, and it is what I want. You're the one who's uncertain, Nathan."

He averted his eyes momentarily. "How have you been feeling? Have you felt sick at all?"

"You already asked me this morning," Haley replied, knowing he wanted to change the subject.

"We both know morning sickness doesn't just occur in the morning. You could feel fine then but be sick now."

Despite the endless tension between them lately, Nathan had been consistent in his attentiveness toward her. There were still times when Haley would have to rush to the bathroom. Nathan would be right there to hold her hair out of her face. When she had cravings, he'd go to the store to get what she wanted—regardless of how outlandish the request. It was the only positive change, but it was still something. If only the rest would follow.

"I'm fine, Nathan. It's been pretty mild today."

"Good."

"I've been meaning to tell you, I have my first prenatal appointment with the doctor in a couple of weeks. You should come. That is if you want to."

"I'll be there. I told you I would be in this baby's life."

She stared at his chest and exhaled a shaky breath. "You just don't want to be in mine."

"I never said that."

"You don't have to say it, Nathan. It's the impression I'm getting."

"Haley—"

"You practically told me that the reason I'm still here is because of the baby and if it wasn't that, then I'd be putting my career first. Because that's what you think, right? That I love my company more than you."

"I want you to have a choice, Hales."

"I do have a choice, Nathan, and I've chosen to be with you." She brought her hand to his cheek and caressed it. "But if you need more proof, then that's fine. I don't want there to be anymore doubts."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My career has been my life. Halo is my greatest accomplishment, but it has also been my greatest excuse. I've buried myself in my work to hide from my past and the mistakes I've made. Now that I'm starting over again, I think a clean break is what's best."

"I still don't understand."

"You won't have to doubt my love for you or be afraid that I'll leave again, because there will be no more company in New York for me to go back to."

His eyes widened as his grip on her tightened. "Haley…"

"I'm stepping down at Halo, Nathan. I won't be the owner anymore. I'll have nothing to do with it," she explained.

"Haley—"

"This is how I set us both free," she whispered.

Nathan choked on his words. He was completely stunned by Haley's decision. He didn't even know what to say. He wasn't even sure what to feel. Nathan hadn't expected this at all. "Haley, I—"

"Thank you, John. That was great," Peyton exclaimed into the microphone as the crowd clapped. "Now please help me welcome our next performer, a Miss Haley James Scott!"

It took Haley a moment to realize that it was her turn to go on stage. She'd been so wrapped up in her conversation with Nathan that she hadn't even noticed the change in performers. She disentangled herself from Nathan and hurried to the stage.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach as she took in the crowd—or at least what she could make out through the bright stage lights. Haley had a clear view of Nathan, who still appeared dazed. She could also see her friends with the same astonished expressions sitting at the table.

Haley did her best to brush aside her nerves. She'd forgotten how intense her stage fright could be. Nevertheless, she didn't come this far to fall apart. There was a reason she was up here.

Haley grabbed the guitar from its stand on stage. She put the strap over her and leaned forward to speak into the microphone. "Hi, everyone. So, uh, I haven't written a new song in about seven years. Music had always been my way of expressing myself. I lost it for a while, so I'm a little rusty. But hopefully this new song will serve its purpose and speak for itself."

With a deep breath, Haley began to play. She didn't try to think about what she was doing. Music wasn't about thinking; it was about feeling. Haley let the music take her over and started to sing.

_Maybe I was wrong,  
Maybe I was looking in all the wrong places.  
Maybe I was wrong,  
Maybe I was searching in all the wrong places._

_If I knew that you were coming for me,  
I would have stayed in one place.  
If I knew that you were coming for me,  
I would have made my peace._

_Maybe I was wrong,  
Maybe I was dreamless and full of suffering.  
Maybe I was wrong,  
Every time you said you love me,  
I went running on my own.  
_

Haley opened her eyes and found Nathan, her gaze never wandering from his.

_But I can see now,  
I'm coming home.  
I can see now,  
I'm coming home._

_Maybe I was wrong,  
Maybe I was looking in all the wrong faces.  
Maybe I was wrong,  
Maybe I was searching in all the wrong places._

_If I knew that you were coming for me,  
I would have stayed in one place.  
If I knew that you were coming for me,  
I would have made my peace. _ _  
_

Haley shut her eyes once more and lost herself in the rhythm of the guitar and lyrics of the song. It felt as if all of the pain, regret, and anxiety she'd experienced but had never been able to truly describe were being released.

_But I can see now,  
I'm coming home.  
I can see now,  
I'm coming home._

_I have my life in my own hands.  
I journey through the promise land,  
Taking what I can,  
And never looking back.  
But I fell so far so fast,  
And all the years of moving past  
You in the crowd are catching up at last.  
And there you are  
Looking at me with eyes full of love,  
Giving me another chance  
To come home and dance.  
I make my peace now,  
I throw the pain down,  
Walk towards the light  
And thank the world _

_Before I say good night._

Haley played the final notes of the song, and her voice followed. When it was over, the entire club was completely silent. A pin drop could be heard. Then, just as suddenly, a loud wave of applause and cheers rang out.

Leaning once more into the microphone, Haley thanked the crowd. She drank in the moment. It had been a long time since she'd performed. Haley was proud to have gotten through it.

Not forgetting her purpose of getting on stage in the first place, Haley searched for Nathan. Instantly her heart sank. He was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, thank you all for your feedback last chapter. I don't know about you, but I'm so excited for the OTH season premiere tomorrow night. I read in Entertainment Weekly that the show was going to focus on the core characters this season instead of all the new people they added. So it should mostly be about Naley, Brulian, and CQ (which is what I call Clay and Quinn for short). Hopefully we won't be disappointed. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter of MA and please review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

"So this is where you're hiding."

Nathan looked up to see Brooke standing on the stair above him. "I'm not hiding." After Haley's song, Nathan needed some fresh air and time to think. He'd gone out one of Tric's side exits and sat on the metal stairs.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. Pull up a stair."

It was when Brooke sat beside him that Nathan noticed her eyes. They looked a little puffy and red-rimmed. "Have you been crying?"

"Maybe a little," the brunette admitted.

"Why?"

"Did you not hear your wife's song?" she replied. "It was so sad and intense and…full of hope."

"Hope? You think so?"

"Yeah. The song is about someone who had lost their way and experienced great pain and heartache. But now that person knows where she belongs and who she belongs with. She knows that she's found her home. If you ask me, what more could one person want?"

Nathan had gotten chills when he heard Haley's song. The lyrics had been so deep and personal. And the way Haley sang them…they'd hit home for him. For a moment, it had reminded Nathan of the past. Haley had always been gifted when it came to music. She bared her soul when she sang, and tonight was no exception. It was like he could actually see the struggles she'd endured over the years. It was as if he'd experienced them himself.

"If only it were that simple," Nathan sighed and placed his head in his hands. In addition to the message in her song, he was still trying to comprehend Haley's decision to give up her company. Nathan had been completely caught off guard by that news.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Brooke, you're close to Haley." She nodded for him to go on. "Did she ever mention Halo to you? Did she ever say that it didn't make her happy anymore?"

"So she told you she was giving it up, huh?"

"You know about that?"

Brooke laughed, but it didn't sound all that humorous. "Yes, I know. I'm the one she's giving the company to."

Nathan's eyebrows shot up at that. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to take it?"

"I said no at first, but Haley was adamant that she wanted me to have it. She said that either way she was not going to be the owner anymore. If I didn't take Halo, then she was going to sell it to someone else. Your wife is one determined little thing."

"So you are taking it, then."

"Yes. It's important to Haley, and I have to admit that it would be a dream come true for me. The fact that she would even trust something of that importance with me is in and of itself amazing."

"So you think she should give up the company?"

"Actually, no, I don't. But seeing as though she's giving it up for you, I'm curious to find out what you think about it," Brooke prodded.

"I don't want her to give it up either," Nathan revealed. "I just wanted to make sure that she knew what she would be missing if she chose to stay here with me. I didn't actually want her to throw her dreams away completely. That's what got us into this mess the last time."

"Are you sure it's not what you want? You don't think a small part of you maybe wanted to see how far she'd go for you?" Brooke tentatively suggested.

"Brooke…" Nathan didn't know what to say—mostly because she was right. He needed to be certain that she loved him and was making the right decision just as much as she did.

"Nathan, I know that you're afraid to open up your heart to Haley again. I can understand that. But you have to understand that Haley is doing everything that she can to get you back. And since the last time she chose her dreams over her marriage, I guess Haley thinks the only way to not repeat history and show you how much she wants to be with you is to do the opposite. So now she's picking you over her dreams," Brooke explained. "But the question isn't 'what is Haley willing to do for you?' You've got your answer, Nathan. Now it's 'what are you willing to do for her in return?' Because she needs that reassurance, too, Nathan."

"I don't know what to do, Brooke," Nathan admitted. "It's all so…uncertain."

Brooke smiled. "You know what you guys need?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

She swatted his arm at his smirk. "I think you and Tutor Wife need a break. Just one night where you can forget about all of the pain, drama, and uncertainty between the two of you and have fun. What do you think?"

"It couldn't hurt," Nathan said. "But I wouldn't even know what to do or—"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything," Brooke replied, getting excited. She clapped her hands together. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Should I be scared?" he joked. Brooke was known for her wacky plans.

"Trust me, Nate. You and Haley will love it. The only thing you have to do now is get your ass back inside Tric and see your wife. She probably thinks you freaked out and ditched her."

"But—"

"No," Brooke interrupted and pointed to the door. "Go."

Nathan stood up, knowing better than to argue with her. He turned around just as he was opening the door. "Hey, Brooke."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He smiled and walked inside. Nathan maneuvered his way through the crowd. The place was still packed. Another woman was on stage now, but she was terrible. Some people were covering their ears to drown out her high-pitched, nasal voice. It was a few more minutes until Nathan finally spotted Haley. She was talking to Karen off to the side of the stage.

"Hi, Nathan," Karen greeted once he reached them.

"Hey." He noticed Haley tense slightly before facing him. She was biting her lip and shifting nervously from one foot to another.

As if sensing they needed some time alone, Karen announced, "I, uh, have some stuff to take care of at the bar. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Nathan and Haley stared at one another a bit awkwardly.

"I didn't see you in the crowd when I was finished," Haley said, breaking the silence. "I thought maybe you'd left."

"No. I just needed some fresh air."

"Oh." She looked down at the ground and fiddled with her hands.

"Your song was great, Hales."

Her head snapped up at that. "Really?" She'd been so scared that her song had the opposite affect on him. Haley thought that maybe her performing again was too painful for him to watch. It might have reminded Nathan of the past. Thankfully, his leaving wasn't because of that.

"Yeah," Nathan replied with a nod. "It said a lot."

"I was being honest."

"I know." He gave her a small smile. "So, I was going to head home. I'm kind of tired."

"Oh, sure. You should go. It's been a long night." Haley frowned when she saw him staring at her. "What?"

Nathan took a step toward Haley and placed his hand on her cheek; her eyes closed at his touch. He guided her face closer and kissed her. She emitted a small gasp as his lips caressed hers. Nathan's other hand slid to Haley's waist to bring her fully against him. Haley's hands wound around his neck in return. When he finally pulled away, they were both breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" Haley whispered. Her whole body felt like it was humming.

"Just because," he answered and kissed her once more. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Nathan," Haley called and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in," she heard him shout.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Nathan was standing in front of his closet, searching through his clothes.

"Hey, um, I was going to make dinner. What do you want?"

"You don't have to do that, Hales. I'm not eating home tonight."

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" She eyed him curiously.

"Actually, I am. I've got a hot date tonight."

Haley went rigid and felt the odd sensation of the world dropping out from under her. "W-what? You can't be serious."

Nathan faced her and smiled. "Yeah, I am."

Her temper instantly flared. "Right. Sure. What was I thinking? I want us to have a nice dinner at home, and you want to go out and have a wild night with random bar sluts," she began to rant. "I mean, you did pick me over Renee last night and let's not forget the amazing kiss you gave me after my song. But silly me, I thought whatever feelings you still had for me would've lasted for, oh, I don't know, more than a day. But then again you have been the guy pulling the rug out from beneath me whenever I feel like we're just starting to get some sort of stable ground."

"Haley," Nathan said as she started to leave. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"What?" she demanded. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because my date happens to be a very sexy and feisty brunette."

"Yeah, well, good for you," Haley muttered sarcastically.

His grin never wavered. "I also happen to be looking at her right now."

"Oh." Her eyes widened at the realization. "You never said anything. What's that?" she asked when she saw him pull a small envelope out of his pocket.

"Brooke dropped it off earlier. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" she said skeptically. Haley remembered the last time Brooke had set up a date for them. It had been their first date back when Haley had only been Nathan's tutor. Even then cards had been involved. She couldn't believe Brooke hadn't said anything when she'd seen her this morning.

"She thought that we deserved to have a fun night. Just forget about everything else and focus on spending time together."

"It's not another serial date, is it?"

Nathan held up the envelope. "One card leads to the next," he confirmed.

"What does the first card say?" Haley inquired, getting a distinct sense of déjà vu.

"It says 'convince Haley to go,'" he replied. "How am I doing so far?"

"That depends on what the second card says?"

Nathan smirked as he read, "'Go to this address and on the way, say three things that you like about each other.'"

"I don't—" she started to protest.

"Come on, Hales. This is Brooke. You know it won't be boring," he said, repeating the exact words he'd used on her when they were sixteen. Haley hadn't wanted to go even then. "Unless you're not feeling well. Then we can stay in if you want."

"It's not that. A fun night out does sound…well, fun. But we still have so much to discuss and—"

"I know. And we will get to all of that. For now, though, let's just go on this date. The rest we'll sort out later. Okay?" Nathan brushed his hand across her cheek and gave her a hopeful look.

"All right," Haley agreed. A date with Nathan couldn't hurt. In fact, it was long overdue in her opinion. It would be nice to leave the house and do something out of the ordinary.

"Good. Now go get ready. I'll meet you in the living room in twenty minutes."

* * *

Haley took one last look at herself in the mirror. She wore a short sleeve, light rose-colored top that was cut out at the shoulders, leaving them bare. Her bottoms were black skinny jeans with a pair of light-pink-and black-lace ballerina flats. Nathan had said they'd be walking, so Haley decided to skip the heels tonight.

She'd just finished putting in her black dangly earrings when she heard Nathan calling for her. "I'm coming," she shouted back. She did one last sweep of her outfit and makeup before meeting him in the living room.

Haley's eyes glossed over him. She wasn't disappointed with what she saw. Nathan was wearing a dark gray and striped button-down shirt with black dress pants. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, giving him a little more of a casual look. Haley could smell his cologne. He was wearing the one she'd always loved on him.

"You look handsome," Haley complimented as she came to stand in front of him.

"Thanks. You look beautiful," he replied, unable to take his eyes off of her. A blush colored Haley's cheeks, and he smiled. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Duke came over and rubbed himself against her leg. He let out a soft whine for her to pet him. Haley laughed. "Aw, poor thing. He doesn't want us to go."

"We'll be back, buddy," Nathan said and rubbed behind his ears. They left afterward, pausing for Nathan to lock the house. He then grabbed Haley's hand and led the way.

Haley glanced down at their joined hands and felt a calmness wash over her. It was a simple gesture, but it felt good. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"I know. You'll just have to trust me." Nathan did his best to hide his smile. He'd recognized the address on the card instantly. It was the same clothing store that Brooke had sent them on their first date. Back then Haley had been so embarrassed when she saw it. Nathan didn't want to tell her it was the same place. He was too curious to find out what her reaction would be this time around.

"So who wants to go first?" he asked.

"For what?"

"We have to name three things we like about each other."

"Oh, that's right. I'll go first," she volunteered. Haley remembered how self-conscious she'd felt talking about this with Nathan on their first date. Even now she could feel her cheeks reddening.

"I already know one of them. I know you think I'm hot, Hales," he teased.

"Oh lord, it's crazy how everything can change and yet your ego has stayed the same."

"That's because I'm still sexy. Always have been and always will be," he confidently proclaimed.

"Will you just shut up so I can go?" Haley laughed, nudging him. Nathan shrugged and motioned for her to continue. "Thank you. Okay, one thing I like about you is…your ability to persevere despite the injury you suffered. I think you were really strong and brave to become a basketball coach and teach kids everything you know about the game. I'm sure it's hard sometimes, because you can't play. But you're doing a great thing. They're lucky to have you.

"The second thing I like about you is how safe you can make me feel. I know that things have been crazy and confusing lately, but you always seem to be there to take care of me no matter what. Whether it was my awful hangover from Tric or my morning sickness now, you're always making sure that I'm okay. I know I can count on you.

"The third thing I like about you is…your loyalty. I talked with your mom last night at Tric and she told me about all of the dates you went on over the years," she said. Nathan was about to interject but she kept going. "She said that you never really got close to any of them. You would find something wrong and then never go out with them again. It probably sounds selfish, but I was relieved to hear that. I don't know if I could handle seeing you fall in love with someone else. I know it's ironic considering the whole Andy situation, but you don't know how much it meant to me that you were willing to fight for me."

Nathan squeezed her hand tightly as they stared intently at each other. "Thanks, Hales."

"You're welcome." She added, "And you're not horrible to look at."

Nathan's smirk was full blown. "That's four things."

"Well, you are sexy. I couldn't not add it," Haley joked. "You're up, Scott."

"Okay, three things I like about you…I like your blush," he declared, which automatically made Haley's cheeks turn red. "Like right now, for example. You used to do it all the time when we were younger, and it almost always had something to do with me. I loved it. It's nice to know that I still have that kind of affect on you.

"The second thing I like about you is…your strength. You've been through hell, Hales. I had no idea about some of the stuff you went through. I wish I could've been there to help you, but I wasn't. I think it's amazing how after everything you were still able to pick yourself back up, go out into the world, and make something of yourself. Most people would've completely fallen apart, but you didn't.

"And finally…I like that you stayed in Tree Hill this time. I know I've been giving you mixed signals and said that I wasn't sure if I'd be ready for us again, but it's meant everything to me that you're here. I needed to see that you wanted to be here."

"I do want to be here. Always and forever," she replied with a small, reassuring smile. Her heart was completely melting at his words.

Nathan grinned back and included, "You're very sexy, too. You have a serious ass, Haley James."

"Nathan," she exclaimed. If she blushed anymore tonight, her face was going to be permanently red.

He chuckled, pleased with himself, and pulled her along. It only took them a couple more minutes to reach their destination.

"Oh no," Haley muttered, taking in the store. The mannequins in the window were dressed in skanky lingerie. She remembered this place, unfortunately.

"Oh yes. Nice work, Brooke." Haley's reaction was still the same after all these years. Nathan glanced over at her and saw her glaring at him. This was going to be fun.

Nathan held the door open for Haley, letting her go first. Afterward, they split up to search the store for the next card.

"I got it," Haley announced fifteen minutes later. She grabbed the envelope off of a dress hanging on a rack.

Nathan came to stand beside her. "What does it say?"

"'Congratulations. Now buy each other a gift and exchange them on your way to...' There's another address here," Haley said. "Is it just me or is this all very déjà vu-ish?"

"I guess Brooke decided to stick with what worked." Nathan gave her a daring grin. "Wanna quit this time?"

"No way." She smiled back, meeting his challenge. "Let's shop."

* * *

As soon as Nathan and Haley stepped outside, they exchanged a look and busting out laughing. Nathan leaned against the building as Haley clutched her sides.

"Can you believe that the same skanky woman is still working there?" Nathan guffawed.

"That's insane."

The first time Haley and Nathan had been in that store, the woman at the register had looked to be in her late twenties. She wore a ton of makeup and barely-there clothes. Not much had changed since then. The woman had the same job and was wearing too much makeup and a skimpy outfit. Only now she looked older and that much more ridiculous.

"So, you ready for your gift?" Nathan asked once they'd calmed down.

"Sure." She took the bag from him and reached inside. Haley's jaw nearly dropped when she pulled out a black lace negligee that left little to the imagination. "Nathan!"

Nathan shrugged, unashamed. "What? You'll look hot in it."

"It's awfully presumptuous of you to think that you're going to see me in this."

"A man can hope." His gaze was smoldering.

Haley felt a shiver go up her spine but made a show of rolling her eyes in an effort to appear unaffected. Then she handed Nathan is gift and suppressed a mischievous grin. She'd decided to be a little more daring herself this time around. She couldn't wait to see Nathan's reaction.

Nathan put his hand inside the bag and searched. A frown formed on his face when he felt only a tiny shred of cloth touch his hand. He pulled it out with wide eyes. "What the hell is this?"

"A man thong—otherwise known as a g-string. I remembered how disappointed you were when I gave you those socks the last time. I thought it was time to branch out." Haley bit her lip to keep from cracking up. Nathan's shocked and dismayed expression was priceless.

"What the hell am I going to do with this?" He stared at the gold thong—which was more like a string than an actual item of clothing—with disgust.

"If you're ever wearing tight pants, it'll prevent the underwear lines from showing. Or, you know, you could always give me a lap dance later," Haley teased, no longer able to hide her laughter. "You'll look hot in it," she mimicked his words.

"I think I'd prefer the socks," Nathan muttered, shaking his head. He couldn't believe she'd bought him this. She'd gotten him good this time; that was for sure.

Haley wiped away tears. She'd been laughing so hard her eyes started to water. "Aw, honey, it was just a joke."

Nathan quickly put his gift back in the bag. He'd die if anyone he knew saw him holding that monstrosity. He'd never live it down. "That was so wrong, Hales," he told her. But Nathan couldn't stop himself from laughing along with her. It was funny. "Let's get out of here before you get anymore crazy ideas."

"That was great," she murmured, trying to catch her breath.

"Where are we headed next? The restaurant by the Market Street Dock?" That's where Brooke had sent them the last time.

"No. Actually, we're going to Karen's Café."

That took him by surprise. "Oh. Why?"

"I don't know," Haley answered. She took his hand in hers again. "But we're going to find out."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, thank you all for your feedback last chapter. I truly enjoyed reading your comments. There are only a couple of chapters left in this story. I hope you enjoy this next one and will continue to review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 30**

Haley opened the door to Karen's Café and saw that it was swarmed with people. All of the tables were filled, and the staff seemed to be running around crazily. Haley felt Nathan grab her arm and pull her back as a waitress whizzed by, nearly knocking into her.

"Whoa," Haley muttered.

"This place is insane." The pair maneuvered their way to the counter, which was also fully occupied. Nathan tried to see if his mom or Karen was around. He didn't see either of them.

"What do we do now?"

"Come on." Nathan led Haley around the counter and toward the kitchen. It was just as hectic in the back as it was out front. "Hey, Brian, is my mom or Karen around?" he called to one of the cooks.

"Your mother isn't here, and Karen just ran to the grocery store."

Haley looked to Nathan and shrugged. "Oh well. I guess—"

"But I have something for you," Brian added. "Some hot brunette dropped this off earlier. Karen said for me to give it to you if you came in." He handed Nathan the card.

Nathan chuckled softly. "Thanks." He opened the card, with Haley looking over his shoulder. "It says for us to go up on the roof."

They shared a curious look before leaving the kitchen and going up the stairs. Haley gasped when she saw the setup on the rooftop. There was a table in the center with two chairs. It was beautifully decorated with candles and a purple flower centerpiece. The mini lights that she and Lucas had hung to complement their miniature golf course were back up. They lit the roof enough for them to see, while maintaining a romantic ambiance. A small stereo was against the wall and playing what sounded like classical music.

"This is amazing," Haley commented in awe.

"Leave it to Brooke," Nathan said, impressed. He gestured to the table. "Shall we?"

"Yes, definitely." They walked to the table, and Haley smiled at Nathan when he held her chair out for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You've been quite the gentleman tonight."

"All part of my charm," he replied and picked up the card sticking out of the flower arrangement. He read, "'I've taken the liberty of already ordering you your favorite dishes and swapping them. Eat your dinner and do not turn over this card until you are done.'"

Haley glanced at her covered plate. "So this means I'll be eating either lobster or prime rib tonight."

"You're lucky. I'm stuck eating mac and cheese."

"Shut up! Mac and cheese is food of the gods," Haley defended.

"Yeah, if the gods are five-year-olds," he teased back. Nathan had not been thrilled to eat mac and cheese the last time either.

They laughed at their old joke and took the lids off their plates. Sure enough, Haley had prime rib and Nathan had mac and cheese.

"Want to switch?" he asked conspiratorially.

"Can we do that?"

"Why not? No one is around to stop us."

"You have a point." She eyed the delicious plate of mac and cheese. She could see the steam rising off of the macaroni and smell its alluring aroma. "Okay."

They swapped plates and dug in. "Mmm," Nathan mumbled. "Karen had to have made this."

"It definitely wasn't Brooke," Haley joked. "Why do you think she sent us here?"

"I love prime rib."

Haley took a big bite of mac and cheese and moaned. "This is sooo good."

Nathan watched her, amused. "It's nice to see food going into your mouth instead of coming out."

"Dude, don't jinx me. I've actually been feeling good tonight. And I'm starving." She ate another bite.

"Did you seriously just call me 'dude'?" Nathan joked, but Haley didn't hear him. She was too busy focusing on her food. Watching Haley eat had become a form of entertainment for Nathan since she'd gotten pregnant. The last time he'd seen her get so much pleasure out of something was when they'd had sex. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"What?" Haley had her fork poised in front of her mouth—ready to take the last bite—when she heard Nathan laugh. She looked over to see him staring at her. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Do I have food on my face or something?"

"No, you've effectively gotten it all in your mouth." When she frowned at him in confusion, Nathan elaborated, "You've been really getting into your food lately. It's interesting to watch."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good," he assured her. "You almost look like…"

"Like what?" Haley prompted, wanting to know what he was going to say. And why he was smirking all of a sudden.

"Truthfully, you look like you're going to have an orgasm."

Haley's jaw dropped, along with her fork. "What! I do not!"

Nathan busted out laughing. "Yeah, you do, Hales."

"I-I…stop looking at me like that. You're embarrassing me." Her cheeks were burning.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's actually kind of sexy." He picked up her fork and held it out to her. "I can help you finish."

Haley gazed into his tempting, icy blue eyes, not missing the double meaning behind his words. If they weren't already outside, she would've excused herself to get some fresh air. Not that it was doing her much good right now. She felt so overheated. Instead of shying away, however, she moved forward and let him guide the fork to her mouth.

"You have a little…" he trailed off and pointed.

Before Haley even understood what he meant, Nathan had reached over to wipe away some cheese from the corner of her mouth. Her entire body quivered at his touch, and she quickly pulled back, afraid he'd notice. There was an unexpected tension between them that hadn't been there a few minutes ago. Needing to lighten the mood, Haley nodded to his plate. "Are you going to finish that?"

As if coming out of a daze, Nathan blinked and stared down at his plate. "Huh? Oh, um, no. Did you want some?"

"Well, I am eating for two now. I think I have room for a little something extra."

A crooked smile formed on his face. "Okay." He shared his last piece of prime rib with her, and they ate in silence. When they'd both finished, Nathan turned the card next to him over.

"What does it say?"

"'Ask your date to dance and share one secret with each other. You'll find the appropriate music under the table.'"

Haley lifted the white tablecloth. Her fingers searched and finally felt the outline of a CD case taped to the underside of their table. She stood up and walked to the stereo, swapping the discs. The first notes of "More Than Anyone" by Gavin DeGraw started to play. It was ironic seeing as though Haley had always pictured this as their wedding song—even if they never did have a ceremony that included their family and friends.

Turning around, Haley walked over to Nathan and held out her hand. "Will you dance with me?"

"I guess we shouldn't break anymore of the rules." Nathan removed the napkin from his lap and placed it on the table. Then he took her hand and let her lead him aside. His free hand went to her waist while hers rested on his shoulder. Their eyes locked briefly before looking away.

After a few minutes, Haley laid her head on Nathan's chest. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of being pressed tightly against him. If she pretended hard enough, she could almost imagine that no years had passed between them. That they'd always been together like this, and that everything was perfect.

"So, have any good secrets?" His question brought her back to reality, and her eyes opened.

"You'll have to be the judge of that," she said softly. He was quiet, waiting for her to go on. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want it to be just you, me, our baby, and Duke. I want us to live in a big house. I want to be there when you come home every day from work and for you to just pull me into your arms. You won't have to say anything. All you'll have to do is kiss me, and I'll know how much you missed me. Then we'll spend the rest of the night with our little son or daughter, talking about our days and just being together and happy—like a real family."

"That's not a secret," Nathan replied gently. "It's a dream."

"It seems like a secret seeing as though you won't let yourself believe that it's what I really want."

"I know it's what you want, Hales." He could picture her words clearly in his mind. "It's what I've been wanting all these years." Knots formed in his stomach at the thought of what could've been and still might be.

"Okay." She lifted her head up to look at him. "Then I'll tell you something that I've never told anyone else." She took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I named my company Halo after the baby I—we lost"—Haley felt Nathan tense—"It probably sounds silly, but I've always thought of our baby as being up in heaven. Like she—I always had the feeling that it was a girl—knew how much I loved her and has been watching over me. If I didn't have my company to focus on, I don't know if I ever would've gotten through my depression. The success and sense of accomplishment I felt from Halo made me start to feel good about myself again. It's like the baby knew that was what I needed at the time and sent it to me—to save me."

Nathan brought his hand up to wipe away the stray tears rolling down her cheeks. He was trying not to tear up himself. A tumult of emotions was rushing through him at her confession. "It doesn't sound silly at all, Hales. You know, I always thought my life would've been over when I lost basketball. And I struggled when I had my injury. But that darkness I'd always feared, it never took control of me. I never could explain it." His tone was quizzical, as if trying to make sense of it all. "Maybe it was because I had someone watching over me, too."

Haley's eyes closed when he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Haley's arms wound around his neck as she held onto him tightly. "So you don't think I'm crazy?" she whispered against his shoulder.

"No, I don't." He gave her a soft squeeze. "It's ironic that your secret involves Halo."

"Why is it ironic?"

"Because so does mine." He took a deep breath. "My secret is that I really don't want you to give up your company, Hales."

She frowned and looked up. "Why not?"

"If I let you give up your company, it's like nothing has changed. You'll still be giving up your dreams for me, and I don't want that. I'll be no better than I was at seventeen. I'll still be holding you back."

"Nathan, it doesn't matter. You do. You mean more to me than any business. I love you."

"I love you, too, which is why I can't let you go through with this—especially after everything you just told me."

"Nathan…" She struggled, searching for the right words. "I don't understand you. When I first came here, nothing else mattered. You were so confident and determined. You _knew_ that we were meant to be together, and nothing I did or said could change your mind. You were going to get me back no matter what. Then you say you don't want me. But then you kiss me and touch me—like right now for example—and it feels like you do. You say that I have obligations in New York. That my life is there, and I need to be sure of my decision to stay. But when I tell you I'm giving up the company, now you don't want that either. I'm trying here, Nathan. I really am, but you're giving me so many mixed signals that—"

"I know that, and I'm sorry. The truth is I've been just as scared and confused as you were when you first came here. I want to be with you, Hales. I really do. But I can't help that there have been doubts in my mind about whether or not we're doing the right thing. Add the fact that you're pregnant into the mix, and it gets even more complicated."

"But what do you want from me, Nathan? What do you want from us?" Haley questioned. "Just tell me what I can do, and I'll do it."

"You're already doing it, Hales. Just you being here and everything you've been willing to do…I know how badly you want this."

"But what do _you_ want?" she repeated.

"I've realized that I don't want you to keep being the one who has to make the sacrifices. It's not fair. It already happened with your music. You shouldn't have to give up something you love again."

"Nathan, when I look back on the tour…I'm not proud of it, because I know you weren't proud of me," she said, her voice solemn.

Nathan did a double take. "Is that what you think? That I wasn't proud of you?" She nodded. "Come on, I want to show you something," he said and led her toward the door.

* * *

Haley didn't know where Nathan was taking her and didn't get an answer until they were back at the house. "Why are we here?"

"Just follow me," Nathan instructed. He couldn't stop thinking about Haley's words up on the roof. The look of sadness and disappointment on her face when she said that he wasn't proud of her made him feel sick. Nathan couldn't let her go on thinking that. Tonight was about being together and having fun, but it had turned into so much more.

Haley stared after him in confusion as they walked into his bedroom. Duke was trailing behind them, jumping up and down in excitement at their return. She watched as Nathan went to the closet and shuffled some things around on the top rack. The next thing she knew, Nathan had pulled a box down and had placed it on the bed.

"What is this?" She peered at the label. "It's got my name on it."

"Open it," he told her, and petted Duke to calm him down.

Haley lifted the lid and sucked in a breath. "Oh my God…" She reached inside and examined the items. There were letters and a few tokens from some of their dates. Haley couldn't believe it when she found her old plastic crackerjack bracelet. Nathan had given it to her during their first tutoring session. She'd worn it every day after that and had tried to convince herself that nothing was going on between her and Nathan. Of course there was, since Haley had felt that attraction and connection to him immediately.

Haley proceeded to look through the box. She laughed out loud when she saw her crocheted poncho. Her mother had made it for her during her freshman year of high school. "I can't believe you kept this. You hated this thing."

"Yeah, I know," he chuckled along with her, "but it was something you loved. And like it or not, it was very you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she questioned, sounding amused rather than offended.

"Well, you were a little quirky back then. You wore the poncho, that goofy hat, those t-shirts with the cartoons on them—"

"Okay, okay," Haley interrupted, "I get your point."

"Now you're a famous fashion designer. Who would've guessed?"

"I am surprising like that." She reached into the box and picked up a book. She opened it and saw that it was a photo album. But instead of regular pictures from a camera inside, there were newspapers clippings.

Haley was speechless as she looked through them. They all were about the tour and pictures of her performing and on the road. She couldn't believe it. "Nathan…" Her heart fluttered, touched by what she was seeing.

"I was hurt, Haley," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "But I was still proud of you—every day."

She closed the distance between them and placed her hands on his shoulders. He bent his head just as she stood on her tiptoes to meet him. The kiss was slow but full of meaning.

"As sweet as it is, you're not going to need that box anymore," she murmured, her lips only centimeters away. He stared at her, perplexed. "You've got me."

Haley guided him toward her and recaptured his mouth in hers. Nathan couldn't help but groan at the feeling of their bodies pressed tightly together. And the way she was kissing him…he was finding it very hard to think straight at the moment. There was something nagging at him in the back of his mind.

He opened his eyes at the loss of her lips when she pulled away, only to close his eyes again when she started kissing along his jaw. Haley's hands slid from his shoulders to his collar. He could feel her popping the buttons one by one.

Nathan's hands left her face and trailed down her shoulders, to her breasts, and eventually her waist. He slid his hands just under the hem of her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her stomach and lower back. He kissed her temple and cheek as she laid open-mouth kisses along his bare chest. When the buttons were all undone, Haley proceeded to pull the rest of the shirt off.

Nathan mumbled a command for Duke to go find one of his toys. That would keep him away for a while. As much as he loved his dog, it was kind of weird having an audience. He slammed the door shut when Duke bolted out of the room.

His attention back on Haley and wanting to feel her skin against his, Nathan moved to take off her shirt. She lifted her arms, making it easier for him to pull it above her head. Not wasting time, he undid her bra and threw it aside. He heard her gasp when he brought her into his arms once more, flesh touching flesh. Her body was already as hot as his.

Their mouths moved fiercely against each other's as Nathan walked them toward the bed. He felt like he was in some kind of dream. It had been so long since their last night together. Not as long as the seven years they were apart, but it still felt like forever.

They crashed onto the bed with only their undergarments remaining. Haley clung to Nathan, loving the way his weight pinned her to the mattress. She could tell that he was being careful around her stomach, though. The hot, fierce kisses he'd placed all along her body suddenly softened once he'd gotten to her abdomen. His lips felt like the gentle wisps of a brushstroke on a canvas. Haley's fingers wound through his hair, tenderly massaging his scalp. His attentiveness warmed her heart, making her want him that much more.

As he kissed Haley's stomach, Nathan was suddenly reminded of what he'd wanted to tell her earlier. He lifted his head to look at her.

"What?" Haley questioned when she saw the tentative expression on his face. A sense of panic swept through her. The last time he'd stopped like this Renee had shown up. Was he stopping now because he remembered something else? Did he suddenly think that this was a mistake?

"Hales, there's something I wanted to tell you." He moved back up so that they were face-to-face.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking a lot about something and I—"

"You don't want to make love?" she blurted out, unable to hide the hurt in her tone.

He frowned, caught off guard by her outburst. "What? No, of course I do." Nathan ran a hand through her hair and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "But I wanted to tell you that I—"

"Don't," she interjected.

"What?"

"Don't finish whatever it is you have to say. Just kiss me."

"Hales…"

"I don't want to talk anymore. I just want to be with you and feel. So kiss me," she said and leaned her forehead against his. "Please. I miss you."

Deciding it could wait—and not being one to deny her—Nathan claimed her lips in a tender, loving kiss. The way she was touching him had him trembling with anticipation, making him feel almost like a sixteen-year-old boy again. Nathan removed what was left of their clothes quickly. She hadn't wanted to stop, and now neither could he.

Haley let out a long, loud moan into his mouth when he'd finally joined them together. He was breathing heavily and reveling in the sensation of being inside of her. Haley was _his_ wife. She was carrying _his_ baby. She belonged to nobody but _him_. It was by far the best feeling in the world.

"I love you," she said, gazing into his eyes. Haley knew that she hadn't said it the last time that they were together. It had been on the tip of her tongue so many times, but she just couldn't get the words out. She'd been too scared of them then. But it was different now. "I love you," she repeated, caressing his face. "I always have."

Nathan smiled and placed his hand over hers. "I love you, too."

Neither looked away as they began to move together. The last time they'd made love it had been full of passion and intensity but also clouded in uncertainty. Haley wouldn't fully let herself go. In the back of her mind, she was still aware of Andy and her engagement. Now, with nothing holding her back, it was just her and Nathan. Finally she could give herself completely.

Nathan noticed the change. He sensed the freedom and vulnerability in her actions. Her kisses and caresses were sensual and driven by an acute want and need to be closer to him on every level. She didn't hesitate to tell him how much she loved him over and over, as he had done to her before.

Haley could feel the pleasurable tension building up in her body. Her fingernails dug into Nathan's back as he changed angles and went deeper. Haley's breathing was labored and erratic, but she never broke their kiss. Her lips moved against Nathan's with a lascivious ferocity. She simply couldn't get enough of him.

When Haley's hold on him tightened, Nathan knew that she was close. He could feel his own body reaching its breaking point. He broke their kiss to look her in the eyes. She was so beautiful and talented. And the way Haley was looking at him—so trusting, like she couldn't possibly love anything more—made Nathan wonder how he'd ever been lucky enough to get a woman like Haley. Not once, but twice.

His name passed through her lips in a gasping, heady whisper. With one powerful thrust, her body hitched and clenched around him. It wasn't long before Nathan followed her, feeling the intense wave of heat and pleasure sweep through him as they fell over the edge together.

Nathan collapsed over her, exhausted, and buried his head in her neck. Haley's hand came up to rub his back while she tried to catch her breath. Her body felt like it had been shocked and was humming from the leftover current. She smiled when Nathan placed a soft kiss on her neck and cheek. His lips met hers briefly in an affectionate kiss. Then he was staring at her.

"What is it?" she asked in response to that pensive look in his eyes.

"I want to move to New York with you." He'd been searching for the right words but figured the best thing would be to say it outright.

She was stunned. "What?"

"You're not going to give up your company, Hales. And it's obvious that you'll need to be there in order to run things. And since I can coach basketball pretty much anywhere, there's no reason why we shouldn't go. I think this will be good for both of us."

"You'd be willing to pack up and move for me? Just like that?" He ran his fingers through her hair and down under her chin. He tipped her face up to him and stared straight into her curious brown eyes.

"Yes, I would."


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter. "Busy" does not even come close to describing the whirlwind my life has been these past few weeks. Hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait. So thanks again for your comments and being patient. Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I will be posting "I'm You" in two weeks. I know many of you have been curious about that and anxiously waiting. For now, though, enjoy the new chapter and please review!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 31**

Haley smiled as she stared at the man lying beside her. He was fast asleep, and she could hear the soft sounds of his snoring. She'd slept so peacefully that she'd almost forgotten where she was. It took a moment for Haley to register the large, strong arms that were wrapped tightly around her. When the events of the previous night returned to her, Haley had snuggled closer, relishing in the warmth Nathan provided.

But she couldn't fall back asleep. She was too mesmerized by him. Haley thought of last night. Of the box that Nathan had shown her. Of his offer to move to New York with her—for her. It was the happiest she'd been in a long time. Finally it seemed like her best days were ahead of her instead of behind her. Haley had never thought she'd get to this point in her life. After all of the heartache and pain, she hadn't dared to hope. Now that feeling of elation filled her so completely that she thought she might burst.

Reaching out, Haley ran her hand along Nathan's face. It trailed through his hair, down his neck, and over his shoulder. When she started to trace circles on his chest with her fingers, she felt him stir. Haley leaned in to kiss him before his eyes even opened.

A soft groan sounded deep in Nathan's throat as their lips met and moved against each other's. His hold on her tightened, and she cuddled closer. They broke apart minutes later, breathless. Nathan's eyes opened slowly and appeared heavy from sleep.

"You're still here." He grinned groggily.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she questioned with a slight frown.

"You weren't the last time."

Haley brought her hand back to his face and stroked his cheek. "I told you last night that I'm not going anywhere."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "You couldn't sleep."

"No. I had too much to think about."

"Like what?"

"Mostly about your offer to move to New York."

Nathan, now fully awake, propped himself up on his elbow. "I meant what I said, Hales. I'll move to New York with you."

"I know you meant it. And I love you for your willingness to sacrifice your life here so that I can have my dream."

"I'm sensing a 'but,'" he muttered.

"But," Haley said, "it's not what I want. I don't want you to have to give up coaching. You love being a mentor to the kids on the team, and they look up to you. They need you."

"I can coach anywhere, Hales."

"It's not about coaching just anyone. It's about coaching the Ravens. That's your legacy, Nathan, and I'm not about to let you walk away from it."

"And I'm not about to let you sell your company," he stated adamantly.

"Honestly, my not wanting to live in New York has nothing to do with my company—or really even your coaching. Our family is what comes first to me above anything else, and I don't want to raise our child there," she told him. "I want our baby to grow up right here in Tree Hill. Where we grew up and where everything first began."

"But is it what _you_ want?" Nathan questioned. "Would you still want this life even if you weren't pregnant?"

"Yes, I would. Tree Hill is my home, and I don't want to be away from it anymore. I know that this is where I'm supposed to be."

Nathan wove his hand through her hair and pushed it back gently. "It looks as if we're back to square one."

"Did you really want to live in New York?"

"I want to live wherever you want to live. I just think…we need to get it right this time."

"We will," Haley assured him. She pressed her lips to his. "We'll figure out a way to make it work."

Nathan held her in his arms, and she rested her head on his chest. The house was completely quiet. Both were too consumed in their own thoughts to talk. That is until the doorbell rang, and Duke started barking.

"It's early. Who could that be?" Nathan wondered, checking the time. It was only six o'clock.

Haley halted him when he made a move to get up. "You stay put. You look exhausted." She gave him a wily smile. "I think I wore you out last night." She'd barely managed to get out of the bed before Nathan's hand came up to slap her in the butt.

"I'll get you back later for that."

She put on her underwear and Nathan's shirt from the night before. "I certainly hope so," she said with a wink. He groaned and fell back on the bed, making her laugh.

The doorbell rang a second time, and Haley rushed forward. She shushed Duke and opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Peyton standing on the other side.

Peyton eyed her ensemble and actually looked embarrassed. "Oh, um, I'm sorry. Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, it's fine."

"Because I can just go and come back later if you're, you know, busy," she rushed out.

"Peyton, it's okay. Come in. I'll go get Nathan."

"Actually, I came to see you."

Haley paused for a moment and stared at the blonde curiously. "Me?"

"Can we sit down?"

Haley nodded and motioned for Peyton to go ahead and take a seat. The blonde sat in the single chair while Haley sat on the couch with her legs tucked under her. "So what exactly did you want to talk about?" To say that Haley was surprised by Peyton's visit would be an understatement. The woman wasn't her biggest fan. It made Haley wonder what she could possibly want to talk to her about.

"I heard that you were going to give your company to Brooke."

"Yes, I was."

She frowned. "You're not going to anymore?"

"Nathan doesn't want me to give up the company, and the truth is that I do love it. We're going to have to work something out."

"So you promised it to Brooke, and now you're going to take it away?" Peyton didn't sound angry, which surprised Haley. She seemed more concerned than anything.

"I never said that. I have an idea of how we can make it work," Haley informed her. "Is this why you stopped by? To talk about Halo's business ventures?"

"No. No, it's not." Peyton took a minute to collect herself. "I came to apologize to you. I know I've been a complete bitch."

"I can't argue with you there," Haley said.

"I was upset about what you did to Nathan, and I was worried that he'd get hurt again. He's been through so much."

"Peyton—"

"And I know that you have, too. I hadn't thought about everything you've had to endure over the years, and the truth is that I didn't want to. Because if I thought that you were suffering as much as Nathan, then I wouldn't hate you. And I needed someone to take my anger out on."

"Why?"

Peyton wasn't her usually composed self. She let out a shaky breath and fiddled with the bracelets she was wearing. "About a year ago, this woman showed up on my doorstep and claimed to be my mother."

Haley was taken aback. "I don't understand. Your mother is dead."

"She said that she was my biological mother."

"Oh my God," Haley gasped. "She was lying, right?"

Peyton shook her head. "No. Her name was Elizabeth, which is my middle name. I asked my father about her, and he told me the truth. I was adopted when I was a baby."

Haley didn't say anything. Not only was she shocked, but she got the sense that Peyton needed to continue on with her story, uninterrupted.

"The woman—she went by the name Ellie—said she wanted to get to know me. At first I was completely against it. In my mind, my real mother was dead. No one would ever take her place," Peyton explained. "I'll admit that I was curious, though, about the past and where and who I came from. Then Ellie told me that she had breast cancer. I started to think about my mother's unexpected death, and how I would give anything to have just one more day with her.

"With Ellie I had fair warning. I had some time to ask my questions and get to know her. So after some careful thought, I gave her a chance. I learned that the reason she'd given me up wasn't just because she was too young and couldn't take care of me. She'd been a drug addict and only really cared about getting her fix. My parents seemed like good people, and that's why she chose them to adopt me. I eventually let Ellie stay with Jake, Jenny, and me for a month. She was running low on money. She couldn't keep paying for the hotel room she was staying in all those weeks, and her medical bills were piling up. So Ellie moved in and got along great with Jenny. It surprised me, but it was still nice to see. In the end she got close to all of us.

"Then she told me that there was this new chemo treatment a hospital in Charlotte was offering. Her doctors thought it was the best thing for her. They thought she would have a good shot at beating the cancer. The only problem was that it cost five-thousand dollars. Ellie had been dropped from her insurance, and she didn't have the money. She asked if maybe Jake and I could lend it to her. She said she'd find a way to pay us back whether it worked or not.

"Of course we gave it to her. She'd become like a part of the family. We couldn't let her die without a fight. She went to the hospital on a Tuesday. I told her I'd come with her, but she insisted that it was something she had to do alone. She said she didn't want me to have to see her like that. I'd had a bad track record with hospitals. I didn't listen, though. I wanted to be there for her. There was no reason for her to be alone, because she wasn't anymore. We all cared about her. So I drove to Charlotte the next day and went to the hospital. I got to the front desk and asked about Ellie Harp. The woman told me that no one by that name had checked into the hospital. I then explained about the new chemo treatment she was undergoing, thinking they'd made a mistake.

"It turned out they hadn't. The woman told me that she'd never heard of any new chemo treatment. And if it did exist, that hospital did not have it. I thought maybe I'd gotten the hospital name wrong, so I called a few other places in the area. No one had heard of Ellie or that new treatment. I tried calling her cell phone, but no one answered. It wasn't until the next day that it hit me that we'd been duped."

"Peyton," Haley said sympathetically when she saw the tears forming in the blonde's eyes.

"Ellie may have been my real mother, but her cancer and everything else was a lie. I tried looking her up online to see if I could find out any information about her or where she lived. The only thing I found was a newspaper article about a drug bust in Oak Lake. It had happened a month before she came to us. Ellie had been involved and arrested but had gotten off on a technicality She was still an addict, and she'd used us. I felt so stupid afterward. It's really hard for me to let people in, and it's because of people like Ellie that it's a struggle for me in the first place. Five-thousand dollars was a lot of money, and Jake and I had a hard time financially for a little while. But even worse than losing the money was the knowledge that I'd invited that bitch into my home and my child's life. Jenny was upset when Ellie was gone, and it was difficult explaining to her what happened.

"I was having a hard time understanding it myself. I knew there were bad people in the world, but how can someone do that to their own child? How does someone take a serious disease like cancer and exploit it for their own selfish gains? It made me sick. It still does." Peyton wiped away a few of her tears. "I've been angry and trying to deal with it ever since."

"So when I came into town…" Haley prompted.

"When you came into town, it reminded me of the Ellie situation. Not as bad, but the premise was the same. You came back to get something you wanted—a divorce from Nathan—and that's all you cared about. No one else's feelings you'd hurt all those years ago mattered. It was all about you. Then you'd leave again."

"I'm not proud of what happened when I first came back, Peyton. I know that it was hard on all of you. I'm sorry that I acted unaffected and kind of snobbish. I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you," Peyton apologized. "I needed a way to relieve my anger and picking on you was the best way to do it. It wasn't right, but that's how it played out. Of everyone I've known who's left, you were the only one to come back."

"So when did you change your mind about me?"

"I don't know. I think little bits of my anger started to chip off along the way. You staying in Tree Hill to be with Nathan, fighting for him, giving your company to Brooke, and that song you wrote…all that started to change my mind. I realized that you were nothing like Ellie and that I was projecting my issues with her onto you. And the others had been telling me that all along. It just finally sunk in."

"So where does that leave us now?"

"I was hoping that we could start over. We were good friends once," Peyton stated. "Maybe we can be that way again someday."

Haley smiled. "I'd like that." She pulled Peyton into a hug, which the other woman returned. "Thank you for telling me all of that." Everything suddenly made sense where Peyton was concerned, and Haley was glad that Peyton had the courage to share her story and apologize. She looked forward to them being friends. Haley wasn't the type to hold grudges.

"Thanks for not being an über bitch back to me. Although if you had, I wouldn't have blamed you. I deserved it."

"Whoa, has hell frozen over?" came a deep voice.

The pair pulled away and glanced up to see Nathan standing in the hallway, smirking.

"Ha ha," Peyton deadpanned but was still smiling. "I just stopped by to apologize to Haley."

"I guess it has."

"Don't listen to him," Haley said. "He's just being a jerk."

"That hurt, Hales," Nathan mocked.

Haley stood up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Then behave."

"So I guess it's official," Peyton said, watching them. "You guys are back together."

His smirk transformed into a grin as he wrapped his arms around Haley. "We are."

"Will you be staying in Tree Hill?"

"Yes," Haley answered at the same time Nathan said. "Mostly likely."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, and the pair glanced at each other. "We've still got a few things to sort out," Nathan informed her.

"I can tell. Well, I'll leave you guys to it." She waved good-bye and was out the door.

"I guess you had a productive morning," Nathan commented. "I'm glad that you and Peyton were finally able to work through your differences."

"We did. But there is still one thing that I have to do."

"What's that?"

Haley guided his head down and kissed him passionately. She managed to pull off the shirt he was wearing before starting to undo the buttons of her own.

"I like the way you think," he muttered, his eyes now a shade darker as he watched her.

"I thought so," she giggled and dragged him back toward the bedroom.

* * *

"Tutor Girl!" Haley heard Brooke shout as soon as she'd stepped into Clothes Over Bro's.

"Hey." The friends hugged, and Brooke led Haley into the back room. They took a seat and got comfortable.

"So, how was your date?"

"I would kill you if it hadn't been one of the best nights of my life," Haley said, nudging her. "Thank you for setting it up. It was exactly what Nathan and I needed."

"So did you guys…you know?" Brooke hinted, leaning in and moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Haley swatted her arm and blushed. "Brooke!"

"You guys totally got it on. I knew it! And it's about time. Watching the sexual tension between the two of you was making me want to take a cold shower."

"Brooke," Haley admonished but laughed despite herself.

"Anything else interesting happen on your date? Are you guys back together?"

A huge grin spread across Haley's face. "Yes, we are." She'd gotten the chills when Nathan had told Peyton. Saying it herself now felt even better.

Brooke squealed in excitement. "That's so awesome! Finally! I told you it would all work out, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. Nathan and I also talked about where we would live, and the issue of my company came up."

"What did he say?" Brooke inquired, her interest piqued.

"Nathan doesn't want me to give up the company and offered to move to New York with me," Haley told her, carefully examining the brunette's reaction.

"Wow." Brooke looked shocked, and if Haley didn't know any better, maybe a little bit disappointed. "That's…good. I'm happy for the two of you. I'll miss you if you leave."

"Brooke, I know I told you that I'd give you the company. In fact, I practically forced you to take it—"

"Haley, don't worry about it. Halo is yours. I didn't think you should give it up anyway. It's a part of who you are," Brooke stated. "I'm not mad. I promise."

"But you are disappointed," Haley observed. "Owning a major company and creating your own exclusive line was your dream, too."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle it," she assured her. "And I still have Clothes Over Bro's. There will be other opportunities for me."

"I have no doubt about that."

Brooke watched her curiously. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?" Haley played innocent.

"Like you know something that I don't."

"Well, you see, I didn't just come here today to tell you I was taking Halo back."

Brooke looked as confused as ever. "You didn't?"

"No. I came to ask if you'd consider being my business partner." Haley smiled when the brunette's mouth dropped open. It looked as if Brooke wanted to talk but couldn't get the words out. "You're really talented, Brooke. And like you said, you have Clothes Over Bro's, which is amazing all on its own. I think it would be a great addition to Halo. It would be a part of my company but still its own unique line and brand."

"Oh my God, you're serious?"

"Yes, I am. Not only are you a great friend, but you're a professional. I know that together we could run a successful business. And I need all of the help I can get now that I'm pregnant and staying in Tree Hill."

"If you're staying here then does that mean that I have to move to New York?"

"Only if you want to. It would be best, because you'd get a feel for the company and how it's run firsthand. I also thought that you might like to be closer to Julian. You told me that you guys have been talking and that you really like him."

"I do like him."

"But I wouldn't leave you to take care of everything. You'll have your own assistant, and I'll do what I can from Tree Hill. I'll also start taking some trips up to New York once things are settled with the baby. That is if you want to do this," Haley said, trying to gauge Brooke's reaction. Her friend still looked slightly shocked. "Brooke?"

Brooke's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Yes."

"Yes as in yes you'll do it, or yes as in you're crazy and get out of my store?"

Brooke laughed and took a moment to calm herself. "Yes as in I'll do it," she declared. "I'd be honored to be your business partner."

Haley let the relief and happiness of Brooke's acceptance wash over her. She had a very good feeling about this partnership and knew she'd made the right decision. "I was hoping you'd say that." She held out her hand, which Brooke took. It wasn't long before their handshake turned into an embrace.

"Thanks, Hales," Brooke whispered. "You have no idea what this means to me."

Haley held her tightly. "Me, too, Brooke. Me, too."

* * *

"Nathan, are we almost there? I'm already nauseous, and this isn't helping," Haley protested.

Nathan was glad that Haley was still wearing her blindfold. If she could see the amused smile on his face at her reaction to all of this, she'd probably smack him. "Almost, Hales. I promise." He'd told Haley he had a surprise for her today, and he wanted everything to be perfect.

It was only a couple of days ago that Haley had told Nathan about her idea to team up with Brooke. Nathan had thought it was a brilliant idea. Brooke had been waiting for years to find someone willing to help expand her company, and Haley needed someone to help manage Halo. A partnership was the best solution for both of them.

The whole gang had gone to Karen's Café last night to celebrate. When they'd all found out that the new business venture meant Nathan and Haley were back together and staying in Tree Hill, their friends were even more thrilled. They'd also gotten a good laugh when Karen came to their table carrying the bags that held the items Nathan and Haley had purchased on their date the other night. They'd forgotten to bring them home. Nathan and Haley assumed that Karen had seen what they bought if the knowing and amused look on her face was any indicator. Everyone else had been curious, too, and Brooke had snatched the bags before Haley could hide them. Nathan knew that he was never going to live the man-thong down. Everyone, especially the guys, had teased him mercilessly for the rest of the dinner.

Aside from that embarrassment, it seemed as if everything was finally falling into place for Haley and him to begin their lives together, once again. Haley was able to keep her company with the help of Brooke, and Nathan could continue coaching now that they'd decided to stay in Tree Hill. They had their dreams, each other, and a baby on the way. Everything was as it should be. There was really only one thing missing, which was the whole reason behind this surprise today. Haley had described her perfect world to him, and Nathan was about to give it to her.

He spotted their destination and pulled up into the driveway.

"Are we here?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Yes, we are. But don't take that off yet," he rushed out and stopped her hands from ripping off the blindfold. "Just wait one second."

"Nathan," Haley sighed but kept her hands in her lap.

Nathan got out of the truck and walked around to Haley's side. He opened her door and helped her step down. He then faced her forward. "Ready?"

"I've been ready since you put this stupid blindfold on me," she replied, her tone playful.

Chuckling, Nathan removed the blindfold and watched Haley intently. He saw the curiosity and astonishment play across her face.

"It's a house," Haley said.

"Yep."

"A really big house," she noticed. The house had a bluish-gray vinyl siding and a huge front door in its center. On either side of the entryway were white columns and staircases leading up to a small balcony above. There were also a number of windows on the lower and upper levels. "Why are we here?"

"Well, you did say that you were house hunting when you first came back to Tree Hill."

"I only really said that as an excuse for me to stay with you. I wasn't actually looking all that hard," she replied with an amused smirk of her own.

"Huh," Nathan mumbled. "I should probably be mad about that."

"But you're not, because you love me and totally wanted me around." She wound her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"That is true. However, you got me thinking. We're starting over and have a baby on the way, which means we need more room. I think a new house is just what we need."

"And you think this is the house?"

"I do. I've been looking around, and this is the one I like the best."

Haley nodded and took his hand. "Then let's check it out."

* * *

Haley was in love. She hadn't been sure about this house when Nathan had first shown it to her. But after getting the full tour, now she was convinced that it was perfect. When she pictured her and Nathan's life together—raising children and growing old—this was the house that came to her mind. It was perfect.

The house was in great condition, and the rooms were large and spacious. Haley already knew that the room at the top of the stairs would be the baby's nursery. She could just see it painted and filled with stuffed animals and all kinds of toys. There was even a large backyard with a patio and built-in pool.

"So, what do you think?" Nathan questioned. They had ended up back in the kitchen.

"It's exactly what I want."

"Good. Because I already placed a bid on the house."

"A bid?"

"There's another couple who wants to buy it."

"Crap."

"Don't worry, Hales, we'll get it. You are a famous designer. We can afford it."

"Oh, I see how it is. I'm just your sugar mama, huh?" she teased.

"Why else do you think I keep you around?" Haley smacked him as he pulled her into his arms. "You know I'm only kidding. I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured. Their lips met in a tender kiss. "So we're really going to do this? It's really happening, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"You and I back together. Buying a house and having a baby. We're finally getting our happily ever after." Haley often had to pinch herself. If she didn't, she would think that she was dreaming.

"There is one thing that's missing, though."

"What's that?" Haley asked, frowning.

Nathan reached into his pocket and held up the tiny object in his hand. "This."

Haley gasped when she saw her wedding ring gleaming between his fingers. She had asked Nathan the other day what had happened to it. He'd said that it was supposed to be in the box with all of his stuff of her, but it hadn't been there. Haley had been upset by the idea that it might be lost. "But you said…"

"I know. I lied."

"Why?"

"So that I could do this." Nathan got down on one knee and took Haley's left hand in his. The tears fell from Haley's eyes before he even started speaking. "Haley, these past couple of months I have learned so much about life and love. And even if I could, I wouldn't take back all of the bad stuff that's happened between us. Because it brought us here, to this moment, in this house, reunited and about to start our lives together, once again…"

He placed the ring on her finger. "So marry me, Haley. Marry me again in front of all of our friends and family."

Haley didn't even have to think about it. She knew what she wanted. "Always," Haley whispered and pulled him up. She hadn't expected Nathan to propose, which made the moment that much more meaningful and heartfelt. "Always and forever."

She kissed Nathan lovingly before reaching for the chain hanging around his neck. She undid it and slipped the ring it was holding off. Anticipating her next move, Nathan held out his hand so that she could slide the ring onto his finger. The smile on her face as she did it was beaming.

Nathan enveloped her in his arms once more and kissed her, his own smile in place. It was the moment he'd dreamed of for seven years, and now it was finally coming true. "I love you, Hales."

Haley sighed in contentment against his lips. "I love you, too, Nathan Scott."


	32. Epilogue

**So this is the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and supported this story. I love writing and creating something that others will enjoy. It was a long, angst-y ride, but I feel like I was able to do some great things with this fic. I also know that many of you have been waiting for "I'm You." I plan on posting it next Wednesday, October 20. Again, thank you all for your feedback. I hope you like the final chapter. **

**

* * *

****Epilogue**

**Five years later…**

Nathan picked up the remote control that was sitting on his desk and pointed it at the TV. He'd been studying the Ravens game tapes all afternoon. The team would be facing off against their rivals Bear Creek tonight. Unfortunately, Bear Creek was having one hell of a good season. It was going to be a tough game. Nathan made a mental note to talk to his players before the school day ended. After watching the tape, Nathan decided to make a change to one of the major plays. He had to make sure that the guys were up for it.

Nathan cringed when he saw the opposition steal the ball out of one of his player's hands. That hadn't been one of their best games.

"He should've passed the ball," said a small voice. "Right, Dad?"

Smiling, Nathan glanced to his left and met the inquisitive blue eyes of his son. "That's right, Jaime. He should've passed it."

"Why didn't he?"

"Sometimes players can get confused or overwhelmed during a game. They don't always know what to do or can make a mistake in the moment."

"Did that ever happen to you?"

"Yes, it did. Sometimes."

Jaime looked back at the TV and mumbled, "I would know to pass."

Nathan's smile widened at his son's confidence. Jaime had definitely gotten that trait from him.

"Do you want to be in locker room when Uncle Lucas and I talk to the guys before the game tonight, or do you want to hang out with Aunt Lindsey and your cousins?" Nathan questioned.

"You and Uncle Lucas," Jaime eagerly replied. "They're all girls!"

He chuckled and ruffled his son's dirty blond hair. "All right then. You can stay with the guys tonight."

"Hey, Dad?" Jaime spoke up after a minute.

With his eyes glued to the screen, Nathan replied, "Yeah?" He wrote down a few notes on his clipboard.

"When is Mama going to come home?"

He tensed slightly. "I don't know, buddy."

"Why did she have to leave?"

"Jaime, we talked about this," Nathan said gently. "Remember?"

"I know," he mumbled in a small voice. "But I miss her."

His words tugged at Nathan's heart, and he reached out to put an arm around his son. "I know, buddy. I do, too."

It was in that moment that Lucas walked into the room, and Nathan was thankful. He didn't want Jaime to dwell on this subject any longer. Today was his day. He should be able to enjoy it.

"Hey," Lucas greeted and placed the bags in his hands down onto the desk. He eyes landed on Jaime, and he did a double take. "Jaime, did you get a haircut?"

Jaime shook his head. "No."

"Is that a new shirt?"

"No."

"Did you get taller?"

Jaime put a hand on top of his head to measure. "I don't think so."

"Something is different." Lucas shared a conspiratorial look with Nathan, who'd been smiling the whole time.

Jaime seemed to take a minute to think about it. Then, suddenly, his eyes lit up and a huge grin formed on his face. "Do I look older?"

"That's it. You look older. But why?" Lucas pretended to ponder.

"It's my birthday, Uncle Lucas!" he exclaimed.

"That's right. It is your birthday. How old are you again?"

Jaime held up his hand. "I'm five."

"Five!" he chuckled. "Wow, you're getting old."

"That means I can drive the car pretty soon. Right, Daddy?" Jaime questioned hopefully.

"You've got a few more years to go, Jim Jam." He ruffled his son's hair once more.

Jaime pouted and slumped in his seat.

"Cheer up, kid. When your dad told me you'd be coming to work with us today, I got us some lunch." Lucas held up a bag with colorful cartoon characters printed on it. "I've got chicken nuggets, fries, and a chocolate shake—your favorite."

"Sweet! Thanks, Uncle Lucas." Jaime started to grab for the bag when Nathan halted him.

"Go wash your hands first."

"Do I have to?" Jaime pleaded and broke out his baby seal eyes. He always looked so young an innocent when he did that. It was hard to resist him, which Jaime knew and tried to use to his advantage.

Standing his ground, Nathan replied, "Yes. Now go."

"Okay," Jaime sighed and headed toward the bathroom.

Lucas shook his head. "You are such a dad."

"We're at a school, and it's flu season," Nathan defended. "Like you would let Lacey eat with dirty hands. Lindsey would kick your ass if you let her get sick."

Nathan remembered the day that he had taken Jaime to the park a few months ago. Lucas and Lacey had met them there. Lacey was only a year younger than Jaime. They were cousins and saw each other often for play dates. That particular day, Lacey and Jaime had been playing on the swing set when Lacey fell. She landed on her chin and managed to bite her lip, splitting the skin. Blood was everywhere—all over Lacey's clothes—and she'd been crying nonstop.

Lindsey had really let Lucas have it when they got home. She'd started yelling at him and demanding why he hadn't been watching her more closely. Nathan had quickly mumbled a good-bye and taken Jaime home, thankful for an escape. It hadn't been funny then, but it was something that Nathan busted his brother up about now.

"Don't remind me," Lucas muttered and pulled out his bacon double cheeseburger.

Nathan asked just as Lucas was about to take a bite, "Where's my food?"

"Oh, I got you a salad. You've been looking a little pudgy lately."

"I have not," he retorted. "I could totally bench press you, you lightweight. Now where's my food?"

"Jeez, no need to get all sensitive. I was only kidding." Lucas threw him his bag of food. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. It's just…" Lucas motioned for him to continue. "Jaime was asking about Haley again. I didn't know what to say." Nathan rubbed his hand over his face. "I suck at this."

"Just tell him."

"I can't. It'll ruin everything." Today was Jaime's birthday. Nathan wanted everything to be perfect for him.

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, then."

Jaime came bolting back into the room, eager to eat his lunch. But not before reaching into the bag and grabbing the toy inside. He shouted out in delight when he saw that he'd gotten a miniature version of an action hero.

As they ate lunch, they watched the rest of the game tape. Every now and then Nathan and Lucas would pause it or rewind to see something again. Jaime would also give his input, saying that the ref made a bad call or that one of the opposing players had made a foul. Every time he opened his mouth it made Nathan and Lucas laugh.

"You're going to be one tough coach someday, Jaime," Lucas told him.

Jaime grinned proudly and glanced at Nathan. "I'm going to be just like my dad."

"That's my boy," Nathan declared. "There's just one thing that's missing?"

"What's that?" Jaime frowned, confused.

Nathan opened the top drawer of his desk and took out a piece of clothing. He passed it to Jaime and watched him unfold it.

"It's a Ravens jersey!" the five-year-old beamed. He stared at it, awestruck. "And it's got your old number, Daddy."

"I know. I figured that you should have it. You know, since you're always helping me with the team and all."

"Before you know it, you'll have a jersey of your own one day, too," Lucas said.

"This is awesome." Jaime stood up on his chair and reached over to hug Nathan. "Thanks, Dad. Can I wear it tonight?"

"Of course you can."

Jaime's smile lit up his whole face. "Cool!"

* * *

"Brandon, stay on him," Nathan shouted toward the court. There were only two minutes left on the clock in the fourth quarter, and the game was tied. It seemed like every time the Ravens scored, Bear Creek would, too. Neither team had much of a lead during this game. They were neck-in-neck the entire night.

"Kyle, help him out," Lucas ordered.

"Come on, guys, you can do it! You're Ravens!" another voice cried. Jaime was standing on the bench, clapping his hands and cheering. The rest of the players were following his lead. They all loved Jaime and would always make him feel part of the team.

Nathan wanted to smile. Jaime looked so cute in his mini Ravens Jersey. But Nathan managed to keep a straight face. They had a game to win, and there was no cause for celebration yet. They still had to run the big play that they'd changed earlier. If the boys got it right, they'd surely win.

"Go, Ravens," more familiar voices shouted from the stands. Lindsey was sitting with Lacey a few rows up. Next to her were Peyton, Jake, and Jenny. On the other side were Keith, Lily, Skills, and Tim and his son.

The time ran down on the clock; only seconds remained with Bear Creak now ahead by two points. Nathan signaled his star player Brandon to carry out their play. Brandon nodded back and called the guys in for a quick huddle. Afterward, they got into positions.

Nathan exchanged an anxious look with his brother and glanced at Jaime. They would either make it or break it now. They watched as Brandon dribbled up the court and was double-teamed.

"Go, Brandon," Jaime cheered loudly in the background. "Pass it to, Kyle! You're supposed to pass it to Kyle!"

This caught the attention of one of the defenders. Nathan turned his head to shush Jaime; he was telling them the play. The defender left Jack, who he was guarding, to block Kyle with his other teammate. Brandon made a move as if to pass to Kyle but threw the ball to a wide open Jack behind him at the last second. Jack, with the ball in hand, dribbled the ball a couple of times and jumped up to take his shot from the three-point line. The ball sailed through the air, almost as if in slow motion, and hit the backboard. It precariously spun around the rim before going in.

The entire gym erupted in applause. Nathan bumped fists with Lucas before going to pick up Jaime in a bear hug.

"I shouted that it was Kyle. Just like you told me to, Dad."

"I know. Good work, Jaime. You were great."

"Yo, Jaime," Brandon shouted, approaching them. "You helped us light it up out there." He held up his hand for Jaime to slap. The rest of the team followed suit. They chanted Jaime's name, making the five-year-old glow with pride. Afterward, they began shouting "Ravens" with the rest of the gym.

"Great game," Lindsey said, approaching them with Lacey in her arms. The others were right behind her. Lindsey kissed Lucas and let Lacey do the same on his cheek.

"That was sneaky. Nice work," Jake complimented.

"That was off the hook, fo' schizzle," Tim declared.

"Word," his son, little Nathan, added.

"Just say it was good that they won," Skills mumbled as everyone else tried to hold in their laughter.

"I think we should go out and celebrate. Who's with me?" Lucas proclaimed.

Everyone agreed, except for Nathan. Jaime tugged on his hand. "Please, Daddy, can we go?"

Nathan tried to look stern. "I don't know, Jaime. It's going to be way past your bedtime."

"Please, Daddy. Please?" Jaime begged, breaking out his baby seal eyes for a second time that day.

"It is his birthday," Peyton added, rubbing her swollen belly. Nathan was surprised she'd come to the game. Her due date was drawing closer, and she looked like she was about to go into labor at any minute. It was just last week that Peyton and Jake had told everyone that they were having a boy. Everyone was so happy for them.

"Please, for my birthday."

Nathan took a moment before saying, "Oh, all right. I think just this once couldn't hurt. And it is a Friday."

"Yay!" Jaime jumped up and down

"I have to close up the office and locker room first, though," Nathan informed them.

"We'll save you a seat," Peyton promised.

Everyone else left while Nathan and Jaime stayed behind. Nathan tried not to grin at the way Jaime kept fidgeting. He obviously was eager to join the others. Finally, when the gym and locker room were secure, Nathan and Jaime headed to the SUV.

Minutes later they arrived in front of Karen's Café. The place was completely dark, as there were no lights on inside. Nathan parked the car and stared. "I don't know, Jaime."

"What's the matter?"

"It doesn't look like anyone is there. Maybe they all went home."

"But they promised," he said, his voice already taking on a disappointed tone.

"I don't know. I mean, we could take a look inside but—"

"Can we see, Daddy? Please?"

Nathan shrugged. "Okay. I guess it's worth a shot." He unbuckled his seatbelt and then went in the back to take Jaime out of his carseat. Holding hands, the pair made their way to the front of the café.

Nathan turned the knob of the front door. "It seems to be unlocked."

"I don't know, Daddy," Jaime spoke up, sounding a bit scared. "Maybe we really shouldn't go inside."

"I think it'll be okay. Come here." Nathan picked up Jaime. "You know I'd never let anything bad happen to you, right?"

Jaime nodded and clung to him. "Right."

Nathan kissed his cheek and opened the door. They stepped inside the dark café, with Nathan barely able to see in front of him.

"Daddy—" Jaime began to whisper in a small voice when the lights suddenly came on.

"SURPRISE!"

Jaime jumped slightly and gaped in shock at first at the familiar group of people standing before him. Nathan watched as his eyes surveyed the room and all of the balloons and party streamers spread throughout the cafe. A big sign hung over the counter that read "Happy Birthday, Jaime!" Finally, Jaime's eyes landed on a smiling, beautiful brown-haired woman standing in the center of the room.

"Mama!" Jaime exclaimed, and Nathan set him down.

Haley knelt and had her arms outstretched as Jaime ran toward her. She almost fell over, laughing, at the force with which he hugged her. "Hi, baby."

"Daddy said you wouldn't be home until Monday."

"I wanted to surprise you." Haley held him tightly. "I would never miss your birthday. I missed you, James Lucas Scott."

"I missed you, too, Mama."

Haley kissed his cheeks, and he giggled loudly. "That's five kisses and one for good luck, Birthday Boy."

"Once she's done, then I'm next."

"Aunt Brooke!"

Brooke stepped forward to hug Jaime. "How's my favorite godson?"

"I'm your only godson."

She picked him up and squeezed him tight. "Good. That means I can spoil you even more."

As the others took turns wishing Jaime a happy birthday, Nathan made his way over to Haley. "Thank God you're home," he muttered and kissed her.

"Based on all the panicked texts you sent me, I thought you might actually spill the beans and ruin the surprise."

"You have no idea how hard it was lying to him. He used the baby seal eyes twice. It was torture. He kept asking me where you were and if you were coming home. He looked so sad…"

"Well, good job hanging in there, Daddy," she teased and laid a kiss on his cheek.

Haley had had to go to New York to attend a meeting with Brooke and some potential investors. Then they had a couple of events to go to, as well as working on their new clothing lines. Haley had left Monday and wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it back to Tree Hill in time for Jaime's birthday. Knowing that she couldn't miss it, she'd managed to reschedule and move some appointments around. The ecstatic smile that had been on Jaime's face when he first saw her made it all worth it. She always missed him and Nathan so much when she was gone on her business trips. Granted, she only left a few times a year but the old saying was true: there was no place like home.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to take him?"

Haley shook her head and stroked Jaime's back. She could feel his slow, even breathing against her neck. He'd fallen asleep as soon as they'd put him in his carseat for the ride home. He and the other kids had been playing and running around all night. "I've got him. I can tuck him in."

"Okay. Meet me down here in five minutes?"

"It's a date." She gave him a flirtatious wink and brought Jaime upstairs. She gently set him down on his bed. As she changed him into his pajamas, she could hear Jaime's bunny Chester moving around in his cage. It was what Haley's parents had given Jaime for his birthday last year. She and Nathan hadn't been too happy about it at first. A pet was a lot of work, and they already had Duke. But Jaime loved Chester and took good care of him. In the end it had worked out.

Haley pulled the covers over Jaime and made sure he was warm and comfortable. She sat down on the bed next to him for a couple of minutes, watching him and stroking his hair. He had the same light-colored locks she had as a child. Haley smiled when Duke came into the room and hopped up on the bed. He always slept at Jaime's feet—like he was protecting him through the night. Haley heard Jaime sigh in his sleep.

Aside from Nathan, Jaime was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She thanked God every day for sending him into their lives. The timing may have been off when Haley had first gotten pregnant with him, but in the end he'd managed to bring her and Nathan closer together. After losing their first baby, Jaime had been their little miracle. Their second chance. There was nothing they wouldn't do for him.

"I love you, Mama," he mumbled sleepily.

Haley leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I love you, too, Jaime. Happy Birthday." She watched him for another minute and went downstairs.

Nathan had lit a fire in the living room and a few candles. He stood up from the couch when she entered the room and held out a glass of wine. Before she could thank him, he'd already leaned in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Nathan enveloped her into his arms, and she clung to him. A soft moan escaped as his tongue traced the outline of her mouth and sought out her own.

"Wow," she whispered breathlessly when he finally pulled away.

"I wanted to do that earlier, but we kind of had an audience." He ran his hand through her dark, wavy, and now short, hair.

"Me, too. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Next time I think Jaime and I should go with you. It's been a while since we've been to the city."

"I think you should come, too." She kissed him once more. "By the way, Solaris and Chris send their best. Chris is actually thinking of coming down here. He wants to create a new sheik clothing line with a southern theme. He thinks Tree Hill will be inspiring."

"Dear God help us," Nathan joked. "You did tell him that we're not living in the deep south, right?"

"I did, honey, but you know that it's like another world to him down here anyway."

"It'll be interesting. I'll give him that."

They took a seat on the couch and cuddled up next to each other. Haley rested her head on his chest with her legs on his lap. She wanted to be as close to him as possible.

"Tonight was fun," she commented, thinking about their friends and family, sitting around and catching up. Having everyone together made Jaime's birthday that much more special.

"You, Karen, my mom, and Brooke did a great job setting up."

"And Julian," Haley added. "It helped to have a tall man around to hang things."

Nathan chuckled as he thought back to earlier. When Haley asked him what was so funny, he answered, "I was just thinking about Julian and Brooke arguing about their wedding."

Haley laughed, too, remembering. Julian wanted a black and pink color scheme while Brooke wanted red and white. Julian wanted peonies flowers, and Brooke wanted exotic white roses. Julian thought a pineapple-orange torte cake would be good, but Brooke wanted red velvet cupcakes. Julian wanted their first song to be "Hopelessly Devoted to You" by Olivia Newton-John, to which Brooke quickly objected, citing that no artist with the word "John" in his or her name would be singing their first song.

"Apparently Julian has an obsession with the movie _Grease 2_. At least that's what Brooke told me."

"I didn't even know there was a _Grease 2_," Nathan joked.

"Aside from their creative differences, they're still perfect for each other." Haley was thrilled for Brooke. Julian was a great guy, and she deserved to be happy after all these years. Haley had never seen someone make Brooke light up like she did when Julian was around. And he fit in well with their group of friends. They were planning on having the wedding in Tree Hill.

"Do you remember our wedding?"

"How could I forget?" Their second wedding had been beautiful. They'd gotten married in a church in front of all their friends and family a few months after they'd gotten back together. Haley remembered standing across from Nathan, her heart bursting with love and her soul finally feeling at peace. The reception had been on the grounds in a magnificent white tent. Little purple wild flowers, their flowers, had been everywhere. It was the wedding Haley had always dreamed about. Every detail of that day had been etched into her mind. She would never forget it.

"You were beautiful that day. Like you are every day."

"You're not too hard on the eyes yourself," she said, nudging him.

"Lucas said I was pudgy today."

Nathan sounded annoyed by the way he mumbled it. Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, please. Baby, you are ripped. There isn't an ounce of fat on your body. Trust me, I would know." She ran her finger up and down his chest and laid a few kisses on his neck, moving up to behind his ear and whispering into it, "You are very sexy, Nathan Scott."

He guided her face more toward his. "I love you. You know that?" he mumbled against her lips.

"I love you, too."

When they broke apart, Nathan held up his wine glass. "I think that deserves a toast. To our hot bodies."

"How romantic," Haley muttered wryly with a roll of her eyes.

They both busted out laughing and clinked their wine glasses together. Nathan sipped his drink and frowned when he noticed Haley hadn't done the same.

"You know, traditionally people drink after a toast."

"I know."

"So why aren't you drinking? It's your favorite kind." Haley bit her lip and looked away, blushing. Nathan knew that something was up instantly. "Hales, what's going on?"

Haley took a deep breath before speaking. On her flight back home, she'd been trying to figure out the best way to tell Nathan her news. "I've decided to give up wine."

"Why?"

"At least for the next nine months," she answered.

Nathan was confused a moment longer. Then her words sunk in. "Oh my God. You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am," she confirmed.

"Oh my God," Nathan repeated. He was utterly shocked. He hadn't expected it at all. "When did you find out?"

"I took a pregnancy test yesterday, and it was positive. Plus I've been feeling nauseous lately. You know how I can get. "

"That is great, Hales. I mean, not the nauseous part. I meant the pregnancy part," he quickly corrected.

"I know what you meant." He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "So you're happy?"

"Of course I am. I'm thrilled. I love Jaime, and I always told you that I wanted more kids." He watched her intently. "Aside from the nausea, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've never been happier. And I feel like I'm yours." She brushed her nose against his and kissed him tenderly. "And it feels good."

His eyes bored into hers. "We've come a long way, haven't we?"

Haley glanced around at the beautiful house they owned. She saw the trophies Nathan had won from his basketball days and now for his coaching. She also had awards and articles framed about Halo, and its tremendous success with the Clothes Over Bro's addition. It had become one of the most popular and highly valued brands in the country. There were also endless pictures of Nathan and Haley, Jaime, and their family and friends. Every object told a story of their life together.

"Yeah, we have."

Nathan held her to him tightly and gazed into her eyes. "You were mine when we were sixteen, and you're mine again now," he declared. He didn't sound harsh or possessive. Just grateful that he'd managed to find his soul mate, not once but twice.

Nathan thought back to their years of separation and what a dark time it had been in his life. In Haley's, too. He'd hoped and prayed to get Haley back, but she had always seemed just out of his reach. And she'd been too scared to come home, dealing with guilt and pain, thinking she'd failed as a wife and mother. It was strange and amazing how life worked itself out and could just fall into place. Nathan and Haley still had hard times since they'd been back together and were sure to face more in the years to come. But what was important was how they supported each other and dealt with life's hurdles as a family. Because as long as they had each other, nothing would tear them apart.


End file.
